Deux Mots Qui Auraient Pu Tout Changer
by kagura2409
Summary: Ou comment JKR aurait pu nous éviter le tome 5! Parce que Harry n'est plus un gosse, qu'il en à marre de se laisser faire, mais qu'il n'a pas besoin de convaincre tout le monde. Il à juste besoin de convaincre un seul homme. Et de devenir un chef de guerre! No bash, mais sérieuse mise au point pour Dumby :p Parce que mon Harry en à marre de laisser les autres décider pour lui!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma nouvelle histoire, celle pour laquelle vous avez voté! (Merci d'ailleurs^^)

Deux mots qui auraient pu tout changer ou « Comment JKR aurait pu nous éviter le pire tome de toute la saga », à savoir, le tome 5… Car soyons honnête, ce tome ne sert à rien ! Il n'y à que trois choses importantes qui se passent dans le tome 5 :

1) Sirius meurt, ce qui est idiot: ça ne servait à rien de nous introduire un personnage aussi important si c'était pour le tuer deux livres plus tard.

2)On apprend l'existence de la Prophétie et du miroir-à-double-sens, deux objets qui auraient largement pu être introduits autrement. Sans compter que le miroir est certes un objet essentiel au tome 7, mais il est tellement inutile dans le tome 5 que surprise! Le réalisateur l'a complètement zappé! Donc du coup, dans les derniers films, Harry tient un morceau de miroir dans lequel il voit Dumbledore, c'est quoi, ça vient d'où, ça sert à quoi ? (Oui, je sais, c'est Aberforth, mais justement, j'ai rencontré plein de gens qui ne se sont jamais fait chier à lire les livres et résultat, ils n'ont rien compris à la moitié de l'histoire!) Oh, et dois-je préciser que si Harry n'avait pas oublié comme un teubé le cadeau de son parrain, (c'est vrai après tout, c'est Sirius, il ne lui offre que des trucs pourris après tout... C'était quoi avant ? Ah, oui, un Éclair de Feu…) Sirius serait encore vivant ?

3) On introduit l'existence de Ombrage, personnage qui revient dans le tome 7, puisqu'elle porte un Horcruxe autour du cou. Après, était-ce réellement nécessaire de nous pondre un tome entier pour introduire une garce acariâtre et versée dans la pureté du sang et les théories de races, comme tous les Mangemorts, un personnage hypocrite, mesquin, méchant, cruel et opportuniste comme on en retrouve dans toutes les guerres ? Avait-on réellement besoin d'un pavé de 600 pages pour ça ? Bref, ce tome ne sert à rien, et en plus de ça, JKR aurait pu nous l'éviter très facilement, d'où l'existence de cette histoire :

**A quoi l'histoire de Harry Potter aurait pu ressembler sans le tome 5, et si, tant qu'on y est, Harry comprenait que c'est la guerre, que Voldemort ne le lâchera pas, et qu'il est peut être temps d'envoyer chier Dumbledore et de prendre sa vie en main comme un grand garçon**… J'espère que vous aimerez ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont voté! :) Et du coup, euh...

**Réponses à mes Reviews Guest sur les derniers chapitres de Résurrection:**

**marion chapitres 18 et 21:** Tant mieux si ça t'as plus^^ Maintenant que la vérité est connue, tout va être beaucoup plus agité dans leurs vies^^ Merci, c'est très gentil, et je suis contente d'avoir innové, j'avais peur que ce soit du réchauffé... Merci à toi de m'avoir suivi pendant tout ce temps, j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire te plaira, et je suis contente de voir que tu apprécie ma plume à ce point là^^ En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère que ce début attisera ta curiosité pour la suite... ;)

**Mamy 83:** De rien et merci à toi de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici. Tant mieux si mes derniers chapitre t'ont plu mais non, cette nouvelle fiction ne sera pas aussi drôle, plutôt plus sombre, j'espère que ça ira.

**Artemis:** Tant mieux si ça t'as plus, mais dis moi, comment aurais-tu voulu que ça se finisse? Je suis curieuse... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les médocs, je gère.

**adenoide:** Comme d'hab', t'as tout pigé!

* * *

Harry était de retour pour la énième fois à l'infirmerie. Ce soir, il était sorti du labyrinthe de justesse après la mort de Cédric. Il avait été témoin du retour de Lord Voldemort, de la mort de son camarade, si ce n'était un ami, avait failli se faire tuer par ce foutu psychopathe qui s'acharnait sur lui il ne savait trop pourquoi, et à son retour, il s'était littéralement fait kidnapper, avait de nouveau manqué de se faire tuer par le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le plus qualifié que Poudlard ait jamais vu, à qui il avait fait confiance pendant un an, et qui s'était avéré être un foutu Mangemort déguisé, la source de tous ses problèmes depuis le début de l'année ! Il avait ensuite entendu son témoignage, et alors qu'il avait enfin le droit de se reposer et que Mrs Pomfrey prenait soin de lui à l'infirmerie, ce crétin de Fudge avait décidé de se ramener avec un Détraqueur qui avait pris soin de réduire à néant tout problème. Parce qu'après tout, Voldemort ne pouvait pas être de retour, n'est ce pas ? C'était mauvais pour les sondages…

Et alors qu'il pouvait enfin dormir, puisque Pomfrey l'avait gavé de potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve plus ou moins contre son gré, voilà que l'autre abruti qui leur servait de Ministre avait décidé de le réveiller en s'engueulant avec Dumbledore devant son lit ! Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez d'être veillé par la moitié de la famille Weasley d'un air si déprimé qu'on aurait dit qu'ils craignaient de le voir se jeter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie dès son réveil ! Et en plus Fudge le prenait pour un toqué ? Et puis quoi encore !? Tout ça à cause de cette blondasse peroxydée ! Oui, il était épuisé ! Oui, il n'en pouvait plus, physiquement et psychologiquement ! Mais il avait un psychopathe aux fesses, qui avait tellement décidé de le descendre que ça avait été sa seule raison de survivre pendant quatorze longues années ! Alors visiblement, il se reposera lorsque Voldemort serait mort !

-Vous avez lu Rita Skeeter, Monsieur Fudge.

Ron, Hermione, Bill et Mrs Weasley sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient de toute évidence pas réalisé qu'il était réveillé.

Fudge eût au moins la décence de rougir, mais cela lui passa vite, et il reprit d'un air buté !

-Et si c'est le cas ? Répondit-il en regardant Dumbledore. -Marrant, Harry aurait pu jurer que c'était à lui qu'il parlait...- Et si j'avais découvert que vous avez gardé certains faits au sujet du garçon très secrets ? Un Fourchelangue, hein ? Et sujet à de fréquents… Malaises, si j'ai bien compris ?

-Je suppose que vous faites référence aux douleurs que Harry ressent à sa cicatrice ? Répondit Dumbledore d'un ton froid.

A ce stade de la conversation, Harry en avait déjà largement marre d'entendre parler de lui comme si il n'était pas là. Alors que Fudge ouvrait encore sa grande bouche pour répondre, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus niais que d'habitude, il l'interrompit.

-Mon don de Fourchelangue à fait grand bruit pendant toute ma seconde année, Monsieur Fudge. C'est même Draco Malefoy qui l'a induit. Étonnant qu'il n'ai pas rapporté l'histoire à son père, qui ne vous l'aurait pas rapportée, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et n'est-il pas encore plus surprenant que sur tous les élèves, notamment les élèves de Poudlard, dont je suppose qu'un certain nombre de parents travaillent au ministère et peut être même à des postes haut placés, pas un n'ai répété l'histoire à ses géniteurs ? J'ai tout de même été plus ou moins accusé de tentative de meurtre sur les Nés-de-Moldus de Poudlard, Monsieur le Ministre, alors êtes-vous sur d'avoir suffisamment prêté attention aux bruits de couloir qui ne parlaient pas de vous ?

-Comment osez-vous ? S'étrangla Fudge, qui avait pris une teinte aubergine fort disgracieuse…

-Harry, enfin ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en essayant de le forcer à se rallonger.

D'un mouvement vif, il se dégagea de sa poigne.

-Mrs Weasley, cessez, s'il vous plaît. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois et toute l'affection que j'ai pour vous, vous n'êtes pas ma mère, et au cas ou vous ne l'auriez toujours pas compris, nous sommes en guerre et je suis, il me semble, le principal concerné !

Mrs Weasley se recula comme si le drap l'avait brûlée, choquée et muette. Ron le regarda, bouche bée. Bill et Hermione semblèrent soudainement mal à l'aise…

-J'ose, répondit Harry, car il existe un moyen extrêmement simple d'apporter la preuve de mon témoignage, Monsieur Fudge…

Fudge renifla d'un air dédaigneux, apprit à l'école Malefoy, sans aucun doute, mais qui aurait sans doute fait honte au Maître tant Fudge ne réussissait qu'à avoir l'air constipé…

-Et quel est ce moyen, Potter ?

Harry soupira d'un air agacé.

-Donnez-moi du Veritaserum et une pensine, Monsieur Fudge…

Fudge ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Harry ! Enfin, tu n'y pense pas ?

-Tiens donc ! Vous avez donc si peur de devoir admettre le retour de Voldemort que je suis de nouveau Harry, maintenant ? Ou est passé votre « Potter » méprisant de tout à l'heure ? Je dois d'ailleurs vous préciser que malgré votre piètre tentative de vous inspirer du professeur Snape, lui seul réussi à mettre dans mon nom tout le fiel que ma simple existence lui inspire…

Fudge tressaillit et s'étrangla. Molly émit un bruit de gorge étrange, comme si elle avait avalé sa salive de travers. Ron et Hermione semblèrent à deux doigts de tomber de leurs chaises, et Bill arbora un rictus narquois. Dumbledore toussota d'un air discret, que Harry hésita à trouver gêné ou amusé, mais si il avait voulu le rappeler à l'ordre, il s'y serait sans doute pris d'une manière beaucoup plus explicite. Dans tous les cas, Harry en avait marre d'être pris pour un abruti fini, et il ne laissa pas à Fudge le temps de répondre.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûr que le professeur Dumbledore nous prêtera sa pensine de bonne grâce, quand au professeur Snape… Il sera ravi de vous fournir sa potion de meilleure qualité !

Fudge, abasourdi, se tourna vers Dumbledore dont les yeux pétillaient désagréablement.

-Que… L'utilisation du Veritaserum n'est pas viable ! Un sorcier suffisamment puissant peut s'en prémunir !**

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis un jeune sorcier de quatorze ans, Monsieur le Ministre. J'ai été élevé dans le monde Moldu et j'y retourne chaque été. Dans ces conditions, vous vous doutez bien qu'il m'est impossible de développer une quelconque avance magique ou scolaire, surtout sur les sorciers de sang pur, et comme Rita Skeeter et vous l'avez si bien souligné, je suis sujet à « de fréquents malaises », je suis donc quelqu'un d'instable, n'est ce pas ? Pensez-vous réellement que je puisse avoir la puissance magique nécessaire pour contrer les effets du Veritaserum, alors qu'il y à quelques mois à peine, le professeur Flitwick me couvrait encore de devoirs supplémentaires parce que j'étais incapable de réussir un banal sort d'attraction ?

-C'est illégal…

-Et étant donné que vous êtes le Ministre, je suis sûr que vous pouvez nous accorder l'autorisation nécessaire. Après tout, si je mens, mes souvenirs ne le feront pas, eux, et vous ne pourrez voir que la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Et si je mens, alors la vérité sera bien plus banale et morbide… Après tout, je pourrais très bien avoir tué Cédric Diggory pour avoir la Coupe, n'est ce pas ?

Mrs Weasley hoqueta.

-Tu ne ferais jamais une chose pareille, Harry, mon chéri… Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, mais Harry l'ignora.

Ça devait marcher. Ça allait marcher, il le savait, il le sentait… Il n'avait pas besoin de convaincre le Monde Sorcier, il avait juste besoin de convaincre un seul homme…

Fudge, prit en défaut, prenait une teinte de plus en plus violacée. Harry ne le laissa pas se reposer, et ignora complètement Dumbledore qui semblait maintenant grandement amusé…

-Alors, Monsieur Fudge ? Le pressa-t-il. Si je mens, vous devenez celui qui mets en évidence le déséquilibre mental du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Vous pouvez donc exiger mon internement ou mon suivi psychomagique ou si tant est qu'il existe dans le monde sorcier un équivalent à la psychiatrie moldue, cela va de soi, vous êtes le Ministre ! En revanche, si je dis la vérité, et c'est le cas, le Monde Sorcier se souviendra de vous comme du pire Ministre de la Magie britannique qui ait jamais existé, celui qui aura laissé revenir le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps au pouvoir sans rien tenter pour l'arrêter…

Fudge hoqueta de stupeur, apparemment au bord de l'apoplexie.

-Très bien ! Éructa-t-il ! Allons dans votre bureau, Dumbledore ! Et qu'on aille me chercher du Veritaserum ! Mais je vous préviens, Potter, si jamais vous mentez…

-Vous ferez tout ce que vous pourrez pour me nuire, merci, c'est évident, répondit Harry d'un air fatigué. Mais étant donné que je ne mens pas, je ne m'inquiète pas trop…

-Mais il doit se reposer ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Dans d'autres circonstances, Molly, je serai d'accord avec vous, répondit Dumbledore. Cependant, les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, je suis d'accord avec Harry. Vient vite, mon garçon ! Plus vite tout cela sera terminé, plus vite tu pourras retourner te coucher…

-J'arrive, répondit Harry en mettant rapidement ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier.

-Je suis désolé Molly, je vais vous demander à tous de rester ici… Quant à toi, Harry, je suis désolé de devoir te demander de revivre tout cela à nouveau. Je pensais naïvement que ma parole suffirait…

Harry renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Pas votre faute. C'est l'autre blondasse, là, Skeeter ! Comment est ce qu'elle à pu écrire toutes ces saletés ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez bannie de Poudlard ?

-En effet… Répondit Dumbledore. J'admets que je suis perplexe…

Il y eût un grand bruit de quelqu'un qui donne un coup contre la vitre.

-Moi je sais ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est un Animagus non déclaré !

Elle se tourna vers eux d'un air radieux en leur tendant un pot de confiture ou se trouvait enfermé un énorme scarabée vert. Les motifs autour de ses antennes ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à ceux des horribles lunettes en écailles de la journaliste…

-Formidable, Miss Granger ! Voilà qui règle la question, n'est ce pas ? Mrs Skeeter est officiellement hors la loi et risque, il me semble, une peine de trois ans d'emprisonnement à Azkaban pour s'être moquée du Ministère et avoir violé la loi… Sans compter les nombreux procès pour violation de la vie privée qui risquent de tomber, n'est ce pas ? Donnez-moi ce bocal, miss Granger, je vais de ce pas l'envoyer au Département de la Justice Magique…

-Mais… Que… Balbutia Fudge.

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui d'un air malicieux.

-Oh, c'est vrai ! Mrs Skeeter écrivait sur vous des articles très élogieux, n'est ce pas ? Mais nul doute que devant une telle violation de la Loi, vous ne pouvez lui accorder de passe-droit ? Demanda naïvement Dumbledore en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Que.. ! Je n'accorde pas de passe-droit à qui que ce soit ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Voilà qui est donc réglé dans ce cas ! Je ne doute pas le moins du monde que vous veillerez à ce que Mrs Skeeter reçoive le châtiment qu'elle mérite ! Maintenant, mon bureau.. ?

-Allons-y… Grommela Fudge.

-Miss Granger ? Voulez-vous bien avoir l'amabilité d'aller me chercher le professeur Snape ? Étant donné les circonstances particulières de ce soir, il est probablement encore dans son bureau…

Harry lança à Hermione un sourire dont la signification ressemblait à « bien joué, t'es géniale ! » qui fit rougir la jeune fille alors qu'elle partait comme une flèche. Harry quitta l'infirmerie et suivit Fudge et Dumbledore jusqu'à la gigantesque gargouille de pierre qui masquait l'entrée du bureau directorial…

-Suçacide, dit Dumbledore.

La gargouille s'ébranla et ils s'engagèrent chacun sur un degré de l'escalier de pierre, Fudge derrière Dumbledore et Harry derrière Fudge.

-Est ce que vos mots de passe sont toujours des noms de bonbons, monsieur ? Demanda Harry, amusé, à Dumbledore.

-Ah ! Mon cher Harry, il se trouve que j'ai, comme tu l'as sans doute deviné, la dent sucrée…*

Harry fronça le nez.

-Certes, mais de là à apprécier les Nids de Cafards… Dit-il en faisant référence au moment où, plus tôt dans l'année, il avait trouvé le mot de passe totalement par hasard.

-Figure-toi Harry que les Nids de Cafards ont un goût acidulé plaisant et que les sentir se promener dans ton estomac est quelque chose de très intéressant… Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry haussa un sourcils dubitatif, Fudge grimaçait encore en entrant dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils y furent rapidement rejoints par Snape, une bouteille de Veritaserum à la main. Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif en voyant entrer Fudge et Harry, toujours en pyjama sous sa robe…

-Monsieur le Ministre, Directeur, Potter… Salua-t-il néanmoins.

-Professeur Snape, répondit Harry, à sa grande surprise…

Snape écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait au gamin d'être poli ?

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait qu'il ne faisait absolument pas confiance à Snape. L'homme était une enflure de la pire espèce et Harry avait l'intime conviction qu'il essayait, chaque année, de réussir là ou Voldemort avait échoué, à force de le harceler en cours de potions au point de lui faire tout rater et exploser…

Mais encore une fois, si il était honnête avec lui même, il se souvenait que Snape lui avait sauvé la vie face à Quirrel et Voldemort en première année. Et Dumbledore lui faisait confiance, même si Dumbledore avait clairement un certain nombre de choses à lui expliquer…

Harry prit place dans le siège que Dumbledore conjura pour lui. Il s'assit à la gauche de Fudge, devant Snape, qui se tenait derrière le directeur, raide comme la justice. Harry sourit à sa comparaison mentale. Dans ces temps de troubles, ils allaient en avoir plus besoin que jamais, de la justice…

Dumbledore alla ouvrir le petit cabinet que Harry reconnu et en sortit la pensine…

-Comme je ne pense pas que tu sois familier avec le processus, Harry, je vais te demander de te concentrer sur tes souvenirs de ces dernières heures et c'est moi qui vais les extraire…

-Halte là ! Objecta Fudge. Si c'est vous qui extrayez les souvenirs, comment puis-je être sûr que vous ne les modifierez pas ?

Dumbledore regarda Fudge comme si il était un petit enfant en bas âge qui venait de poser une question particulièrement stupide.

-Voyons Cornélius… Une telle chose ne peut se faire sans un sortilège ou une incantation… Et même moi, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour le faire en informulé sans baguette… Dans l'idéal, il faudrait même un cercle de runes…

Fudge fronça le nez mais ne dit plus rien.

-Severus, avez-vous le Veritaserum ?

Snape sortit de sa robe le petit flacon de potion translucide qu'il avait, assez violemment, montré à Harry un peu plus tôt dans l'année.

-Comment puis-je être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de Veritaserum ? Demanda Fudge.

-Merci de ne pas oublier que je suis le meilleur Maître des Potions d'Angleterre, Monsieur le Ministre, répondit Snape d'une voix glaciale. Par ailleurs… Soyez assuré que j'attends depuis longtemps un prétexte pour donner cette potion à Monsieur Potter… J'ignorais cependant qu'il me le fournirait lui même… Termina-t-il en coulant un regard vers Harry.

Harry sourit. L'homme était toujours aussi mauvais, mais il l'amusait quelque part…

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai pillé votre réserve cette année monsieur. Vous le savez maintenant, c'était Barty Croupton Junior, y compris pour la branchiflore… En revanche, c'est bien Ron, Hermione et moi qui avons volé de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap en deuxième année, pour nous introduire dans la salle commune de Serpentard et savoir si Malefoy était était son héritier…

-Cinquante points de moins pour Gryffondor, répondit Snape.

Harry fronça le nez.

-Comme si il n'y avait pas prescription ! Dites plutôt que vous êtes vexé de ne pas nous avoir attrapés…

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore.

-Monsieur ? Vous avez raison, je ne sais pas vraiment comment marche la pensine… Dois-je m'efforcer de tout me rappeler dans l'ordre ? Je veux dire, ça risque d'être un peu brouillon…

Dumbledore sourit.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, le Veritaserum t'aidera. Je te demanderai de te souvenir des événements de la nuit, et ils te reviendront naturellement…

Harry hocha la tête et se retourna vers Snape.

-N'hésitez pas à forcer la dose. Après tout, si ça peut satisfaire Monsieur le Ministre… Proposa Harry d'un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Snape haussa un sourcil intrigué, et versa six gouttes de potion sur la langue tendue de Harry qui frissonna, perturbé. La potion n'avait aucun goût. Pour lui qui savait, à force de fréquenter l'infirmerie, à quel point les potions étaient dégueulasses, tomber sur une potion sans aucun goût était presque flippant…

-Question test, comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Harry James Potter, répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.

-Quel est votre Patronus ?

-Un cerf.

-Qui vous à élevé jusqu'ici ?

-Mon oncle et ma tante, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley.

-Vous confirmez n'avoir volé dans mes réserves qu'en deuxième année ?

-Je le confirme.

-Vous n'y êtes pas entré depuis ?

-Si, lorsque vous m'y avez emmené.

Snape grogna vaguement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « sale gosse », d'un air presque déçu, puis il se retourna vers Fudge.

-Vous pouvez y aller, conclut-il.

-Bien, allons-y dans ce cas ! Commença Dumbledore. Harry, j'aimerais que tu te rappelle très précisément de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, à partir du moment ou tu as saisi le portoloin. Peux-tu me raconter à nouveau ?

Harry se mit à parler, toujours de la même voix morne et plate, sous les effets de la potion. Il raconta tout, depuis le portoloin jusqu'aux Mangemorts, en passant par la mort de Cédric, Queudver, le rituel et le retour de Voldemort. Si Fudge sembla prêt à protester, il ne s'en aperçut pas, Dumbledore le faisant toujours taire d'un geste. Puis Harry s'arrêta et Dumbledore lui demanda…

-Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu continue à te souvenir de cette nuit, le plus précisément possible. Je vais ensuite poser ma baguette sur ta tempe et extraire tes souvenirs, pour que Monsieur le Ministre Fudge puisse les visionner… Peux-tu te concentrer ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se rappeler. Puis Dumbledore posa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en la retirant, accrocha un long filament de pensées argentées. Il fit tomber le filament dans la pensine, et invita Fudge à s'y pencher. Fudge lança à Harry, le regard toujours brumeux, un coup d'œil incertain.

-Je lui administrerai un antidote pendant que vous serez parti, l'informa Snape.

Fudge hocha la tête et puis, voyant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il plongea. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la pensine une bonne demie-heure plus tard, il était pâle comme un linge…

-C'est impossible… Il est revenu… Balbutia-t-il…

-Vous voyez que je n'ai pas menti, souligna Harry.

-Pettigrew…

-Est bien vivant ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière, vous vous souvenez ? Ah, et vous conviendrez que la culpabilité de Sirius Black semble maintenant beaucoup moins certaine…

-Queudver était effectivement le véritable Gardien du Secret des Potter, et il à tué ces douze moldus en lançant un sort dans son dos, avant de se couper un doigt et de prendre sa forme d'animagus non déclaré pour vivre sous cette forme, -un rat- pendant treize ans. Adopté par la famille Weasley, c'est lui et non Harry que Sirius Black est allé chercher jusque dans le dortoir des Gryffondor… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, et la parole de quelques enfants ne sera pas suffisante pour innocenter Black, j'en ai peur… Commença Dumbledore.

Il soupira et reprit.

-Maintenant, mon cher Cornélius, le seul moyen d'avoir de l'avance sur Voldemort, c'est d'être plus intelligent que lui… Vous savez aujourd'hui que les Mangemorts ayant plaidé les sortilèges ou la folie lors de la première guerre ont bel et bien menti et n'ont pas changé leur allégeance, mais là encore, les souvenirs d'un jeune garçon traumatisés sont insuffisants pour les accuser devant une cours de justice…

-Bien sûr ! Je vais prévenir la population ! Ils doivent quitter le Ministère, ils…

-Pour le bien de l'effort de guerre, il serait préférable que vous n'en fassiez rien, Cornélius…

-Pardon !? S'exclama Fudge. Dumbledore, j'admets déjà avec difficulté avoir parlé un peu vite tout à l'heure, à l'infirmerie, mais est ce que vous me demandez réellement de laisser ces Mangemorts travailler au Ministère ?

-C'est exactement ce que je vous demande, Cornélius. Tout d'abord, et bien qu'il soit nécessaire d'alerter la population, il est inutile de provoquer un mouvement de panique : Voldemort est de retour, c'est un fait, mais il ne tentera probablement rien avant un moment. Mettez-vous à sa place : le fait est qu'il à raté son retour ! Il prévoyait de tuer Harry, et que les seules personnes au courant de sa nouvelle vie seraient ses Mangemorts, or, il à tout manqué : non seulement Harry à survécu et m'a averti, ce qui va aboutir, il le sait, à la re-formation de l'Ordre du Phoenix, -je t'expliquerai ce que c'est, Harry-, mais en plus de ça, la personne la plus importante du Monde Sorcier britannique, c'est à dire vous-même, mon cher Cornélius, êtes également au courant. Pire ! Grâce à Harry, vous croyez à son retour ! Imaginez donc ! Pour lui, c'est le Ministère qui part en guerre ! Cependant, cela signifie qu'il sera encore plus prudent ! Il est déjà bien trop sur ses gardes, mieux vaut ne pas l'acculer encore plus, et c'est précisément là que Mrs Skeeter intervient… Expliqua Dumbledore en sortant le bocal du scarabée de sa robe.

-Skeeter, mais… Interrogea Fudge, perplexe.

-Miss Skeeter à toujours été un électron plus ou moins libre, n'est ce pas, Cornélius ? Mais voilà : elle est hors la loi ! Je propose donc un arrangement qui conviendra aux deux parties : elle écrit de façon utile, et en échange, nous fermons les yeux sur sa petite… Irrégularité… A condition qu'elle ne commette pas plus d'infractions, cela va de soit, et qu'elle se déclare d'ici la fin de l'année…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Fudge.

-Je veux dire qu'elle va devoir continuer à pratiquer la désinformation et bafouer l'honneur de notre cher Harry, j'en ai peur…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Non, c'est la guerre et je comprends : elle me fait passer pour un déséquilibré instable, mais de l'autre côté, vous pouvez agir librement. Voldemort pensera le Ministère ignorant de son retour, alors que dans l'ombre, vous œuvrerez ensemble…

-Exactement ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Cornélius, qu'en pensez-vous ?

La bouche tordue dans une grimace, Fudge semblait peser le pour et le contre.

-Merlin sait que je n'aime pas ça, mais je n'ai guère le choix. Je déteste devoir l'admettre, mais j'ai été nommé en temps de paix, je ne suis pas fait pour la guerre… C'est quelque chose que vous connaissez bien mieux que moi, Dumbledore…

-En effet. Miss Skeeter… Ajouta Dumbledore en ouvrant le pot.

Le scarabée en sortit aussitôt et se métamorphosa en la journaliste blonde, qui s'efforçait de garder un air penaud et incertain sur le visage, tandis que la flamme des ragots brillait dans ses yeux !

-Je doute que cet arrangement vous indispose… Exposa Dumbledore d'un ton plat.

-Certainement, Monsieur Dumbledore ! Monsieur le Ministre fait preuve d'une telle générosité ! Je serais ravie de… Participer… A l'effort de guerre… Répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de modérer, mais qui paraissait tout de même bien trop empressée…

-Alors en ce cas, j'aimerais que votre prochain article soit consacré à la mort de Cédric Diggory, et au retour du Lord Noir. Vous publierez ensuite dans le numéro suivant un tout petit encart indiquant qu'il s'agit des élucubrations de Monsieur Potter ici présent, traumatisé et fragilisé psychologiquement par la perte de son camarade au cours d'un tragique accident lors du Tournoi… Cela sera suffisant pour alerter la population, et les plus avisés sauront lire entre les lignes et o% s'adresser…

Skeeter hocha avidement la tête en prenant des notes à l'aide de sa plume à papote.

-Monsieur Fudge et moi-même sommes à nous deux, il me semble, actionnaires majoritaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Par la suite, agissez comme à votre habitude : discréditez-moi, et discréditez monsieur Potter. Si il convient pour vous d'écrire autre chose, nous vous ferons parvenir un message… Sommes-nous d'accord ?

-Étant donné les circonstances actuelles, vous pouvez raconter ce que vous voulez sur moi ou sur ma vie privée, ajouta Harry, mais laissez mes amis en dehors de tout ça, s'il vous plaît. Et par « amis », j'entends en particulier Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, est ce bien clair ?

Skeeter coula un regard incertain vers Dumbledore qui hocha la tête et elle acquiesça vivement.

-Bien sûr ! Peut être pourrions-nous…

-Pas d'interview ! Objecta Harry. De toute façon, nous savons tous les deux que vous n'en avez pas besoin pour écrire n'importe quoi… Répondit Harry, l'air de rien, en s'examinant les ongles d'un air distrait…

-Les ragots, monsieur Potter… C'est tout ce que le monde veut… Minauda-t-elle avec un air d'excuse…

-Et le monde les aura, approuva Dumbledore. Du moins, pour l'instant. Maintenant, il me semble que vous avez un article à écrire pour demain, n'est ce pas ?

Comprenant qu'on la congédiait, et ayant grande hâte de rédiger son article, Skeeter se leva vivement.

-Ah, et inutile de préciser que vous êtes bannie de l'enceinte de Poudlard sous toutes vos formes, Mrs Skeeter. Comme l'a dit Harry, vous n'avez de toute façon pas besoin d'être ici pour écrire le nécessaire, et si il le faut, je vous ferai parvenir quelques… Ragots, n'est ce pas ?

Skeeter réprima une grimace, mais acquiesça et salua Dumbledore et le Ministre avant de sortir. Elle oublia volontairement Harry, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas. Il était content qu'elle soit partie, cette femme était proprement insupportable…

-Bien. Maintenant Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que tu retourne te coucher, proposa Dumbledore en le voyant bailler, mais Harry refusa.

-En fait, monsieur, j'espérais pouvoir vous parler…

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air légèrement surpris.

-De quoi, Harry ?

Harry coula un discret regard vers Fudge.

-En privé, monsieur.

-Cela ne peut pas attendre Harry ? Mrs Pomfrey va finir par me détester…

-A vrai dire, je préférerais vous parler maintenant, monsieur. Mais il y à de toute façon quelque chose que je voulais demander à Monsieur Fudge… Commença Harry en se tournant vers le Ministre.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Potter ?

Harry nota avec amusement que maintenant que les choses étaient sérieuses, il était redevenu Potter… Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Et bien, nous sommes d'accord tous les trois pour dire que je ne suis qu'un enfant, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr Harry, c'est évident, répondit Dumbledore.

-Mais nous sommes également d'accord sur le fait que je suis la principale cible de Voldemort ? Que tenter de me tuer à été la dernière chose qu'il à faite avant de disparaître, et la première chose qu'il à essayé de faire en revenant à la vie ? Que la simple idée de me tuer est probablement la chose qui l'a maintenu en vie pendant tout ce temps ?

-…C'est triste à dire, mais oui. Où veux-tu en venir, mon garçon ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'ai perdu mes parents alors que j'étais un bébé. J'ai été élevé par des moldus. Je n'ai découvert que je n'étais un sorcier qu'à l'âge de onze ans, et dès ce moment, le Monde Sorcier n'a cessé de me vénérer et de me détester, reprit-il, et depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je ne cesse de frôler la mort et d'affronter tous les dangers…

-C'est malheureusement exact… Reconnut Dumbledore.

Harry eût une légère moue de colère…

-Et bien ? Croyez-vous vraiment que je sois un enfant ? Ce que je voudrais, Monsieur Fudge, c'est avoir l'autorisation de pratiquer la Magie en dehors de l'école ! Rendez-vous compte, nous sommes en guerre et je suis la cible ! J'ai besoin d'apprendre à me défendre ! A défendre les autres ! J'ai besoin de pouvoir m'entraîner, réviser mes sortilèges, et même prendre de l'avance sur mes cours ! Je sais que je n'ai jamais été particulièrement bon élève, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Dumbledore, mais avouez que j'ai quand même une motivation supplémentaire… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tôt ou tard, je vais devoir me battre, et que vous ne pouvez pas vous attendre à ce que je gagne avec le niveau de base d'un élève de Poudlard !

Fudge le regarda, apparemment abasourdi de l'entendre raisonner ainsi. Dumbledore eût d'un seul coup l'air extrêmement fatigué, comme si toutes ses années de vieillesse venaient de le rattraper…

-Je suis désolé Harry… J'ai vraiment essayé de te protéger…

Harry ne commenta pas cette partie, mais il en avait à revendre…

-Malheureusement, je ne peux que reconnaître que tu as raison : depuis que tu es arrivé à Poudlard, je ne cesse de compter sur toi pour résoudre tous les problèmes… Tu as une force dont tu ne te rends même pas compte, Harry, tu es bien plus fort que moi sur certains points… Cela me fait mal de le dire, mais tu as raison : les événements risquent de te pousser à devenir un soldat voir même, un chef de guerre… Cela ne me plaît pas, pas du tout même, mais je ne peux malheureusement qu'approuver ta demande…

Fudge se passa une main sur le visage.

-C'est de la folie… Dumbledore, nous ne pouvons pas demander à ce pauvre garçon de se battre…

-Mais il le fera, il n'aura pas d'autre choix, car Voldemort le pourchassera…

Fudge poussa un soupir.

-Très bien, Potter. Dès le premier jour des vacances, vous passerez au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, ou l'on vous retirera la Trace sur mon ordre…

-Ne m'en veuillez pas Cornélius, mais je ne suis pas sur que nous puissions faire confiance à monsieur Travers…*** Souvenez-vous qu'il à de peu échappé à la condamnation lors de la Première Guerre…

Fudge hocha les épaules.

-Mafalda Hopkirk alors. Elle me doit bien plus d'une faveur… Soyez à l'heure au rendez-vous, Potter ! Disons… Le lendemain de votre retour à Londres, onze heures, au Chaudron Baveur ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-J'y serai ! Merci, monsieur !

-Et maintenant, Dumbledore, je vais rentrer chez moi, si vous le voulez bien. Vous n'avez plus l'air d'avoir besoin de moi…

Fudge avait l'air accablé, les épaules voûtées, le teint cireux.

-Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Cornélius. Profitez-en bien…

-Je sais, ça pourrait être la dernière… Enfin, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles avant un moment !

Et sur ces entrefaites, il sortit. Aussitôt, Dumbledore se retourna vers Harry, mettant ses mains en accent circonflexe dans une position bien connue dont Harry soupçonnait qu'elle était faite pour l'intimider…

-Et maintenant, Harry, que puis-je pour toi ?

*« Sweet tooth » est une expression anglaise pour désigner une personne qui aime les sucreries.

**C'est vrai, beaucoup de personnes utilisent le Veritaserum comme le truc-qui-tue dans leurs fictions qui mettent en scène des procès, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'est pas utiliisable dans ces conditions, précisémment pour cette raison: si vous êtes assez puissant, vous pouvez y résister... Du coup, on en parle du fait que Barty Croupton Jr ait été un probable occlumens suffisament doué pour abuser Dumbledore pendant plus d'un an mais qu'il ne soit pas capable de résister au Veritaserum? Je suppose que ça se discute, mais merde, il commence vraiment à se faire vieux le vieux machin...

***Possible directeur du département, Mangemort convaincu ! Et pour ceux du fond qui ne suivraient pas, c'est aussi un Travers que rencontre Newt Scamander (Norbert Dragonneau) lors de son audience pour récupérer son passeport…


	2. Chapter 2

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

-C'est simple, vous pourriez commencer par me dire ce que vous savez, en ne me cachant rien et en vous concentrant sur la vérité…

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Mais enfin Harry, de quoi parles-tu !?

Harry eût une exclamation de dépit.

-D'après vous ? Je veux savoir ce que Voldemort à après moi, et pourquoi ! Ne faites pas comme si vous ne le saviez pas, vous l'avez connu, vous lui avez enseigné et vous l'avez déjà combattu ! J'en ai assez d'être dans l'ignorance, si je dois me battre, je veux savoir pourquoi !

Le visage de Dumbledore se ferma instantanément devant l'éclat de colère de Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, Harry…

-Et moi, je suis sur du contraire ! Je ne céderai pas, Dumbledore ! Vous êtes quelqu'un que j'apprécie et que je respecte énormément et, pour être honnête, je vous vois un peu comme mon grand-père, mais un Mangemort à réussi à passer outre votre vigilance et à se faire passer pour un de vos amis pendant une année entière ! Peut-être est-il temps de redistribuer ma confiance ? Pas que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre que vous, notez bien, mais je refuse de faire tout ce que vous me demanderez comme un gentil pantin, pas si vous me cachez le plus important ! Et ne me sortez pas que je ne suis qu'un enfant, nous avons tous les deux établi que ce n'était pas le cas !

-J'ai toujours agi au mieux pour te protéger, Harry…

-Et vous trouvez que ça à marché ? En me plaçant chez des moldus qui me haïssent et qui m'ont enfermé dans un placard pendant dix ans ? Qui m'ont battu tant qu'ils le pouvaient pour « faire sortir ma Magie » et que je devienne « normal » ? Qui laissent leur fils me tabasser avec ses amis et qui ensuite m'enferment sans manger dans mon placard sous l'escalier parce que je suis sale et que mes vêtements sont déchirés ? Et on sait tous les deux que vous le saviez, ma première lettre était adressée au placard !

Dumbledore regarda Harry un long moment en silence. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus, ils étaient froids, calculateurs et surtout, profondément fatigués… Dans son dos, Snape s'était figé. Potter, et même Dumbledore, semblaient l'avoir oublié. Il avait toujours été très doué pour se faire oublier, et ça lui avait toujours été extrêmement utile. Mais pour que Dumbledore lui-même oublie sa présence, c'est que cette conversation avec Potter lui déplaisait énormément, et qu'il était préoccupé. Quant à lui, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il haïssait Potter de toute son âme, mais voilà, celui qu'il haïssait à la base, c'était Potter père, et le fils ressemblait beaucoup plus à sa mère en cet instant. Potter père aurait foncé tête baissée sans réfléchir, il aurait suivi Dumbledore aveuglément et se serait sacrifié de bon cœur pour la cause, juste pour passer pour un héros… Potter fils, en cet instant, pesait le pour et le contre, discutait, et mettait le vieux directeur devant ses faiblesses ! Et si il avait toujours su que Pétunia ne porterait pas l'enfant de Lily dans son cœur, il avait aussi toujours pensé que Dumbledore le protégerait, ce qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas été le cas ! Ou plutôt, Potter venait de l'affirmer, et Dumbledore ne l'avait pas démenti, et ça voulait tout dire… Et rien, bordel, RIEN n'excusait la violence sur un enfant ! Merlin savait de quoi il parlait ! Enfin, l'air las, Dumbledore soupira…

-Il y à une Prophétie… Tu ne sais sans doute pas ce que c'est. Quelques fois, des Voyants, ou Prophètes, prononcent des Prophéties, des Prédictions, qui sont, selon toute vraisemblance, vouées à se réaliser un jour… Des centaines de Prophéties sont faites chaque jour, mais peu de gens sont au courant finalement. Elles sont toutes entreposées au Ministère -du moins, pour celles qui concernent les sorciers britanniques- et il est possible de les consulter, mais encore faut-il se poser la question de si une Prophétie à été prononcée sur sa personne…

Harry fronça le nez.

-Et donc ? Une Prophétie à été faite sur Voldemort et moi ?

-En effet… Je suppose que tu veux l'entendre ?

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Pardon Monsieur, mais est ce que vous êtes vraiment en train de vous poser la question ?

Snape ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il haïssait autant cette Prophétie que lui-même, pour ce qui en avait découlé, mais malgré son insistance, il ne l'avait jamais entendue en entier…

Dumbledore poussa un soupir et posa sa baguette contre sa tempe, laissant un filament argenté tomber dans la Pensine. Il tapota la surface du liquide argenté de sa baguette, et le visage de Trelawney apparu, parlant d'une étrange voix éthérée à laquelle Harry aurait bien rigolé si il ne l'avait pas déjà entendue pour ce qui s'était avéré être la seule véritable prédiction de Trelawney jusque là…

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Harry fixa la pensine un moment d'un air songeur, avant de relever les yeux sur Dumbledore.

-Je n'en aurai sans doute pas cru un mot si elle n'avait pas fait cette Prophétie sur Queudver l'année dernière…

-N'est ce pas ? Approuva Dumbledore. Je dois reconnaître qu'elle est, en temps normal, une piètre prophétesse et son pouvoir est si faible qu'elle ne se souvient malheureusement pas de quand elle fait une véritable prédiction, tu l'as constaté toi-même, mais il semblerait que, de temps à autre, l'héritage de son arrière-arrière-grand-mère, la grande Cassandra Trelawney, se manifeste… C'est la raison qui m'a poussée à l'engager comme professeure…

-Et donc ? Demanda Harry. Voldemort connaît cette Prophétie ?

-Il la connaît partiellement, en effet. Il n'en connais pas la fin. En fait, il ne connaît que les deux premières phrases. C'est ce qui l'a poussé à rechercher les enfants nés en Juillet et issus de parents l'ayant défié par trois fois, ce qui lui laissait toi, mais également Neville Longdubat…

-Neville ? Demanda Harry, surprit.

-En effet. Cependant, son premier choix s'est, heureusement ou malheureusement, porté sur toi…

Harry, soudainement extrêmement fatigué, se frotta les yeux, épuisé…

-Je n'y crois pas… Je suis orphelin et je vis l'enfer depuis des années parce que ce crétin à choisi par hasard…

-Je crains que ce ne soit un petit peu plus compliqué que cela, Harry…

Il releva les yeux vers Dumbledore, intrigué.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Voldemort aurait fini par tuer le jeune Neville, c'est très probable, cependant, il avait probablement une raison propre de te choisir en premier…

-Laquelle ? Demanda Harry, avide de comprendre…

-Figue-toi que Voldemort, tout Hériter de Serpentard qu'il soit, est Sang-Mêlé !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

-Sérieusement ? Alors qu'il est obnubilé par la pureté du sang !?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Ironique, n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est comme ça… Il à choisi de se concentrer sur la partie sorcière, et donc Serpentard, de son sang et tente d'éliminer par tous les moyens la souillure qu'il tient de sa mère, qui l'a conçu avec un moldu…

Harry poussa un soupir et se renfonça dans son siège. C'était complètement idiot, Voldemort ne pouvait pas se débarrasser comme ça de la moitié de ses gènes… Il resta silencieux un long moment, réfléchissant…

-Y avait-il une autre chose dont tu souhaitais me parler, Harry ?

Harry sursauta, mais se reprit vite.

-En fait, oui. Vous avez entendu Fudge, Mafalda Hopkirk lèvera la Trace sur ma baguette magique. Du coup, est ce que vous pourriez me trouver un professeur pour m'entraîner ?

Dumbledore haussa un soucil.

-Pas chez ton oncle et ta tante, Harry…

Harry sursauta de nouveau.

-Pardon !? Je refuse d'y retourner ! Ma vie est déjà assez compliquée comme ça, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi dois-je y retourner chaque année !? Pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas rester là, où au Chaudron Baveur ?

Dumbledore se frotta les yeux à son tour, l'air de plus en plus épuisé.

-Harry… Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, crois-le ou non, mais j'ai toujours agi dans ton intérêt et pour ta protection… Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi le sort de Voldemort avait ricoché sur ton front ?

Harry haussa un nouveau sourcil.

-Parce que vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps et ne m'aviez rien dit ?

Dumbledore soupira une énième fois.

-Ta mère est morte pour te protéger, Harry, Voldemort n'avait pas prévu de la tuer… Ce faisant, elle t'a doté d'une très ancienne Magie, une protection par le sang…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-C'est donc ce que signifie la première partie de la Prophétie : je suis né à la fin du mois de Juillet de parents qui s'étaient pas trois fois battus contre Voldemort, Qui m'a marqué comme son égal en essayant de me tuer, mais il ignorait que le sacrifice de ma mère déclencherait cette protection du sang, c'est bien ça ?

-Tout à fait.

-C'est ce qui à fait que Quirrell ne pouvait pas me toucher, en première année ?

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore.

-Dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! S'exclama Harry. Voldemort à pris mon sang pour revenir et depuis, il peut me toucher, je vous l'ai dit, donc la protection est tombée !

Dumbledore soupira encore une fois.

-Mais la maison de ton oncle et ta tante reste l'une des plus protégées de tout le Royaume-Uni, Harry.

-Et alors ? Je suis sur que vous pouvez placer ces protections ailleurs, même si ça risque prendre du temps ! Sans la Trace, je pourrai me défendre contre mon oncle et ma tante, mais comment voulez-vous que je progresse en restant seul ? Il me _faut_ un professeur, et ils n'accepteront jamais d'héberger un autre _anormal_ dans leur maison…

La mâchoire de Snape se contracta imperceptiblement. Les enfoirés…

-…Tu n'en démordras pas, n'est ce pas ?

-Jamais ! Vous ne trouvez pas que vous me devez bien ça, après tout ? Ça fait déjà quatorze ans que je moisis chez eux et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà mangé à ma faim en dehors de Poudlard, vous trouvez ça normal !? En plus de ça, ils n'accepteront jamais de me garder chez eux si Voldemort est revenu ! Enfin, vous n'avez toujours pas compris qu'ils cherchent une occasion de me jeter dehors depuis que vous m'avez déposé sur le pas de leur porte ?

Une légère lueur de culpabilité passa dans les yeux de Dumbledore…

-Bon. Après tout, il est vrai qu'il existe une autre maison, elle aussi très accessible et protégée, mais concernant le professeur… Le professeur Snape, si il accepte la mission que je compte lu confier, aura d'autres choses à faire… Il y aurait éventuellement le véritable Alastor Maugrey, mais il n'est guère en état actuellement…

Harry sursauta. Merlin, il avait oublié la présence de Snape ! Il était d'ailleurs persuadé que l'homme s'était appliqué à disparaître avec beaucoup de soin, et il aurait continué à le croire parti si Dumbledore ne lui avait pas rappelé sa présence…

-Voilà ce que nous allons faire Harry, tu vas retourner chez ton oncle et ta tante jusqu'à ce que Alastor se remette… Et ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Harry prêt à protester. Et je te promets de t'avertir dès que possible de son rétablissement et de ne pas te laisser chez tes moldus pendant toutes les vacances… En contrepartie, tiens-toi bien et assure-toi de bien apprendre tes leçons…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas un gosse…

-Merci, c'est l'idée. Mais du coup, j'ai autre chose à vous demander…

Dumbledore retint un soupir. Cette conversation n'allait donc jamais finir ? Harry était exigeant, à raison, c'était vrai, mais tout de même…

-Laquelle, Harry ?

Harry se retourna vers l'homme en noir dont il venait tout juste de se rappeler l'existence. Snape haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

Snape fixa Potter, curieux. A son humble avis, le sale gosse outrepassait les limites depuis un certain temps, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il posait les bonnes questions et que sa soif de réponses était, jusqu'à un certain point, légitime… Il y avait aussi cette histoire de maltraitance à tirer au clair avec Dumbledore, et ce terme de… d'_anormal_, le même qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de son père pendant toute son enfance… Snape frissonna imperceptiblement. Potter restait malgré tout un sale gosse arrogant et stupide…

-Ne m'en veuillez pas de ma question, professeur Snape, mais j'ai besoin de savoir si je peux vous faire confiance. Même si le professeur Dumbledore semble vous accorder la sienne, pour moi vous n'êtes rien d'autre que l'homme qui me pourrit la vie depuis mon arrivée ici, cela sans même que je ne sache pourquoi et qui plus est, un ancien Mangemort… Énonça Harry d'un ton froid.

-Je t'assure Harry que le professeur Snape à mon entière confiance… Confirma Dumbledore.

-Votre vie serait peut être plus facile si vous faisiez des efforts dans mes cours, Monsieur Potter…

Harry ne put réprimer un grognement de colère.

-Pardon ? On sait tous les deux que même si je vous rendais une copie parfaite, j'aurais zéro ! J'ignore pourquoi vous m'en voulez autant, tout ce que je sais, c'est que vous m'avez pris pour cible dès le premier cours !

-Vous avez été incapable de répondre à des questions de première année, Monsieur Potter…

-Vous m'attaquez sur mon incapacité chronique en potions ? Sérieusement ? De toute la classe, il ne devait probablement y avoir que quelques Sang-Purs et Hermione pour répondre à ces questions, et vous le savez ! J'arrivais dans votre cours pour apprendre, pas pour me faire démolir gratuitement pour une raison qui, de toute évidence, vous est propre ! Je venais d'apprendre ma célébrité, je ne venais même que d'apprendre ma condition de sorcier, je ne faisais que prendre des notes, et vous auriez pu le vérifier si vous aviez essayé ! Il est évident depuis longtemps que votre but n'est certainement pas de me faire progresser, en revanche, vous prenez un malin plaisir à m'humilier, alors qu'est ce que vous cherchez exactement ? A me briser psychologiquement ? Comment pourriez-vous être autre chose qu'un Mangemort dans ce cas, puisque après tout, vous faites le jeu de Voldemort ! Et avant que vous ne vous foutiez de moi, non, je ne suis pas fragile ! J'aimerais juste savoir ce que vous me reprochez exactement, afin de savoir si dans cette guerre vous allez être avec moi ou contre moi ! Parce que vous vous êtes tellement bien fait oublier ces derniers temps que vous avez été témoin de conversations plutôt confidentielles, que vous avez entendu la Prophétie, et que le moindre petit mot de travers de votre part qui tomberait par inadvertance dans l'oreille de Voldemort pourrait me faire tuer, moi ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres personnes ! Dumbledore vous fait peut être confiance, mais encore une fois, ma raison de douter de lui tiens en trois mots : Barty Croupton Junior ! Mes raisons de douter de vous, en revanche, sont relativement nombreuses depuis quatre ans si on oublie cette fois ou vous m'avez empêché d'être tué par Quirrell en première année ! Alors soit on grandit tous les deux et on essaie de construire un semblant de relation de confiance, soit VOUS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE PARCE QUE JE NE FERAI PAS D'EFFORTS TOUT SEUL !

-Harry ! Le réprimanda Dumbledore.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était levé et que sa voix était progressivement montée en volume, si il en croyait les chuchotement outrés des tableaux sur les murs. Snape le fixait d'un regard haineux, la mâchoire contractée. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son regard et sa voix étaient glacials…

-Décidément, Potter, vous êtes comme votre père !

Harry sursauta.

-C'est donc à mon père que vous en voulez, et pas à moi ? Mais par Merlin, que vous a-t-il fait pour que vous nous en vouliez autant ?

-Vous êtes comme lui !

-Comment le pourrais-je ? Répondit Harry. Je vous rappelle que je ne l'ai jamais connu, et que James n'est que mon deuxième prénom, pas le premier ! C'est quoi le problème ? Mon père vous à pourri la vie donc vous vous vengez en pourrissant la mienne? La vache ! Je croyais que c'était moi qui avait quatorze ans? Sérieusement, qui est le plus immature de nous deux en cet instant ?

Snape le regarda sans répondre, le regard meurtrier.

-Sérieusement ? Demanda Harry, incrédule. C'est vraiment aussi simple ? Vous avez décidé que je serai comme mon père, donc vous ne me laissez aucune chance d'agir autrement ? Vous vous conduisez comme un gosse !

Il secoua la tête, dépité. Si Snape était aussi puéril, ils ne s'entendraient jamais…

-Je peux difficilement vous faire confiance dans ces conditions, énonça froidement Harry, mais j'ai malgré tout l'intention de reprendre le programme de potions depuis la première année, le cas échéant, accepteriez-vous de noter mes essais ?

-Il aura fallu le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que vous vous mettiez à travailler ? Tout n'est donc pas mauvais dans cette histoire…

Harry le regarda d'un air purement haineux.

-Étant donné que nous avons déjà établi le fait que vous aviez décidé de mon incompétence avant même de m'avoir rencontré, pourquoi aurais-je du travailler dans vos cours jusqu'à maintenant ? Cependant, nous sommes en guerre et encore une fois, je suis disposé à faire des efforts, la question maintenant est : en ferez-vous ?

Snape le regarda un long moment d'un air venimeux…

-Et comment comptez-vous me faire parvenir vos préparations, Monsieur Potter ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Harry se retourna vers le professeur Dumbledore.

-Cela m'amène à ma dernière question Monsieur. Accepteriez-vous de me confier Dobby ? Ou au moins, que je l'appelle de temps en temps ? Je vais avoir besoin d'être correctement nourri pendant ces vacances, ce que mon oncle et ma tante ne font encore une fois jamais, et puis, je pourrais l'envoyer faire des courses de temps en temps, si j'ai besoin de nouveaux livres, par exemple… Ou, en l'occurrence, il pourrait faire parvenir mes potions au professeur Snape…

Dumbledore y réfléchit un instant, et puis il hocha la tête.

-Ma foi, oui, ça me paraît raisonnable… Je ne doute pas que Dobby sera de toute façon ravi de répondre à tes appels, que je l'y autorise ou non. Autre chose, Harry ?

Harry sourit à la mention de la liberté de son encombrant, -mais plein de volonté !-, ami, et réfléchit un instant.

-En fait, oui. Vous en avez parlé tout à l'heure, mais du coup, qu'est ce que l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

-C'est l'organisation secrète que j'ai crée dans le but de contrer les actions de Voldemort lors de la Première Guerre. Organisation dont le professeur Snape fait partie…

Harry prit le temps d'assimiler l'information.

-D'accord. Donc nous ne partons pas de rien, n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore acquiesça. Harry prit le temps de poser ses mots…

-Ce qui ne me concerne pas, ce sur quoi je ne peux pas influer, je m'en fiche. Je conviens également qu'il y à des informations sensibles qu'il vaut mieux ne pas me révéler, car je reste la personne la plus recherchée du Royaume-Uni pour les Mangemorts… Mais si il y à quelque chose d'important, quelque chose de vraiment important…

Dumbledore leva la main pour l'arrêter, mais Harry le devança.

-Pas une attaque ou quelque chose de ce genre ! Merlin, je sais à peine me battre et si je m'en suis sorti aujourd'hui -hier, corrigea-t-il en avisant la pendule- c'est grâce à un Expelliarmus et un Accio ! Mais si il y à quelque chose qui me concerne… Si Voldemort fait des plans, ou si il y a des choses à faire qui me concernent _directement_, alors je veux en être informé… Autrement Monsieur, comment puis-je me préparer, ou me protéger, si je ne sais pas contre qui ou quoi je me bats ?

Dumbledore, l'air une nouvelle fois épuisé, hocha lentement la tête.

-Je comprends Harry. Ce que tu demande me paraît raisonnable. Je te tiendrai au courant… Et je suppose donc que tu préfère également savoir que des membres de l'Ordre veilleront sur toi cet été ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Chez mon oncle et ma tante ?

Dumbledore confirma.

Harry fit une moue vexée.

-Ça ne me plaît pas, mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix. Je crois que nous avons fait le tour de ce que je voulais savoir…

-Alors retourne te coucher, je t'en prie…

Harry jeta un regard par la fenêtre. Le jour commençait à se lever…

-Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine. Mrs Pomfrey ne me laissera jamais sortir de l'infirmerie si j'y retourne maintenant...

-Et elle aurait sans doute raison. Mais tu as tes affaires à préparer, n'est ce pas ? Dis-lui de te faire un check-up rapide et promets-lui que tu te reposera bien pendant tes vacances, je vais envoyer un mot à ton oncle et ta tante pour leur dire que tu arrivera un jour plus tard… Je pense que les Weasley accepteront de t'héberger chez eux pour la nuit… Je pense cependant qu'il est préférable de les laisser dans l'ignorance quant au retrait de ta Trace, y comprit Ron et Hermione, Harry, et cela le plus longtemps possible… Je crains qu'autrement, ils ne souhaitent être impliqués… Répondit Dumbledore, sans sourire.

Harry acquiesça.

-Il est hors de question que j'en parle à qui que ce soit. N'importe qui de proche de moi pourrait être pris pour cible et le révéler sous la torture ! Voldemort comprendrait alors que je m'entraîne…

-Je vois que tu comprends le problème, Harry. Maintenant, je t'invite réellement à te rendre à l'infirmerie.

Harry se le va et hocha la tête, songeur. De toute façon, tout le monde partait demain, et même si il aurait bien aimé dormir, Pomfrey n'allait pas pouvoir le retenir à l'infirmerie longtemps… Concernant les Dursley, c'était toujours un jour de gagné, et concernant les Weasley, il avait eu un avant-goût de la jalousie de Ron cette année, et de son amertume celle d'avant, alors il allait s'en méfier. Quant à Molly, il l'adorait, mais Merlin, même si c'était foutrement agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se comportait comme une mère à ses côtés, ce n'était pas le moment de l'avoir sur le dos !

-Je compte sur vous pour me tirer de chez mes moldus dès que possible, Monsieur, commenta-t-il.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Il les salua Snape et lui, puis il quitta le bureau et retourna à l'infirmerie.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Snape et Dumbledore poussèrent un soupir commun.

-J'ai mal jugé ce garçon, Severus. J'ai voulu à tout prix le préserver du poids qui pèse sur ses épaules, mais il à raison, j'ai mal agi en le laissant dans l'ignorance…

-Ce sale gosse…

-Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir, il à raison à votre sujet aussi. Vos griefs contre lui datent de vos années d'école, pas des siennes, et il aurait sans doute pu être un élève normal si vous ne vous étiez pas acharné sur lui… Il est malgré tout prêt à mettre son animosité de côté parce que c'est important, ne trouvez-vous pas qu'il ressemble à Lily ?

Snape renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Dumbledore ?

-Je crois que vous le savez, mon ami. Puis-je compter sur vous ?

Snape se retourna vers le vieux directeur et le fixa d'un air grave.

-Oui, vous savez bien que oui…

Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu, puis Dumbledore hocha la tête et Snape sortit…


	3. Chapter 3

Je vous remercie pour l'enthousiasme que provoque cette nouvelle histoire! J'en suis ravie! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi! :)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**adenoide:** Non, Harry ne peut pas demander son émancipation. C'est un instrument politique, tu te souviens? Fudge ne le laissera pas faire, le peuple croit qu'il est sous la tutelle de Dumbledore et ça le rassure (même si on sait tous ce que ça à donné...) Le reste viendra en son temps. Non Dumby n'était pas caché dans un placard, mais il n'est pas con. Ça fait longtemps qu'il à compris la nature de la protection de Harry, et c'est dit dès le début que l'Amour est une ancienne magie!

**Artemis:** Salut! Oui mais enfin, je ne me voyais pas faire tout le monde aussi^^ Pour moi, l'histoire était finie. Et bien voilà, la preuve que ce livre est foiré et les films encore plus! Si ça t'intéresse, la parenthèse de LinkstheSun "20 fois où c'est expliqué dans le bouquin" sur Youtube pourrait peut être t'apporter d'autres précisions (en encore, pas toutes! Genre, tu sais pourquoi Ron revient complètement choqué après avoir beuglé dans la grande salle pour demander à Fleur de sortir avec lui? Ah, et la magie dans sa chambre, c'est de la merde. Juste ça...). Merci xD Pourquoi kiffé snape? J'ai décidé de le faire grandir un peu lui aussi, mais bon... Et Rosier, dans les animaux fantrastiques, tu l'avais captée? ;) (en vrai tu ne peux pas sans le livre, hein? C'est la gonzesse que va à tous les coups se taper Grindelwald, cet ingrat qui devrait rendre ses sentiments à notre bubus national! ) Non mais pour les parenthèses et tout c'est pas grave hein?^^ Arrête d'essayer de te rattraper de choses qui n'ont pas besoin d'être rattrapées^^ Bonne semaine à toi aussi! Et bon week end! (je connais les week end en décalé et c'est vite chiant d'ailleurs mais enfin bref...)

**marion:** Meuh non, il n'y à qu'une petite semaine à attendre à chaque fois, ça ira! ;) Contente que le début te plaise, j'espère que ça va continuer, à bientôt!

**Mamy 83:** Si, si, les deux petits mots sont passés, réfléchis ;) Et non, ce n'est pas un remake du tome 5, il est pourri le tome 5 Cette histoire vient de ma frustration complète à chaque fois que je lis ce foutu bouquin Contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant, j'espère que ça va continuer, à bientôt :)

**Sinon, c'est la question qui sans aucun rapport avec quoi que ce soit du jour:** Y-a-t-il parmi vous des gens qui s'y connaissent en savon DIY? Connaissez-vous un moyen d'éviter les remontées de chaux **SANS** utiliser de film plastique? Non parce que je faisais ça dans une optique de zéro déchet moi à la base...

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna enfin à l'infirmerie, Mrs Pomfrey se montra outrée que Dumbledore l'ai retenu si longtemps ! Harry n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'elle l'avait déjà forcé à boire la fin de sa potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve et elle ne le laissa sortir que lorsqu'il se réveilla vers midi, et encore, il dut déjeuner à l'infirmerie !

Devant faire ses affaires, il retourna à Gryffondor où il retrouva Hermione et Ron. Il leur raconta brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cimetière. Tous deux arborèrent une mine grave. Ils savaient que Voldemort était revenu, mais pas comment…

-Hermione, finit par demander Harry, tu pense que d'ici demain tu pourrais me faire un programme de révisions pour les vacances ? Je voudrais tout revoir depuis la première année…

Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris pendant que Ron écarquillait les yeux.

-Mais enfin, Harry, ce sont les vacances ! Pourquoi est ce que tu veux autant travailler ? Et puis quel intérêt de tout revoir depuis la première année alors que tu as déjà tout validé ?

Harry se retourna vers Ron, interloqué.

-D'après toi, Ron ? Je suis la principale cible de Voldemort, tu te souviens ?

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Siffla Ron. Et quel rapport avec les cours ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mais enfin, Ron, c'est évident ! Harry veut se remettre à niveau pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance, c'est bien ça Harry ?

-Oui. J'ai réussi à obtenir de Dumbledore des cours supplémentaires pendant l'été, sans doute avec le vrai Maugrey quand il sera remis, mais d'ici là, j'aimerais me remettre à niveau dans toutes les matières, surtout en potions ! Snape n'en à que rarement parlé, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il existait des potions de combat ou de défense…

Hermione hocha la tête. Ron semblait partagé entre l'envie de suivre les cours de Maugrey, et la hantise de devoir travailler pendant les vacances…

-Oui, il existe aussi bien des potions de boucliers que des potions de paralysie, d'explosion ou de mutisme, très utiles contre un adversaire qui ne maîtrise pas les informulés, mais Harry, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps de revoir nos quatre années de cours d'ici demain…

-Bien sûr, je m'en doute Hermione. Mais si tu pouvais réussir à me faire au moins, je ne sais pas, la moitié de la première année ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment, se mordillant le bout du pouce.

-Je vais voir. Je n'ai pas mes livres avec moi, mais je me souviens à peu près de tout ce qu'on à étudié. Je peux te faire un brouillon, tu pourras commencer avec ça, et je t'enverrai un plan plus complet dès que possible…

-Super, merci Hermione ! Mais ne te surcharge pas non plus de travail inutile. Disons que face à Voldemort, je ne suis pas sur de trouver l'utilité du nom du trente-cinquième chef de guerre de la trois-cent-quarante-deuxième guerre gobeline…

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Claqua Ron.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-C'était Wulfric le terrible, mais je te l'accorde, ce n'est pas très utile…

Après avoir fait sa valise, il descendit dans le parc. Ron était trop pris dans une partie d'échecs avec Seamus pour bouger et l'avait à peine entendu lui parler, mais même si il aurait aimé être seul, Hermione, après avoir compris qu'il voulait voir Viktor Krum, tint à l'accompagner et ils y allèrent ensemble. Ils trouvèrent les étudiants de Durmstrang au bord du lac, s'agitant à détacher les amarres, à empaqueter leurs affaires, ou simplement à nager dans l'eau du lac qui devait leur sembler épouvantablement chaude. Trouver Krum ne fut pas compliqué, ce fut lui qui les aperçu et vint à leur rencontre.

-Harrry ? Herrr-mio-neuh ? Comment allez-vous ?

Hermione rosit légèrement et Harry serra la main tendue, chaude et rendue calleuse par la pratique intensive du Quidditch.

-Bonjour Krum. Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas de séquelles du sortilège ?

A sa grande surprise, Krum rougit de honte.

-Je suis désolé Harrrry. J'ai fait confiance à ce prrrofesseurr et je me suis fait avoirrr comme un débutant…

Harry, choqué, s'empressa de le tempérer.

-Attends un peu, là ! Même Dumbledore s'est fait avoir ! Pendant un an ! Le vrai Maugrey est un de ses amis, et il ne s'est même pas aperçu que ce n'était pas lui !

-Mais j'ai torturé Diggorrry…

Harry grimaça.

-Tu t'en souviens ?

Dépité, Viktor hocha la tête.

-Je me souviens de tout ce que j'ai fait. J'avais pourrr orrdre de te faciliter le trrajet jusqu'à la Coupe, mais… Concrrrètement, je n'avais pas à fairre ça…

-Ce qui est fait est fait, je suppose que cet ordre pouvait être interprété de plein de façons différentes…

-Mais il parraît que toi, tu rrrésiste à l'Imperrrium ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est vrai, mais ne me demande pas comment je fais. J'ai juste une petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit que je n'ai pas à faire ce qu'on me demande…

-C'est étrrrange. On me décrrit toujourrrs comme plein de volonté… Rrregarde moi, si jeune et déjà joueurr prrrofessionnel de Quidditch ! L'un des meilleurrrs du Monde à ce qu'il parrraît ! A en croirrre les magazines, c'est à ma déterrrmination que je le dois, mais j'ai été totalement incapable de rrrésister à un bête sorrtilège…

-Merlin, Krum, ne t'en veux pas pour ça ! Je ne connais personne qui soit capable de résister à l'Imperium ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, c'est Cédric qui aurait du prendre la Coupe en premier ! Je lui ai sauvé la vie au dernier moment face à une acromentula géante, alors il à décidé de me la laisser, et c'est moi qui ai proposé que nous prenions la Coupe ensemble ! J'ai plus de choses à regretter que toi, tu sais ?

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione. C'est Voldemort qui à tué Cédric, pas toi !

Krum approuva d'un air triste.

-C'est vrrai. J'aimais beaucoup Diggorry. Il était toujourrrs gentil avec moi, même si je venais de Durrmstrang…

Harry sauta sur l'occasion.

-On dit qu'on y étudie la Magie Noire, c'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il.

Krum fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais la curiosité de Harry ne semblait pas malsaine…

-Oui, bien que sans doute pas de la façon dont les Anglais le crroient…

-Est ce que tu pense que tu pourrais me conseiller quelques livres ? Demanda-t-il.

Hermione hoqueta, pendant que Krum le considérait d'un air surpris.

-Pourr toi ? Pourrquoi veux tu étudier ça ?

Le regard de Harry se durcit.

-Parce que même si la plupart des sorciers se planquent derrière la Magie Blanche comme derrière la Morale, mes ennemis, eux, n'hésiteront pas à utiliser la Magie Noire ! Comment suis-je censé m'en défendre si je suis incapable de la reconnaître ?

Krum hocha la tête tandis que Hermione lui lançait un regard approbateur.

-Tu as rraison, c'est d'ailleurrrs dans cette optique là que nous l'étudions à Durrrmstrang. Je t'enverrrai les rréférences de mes livrres, au cas où tu pourrrrais les trouver en Angelterrre. Je t'aurrrais bien donné mes courrrs si tu savais lire le bulgare, mais… Termina-t-il avec un petit sourire d'excuse.

Harry sourit en retour.

-Merci. N'hésite pas à m'envoyer tout ce que tu pense intéressant…

Krum hocha la tête.

-D'accorrrd, pas de prroblème.

Il se tourna vers le bateau pour juger de l'avancement des préparatifs de départ et le silence se prolongea un moment alors qu'il embrassait le parc du regard. Et puis Harry parla à nouveau.

-Vous allez vous en sortir pour rentrer sans Karkaroff ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'était enfui…

Viktor haussa les épaules.

-Karrrkarroff n'a jamais rrrien fait sur le bateau. A l'aller, il est rrresté enfermé dans sa cabine pendant tout le voyage. C'est nous qui avons manœuvrrré…

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Tous seuls ? Sous l'eau ?

Viktor acquiesça de nouveau.

-Oui, avec des sorrrts de Têtenbulle…

-Mais alors pourquoi as-tu essayé de te métamorphoser pendant la deuxième épreuve ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

-C'est évident, non ? C'était ce que tout le monde allait fairrre… Répondit-il en ricanant. Mais ce n'était pas aussi bien trrouvé que la Branchiflore…

Harry grimaça.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucun mérite ! Je n'avais absolument pas trouvé comment respirer sous l'eau, c'est le faux Maugrey qui à arrangé le coup pour moi en disant ce qu'il faut à proximité d'un Elfe de Maison qui m'adore…

-Un Elfe ?

-Il est allé voler la branchiflore dans le placard de Snape… Répondit Harry en ricanant… En fait, j'ai été aidé pour absolument toutes les épreuves, grimaça-t-il. Pour le faux Maugrey, je devais absolument atteindre la Coupe…

Krum ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-Étant donné les cirrconstances, je suppose que les choses ne pouvaient pas êtrrre différrrentes. Mais même sans ça, tu es un trrès grrand sorrrcier, Harrry ! Je n'aurrais jamais eu le courrrage de voler comme toi face au drragon ! J'ai laissé la petite fille dans le lac…

-J'ai été le seul à prendre au sérieux la foutue chanson des Êtres de l'Eau, râla Harry.

-C'est pourrr ça que tu es un hérros, répondit Krum d'un air totalement sérieux.

Harry, prit au dépourvu, rougit sous le compliment, embarrassé, pendant que Hermione le toisait d'un air moqueur…

-N'importe quoi… Répondit-il.

Krum sourit, et puis subitement, il redevint sérieux.

-Harrry… Je ne suis pas idiot, peu imporrte ce que les gens vont dirrre, je sais que c'est toi qui as rraison… Déjà à l'école, il y avait des rrumeurs sur Karrrkarroff qui disaient qu'il était venu en Bulgarrrie parrce qu'il avait eu des prroblèmes en Angleterrrre. On disait qu'il s'était associé à un Mage Noirrr et qu'il avait vendu ses alliés… Le Mage Noirrr… Si il n'était pas revenu, Karrrkarroff ne se serrait pas enfui… Je ne suis qu'un bon joueurr de Quidditch, je ne suis pas vrraiment courrageux, ni vrraiment forrrt… Mais si jamais je peux fairre quoi que ce soit…

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Pour quoi ? Pour Voldemort ? Et ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il en faut du courage pour effectuer une feinte de Wronski !

Krum secoua la tête.

-Il suffit de ne pas trrrop réfléchir et de bien maîtrriser son balai, c'est tout ! Il faut beaucoup plus de courrage que pourr une feinte de Wrrronski pour fairrre face à un Mage Noirrr et en rrevenir vivant, en porrtant le corrrps de son ami… Alorrs si je peux t'aider…

Harry le regarda, touché malgré lui.

-Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi qu'il faut demander, mais plutôt à Dumbledore… On peut toujours rester en contact, si tu veux…

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Ne m'en veux pas si je mets parfois du temps à te répondre. Je ne le ferai pas si je risque de te mettre en danger…

Viktor hocha la tête.

-Bien sûrrr. Je vais essayer de voirr Dumbledorrre. Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu vas vivrre dans le futurrr. Je vais t'envoyer les titrres de mes livres et essayer de trraduirrre mes courrs…

Harry sourit.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

A ce moment là, l'un des camarades de Viktor l'appela. Harry s'éloigna un instant pour le laisser échanger de brèves paroles avec Hermione, et puis la jeune fille revint vers lui et le Bulgare s'éloigna. Ils remontèrent jusqu'à la salle commune en silence, chacun semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Et puis avant d'entrer dans la salle commune, devant le portrait de la grosse dame, Hermione se retourna vers lui.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que tu t'embarque dans un combat qui nous dépasse Harry alors promets moi juste une chose…

-Quoi donc ?

-Promets moi de ne pas me laisser derrière. Les sorts que tu apprendra, je les apprendrai, les potions que tu étudiera, je les étudierai, et si tu dois partir, je partirai…

Harry sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux pour la deuxième fois en dix minutes. Ce devait être la fatigue… Ou juste qu'il avait envie de chialer parce qu'il avait quatorze ans et qu'il partait dans une guerre d'adultes…

-Merci Hermione. Mais tu sais, je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Si un jour je dois te laisser derrière pour te protéger, je le ferai…

Hermione renifla d'un air un peu dépité.

-J'étais sur que tu répondrais un truc comme ça. Promets moi d'essayer au moins…

-Je peux essayer, mais tu ne devras pas m'en vouloir si je ne le fais pas…

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-C'est toujours ça ! Et tu oublie un peu vite que je te suis depuis la première année ! Je sais m'accrocher !

Et ils rejoignirent Ron dans la salle commune. Il râlait car il avait perdu aux échecs.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain fut pour tous le jour du départ. Les bulgares lâchèrent leurs dernières amarres, Fleur embrassa Harry et Ron avant de remonter dans son carrosse, -même si, à la façon dont elle et Bill se regardaient, Harry se douta qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir-, Ron osa enfin demander un autographe à Viktor Krum, et bientôt, la surface du lac fut parfaitement lisse et le ciel parfaitement bleu, et tous les élèves de Poudlard se retrouvèrent à bord d'un Poudlard Express parfaitement rouge…

Harry tint à profiter du voyage en compagnie de ses amis, mais il lui fut difficile de se libérer suffisamment l'esprit pour apprécier de jouer à la bataille explosive avec Ron. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur Voldemort, tout ce qui s'était déjà passé et tout ce qui pouvait encore se passer tournait dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, aussi. Merlin ! Il devait apprendre à se battre ! Il devait apprivoiser, et peut être maîtriser la Magie Noire ! Il devait éventuellement apprendre à se battre comme un moldu, car il avait la certitude que cela pourrait se révéler très utile face à un sorcier qui ne comptait que sur sa baguette. Il devait réviser tout ce qu'il savait déjà, et ce qu'il aurait du savoir. Il devait revoir tout le programme de Potions dans son intégralité. Il devait trouver le moyen d'acquérir des bases solides en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, car ce n'était certainement pas en changeant de prof chaque année et en tombant sur des abrutis comme Lockhart qu'il allait s'en tirer ! En fait, il était prêt à parier que pas un seul élève de Poudlard n'avait le niveau en Défense pour entamer des études plus avancées…

Il devait tuer Voldemort et sauver le Monde…

Tuer ou être tué, c'était à ça que se résumait la Prophétie. Ça, il n'en avait pas parlé, ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. C'était entre Dumbledore et lui. Et Snape aussi…

Merlin, il partageait quelque chose avec Snape…

-Et de six ! Je t'ai encore battu, mon vieux ! Décidément, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Ron, alors que Harry perdait aux cartes pour la sixième fois d'affilée…

Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à réfléchir. Hermione était elle aussi plongée dans ses pensées, les sourcils froncés, un parchemin sur ses genoux.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Harry.

Hermione sursauta et se retourna vers lui.

-A ton programme de révisions. Je pense pouvoir arriver à quelque chose d'ici la fin du voyage. Je me souviens de presque tout ce qu'on à fait en première année, je crois. Je te confirmerai ça, mais d'ici là, tu devrais pouvoir commencer à réviser avec ça… Dit-elle en lui tendant un parchemin qui traînait à côté d'elle.

Harry désigna celui qu'elle avait sur les genoux.

-Et ça du coup, celui là, c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-C'est le programme de deuxième année. Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de perdre du temps, alors je l'ai commencé…

Harry sourit.

-Merci Hermione. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?

La brunette haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Des bêtises, pourquoi ?

Harry éclata de rire. Ron marmonna qu'ils «avaient du fondre un chaudron pour travailler autant », sortit un livre sur le Quidditch et goba une chocogrenouille d'un air boudeur…

-Au fait, demanda Hermione. Comment prévois-tu de travailler tes sortilèges pendant les vacances ? Tu te souviens que nous n'avons pas le droit de pratiquer la Magie en dehors de Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? En plus, tu as déjà reçu un avertissement, à cause de Dobby…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais que je ne suis pas censé faire de la Magie en dehors de l'école, Hermione. Mais c'est arrangé, ne t'inquiète pas…

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Arrangé, comment ça ?

Harry grimaça.

-Ça, c'est entre certaines personnes et moi. Ne m'en veut pas, mais je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir en parler… Ça pourrait attirer des ennuis à beaucoup de gens, vous compris, et il ne faudrait pas non plus que l'information tombe dans de mauvaises oreilles… Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose à cause de moi…

D'un seul coup, il se sentit coupable. Il mettait Ron et Hermione en danger…

Le front de Hermione se plissa un peu plus. Entre certaines personnes et lui ? Comment ça ? Et puis elle ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés. Fudge ! Il était là le soir du Tournoi ! Il avait du permettre à Harry de faire retirer sa Trace ! Harry s'était contenté de leur dire que ses moldus n'allaient pas pouvoir venir le chercher tout de suite, mais c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il rentrait chez lui un jour plus tard !

Harry se retourna vers le rouquin, qui avait brutalement posé son livre et ne faisait plus semblant de ne pas écouter, au contraire, il regardait Harry, les sourcils froncés, l'air en colère…

-Mec, ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Harry, surprit.

-Tu ne nous fais plus confiance ?

Harry le regarda d'un air ébahi.

-Quoi ? Mais non enfin, Ron, ce n'est pas ça !

-Alors c'est quoi ? Demanda le rouquin avec colère. Parce que tu sais très bien qu'on sait se défendre ! Après tout, ça ne fait que quatre ans qu'on affronte tout ensemble, pas vrai ? Alors moi, c'est comme ça que je le comprends : tu ne veux pas nous dire comment tu vas contourner l'interdiction du Ministère cet été parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on le répète à des gens comme Skeeter !

Harry ne put s'en empêcher et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Merlin, Ron, ne soit pas idiot, tu ne comprends rien !

-Alors c'est ça, je suis idiot, maintenant ? Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, puisque je suis un idiot, j'arrête de t'agacer plus longtemps ! J'ai bien compris que je n'étais pas digne de ta confiance !

Et il se détourna en croisant les bras d'un air buté. Harry se retourna vers Hermione, bouche bée. La colère de Ron était tellement soudaine et tellement inattendue qu'il ne voyait pas comment réagir. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « ça lui passera ! ». Harry se renfonça dans son siège. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre qu'il avait peur que ses amis soient pris pour cibles à cause de leur proximité avec lui ! Et que le cas échéant, il ne voulait pas qu'ils puissent révéler sous la torture des informations qu'ils s'en voudraient d'avoir laissé échapper par la suite, si !? Des informations qui pourraient juste réduire à néant tous leurs efforts contre Voldemort !

Harry se laissa retomber sur son siège et ne chercha pas plus loin. Si Ron décidait d'agir comme un gosse, c'était son problème ! Petit à petit, il sentait la colère l'envahir ! Depuis quand est ce qu'ils affrontaient tout ensemble !? Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort dans la forêt interdite ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvé face à lui devant le miroir du Risèd ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait à nouveau croisé Voldemort dans la Chambre des Secrets ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait du se battre contre un Basilic de plus de douze mètres ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait failli mourir empoisonné par ce foutu serpent et son venin foudroyant ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'était cru poursuivit par un tueur en série ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait du voler un œuf à une dragonne en gestation ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait cru que son meilleur ami, presque son frère, serait perdu si il restait sous l'eau plus d'une heure ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui avait du trouver son chemin dans un foutu labyrinthe rempli de créatures mortelles ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui s'était retrouvé une énième fois face à Voldemort, alors que cette fois-ci, il était corporel, au sommet de sa puissance et entouré par tous ses Mangemorts ! Ce n'était pas Ron que Voldemort cherchait à tuer presque depuis sa naissance ! Ce n'était pas Ron qui était condamné sur le court terme, à moins d'être plus rapide que le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps ! Ce n'était pas Ron.. !

Non, ce n'était pas Ron !

Ron n'était qu'un sale gosse immature et jaloux, le dernier de six frères, banal, normal, moyen en cours, pas terrible en Quidditch, qui ne serait sans doute jamais Préfet, jamais Préfet-en-Chef, jamais Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ni même membre de l'équipe et qui, faute de moyens financiers, récupérait toutes les vieilles affaires de ses frères, depuis les vêtements aux animaux de compagnie, en passant même par, comble de l'humiliation pour un sorcier, la baguette magique !

Qu'il puisse désirer sa part de gloire, Harry pouvait le comprendre. Mais pas qu'il agisse comme un enfant. Certes, il n'avait que quatorze ans, mais Hermione et lui aussi ! Pourtant, Hermione ne posait pas de questions, et lui, il allait probablement mourir ! Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Ron pouvait lui jalouser sa triste destinée ! Son nom, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, sa réputation de sorcier qui deviendrait puissant, stupide et sans aucun fondement ! Son enfance d'orphelin, battu et affamé par des moldus méprisants !

Et si encore il n'y avait que ça ! Mais Harry comprenait maintenant qu'il était également jaloux de Hermione, pour son intelligence et son talent ! Il ne cessait de se moquer d'elle car elle passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou bien le nez dans ses cours, mais il ne concevait pas que l'excellence de son amie dans tous les domaines ne relevait que d'une pratique acharnée et assidue, pendant que lui préférait dormir, se gaver de sucreries et jouer aux échecs ou aux Bavboules !

Le plus stupide était qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione, mais qu'il allait finir par perdre son affection à force de se comporter comme le dernier des crétins !

Harry renifla d'un air dédaigneux et sortit un livre de cours. Même si Dumbledore l'avait autorisé à parler de leur plan, il ne l'aurait pas fait. Ron et Hermione étaient déjà suffisamment en danger par sa seule présence à leurs côtés, et il ne voulait pas en rajouter. Mais le Trio d'Or allait vite devenir un duo si Ron continuait à l'emmerder…

Hermione regarda les deux garçons se détourner l'un de l'autre et bouder chacun de leur côté. Elle cala plus confortablement son parchemin sur ses genoux et regarda Harry, impressionnée. On allait lui enlever la Trace… Fudge le croyait alors ! C'était sérieux… Et Harry allait recevoir une formation, Voldemort n'avait qu'à bien se tenir… Pourtant, Rita Skeeter avait démoli Harry dans le journal du matin. Était-elle aussi dans le coup ? Si c'était le cas, alors c'était un véritable plan de guerre qui se formait petit à petit sous ses yeux ! C'était fascinant, et aussi morbide cela puisse-t-il être, elle voulait en être…

Ron bouda pendant tout le voyage, pendant qu'elle continuait à établir son programme de révision pour Harry, qui finit par fermer brusquement son livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, qu'il avait jusqu'ici semblé lire avec attention. Furieux contre Ron et incapable de se concentrer, il employa le reste du voyage à dresser une liste de tous les ingrédients pour potions qu'il avait pu utiliser en quatre ans…

Hermione le regarda faire, songeuse. Elle avait déjà compris que les choses étaient sérieuses, mais elle avait l'impression que Harry ne lui disait pas tout, et le voir se plonger avec autant d'implication dans son programme de révision avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. Et toute considération Mangemort-Lumière mise à part, ça lui faisait mal de le dire, mais le faux Maugrey avait été un bon professeur. Au moins, Harry résistait à l'Imperium, maintenant !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Londres, Ron boudait toujours. Harry avait entre les mains le programme de révisions de la première, la seconde et la troisième année, et miracle ! Aucun Dursley grincheux pour l'accueillir !

Il se contenta de suivre la famille de rouquins, chacun se montrant surpris par sa présence, sauf Mr et Mrs Weasley, et bien sûr, Ron, qui faisait toujours la gueule. Ils passèrent par les cheminées publiques du Ministère, et Harry fut persuadé d'avoir vu Fudge lui lancer un regard discret, depuis le fond du hall.

Mr Weasley posa soudainement une main sur l'épaule de Harry et, alors que Mrs Weasley voulait le faire passer en premier, il l'attira à l'écart pour « lui dire un mot », et l'extirpa de la foule pour le cacher derrière un pilier.

-Harry, commença Arthur Weasley. Je vais faire vite, car nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps : Molly n'est pas au courant ! Dumbledore lui à demandé de t'héberger pour la nuit et elle en est ravie, mais il préfère, et je suis d'accord avec lui, ne pas l'avertir que ta Trace va être enlevée, Molly te considère comme un fils et nous pensons tous les deux qu'elle risquerait de trop s'inquiéter…

-Je sais. Mais il faudra bien qu'elle l'apprenne un jour ou l'autre! Je ne l'ai pas dit à Ron non plus, c'est pour ça qu'il me fait la tête…

-Et bien nous verrons le jour ou elle l'apprendra Quant à Ron, si il apprends ça, il va exiger la même chose!

-Je sais, grommela Harry. Il est idiot. Il est persuadé que je ne lui parle pas parce que j'ai peur qu'il aille le répéter à Skeeter… Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de comprendre que j'ai peur que Voldemort l'attrape… Je vous mets suffisamment en danger comme ça !

Mr Weasley soupira.

-Je te remercie de penser à nous, Harry. Cependant, si un bon nombre de Weasley majeurs ont décidé d'intégrer l'Ordre, je te serais effectivement reconnaissant d'impliquer les enfants comme Ron ou Ginny le moins possible…

-C'est évident, mais Hermione est au courant.

-Hermione est une fille intelligente. Dumbledore s'en est douté. Maintenant, et pour faire très rapidement, j'ai pris une demie-journée de congés pour demain, Molly ne le sait pas, elle est persuadée que je vais te déposer chez tes moldus en allant au travail. C'est pour ça que l'on va devoir se lever tôt et agir comme d'habitude. Nous resterons dans le Londres moldu jusqu'à l'heure du rendez-vous, puis je t'emmènerai au Chaudron Baveur où tu rencontrera Mafalda Hopkirk, du service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie…

-Je sais, c'est elle qui m'a envoyé un avertissement en deuxième année…

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Et bien elle enlèvera ta Trace et aussitôt que cela sera fait, nous repartirons et je te déposerai chez ton oncle et ta tante… Ça aurait été mieux si on avait pu se déguiser, mais nous n'avons pas de Polynectar de disponible… Dumbledore me fait aussi te dire que l'Elfe Dobby est à tes ordres et en est absolument ravi !

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils, réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

-Si je peux réussir à m'isoler quelques instants ce soir, j'appellerai Dobby pour qu'il aille chercher de l'argent dans mon coffre et le fasse changer en argent moldu, comme ça, nous pourrons peut être nous acheter des vêtements qui nous rendront moins reconnaissables…

Arthur Weasley hocha la tête.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. J'ai déjà des vêtements moldus, mais vu les tiens, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, et puis, ça nous occupera…

-Arthur ! Appela Mrs Weasley. On bloque la cheminée…

Aussitôt, il ramena Harry devant l'âtre en s'excusant pour le retard. Molly les regarda tous les deux d'un air inquiet. On lui cachait des choses et elle n'aimait pas ça, mais elle verrait ça plus tard, le plus important était de mettre Harry en sécurité pour l'instant. Elle lui tendit la bourse de poudre de Cheminette argentée et Harry en prit une bonne poignée. Il la jeta dans l'âtre et lorsque les flammes furent devenues vertes, il y entra et demanda « Le Terrier, maison des Weasley » d'une voix forte et claire. Ce n'était pas le moment de se perdre dans un endroit louche !

Pour la première fois, il atterrit sur ses jambes en sortant de la cheminée. Un exploit qu'il réussit il ne sut trop comment. Les jumeaux, qui s'étaient tenus chacun d'un côté de la cheminée, s'écartèrent avec un faux air d'excuse, semblant presque déçus de ne pas avoir à le relever…

-Harry ? Appela Ginny. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Non pas que ça me dérange ! Ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Mais on était pas au courant que tu passerait les vacances avec nous…

-Ce n'est pas les vacances, expliqua Harry. Mes Moldus ne peuvent pas venir me chercher avant demain, alors je passe la nuit chez vous.

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard interrogateur. Bill ne semblait pas surpris, et Ron boudait toujours…

La cheminée s'illumina de vert et Molly, puis Arthur, en sortirent.

-Les enfants ! Reprenez vos bagages, s'il vous plaît ! Demandèrent-ils en sortant une quantité de valises réduites de leurs poches, avant de leur faire reprendre leur taille normale.

-Harry, mon chérit, tu te souviens d'où est la chambre de Ron ? Demanda Molly avec un sourire.

Harry la rassura et reprit sa malle avec la cage de Hedwige, vide, car il avait demandé à sa chouette de le retrouver à Privet Drive, sans se faire voir si elle arrivait avant lui car son oncle ne se priverait pas pour lui faire du mal…

La chambre de Ron se trouvait sous les combles. Il laissa le rouquin le précéder, toujours sans un mot. Si toute la soirée se passait comme ça, il allait décidément passer un excellent moment ! Mais c'était le problème de Ron, pas le sien ! Bien sûr qu'il était triste et blessé de l'attitude de son ami, mais Ron n'était plus un enfant, il avait des connexions neuronales viables, et trouver la vérité n'était pas compliqué ! Il n'allait certainement pas la lui expliquer, il n'était pas en tort dans cette histoire, c'était Ron qui avait pris la mouche tout seul !

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère un peu tendue. Malgré les jumeaux qui faisaient des blagues, Ron se bâfrait en silence, Mrs Weasley arborait un air soucieux à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Harry, et Arthur semblait franchement préoccupé alors qu'il discutait avec Bill à voix basse, aussi, l'ambiance tendait à se rafraîchir. Après le repas et la vaisselle, Harry réussit à s'isoler dans le jardin sous le prétexte de prendre l'air. Il n'avait presque pas dormi depuis deux jours et nul ne pouvait nier qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Il prétexta que le bruit lui donnait mal à la tête et sortit. Il s'enfonça dans le jardin et s'efforça, avec ses vêtements noirs, de se fondre dans la nuit. Lorsqu'il se considéra comme assez loin, il appela Dobby. Le petit Elfe se matérialisa joyeusement devant lui, mais avant qu'il ait pu le saluer, Harry lui plaqua une main sur la bouche…

-Pardon ! S'excusa-t-il à voix basse. Je suis désolé Dobby, je suis très content de te voir, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander, et j'aimerais que les Weasley ne soient pas au courant, est ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler trop fort ?

La main de Harry toujours sur la bouche, Dobby hocha la tête.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, murmura Harry, et il retira sa main.

Dobby s'inclina jusqu'au sol.

-Dobby est vraiment très heureux de revoir Maître Harry, chuchota-t-il d'une voix incroyablement basse pour son énergie habituelle. Que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Harry ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux.

-Tu peux déjà cesser de m'appeler Maître, répondit-il. Juste Harry, ça suffit. Je ne peux pas vraiment te parler maintenant, alors on discutera plus tard, mais sinon, sais-tu si Gringotts est encore ouverte ? Demanda-t-il.

-La banque des sorciers est ouverte vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, Monsieur, elle fonctionne juste en service réduit, répondit Dobby.

Il sortit sa clé de sa poche et la tendit à Dobby.

-Alors j'aurais besoin que tu aille vite me chercher un peu d'argent, et que tu le change en argent moldu s'il te plaît. C'est très important, j'en aurais besoin demain…

Dobby prit la clé.

-Dobby revient tout de suite, Maître Harry.

Et il poppa au loin. Harry soupira. Il savait que Dobby allait continuer à l'appeler comme ça…

Il se mit à faire les cent pas en attendant le retour de son Elfe, et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Dobby poppa de nouveau en le faisant sursauter. Il lui tendit une énorme liasse de billets et une bourse.

-Dobby à fait changer trois cent Gallions d'Or en argent moldu, et à prit une bourse d'argent sorcier aussi, expliqua-t-il à un Harry abasourdi.

Par les couilles de Merlin, il n'avait jamais eu autant d'argent sur lui ! Et bordel, combien de livres Sterling valaient un Gallion ? Il y en avait pour plus de dix milles livres…

-C'est parfait, merci Dobby… Balbutia Harry d'une voix blanche.

-Est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Dobby d'un air inquiet.

Harry s'aperçut alors qu'il avait peur d'avoir mal exécuté son ordre, ce qui, à son humble avis, risquait de le pousser à se faire seppuku. Il s'empressa de le détromper.

-Oui Dobby, c'est parfait, je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu prenne autant d'argent, mais ça ne pourra que m'être utile, merci…

Qu'est ce que les Dursley diraient si ils le voyaient en ce moment, les mains pleines de billets et de pièces d'or…

-Est ce que Dobby peut faire autre chose pour Maître Harry ? Demanda l'Elfe, rayonnant sous le compliment.

Harry sourit.

-Non, pas ce soir, merci Dobby. Je te rappellerai sans doute très bientôt, on parlera un peu plus longtemps, d'accord ?

Dobby hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-D'accord, à bientôt Maître Harry.

Il disparut avant que Harry n'ai eut le temps de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal, car cela aurait sans doute provoqué une véritable crise de larmes…

Un peu embarrassé par l'énorme quantité d'argent qu'il transportait, Harry dut diviser les liasses de billets et en cacher partout sur lui, dans ses poches, son pantalon, son slip, ses manches, et même ses chaussettes. Pour sa bourse bien remplie, il se contenta de l'aplatir le plus possible et de la fourrer dans la poche de sa robe, avant de mettre sa main par dessus pour dissimuler le renflement. Il retourna ensuite au Terrier et sourit à Mrs Weasley qui commençait à s'inquiéter. Le volume sonore avait brutalement diminué à son entrée : soit tout le monde se souciait de lui, ce qui était tout à fait possible, soit ils avaient été réprimandés, ce qui était possible aussi…

Prétextant avoir besoin d'aller aux toilettes, il monta dissimuler son argent dans sa valise et redescendit. Une tasse de chocolat plus tard et il ne s'attarda pas, Mr Weasley l'ayant informé qu'ils partiraient à huit heures le lendemain. Il se changea rapidement, lut quelques chapitres de son livre de DCFM qu'il avait bien entamé dans le Poudlard Express et se coucha, toujours sans que Ron et lui se soient adressé un mot…

Le lendemain, Arthur Weasley vint le secouer doucement.

-Harry ! Il est sept heures du matin, réveille toi ! Murmura-t-il.

Harry, rongé par le poids de ses problèmes et s'étant retrouvé incapable de dormir sur ses deux oreilles, était parfaitement réveillé.

-J'arrive ! Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ron ronflait comme un sonneur, ses grands membres dégingandés rejetés hors des draps, étalé dans son lit, une jambe traînant par terre. Par expérience, Harry savait qu'il ne risquait pas de le réveiller, et il ne prit aucune précaution particulière pour s'habiller ou ranger ses affaires. A sept heures et quart, il était dans la cuisine, en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Molly lui remplit son bol de chocolat et le gava de tartines pendant que Arthur faisait léviter sa valise pour qu'il ne risque pas de réveiller tout le monde en la traînant dans l'escalier. A huit heures moins dix minutes, malle réduite en poche, Harry suivit Arthur dans le jardin, puis le long du chemin qui quittait la propriété. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à une bonne centaine de mètres de la maison, le patriarche Weasley se retourna vers lui…

-Je suppose que tu n'as jamais transplané Harry ?

Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, je n'ai même aucune idée de ce dont vous parlez…

-Incroyable ! S'exclama Monsieur Weasley. Comment font les moldus pour se déplacer sur de longues distances ? Mais ce n'est pas le sujet ! Se rattrapa-t-il. N'essaie jamais de transplaner si tu n'as pas le permis, Harry, tu pourrais laisser un membre derrière toi !

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Mais n'ait pas peur, tout va bien se passer aujourd'hui ! Tu va te sentir oppressé, et tu seras peut être un peu nauséeux à l'arrivée, mais rien de bien méchant, tu es prêt ? Demanda Monsieur Weasley en lui prenant le bras.

N'ayant pas vraiment le choix, Harry haussa les épaules. Aussitôt, il eût l'impression qu'on essayait de forcer son corps à passer dans un genre de tuyau de caoutchouc beaucoup trop étroit. Lorsqu'il reprit pieds sur les pavés de Londres, ses jambes, ne s'attendant pas à cet impact brutal, cédèrent sous son poids, et il maudit Mrs Weasley pour l'avoir forcé à avaler une demi-douzaine de tartines alors qu'il n'en voulait que trois…

Mr Weasley le releva.

-Tout va bien, Harry ? Demanda-t-il stupidement, alors que Harry respirait profondément pour faire passer la nausée.

Puis il secoua la tête et se força à se reprendre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'être malade ! Ils étaient dans le Londres moldu et avaient trois heures à faire passer. Harry pressentait qu'il allait s'amuser comme un petit fou, Merlin savait qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait de shopping de sa vie, ou en tout cas, pas pour autre chose que les fournitures scolaires…

Monsieur Weasley s'émerveilla immédiatement devant les voitures, les lampadaires et les bouches à incendie, et demanda à Harry de tout lui expliquer. Harry s'efforça de répondre brièvement à ses interrogations, mais de là à expliquer comment fonctionnait l'électricité en elle même, ou bien le corps des pompiers, c'était plus compliqué. Il finit par héler une passante et, lui expliquant que son père et lui n'étaient pas du coin, demanda ou ils pouvaient trouver un centre commercial. La dame les orienta immédiatement vers Vauxhall Hall*, -Harry frissonna-, n'ayant aucune peine à prendre Harry et Monsieur Weasley pour des touristes, malgré leur accent parfait. Elle se demandait probablement dans quelle partie de l'Angleterre les hommes adultes pouvaient porter une robe, car Monsieur Weasley, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de sa femme, s'était habillé comme si il partait au travail, même si il avait mis en dessous les même vêtements moldus qu'il portait pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Arrivé dans les magasins, Harry lui offrit un jean à sa taille, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche qui lui donnait un air décontracté, et une veste légère pour compléter sa tenue d'été. Dès leur sortie du magasin, Monsieur Weasley partit se changer aux toilettes pour ne plus attirer l'attention. Il semblait ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête devant toute cette technologie moldue, et Harry devait bien s'avouer qu'il se sentait un peu dans le même état, n'ayant jamais pu s'acheter de vêtements à sa taille…

Aussitôt, Monsieur Weasley et lui se mirent à parcourir les magasins, Harry s'achetant une véritable garde robe de vêtements parfois de choix, que Monsieur Weasley faisait rétrécir au fur et à mesure pour pouvoir les rentrer dans ses poches. Harry aurait voulu lui acheter plus de choses, mais Arthur protesta, arguant qu'il s'agissait de son argent, et que surtout, il aurait déjà bien du mal à expliquer à Molly où il avait pu trouver ces vêtements neufs. Harry n'insista pas, mais aucun d'entre eux n'oubliaient le but de leur journée, et lorsque Monsieur Weasley saisit au détour d'un rayon un chapeau à la Indiana Jones -un type sur un poster de Dudley- qui lui donnait l'air d'un aventurier tout en cachant ses cheveux roux et pouvant facilement dissimuler le haut de son visage, Harry l'acheta tout de suite !

Puis, mû par la même illumination, il rentra dans un magasin de maquillage, se sachant suivi par un Monsieur Weasley aussi intéressé qu'embarrassé, et expliqua d'un ton larmoyant à la vendeuse interloquée que sa cicatrice lui venait de l'accident de voiture qui avait tué sa maman et qu'il voulait la cacher… Il se retrouva aussitôt submergé par un attroupement de maquilleuses qui rivalisèrent de techniques et de conseils pour arriver au résultat souhaité ! Harry partit avec sa cicatrice masquée sous une tonne de fond de teint, un sac rempli d'assez de maquillage pour plusieurs mois et toutes les explications nécessaires pour l'utiliser, en remerciant d'un air rayonnant les vendeuses attendries. Il entra ensuite chez un opticien, et prit le partit de changer ses affreuses lunettes rondes et tout le temps cassées (même si moins souvent depuis qu'il avait rencontré Hermione) pour des lunettes résolument plus modernes aux fines montures rectangulaires. Il garda malgré tout ses vieilles lunettes, par affection, expliqua-t-il au vendeur qui voulait les lui faire donner aux bonnes œuvres, car son père, qui était mort, avait les mêmes. Le vendeur haussa les épaules et n'insista pas, ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant, car il aurait été beaucoup plus difficile de lui expliquer qu'il allait utiliser ses nouvelles lunettes pour se camoufler et garder les anciennes que tout le monde connaissait pour l'usuel…

Alors que Harry, épuisé, avait fini par inviter Monsieur Weasley à boire un café glacé, bienvenu sous les trente degrés climatisés, et que lui même terminait sa glace, ils s'aperçurent que l'heure de leur rendez-vous s'approchait à vue d'œil. Ils payèrent leurs consommations et Harry se rendit lui aussi aux toilettes pour se changer. Ils en sortit vêtu d'un pull à capuche fort approprié pour dissimuler ses cheveux en batailles, ses nouvelles lunettes sur le nez, -et Merlin savait à quel point elles étaient confortables et adaptées à sa vue-, et se mit à suivre un Monsieur Weasley qui semblait affectionner tout particulièrement son nouveau chapeau, ainsi que sa veste ou il pouvait ranger sa baguette. En se regardant dans une vitrine, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient l'air d'un père et de son fils en vacances et cela lui fit bizarrement chaud au cœur…

Arthur le fit de nouveau transplaner pour arriver à l'heure au rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur et Harry s'efforça d'oublier sa nausée, maudissant d'un coup ses cinq boules de glace qu'il avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à terminer sans Monsieur Weasley. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, le barman leur lança un bref regard, mais ne s'attarda pas, ne semblant pas les reconnaître, et après tout, c'était le lieu de passage vers le Londres sorcier, il n'était pas étonnant d'y croiser des étrangers… Arthur parcouru la salle du regard et désigna discrètement à Harry une femme, assise à l'une des tables du fond, cachée par la voilette de son chapeau noir, dans le coin le plus reculé et le moins éclairé du bar, dont la main gantée de noir entortillait une mèche de cheveux gris autour de son doigt, de petites lunettes s'apercevant sous sa voilette…

-Elle joue avec ses cheveux. C'est le signal dont nous avions convenu, murmura-t-il à Harry.

Harry se dirigea vers la femme, Arthur sur ses talons, qui prit juste le temps de demander trois tasses de thé à un Elfe de service, pour éviter de se faire reconnaître par le barman, avant de s'asseoir avec Harry face à la femme à voilette.


	5. Chapter 5

Les choses avancent et certains personnages prennent de l'importance! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Pas de rapprochement de prévu, non. C'est une fic Adventure, pas slash, je l'ai dit au début. Mon HPLV sera pour la prochaine fois.

**Artemis:** Je suis claquée, ça fait juste deux nuits blanches d'affilée! Une idée pour m'aider? Je vais finir par me retrouver sous xanax... (j'ai déjà un somnifère à ordonnance cerfa car "à potentiel stupéfiant" qui ne marche pas -" Ma mère est naturo, donc j'ai déjà essayé toutes les alternatives naturelles et impossible de me poser deux minutes pour méditer! Rien à faire, j'arrive pas à déposer mon cerveau...) Pourquoi m'aurais-tu oubliée? Tu n'as aucune obligation envers moi et je poste pour le week end, donc tout va bien! Je ne sais plus trop de quoi on parlait donc je vais reprendre à partir du moment où je comprends^^' Disons que pour une fois, Harry à osé répondre à Snape, ça lui fait tout drôle du coup. Rosier c'est la bombasse brune dans le film, la seule fille chez les suivants de Grindelwald (la seule qu'on voit) et tu veux vraiment parler du film? Non parce que pour McGo, tu peux chercher autant que tu veux, pour les dates ce ne sera jamais possible: c'était Dumbledore le prof de Métamorphose à l'époque! Et PAS de DCFM, et personne n'a remarqué qu'il donne ses cours de duel dans le bureau directorial? Ca, ça s'appelle du fanservice autant que du recyclage de décors... Ah, et le transplanage dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la légilimencie sans contact visuel, le fait que Dumby et Grindy n'aient pas pu se battre au point de tuer Ariana à cause du pacte de sang... Bref... Et j'ai trouvé l'animation du sort de mutisme que McGo lance à une élève dégueulasse, ils nous ont habitués à mieux que ça! C'était limite si tu ne voyais pas le scotch en fond vert... Je ne sais plus de quoi on parlait non plus! Les week end que j'ai eu en décalé étaient sur le dimanche et lundi, du coup je n'avais jamais les mêmes jours que tout le monde, je n'allais chez mon père que pour le dimanche, le lundi beaucoup de coins sont fermés, etc. Concernant le premier chapitre, tu abuse! x) C'est le plus long, avec plus de 6000 mots... C'est le troisième où le quatrième qui en compte un peu moins de 3000... Enfin, peut être que tu parle de celui là du coup? Comment ça le second se finit en queue de boudin? (déjà c'est en "eau de boudin" il me semble :p) et puis ça s'appelle un cliffhanger x) Et puis il fallait bien couper quelque part, hein? J'aime bien Arthur aussi. J'aime beaucoup moins Molly, elle infantilise Harry comme les autres et au final, elle ne l'aide pas non plus. Et le retour chez les Dursley va être drôle! Tu me lis quand tu peux et quand tu veux! Pas de souci, j'ai l'habitude des pavés, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Mafalda Hopkirk, malgré tout ce que son patron pouvait penser, n'était pas stupide.

Oh, elle se savait d'une intelligence limitée, certes, mais bon, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être Dumbledore ! Enfin, malgré ça, elle savait additionner deux et deux !

Lorsque Fudge lui avait envoyé un hibou à son domicile personnel en lui rappelant leur tendresse passée et en lui demandant de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur à onze heure, le premier jour des vacances scolaires, pour enlever la Trace sur la baguette d'un élève de Poudlard, et cela dans le plus grand secret, elle avait été perplexe.

Oh ! Elle n'avait pas le choix ! C'était grâce à cette « tendresse passée » qu'elle avait eu son job. Elle le faisait bien, ce n'était pas le problème ! A l'époque, le problème avait été un crétin macho à qui sa petite silhouette de femme fragile et peu sure d'elle n'était pas revenue, et qui avait préféré la congédier sans même l'auditionner au profit du grand benêt qui lui succédait le jour de l'entretien d'embauche. Un grand type à l'air niais et mauvais, qui devait avoir du sang de troll tant il paraissait stupide, et qui n'avait pas été capable de garder son poste plus de trois jours !

Alors que trois tasses de thé apparaissaient sur sa table et qu'elle délaissait la première -froide- pour la nouvelle, elle se dit cependant qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'homme et l'enfant qui s'approchaient d'elle. L'homme cachait un peu son visage, comme elle. Enfin, elle supposa que c'était normal dans ce genre de conditions. Elle espérait juste ne rien faire de trop… Illégal… Mais déjà, enlever la Trace sur un mineur l'était. Si son patron le savait…

Elle sursauta lorsque l'homme s'assit devant elle et la salua.

-Bonjour Mafalda, prononça une voix basse que, réflexion faite, elle connaissait.

L'homme souleva très brièvement son chapeau et elle reconnu avec stupéfaction Arthur Weasley. Abasourdie, elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon aux lunettes carrées et aux yeux verts…

-Bonjour Mrs Hopkirk, murmura Harry. Vous ne vous souvenez peut être pas de moi, mais moi je me souviens bien de vous, vous m'avez envoyé un avertissement pour l'usage d'un sort de lévitation en présence de ma famille moldue il y à deux ans…

La mâchoire de Mafalda se décrocha et elle s'efforça de contenir sa stupéfaction en avalant une gorgée de thé brûlant. Elle n'était peut être pas très intelligente, mais elle avait une excellente mémoire. Les détections de Magie Instinctive chez les enfants étaient fréquentes dans son service, mais les avertissements envers des élèves de Poudlard, pas tant que ça. Il y en avait bien eu quelques uns cette année là, mais un seul avait concerné un sortilège de lévitation en présence de moldus…

Mafalda se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Elle se trouvait face à Arthur Weasley, qui soutenait ouvertement Dumbledore, et il était accompagné de Harry Potter, qui avait annoncé dans la Gazette le retour du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Un article dont le journal s'était ensuite dédouané dans un minuscule encart le jour suivant, en invoquant le besoin d'attention du Sauveur…

Même elle avait comprit.

Elle n'était pas intelligente, mais elle savait lire entre les lignes.

Et elle comprit subitement la raison de ce rendez-vous à l'extérieur du Ministère. « Dans le plus grand secret » incluait aussi son patron, Travers, autrefois accusé de Mangemorie, à qui Cornélius ne faisait apparemment pas confiance. En revanche, il croyait au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, pour ne pas alerter la population sans doute, il n'en parlait pas…

Après tout, qu'est ce qui pouvait être fait pour l'instant ? Sans autre preuve que le témoignage d'un enfant, peu de gens allaient être sur leurs gardes, même si cet enfant était Harry Potter. Surtout si cet enfant était Harry Potter, que Rita Skeeter s'était appliquée à discréditer toute l'année ! Pourtant, elle avait semblé très convaincue dans l'article de la veille…

Maintenant, elle avait Harry Potter et Arthur Weasley devant elle, et malgré tout, malgré tout ce qu'elle sentait au fond d'elle même, elle devait avoir la confirmation, c'est pour ça que malgré tous ses efforts pour rester stoïque, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander…

-Alors c'est vrai ? Il est vraiment revenu ? Murmura-t-elle, terrifiée.

Le jeune Potter sursauta, visiblement surpris. Puis, l'air sombre, il hocha la tête. Il était visiblement surpris qu'elle croie à son retour. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ça.

-Nous allons nous battre, murmura Harry. Mais pour qu'il ne soit pas sur ses gardes, nous devons le faire dans l'ombre…

Mafalda hocha la tête, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Le règne de terreur du Lord Noir allait peut être recommencer ! Elle n'avait été qu'une petite employée du Ministère à l'époque, encore plus petite que maintenant, mais il ne faisait pas bon de traîner dans les rues trop tard le soir, ou juste, de traîner dans les rues…

-Donnez-moi votre baguette, Monsieur Potter.

Harry lui glissa discrètement sa baguette sur la table. Elle la prit et la posa bout à bout avec la sienne, marmonnant une formule compliquée. Les deux baguettes brillèrent d'une brève lueur argentée à l'endroit où elles étaient jointes. Puis elle tapota le bout de sa baguette contre celle de Potter, qui n'eût aucune réaction.

-La Trace est officiellement levée. Comme cela à été fait à l'extérieur du Ministère, il ne devrait pas y avoir de note dans votre dossier, mais j'irai vérifier, je le falsifierai si nécessaire…

Harry la regarda avec intensité.

-Merci, mais ne vous mettez pas en danger…

Elle frissonna.

-Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vraiment revenu, Monsieur Potter, nous sommes tous en danger. Si jamais je peux faire quelque chose…

En entendant cela, Arthur Weasley se pencha vers elle.

-Commencez par garder le secret, Mafalda, merci beaucoup pour les risques que vous prenez déjà. Si vous désirez rejoindre notre combat, alors je parlerai de vous à Dumbledore, qui vous contactera…

Mafalda regarda brièvement Arthur Weasley. Son patron et la plupart des membres du Ministère en parlaient comme d'un original amoureux des moldus et, somme toute, relativement inutile. Elle le croisait de temps en temps dans les couloirs et l'homme lui avait toujours paru plutôt insignifiant, comme elle. Pourtant, il prenait toujours le temps de la saluer, et surtout, la flamme du combat et de la détermination brillait dans ses yeux aujourd'hui. Arthur Weasley était un homme qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et pourtant, il avait décidé de se battre pour ce qu'il croyait juste. Elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel elle non plus, mais elle aussi, même si elle avait peur, elle refusait de se laisser aller et de ne rien faire ! Surtout lorsque ne rien faire signifiait se débarrasser du problème en le collant sur les épaules d'un enfant de quatorze ans qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette guerre d'adultes ! Son foutu patron n'avait qu'à bien se tenir ! Les mâchoires serrées, elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien, murmura Arthur Weasley. Merci pour tout. Nous allons y aller maintenant…

Et ils quittèrent le Chaudron Baveur, Harry rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux et regardant par terre. Dès qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un coin un peu plus tranquille, Arthur fit transplaner Harry devant la maison des Dursley. Il laissa Harry dans le jardin, le salua, et disparu.

Lorsque Harry frappa à la porte de la maison, il entendit le pas pesant de l'oncle Vernon et la porte s'ouvrit brutalement.

-Ils auraient aussi bien pu te garder pour le reste des vacances ! Grommela-t-il. Entre, avant que les voisins te voient !

Sans faire attention à lui, Harry entra et laissa sa malle en plan au milieu du couloir. Il devinait sans même le voir le visage de son oncle obèse en train de prendre une teinte violine du plus mauvais effet…

-Ta valise… Le placard ! S'étouffa-t-il.

-Non, répondit simplement Harry. Il y à du changement cette année. Venez, je dois vous parler…

Il entendit son oncle s'étrangler avec sa salive. Comment ce petit morveux, ce petit _monstre_, _osait-il _? Harry, sans s'attarder plus longtemps, partit en direction du salon et s'affala dans le fauteuil préféré de l'oncle Vernon devant sa tante Pétunia, stupéfaite, exilée dans un minuscule coin du canapé où même elle peinait à poser ses deux fesses, tant le reste du sofa était occupé par l'énorme postérieur de Dudley. Ils fixèrent Harry, abasourdis par son audace, pendant que l'oncle Vernon semblait au bord de l'apoplexie.

Harry se sentait d'un étrange calme tranquille. C'était fini, il en avait fini avec l'emprise de ces gens sur lui. Ce n'était que des trouillards, des gens intolérants et stupides, à l'esprit aussi étriqué que les hommes de leur famille étaient obèses. Ils n'étaient rien devant lui tant qu'il avait un misérable bout de bois à la main…

-Les choses ont changé. Voldemort est revenu. C'est le sorcier qui à tué mes parents, commença-t-il.

A sa grande surprise, sa tante Pétunia plaqua une main sur sa bouche d'un air horrifié. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tant soit peu de sympathie pour sa tante. Elle était une garce froide et frigide, autant qu'une horrible mère castratrice et une petite fille jalouse, mais elle avait malgré tout perdu sa sœur…

-Ne prononce pas ce mot ! Claqua la voix de l'oncle Vernon, sa moustache de morse semblant soudainement agitée d'une vie propre, comme à chaque fois qu'il était en colère.

Harry haussa un sourcil d'un air narquois.

-Lequel ? Sorcier ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'il est, ce que je suis, et ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez plus rien contre moi, car l'interdiction de pratiquer la Magie en dehors de l'école à été levée…

-Tu mens… Répondit l'oncle Vernon, soudainement affreusement pâle.

Le sang s'était retiré si vite de son visage que Harry craint un instant de le voir tourner de l'œil. Ça aurait été drôlement marrant…

-Absolument pas, répondit-il d'un air tranquille. Il se trouve que notre Ministre à jugé bon de me permettre de m'entraîner…

-Vous avez un Ministère dans votre bande de dégénérés ? Grogna-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Il contient plusieurs départements et services qui vont de faire respecter la Loi à faire respecter notre anonymat, en passant par les Usages Abusifs de la Magie, dont vous avez entendu parler avant que je n'entre en deuxième année, ou le service des Détournements de l'Artisanat Moldus, auquel le père de mon meilleur ami appartient. C'est en partie grâce à lui que vous ne vous faites pas mordre par votre théière où que vous ne vous noyez pas dans vos toilettes… Ricana Harry.

Il vit distinctement la tante Pétunia jeter à sa théière en porcelaine de Limoges un regard inquiet…

-Et pourquoi est ce que ton… Ministre… Aurait levé cette interdiction, hein ?

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

-Parce que je suis la principale cible de Voldemort. Depuis plus de treize ans, il me cherche…

Le visage de Vernon se remit à rougir. Harry pouvait presque voir tourner les rouages de son cerveau…

-Attends un peu… Tu dis que ce… Voldychose te recherche… Et qu'il veut te tuer, c'est bien ça ?

-C'est ça, répondit Harry.

Il sentait déjà venir la suite, et c'était exactement là qu'il voulait en venir…

-Dans ce cas, la réponse est simple : fiche le camp d'ici ! Combien de fois as-tu déjà essayé de le faire, de toute façon ? Trop longtemps on à accepté d'héberger un monstre comme toi dans notre maison ! Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à nous, tu aurais fini à l'orphelinat et on n'aurait plus entendu parler de toi ! Je ne vais pas te laisser mettre en danger ma famille, alors DEHORS ! Éructa-t-il en pointant la porte du doigt, crachant un ouragan de postillons.

Harry, imperturbable, se retenait d'exploser de rire. Son oncle n'avait plus l'air d'un cachalot, il avait l'air d'un phoque. Moustache comprise. Et par les couilles de Merlin, il était tellement facile de l'amener là où il le voulait maintenant qu'il n'avait plus peur de lui…

-Moi ça me va. Du coup, je peux squatter la cabane du jardin ?

-PARDON !? S'étrangla l'oncle Vernon.

-Voici comment Dumbledore voit les choses… Et ne faites pas les ignorants, je suis sur que vous voyez très bien de qui je veux parler, puisqu'il est celui qui m'a placé chez vous ! Commença Harry d'un ton calme. C'est tout à fait vrai, je vous mets en danger, mais en plus de ça, la protection du sang qui me liait à vous par ma mère, et donc à toi ma tante, est tombée, donc je n'ai effectivement plus de raison de rester ici… Sauf que Voldemort ne va pas passer à l'attaque tout de suite, pour l'instant, il rassemble ses forces, et surtout, même sans protection du sang, cette maison et son jardin restent l'un des lieux les mieux protégés de tout le Royaume-Uni ! Vous croyiez quoi ? Que Dumbledore me laissait habiter ici, où il savait que j'étais maltraité et que je dormais dans un placard, sans raison, pour le plaisir ? Vous croyez vraiment que votre maison est vierge de toute Magie alors que j'y ai passé dix ans de ma vie ? Bien sûr qu'elle est protégée ! Sans doute aussi bien que Poudlard lui même…

Vernon et Pétunia s'entre-regardèrent, livides. Dudley poussa un couinement de détresse et se leva vivement, les mains sur son postérieur, en apprenant que son canapé était potentiellement magique… Pétunia rebondit sur le sofa et Harry gloussa.

-Je parle de protections extérieures, Dud. Des boucliers, des sorts rendant la maison impossible à trouver sur une carte, des choses comme ça…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de protection du sang ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon, livide, les poings serrés.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ma mère est morte pour me protéger. Voldemort ne voulait pas la tuer : elle s'est sacrifiée ! Elle a ainsi sans le vouloir fait appel à une ancienne Magie, la seule que Voldemort ne pouvait pas comprendre : la Magie de l'Amour. C'est pour ça que son sortilège à ricoché sur mon front, dit-il en frottant pensivement sa cicatrice qui, sans surprise, se mettait à picoter ces derniers temps. Cette Magie de l'Amour coule dans mes veines, reprit-il. Et indirectement, dans celles de ma tante, puisqu'elle est la sœur de ma mère. C'est pour ça que Dumbledore m'a confié à vous, et c'est pour ça que Voldemort n'a pas réussi à me toucher lorsqu'on s'est croisés en première année. Mais cette année, il est revenu, et pour ça, il m'a piégé de façon à pouvoir utiliser mon sang. Désormais, il coule dans ses veines également, et la protection est tombée…

-Donc la maison n'est plus protégée ? Demanda craintivement Pétunia.

-Si. Les protections de la Maison et de la Magie du Sang sont deux choses différentes. Voldemort peut désormais m'atteindre physiquement, mais il ne peut pas trouver ou entrer dans la Maison sans en percer toutes les protections. Ça reste possible, mais ce n'est certainement pas sa priorité en ce moment. Pour l'instant, je pense qu'il est plutôt en train de recruter des fidèles… Mais ce n'est pas le sujet actuellement ! En fait, il est prévu que je reçoive un entraînement ! C'est pour ça que j'ai la permission d'utiliser la Magie et c'est pour ça que dès que possible, je quitterai cette maison, je l'espère, définitivement, pour rejoindre mon professeur… Mais pour certaines raisons, ça ne peut pas se faire maintenant ! J'aimerais donc commencer à travailler seul, et pour ça, j'ai besoin de la cabane du jardin…

-Pourquoi est ce que ton… Professeur… Ne peut pas te prendre tout de suite et que veux tu faire dans cette cabane ? Demanda l'oncle Vernon d'un ton soupçonneux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il à passé toute l'année scolaire enfermée dans une malle magique qui lui à servi de cachot. L'un des professeurs de cette année était un Mangemort, -un fidèle de Voldemort-, précisa-t-il en voyant son oncle lui lancer un regard bovin, qui à usurpé son identité en prenant son apparence grâce à une potion, pour s'assurer que les différents événements qui ont eu lieu au cours de cette année mèneraient bien au retour de son Maître… Mon professeur doit donc d'abord se remettre de sa détention forcée, et j'ignore combien de temps cela va prendre. Quant à la cabane du jardin, j'aimerais y vivre…

Les yeux de Vernon se mirent à briller…

-Quand tu parles de la cabane du jardin, tu veux dire la cabane à outils ?

-Évidemment ! Après tout, j'ai les moyens de la rendre habitable maintenant, et je ne serai pas dans vos pattes, n'est ce pas ? Ne vous en faites pas, les voisins n'en sauront rien et vous n'aurez même pas à vous occuper de me nourrir, je me débrouillerai pour ça…

La lueur dans les yeux de son oncle s'éteignit et ses yeux se rétrécirent de suspicion.

-Ça veut dire quoi, que tu as les moyens de la rendre habitable ? Demanda-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien ! Par Magie ! Et je prononcerai ce mot si je veux ! Dit-il en voyant son oncle prêt à hurler. Merlin, vous êtes pire que les sorciers face au nom de Voldemort !

Vernon, outré d'être comparé à un sorcier, avait le visage si rouge que Harry craignit de le voir faire un infarctus. Réflexion faite, il devait peut être en rajouter un peu…

-De toute façon, Dumbledore me surveille, et je ne peux pas partir sans qu'il le sache, et les circonstances étant ce qu'elles sont, je m'entraînerai, que vous le vouliez ou non, donc c'est ça, ou bien je ferai de la Magie à l'intérieur de la maison… Termina Harry en regardant ses ongles.

Vernon émit un son à mi-chemin entre le couinement et l'étranglement et, l'espace d'un instant, Harry crût bien avoir réussi, mais non…

-Très bien ! Beugla-t-il ! Puisque c'est comme ça, dehors ! Va vivre au milieu des outils et de la poussière si tu veux ! Mais ne t'avise pas d'abîmer un seul d'entre eux !

Il s'avança vers Harry comme pour le saisir par le col, mais Harry pointa sa baguette sur son oncle et Vernon se figea, devenant d'un seul coup aussi pâle qu'il avait été rouge… Harry recula prudemment, le tenant en joue, jusqu'à buter contre sa malle, qu'il ramassa à tâtons avec la cage d'Hedwige, avant de les traîner, toujours en reculant, jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit sans quitter son oncle des yeux et referma derrière lui. Il ne respira qu'à l'intérieur de la cabane à outils, dont il ouvrit le cadenas d'un bête Alohomora. Il s'attendait à moitié à recevoir un hibou de cette chère Mafalda Hopkirk, mais rien ne vint, et il se retrouva, comme son oncle l'avait dit, au milieu de la poussière et des outils…

Il leva sa baguette devant lui, l'alluma d'un Lumos et appela :

-Dobby ?

Aussitôt, un petit Elfe de Maison avec un kilt, des chaussettes dépareillées et un cache théière sur la tête se matérialisa devant lui…

-Harry Potter, Monsieur ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix aiguë. Dobby est très heureux de vous revoir !

Harry sourit, lui aussi content de revoir son ami.

-Moi aussi, Dobby. Alors, est ce que tu es d'accord pour travailler pour moi quelques temps ?

Les yeux du petit Elfe s'illuminèrent…

-Dobby est ravi de travailler pour Maître Harry, Monsieur ! Couina-t-il d'une voix perçante.

Harry grimaça discrètement.

-Parfait ! Alors si tu as un peu de temps pour moi, il faudrait que tu m'aide à rendre cet endroit habitable…

Dobby regarda autour de lui, soudain perplexe en remarquant les montagnes d'outils grand luxe et la poussière propre aux abris de jardins. Après tout, Harry n'y avait pas encore passé l'aspirateur pour cette année…

-Vous comptez habiter ici, Monsieur ?

-Oui, c'est dans l'enceinte des protections de Dumbledore, mais en sachant que j'y pratique la Magie, mes Moldus me ficheront la paix.

-Que doit faire Dobby, Monsieur ?

-Bah… Tout d'abords, est ce que tu pourrais nous trouver une lumière ?

Dobby hocha la tête en faisant battre ses oreilles. Il claqua des doigts et des globes de lumière se mirent à voleter près du plafond, éclairant l'espace exigu dans lequel ils se trouvaient…

-Et maintenant, est ce que tu pourrais agrandir cet endroit, mais… Tu sais ? Juste à l'intérieur, sans que ça ne se voit de l'extérieur… Comme dans les tentes des sorciers, expliqua Harry, en se souvenant des tentes des Weasley, pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch…

Dobby lui fit un sourire édenté et claqua des doigts de nouveau. Les murs de la cabane semblèrent s'écarter et Harry eût soudainement l'impression de se retrouver dans la grande salle à Poudlard… Au moins, il pouvait enfin poser sa malle, et il la laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol.

-Euh… Peut être pas aussi grand… Balbutia-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas grave, on verra, je te ferai rétrécir plus tard… D'abord, ranger les outils de mon oncle dans un coin, on y touchera pas…

Il s'apprêtait à lever sa baguette, mais Dobby le devança et en un clin d'œil, tout fut rangé près de la porte.

-Il faudrait aussi nettoyer…

Un nouveau claquement de doigts et toute la poussière disparut pour laisser une maison de jardin aux murs de tôles rutilantes…

-J'adore la Magie, ricana Harry.

Dobby rayonna, apparemment très fier de lui. Mais le visage de Harry s'assombrit.

-Maintenant, est ce que tu connais des sorts de protection ? Pour que les Moldus ne voient et n'entendent pas ce que je fais à l'intérieur ?

Dobby le dépassa et se mit à s'agiter partout dans la pièce.

-Dobby peut tracer des runes, Monsieur, dit-il en dessinant d'étranges signes dorés qui s'évaporaient dans l'air, du bout de son petit doigt.

Il fit le tour de la pièce comme ça.

-Est ce que ce sont des runes elfiques ? Demanda Harry, curieux, et désormais à l'affût de toute nouvelle connaissance…

-Oui Monsieur. Répondit Dobby. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas les utiliser. Il en ont d'autres, mais elles sont moins efficaces…

-Oh, d'accord, répondit Harry, un peu déçu qu'on étouffe dans l'œuf son premier élan de travail, lui qui avait tant de mal à s'y mettre, d'habitude…

Il regarda Dobby s'affairer jusqu'à ce que le petit Elfe se retourne vers lui.

-Autre chose, Monsieur ?

-Oui, il me faudrait aussi un sort de silence…

Dobby claqua des doigts.

-C'est fait, Monsieur…

Harry regarda autour de lui, s'apercevant que la cabane n'avait pas d'ouverture autre que la porte.

-Euh… Comment dire… Est ce que tu pense que tu pourrais me créer une fenêtre pour permettre le passage des hiboux ? Sans que les moldus ne les voient entrer ou sortir, si possible…

-Où Maître Harry veut-il sa fenêtre, Monsieur ?

-Euh…

Harry réfléchit et désigna le mur de gauche, celui qui donnait sur la rue.

-Ici ce sera très bien.

Dobby se dirigea vers le mur et traça de nouvelles runes en marmonnant des incantations. Une fenêtre apparut dans la tôle, l'image de l'extérieur était un peu brouillée par le sortilège de protection, mais ça ne gêna pas Harry. Lorsque Dobby se retourna vers lui, Harry lui sourit d'un air un peu gêné…

-Maintenant, penses-tu que tu pourrais me trouver des meubles ? Je veux dire, je n'ai aucune idée d'où chercher…

Dobby regarda autour de lui, scannant la vaste pièce du regard.

-Il y à toujours des meubles en trop à Poudlard. De quoi est ce que Monsieur Harry Potter à besoin ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir, énumérant les fournitures sur ses doigts. Mince ! Avant que Dobby ne lui pose la question, il n'y avait pas du tout pensé…

-Et bien, il me faudrait un lit… Une penderie pour que je puisse ranger mes affaires… Une étagère pour que je puisse ranger mes livres… Un bureau pour que je puisse travailler…

-Dobby revient tout de suite, Monsieur…

Harry n'eût pas le temps de dire qu'il n'avait pas terminé que l'Elfe avait déjà disparu dans un pop. Dix minutes plus tard, il revint avec dans les poches de son kilt tout un tas de meubles en miniatures. Il leur rendit leur taille initiale et bientôt, Harry se retrouva avec un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de Gryffondor, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire bien trop grande pour ses quelques affaires, une étagère tellement vaste qu'il pouvait probablement y ranger trois fois tous ses livres, et même une table et quatre chaises…

-Wow ! C'est génial ! Merci Dobby ! Souffla-t-il, impressionné.

L'Elfe rayonna encore une fois.

-Qu'est ce que Dobby peut faire d'autre pour Maître Harry ?

Harry réfléchit de nouveau.

-Et bien… Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à aménager ce coin de la pièce en laboratoire de potions ? Je veux dire, avec un bureau, une chaise, et des étagères pour ranger les ingrédients ?

Dobby hocha la tête en faisant claquer ses grandes oreilles et disparu de nouveau. Il revint avec de nouveau meubles, qui ressemblaient étrangement à ceux de la salle de Potions…

-Tu ne les as pas volés à Snape, j'espère ? Demanda Harry d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-soupçonneux.

Dobby lui lança un regard d'excuses.

-Oui et non. En fait, à chaque grandes vacances, les Elfes changent les meubles qui ont trop été abîmés par les accidents de potions…

Harry gloussa.

-Plus d'un doivent porter les marques des miennes ou de celles de Neville… J'espère juste que ça ne manquera pas.

Cette fois-ci, Dobby secoua la tête.

-Non Maître Harry ! Poudlard à beaucoup de meubles, Monsieur ! Et les étagères sont réfrigérées pour permettre le stockage des ingrédients ! Que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Harry !?

Harry se gratta la tête.

-Euh… Comment dire… Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à… Capitonner ? Les murs de ce coin là ? Et me trouver des mannequins, pour m'aider à pratiquer les sortilèges de Défense ?

Dobby regarda le coin que Harry lui désignait en réfléchissant. Puis il s'avança.

-Voilà ce que peut faire Dobby pour Maître Harry !

Et il se mit à claquer des doigts en rafale !

Aussitôt, les murs de tôles se gonflèrent, comme si ils prenaient la consistance d'un gros chamallow, et devinrent tout mous. L'espace d'un instant, Harry eût terriblement envie de se jeter dessus pour rebondir, mais fort heureusement, il se retint à temps. Dobby transforma la sol en un genre de tatamis, comme ceux que Harry avait vu dans le dojo de judo qu'il avait un jour visité avec Dudley et la tante Pétunia, dans une tentative désespérée de cette dernière pour faire faire du sport à son fils. Dudley n'y était pas allé deux fois, et son « ravissant kimono blanc » qui lui donnait l'air d'une baleine en pyjama était parti aux bonnes œuvres de son école. Dobby créa ensuite des sortes de mannequins qui ressemblaient un peu à des épouvantails avec des cibles dessinées sur le torse, la tête, et même les mains, qui pouvaient tenir les baguettes…

-Ils sont capables de riposter par des sorts mineurs et se relèveront si vous les touchez, expliqua l'Elfe.

Un horrible doute étreignit Harry.

-Euh, Dobby, dis-moi… Qu'est ce que tu appelle un « sort mineur » ?

A sa grande surprise, Dobby rougit, comprenant que Harry faisait référence à son épouvantable deuxième année, ou Dobby avait désespérément tenté de le sauver en essayant de le tuer…

-Dobby sait que Dobby à tendance à vouloir trop bien faire, Monsieur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Maître Harry ! Alors Dobby à essayé de se refréner : Les sorts mineurs de Dobby ne sont pas dangereux, Monsieur, ils vont du Protego à l'Expelliarmus, avec des sorts comme le Bloque-Jambes ou le Jambencoton, Monsieur…

-Et quand tu dis qu'ils se relèveront…

-Sur votre ordre, ou un mouvement de votre baguette, Monsieur…

Harry sourit d'un air un peu penaud.

-C'est parfait, Dobby, pardon d'avoir douté de toi…

Dobby lui lança lui même un petit regard d'excuses

-Encore quelque chose pour Maître Harry ?

Harry regarda autour de lui. A gauche de la porte se trouvaient une petite étagère avec la montagne d'outils de l'oncle Vernon. Puis, lorsqu'il se retournait, il tombait sur son lit aux couleurs de Gryffondor, absolument identique à celui qu'il avait dans son dortoir. Sur le mur contigu à son lit se trouvait la salle de d'entraînement à la Défense avec ses mannequins, puis le laboratoire de Potions, séparé de la salle d'entraînement par son armoire, son bureau et son étagère, pour qu'aucun sort perdu ne fasse exploser de chaudron en attente. Au centre de la pièce se trouvaient sa table et ses quatre chaises…

-Et bien écoute… Je crois que non… En fait, si ! Il me manque des toilettes ! Pense tu qu'il serait possible de créer un coin salle de bain, mettons, par là ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le coin à droite de la porte et à gauche de son lit.

Une douzaine de claquements de doigts et quelques runes plus tard et Harry disposait d'une salle de bain avec douche, toilettes et l'eau courante. Il avait d'ailleurs du refréner l'enthousiasme de Dobby qui tenait à lui faire un Jacuzzi…

-Et maintenant, pourrais-tu juste m'apporter un repas, s'il te plaît ? En fait, pourrais-tu m'apporter mes repas tant que je serai là ?

Dobby hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr, Maître Harry ! Dobby en serait ravi ! Que veux manger Maître Harry ?

-Et bien… Je suis sur que tout ce que tu m'amènera sera très bien ! Pour demain, pourrais-tu m'apporter mon petit déjeuner pour dix heures ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. C'était le premier jour des vacances. Mais il n'avait pas intérêt à glandouiller autant les autres jours…

-Et les autres jours, pour huit heures ? Je t'appellerai aussi sans doute demain, j'aurai besoin que tu me fasse quelques courses…

-Tout ce que Maître Harry voudra ! Couina Dobby d'un air enthousiaste !

Harry aurait pu grimacer sous le ton aigu de la voix, mais il se contenta de sourire. Ça lui faisait chaud au cœur d'avoir un tel ami…

-Merci, Dobby… Maintenant, pourrais-tu juste rétrécir un peu l'espace ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vivre dans un endroit aussi grand que la grande salle…

Dobby lui sourit d'un air penaud et rétrécit la maison de tôle à un simple trois pièces.

Alors qu'il disparaissait dans un pop, Harry se fit la promesse d'offrir un tas de vêtements bizarres à son Elfe favori…


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, et malgré tous ses efforts, Harry ne réussit pas à dormir jusqu'à dix heures, car un hibou toquait à la fenêtre. En baillant, il récupéra la lettre. Le hibou semblait épuisé, et accepta de se reposer quelques heures dans la cage d'Hedwige avec un peu d'eau et quelques biscuits avant de repartir. En tombant sur une écriture fine et soignée, mais qui lui était totalement inconnue, Harry fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la lettre avec prudence, avant de sourire. Viktor avait fait vite. Il lui avait sans doute envoyé cette liste de livres le soir même de son retour chez lui, avec un hibou longs courriers…

Puisqu'il était réveillé, il s'habilla et se prépara pour la journée, puis il reprit le programme de cours que Hermione lui avait préparé. Elle avait, comme de juste, réduit l'Histoire de la Magie à l'essentiel, et il n'était même pas sur de se pencher dessus. En revanche, concernant les potions, il y avait urgence, mais il n'avait pas encore d'ingrédients, alors à la place, il entreprit de vider sa malle et de remplir son armoire et son étagère. Cela lui prit peu de temps pour ranger les vieilles affaires de Dudley et les nouvelles, qu'il avait achetées avec Monsieur Weasley. Puis, réflexion faite, il jeta toutes les affaires de Dudley en tas sur le sol et y mit le feu avec une satisfaction sadique. Il allait sans doute demander à Dobby de lui acheter quelques vêtements sorciers maintenant que grâce à lui, il pouvait avoir un libre accès à son argent, mais si il envoyait l'Elfe faire ce genre de courses, il devrait lui donner des directives très précises, notamment sur les couleurs…

Il rangea ensuite ses livres de cours par années, entreposa soigneusement son Éclair de Feu au dessus de son armoire et rangea précieusement sa cape d'invisibilité. Puis, en attendant Dobby et son petit déjeuner, il fit son lit et prit son livre de métamorphose de première année, et commença à réviser. Il sursauta lorsque Dobby poppa avec un plateau gigantesque remplis d'œufs, de bacon, de toasts, de jus de citrouille et de chocolat. Harry sourit. Il appréciait, vraiment, mais si il voulait garder la ligne, il allait vite devoir freiner l'élan de générosité de son ami. Enfin, il avait un peu de marge de toute façon…

Alors qu'il se mettait à table, il demanda à Dobby de lui faire les courses dont il avait besoin.

-Écoute, Dobby, pour certaines raisons, je ne peux pas vraiment sortir d'ici, expliqua-t-il. Du coup, est ce que tu pourrais aller à Gringotts pour retirer de l'argent dans mon coffre et faire mes courses, s'il te plaît ? J'aurais besoin de tout ça… Dit-il en tendant à l'Elfe la clé de son coffre, la liste d'ingrédients pour potions qu'il avait dressée dans le Poudlard Express et le parchemin de références envoyé par Krum. Et aussi, est ce que tu pense que tu pourrais me trouver des livres sur l'origine de la Magie, sur le moment où on l'a séparée en Magie Noire ou Blanche ? Et est ce que tu pourrais me trouver tous les petits objets qui sont sur cette liste ? Demanda-t-il en tendant à l'Elfe une liste toute neuve qu'il venait de faire et qui comprenait tous les petits objets sur lesquels il avait travaillé en métamorphose depuis quatre ans.

Il ne pouvait demander à Dobby des animaux vivants, mais il n'était même pas sur de réussir à transformer son allumette en épingle, vu comme il avait oublié ses cours de première année…

Il fixa Dobby d'un air un peu affectueux.

-Prends une douzaine de Gallions pour toi, et achète-toi ce que tu veux. Je pensais te payer dix Gallions par semaine pour tes services, qu'en penses-tu ?

Dobby fixa les parchemins et la clé d'un air larmoyant, de grosses larmes brillant dans ses yeux verts et ronds comme des balles de tennis.

-Dobby ferait n'importe quoi pour Maître Harry ! Maître Harry est beaucoup trop bon pour Dobby ! Dobby n'a pas besoin de tant d'argent de la part de Maître Harry ! Couina-t-il d'une voix perçante avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Harry grimaça. Il aurait du s'en douter, mais il n'avait jamais su gérer les crises de larmes de Dobby…

-Mais si, répondit-il. Comme ça, tu pourras t'acheter des tas de vêtements ! Et puis, tiens, maintenant que j'y pense… Est ce que tu pourrais aussi passer chez Mrs Guipure pour lui demander si elle aurait un catalogue, pour moi ?

Deux grosses larmes translucides coulèrent des yeux globuleux de Dobby.

-Dobby y va tout de suite ! Couina-t-il en se mouchant dans son kilt…

-Oh, et attends un peu Dobby…

-Monsieur ? Demanda le petit Elfe, surpris.

-Tu ne vas pas aimer cette demande, Dobby, mais c'est vraiment très important, car il faut que personne ne sache que j'ai accès à la Magie, alors…

-Monsieur ? Lui redemanda Dobby, en le voyant hésiter.

-Ne dis à personne que tu travaille pour moi, d'accord ?

Le visage de Dobby se voila de tristesse et son sourire retomba. Harry était désolé, il savait la fierté que tirait Dobby de le servir, mais si il tombait sur les Malefoy alors qu'il était en train d'acheter des livres de DCFM pour « Maître Harry », il était foutu… Mais à sa grande surprise, Dobby finit par sourire.

-Dobby ne dira rien sur Maître Harry ! Dobby est un bon Elfe qui garde les secrets de ses Maîtres ! Dobby veut aider Maître Harry dans sa lutte contre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, et Maître Dumbledore à dit que c'était pour ça qu'il donnait Dobby à Maître Harry, alors Dobby fera tout ce que Maître Harry lui dit !

Et il partit. Dès le départ du petit Elfe, Harry tomba assit sur sa chaise en soupirant. Merlin ! Il adorait Dobby, mais il était vraiment hyperactif ! Épuisé alors qu'il venait tout juste de se lever, Harry prit son petit déjeuner et se replongea dans ses livres. Il était tellement prit dans la révision de ses sortilèges de première année qu'il sursauta lorsque Dobby poppa à nouveau et laissa une montagne d'objets sur le sol avant de disparaître encore une fois.

-Que Maître Harry ne touche à rien, Dobby rangera en revenant ! S'exclama-t-il. Dobby s'excuse, mais Dobby à vu une très bonne affaire sur les yeux de tritons pour les potions de Maître Harry ! Expliqua-t-il…

Harry, perplexe, secoua la tête en souriant. Dobby était bien gentil, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser une montagne de foutoir au milieu de son logement ! Et puis, ça lui changerait les idées de tout ranger…

Soudainement de meilleure humeur, il se mit au travail. Il fut d'ailleurs profondément soulagé de voir qu'il reconnaissait la plupart des ingrédients pour potions que Dobby avait ramenés. Snape aurait dit que c'était la moindre des choses après quatre ans passés dans ses cachots, mais lui préférait se dire que c'était un signe qu'il n'était pas un cas totalement désespéré…

Il rangea ses ingrédients par ordre alphabétique dans ses étagères réfrigérées et les étiqueta pour être sûr de ne pas faire d'erreur. Heureusement cela dit que le nom était inscrit sur le papier d'emballage. Il fut ensuite très intéressé par les livres que Dobby avait ramenés, Viktor avait apparemment été de bon conseil… Il posa ensuite les petits objets que Dobby lui avait acheté pour la métamorphose dans l'ordre des leçons sur son bureau et ce fut à ce moment là que Dobby poppa à nouveau.

-Maître Harry aurait du laisser Dobby ranger ! S'exclama-t-il.

Harry se retourna et sourit.

-C'est bon Dobby, ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a permit de faire le tour de ce que tu avais acheté...

Dobby posa le reste des achats sur la table.

-Mrs Guipure à donné ce catalogue à Dobby. Dobby à eut du mal à trouver les livres que Maître Harry voulait sur l'origine de la Magie, Dobby n'a trouvé que ce petit livre chez Fleury et Bott… Dobby à du aller chercher les autres dans l'Allée des Embrumes, avoua-t-il en baissant la voix, comme craignant la punition.

Harry prit le livre de chez Fleury et Bott d'un air soupçonneux. Il était d'une épaisseur ridicule et plein de couleurs, il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un livre pour les enfants, et Harry ne doutait pas que son enseignement allait être très limité…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi est ce que tu as du aller jusque dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour trouver des livres sur un sujet aussi basique ?

Il prit un gros livre à la couverture de cuir, de toute évidence ancien, et le feuilleta rapidement…

-Dobby ne sait pas trop, Monsieur… Dobby sait juste que… Que les anciens Maîtres de Dobby allaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour apprendre des choses sur la Magie… Alors Dobby s'est dit que… Bredouilla-t-il.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je verrai bien. Merci Dobby. Rassure toi, je ne te punirai jamais. Et surtout pas pour ça. Même si ça ne me plaît pas particulièrement de le dire, il est évident que les Malefoy savent plus de choses sur la Magie que moi. Que m'as-tu apporté d'autre ? C'est le reste des ingrédients pour potions, c'est bien ça ?

Dobby hocha vivement la tête, apparemment soulagé de ne pas être puni pour être allé dans un endroit interdit. Même si il était un Elfe libre depuis plusieurs années déjà, les mauvaises habitudes avaient parfois avoir la vie dure…

-Oui Monsieur ! Dobby est allé chez le meilleur apothicaire du Chemin de Traverse, Monsieur !

-Merci Dobby. Je te rappellerai peut être de temps en temps pour te demander de porter mes potions au professeur Snape, d'accord ? Mais il ne faudra pas le déranger si il n'est pas là, tu poseras juste les potions sur son bureau…

-Oui Maître Harry ! Que souhaite Maître Harry pour le déjeuner ?

En regardant sa montre, Harry s'aperçut qu'il était presque midi. Entre ses révisions et les courses, le temps avait passé vite !

-Et bien… Je prendrais bien un peu de Shepherd Pie, et puis pourquoi pas un peu de tarte à la mélasse en dessert ?

Dobby sourit de toutes ses dents.

-Dobby va tout préparer pour Maître Harry !

Et il poppa au loin…

Harry déjeuna en feuilletant le magazine de vêtements de Mrs Guipure et lorsque Dobby revint lui prendre son plateau, il lui demanda d'aller lui porter le bon de commande. Hermione lui envoya son programme de révisions revu et corrigé depuis la première à la quatrième année dans l'après midi et elle avait pris soin de lui dresser une liste de sortilèges pouvant se montrer utiles, en combat ou ailleurs, ainsi qu'une liste de livres pouvant l'aider à progresser dans toutes les matières, depuis « les potions avancées pour débutants » à « Magie Noire et Blanche » en passant par « Les Astres dans la recherche de Puissance », « La botanique appliquée aux duels » ou encore, « Métamorphoses de combat ». Elle lui conseillait également une liste de livres de soins magiques mineurs, quelques livres portant sur les premiers secours moldus et même un ouvrage portant sur la méditation. Elle précisait qu'elle la pratiquait elle même depuis des années, et lui attribuait en partie ses excellents résultats, arguant qu'elle avait ainsi appris à garder son calme en toutes circonstances et augmenté sa concentration, et par là même, sa puissance magique. Elle lui conseillait également des livres de bases pour des matières qui pouvaient, selon elle, se montrer très utiles par la suite pour l'apprentissage de sortilèges plus poussés, comme l'Arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes. Lorsque Dobby revint pour demander à Harry ce qu'il souhaitait pour le dîner, il lui demanda de tout lui acheter…

Commencèrent alors pour Harry les vacances les plus studieuses de toute son existence !

Bien qu'il ai commencé les potions avec l'énergie d'un condamné à mort, il découvrit rapidement que tout était beaucoup plus facile sans la présence de Snape pour le mettre en tension, et se dit qu'à la rentrée, ses exercices de méditation lui seraient sans doute utiles. Il avait d'ailleurs commencé pour essayer de bannir l'image de Snape qui surgissait dans son esprit dès qu'il se retrouvait devant un chaudron, après avoir fait exploser ses trois premières potions contre les furoncles sous un stress qu'il s'imposait tout seul. Il avait malgré tout refusé de se décourager et maintenant, il respirait profondément selon une séquence bien précise dès qu'un bout de cheveux graisseux apparaissait dans son champ de vison psychique, lisait soigneusement les recettes, et pour l'instant, ça marchait…

Enchaînant les potions, se disant qu'ainsi, il n'aurait pas forcément à y revenir plus tard, et travaillant sans s'en apercevoir jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, en une seule journée, il eût terminé toutes les potions de première année et elle lui semblèrent, à son humble avis de novice, plutôt correctes. Certes, elles étaient parfois un peu trop fluides ou épaisses, d'une couleur un peu trop vive ou trop claire, mais au moins, elles ressemblaient à ce qu'il était censé obtenir. Il les envoya à Snape et la plupart de ses flacons lui revinrent avec un « Acceptable », et à sa grande surprise, un commentaire pour l'aider. Il refit ses potions en suivant les indications de Snape jusqu'à ce qu'elles lui sembles parfaites, et failli tomber de sa chaise lorsque le lendemain soir, à son troisième essai -il avait gagné en rapidité et en fluidité depuis qu'il connaissait les recettes- ses flacons lui revinrent marqués d'un « Optimal ».

Merlin, c'était possible, ça ?

Il s'attaqua aussitôt au programme de deuxième année, puis de troisième et de quatrième année. Il demanda plusieurs fois à Dobby de lui racheter des chaudrons, car plus il avançait dans le programme, plus il se retrouvait face à des potions qui devaient maturer quelques jours et il devait donc patienter. Parfois, il y avait aussi des accidents, et plus d'une fois son chaudron avait explosé ou fondu ! L'avantage était que maintenant il maîtrisait à la perfection les sorts de soins mineurs contre les brûlures et le sort « Evanesco », pour faire disparaître une potion ratée de son chaudron. Il s'était aussi beaucoup amélioré en sorts de maîtrise de la flamme… En somme, ce coin de son logement ressemblait de plus en plus à un véritable laboratoire de potions!

Le soir, ou lorsque tous ses chaudrons étaient occupés, ou tout simplement lorsqu'il en avait marre, il reprenait le programme de métamorphose et de sortilèges. A certains moments, il aurait bien aimé avoir McGonagall, Flitwick, ou juste Hermione à ses côtés pour l'aider, mais il devait s'en passer. Et lorsqu'il réussit à lancer tous les sorts qu'il avait appris et qui n'impliquaient pas d'êtres vivants sans faute, il se dit qu'il ne se débrouillait pas si mal avec une baguette magique et demanda à Dobby de lui trouver les êtres vivants les plus faciles à se procurer, comme les escargots et les souris, et une fois qu'il eût maîtrisé les sortilèges associés et réussi à métamorphoser une Hedwige bougonne, il se mit à réviser l'Astronomie et la Botanique.

Hermione avait concentré le programme de ces deux matières sur le plus pratique et il passa rapidement les mouvements des planètes propices aux rituels ou à la récolte de certains ingrédients pour potions de soin ou de combats, et les plantes pouvant servir d'ingrédients pour potions, ou bien pouvant être utiles en combat. La brunette lui avait conseillé quelques livres sur ces deux sujets, que Dobby était gentiment allé lui chercher. Ce n'était finalement pas grand-chose dans leur programme d'école comparé à tout ce qu'on pouvait leur faire apprendre sur les astres et les plantes magiques en général. Il n'empêche que Harry fut bientôt capable de reproduire une carte du ciel complète sans se tromper, et qu'il avait été pris d'un fou rire en s'imaginant en train de jeter une mandragore hurlante à la figure de Voldemort…

Il voulu s'attarder un peu sur le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, surtout lorsque les Créatures en questions pouvaient êtres montées ou dirigées, comme les Sombrals, mais s'aperçut bien vite que tout cela ne lui serait pas forcément bien utile. Après tout, il ne servait pas à grand-chose d'apprendre la théorie sans Créature pour la mettre en pratique, et surtout, peu de Créatures pourraient lui être utiles sans qu'une relation de confiance ne se soit établie entre eux. A la place, il se concentra plutôt sur les Créatures Magiques humanoïdes qui étaient rejetées, considérées comme inférieures ou instrumentalisées par la société sorcière actuelle, -Loups-Garous, Vampires, Veelas, Géants, Farfadets, Trolls, etc...- ces Créatures là, Harry risquait sans doute de les retrouver dans les rangs de Voldemort, et il ne doutait pas que certaines s'y trouvaient déjà…

Ensuite, il se plongea avec passion dans ses livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et dans ses livres de Magie Noire et Blanche. Les livres de Krum étaient très instructifs et il eût la surprise de recevoir à la fin de la deuxième semaine de vacances plusieurs hiboux longs courriers qui lui apportèrent de grosses liasses de parchemin. Ravi, il apprit avec surprise que Krum avait passé les derniers jours chez ses parents et que, le voyant tourmenté, ils avaient fini par le pousser à parler de ses problèmes. Sa mère lui avait alors enseigné un sort de traduction et son père s'était empressé de contacter Dumbledore en son nom et celui de leurs alliés, la famille Krum étant apparemment importante et très bien considérée en Bulgarie. Harry se plongea aussitôt dans les cours de son ami bulgare, qui lui apprenaient à utiliser des sorts mineurs de Magie Noire pour contrer de violents sorts de Magie dite Blanche, ou bien à utiliser un sort de Magie Noire pour contrer un autre sort de Magie Noire contre lequel la Magie Blanche n'aurait rien pu faire. Il appris d'ailleurs avec surprise qu'en réalité, la Magie Blanche pouvait être pire que la Magie Noire sur certains points, mais ça, ils omettaient de le leur apprendre à Poudlard !

Il étudia ensuite avec application les sortilèges de Défense, ceux qu'il avait déjà vu et ceux que Hermione lui avait rajouté. Les mannequins lui furent utiles. Il avait voulu travailler cette partie en dernier car même si il se faisait l'effet d'être prétentieux, il savait que ce serait la partie où il aurait le plus de facilités. Et il eût raison. Passé la difficulté qu'il avait eue au cours de l'année à apprendre des sorts comme le Protego ou le Stupéfix, la plupart des sorts qu'il lançait maintenant semblaient s'écouler de sa baguette avec naturel, et cela dans de plus en plus de matières. Son travail assidu et, selon Hermione, avec qui il communiquait régulièrement, -il avait fini par demander à Dobby de lui trouver un téléphone portable- la méditation, semblaient porter leurs fruits et maintenant, la bonne position et le bon mouvement pour étudier ou lancer le bon sortilège lui semblaient presque instinctifs. A partir de ce moment, il ne se plongea plus que dans des livres véritablement hors programme, et se concentra sur tout ce que Hermione lui avait donné à étudier en plus, ou bien sur des matières qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, comme l'Arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes… Il s'essaya à quelques potions de niveau supérieur aussi, et fut surpris de les réussir presque du premier coup. Et vu ses commentaires, Snape aussi…

Son seul problème résidait dans ses nuits agitées. Ce n'était pas des cauchemars à proprement parler, mais il rêvait toujours invariablement de la même chose : un couloir de pierres, en sous sol, sombre et mal éclairé, qui se terminait par une porte qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir, alors qu'il en avait pourtant terriblement envie. Sa cicatrice le brûlait lorsqu'il se réveillait, et il se retrouvait incapable de se rendormir. Pendant un moment, cela lui posa beaucoup de problèmes dans ses révisions : forcément, il se retrouvait ralenti lorsqu'il piquait du nez sur son livre ! Et puis il avait rapidement décidé de tirer parti de ses insomnies et reprenait son travail !

Lorsqu'il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça, cependant, il jardinait, ou bien se promenait. S'étant aperçu que devant la porte de sa cabane se trouvaient les fleurs que la Tante Pétunia avait voulu lui faire planter pendant l'été, avant qu'il ne sorte sa baguette et ne la pointe sur son oncle, il avait pris une lampe frontale dans les outils et avait planté les fleurs dans les plates-bandes adéquates. D'autres nuits, il avait désherbé, traité contre les limaces ou bien ratissé le jardin. Il avait toujours aimé jardiner, ça lui vidait la tête. Ça le faisait sortir, et au moins, son oncle et sa tante n'avaient rien à lui dire. Et parfois, il partait pour une petite balade nocturne. Le manque d'activité physique se faisait parfois cruellement sentir pendant la journée, et il savait que ça n'arrangeait pas son sommeil, mais la canicule le condamnait presque à vivre de nuit, alors il en profitait lorsqu'il n'arrivait plus à dormir…

Et puis un jour, il s'aperçut qu'une méthode de respiration bien précise lui permettait de rapidement de rendormir après ses réveils forcés. Il l'appliqua bientôt dès l'heure du coucher et ne rêva plus, ou seulement de façon très occasionnelle. Étant plus reposé, son travail s'en trouva amélioré. Il se dit qu'il parlerait à Dumbledore de son rêve récurrent lorsqu'ils se reverraient…

Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette idée, mais il devait absolument établir avec le vieux directeur une nouvelle relation de confiance, sur des bases plus saines et moins aveugles qu'avant. Dumbledore semblait décidé à faire des efforts, et la confiance, ça marchait dans les deux sens…

Lorsqu'il reçut enfin un hibou l'informant du rétablissement de Maugrey, un mois s'était déjà écoulé.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry découvre enfin le Square Grimmaud. Avec Fudge convaincu, sa cinquième année sera plus paisible. J'espère que ça vous plaira! :)

**Réponses à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Exactement, Voldemort n'a qu'à bien se tenir! è_é Merci, c'est gentil, voilà la suite ;)

**marion:** Oui, j'aime beaucoup les fics comme ça aussi, mais c'est vrai qu'elles ont souvent ce défaut du "super-harry" ou "copain-snape-vampire" ou un autre truc du genre... J'ai justement essayé de faire une fic plus simple, où Harry comprend simplement qu'il est menacé et décide de faire ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir survivre... Parce que franchement, dans le roman... Le coup du "je reste un gentil garçon qui écoute son presque grand-père qui ne fait que prendre les pires décisions pour lui et qui le manipule depuis son enfance..." bref... :$ Perso, même dans cette fic, je trouve que Harry progresse trop vite :3 Je veux dire, Ok, il passe son temps à travailler, mais il bosse en un mois plus que le programme de quatre ans quand même... Mais je suis contente que ma fic te plaise! ^^ J'espère que ça va continuer, à bientôt, bisous! :)

**Artemis:** Mais combien de fois je vais devoir te dire que tu fais ce que tu veux! Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne lis pas, ou si tu lis et ne commente pas, je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux, bon courage pour ta semaine!

* * *

Un matin, alors qu'il était plongé dans un nouveau livre que Krum lui avait conseillé, Harry sursauta en entendant un hibou toquer à sa fenêtre. Il se leva et réceptionna un hibou de l'école, qui lui apporta une lettre à l'écriture fine et penchée, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du professeur Dumbledore.

« _Harry,_

_Grâce aux soins de Mrs Pomfrey, Alastor s'est rapidement remis de son année de détention forcée. Je lui ai parlé de toi, et il à accepté de t'entraîner. Nous viendront te chercher dans la nuit du trente-et-un Juillet. Tiens-toi prêt._

_P.S : fait attention. Aujourd'hui encore, seuls Alastor et Monsieur Weasley sont au courant de la levée de ta Trace. J'en ai également parlé à Sirius et même si il n'en est pas enchanté, il approuve…_ »

Le trente-et-un Juillet, c'était aujourd'hui. C'était donc pour très bientôt. Ni une, ni deux, il appela Dobby et lui demanda de lui trouver une malle de voyage de toute urgence et à n'importe quel prix, car sa petite malle d'étudiant que Hagrid lui avait achetée en première année ne pourrait jamais contenir toutes ses nouvelles affaires. Il vit brièvement Dobby englober son appartement T3 du regard et se demanda un instant si il devait brider la folie des grandeurs du petit Elfe, mais Dobby était déjà repartit. Il revint une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, l'air un brin penaud, avec une malle qui lui avait coûté, selon ses dires, quelques huit cents Gallions et qui contenait en fait un logement complet avec lit, dressing, salle de bain, bibliothèque et laboratoire de potion, le tout étant muni d'un sort d'allègement et de « Stabilité Anti-Désordre » pour éviter à son contenu de bouger à l'intérieur pendant le transport…

Harry, d'abord abasourdi, finit par éclater de rire et serra Dobby dans ses bras en riant. A sa grande surprise, l'Elfe rougit, avant de sourire de toute ses dents en comprenant qu'il avait bien fait et qu'il n'avait pas dépensé trop d'argent. Aussitôt, Harry et lui entreprirent de ranger à l'intérieur de la malle tout le contenu de l'appartement, y comprit la première malle. Bientôt, il ne resta à Harry que les meubles que Dobby lui avait apportés de Poudlard, que Harry lui demanda de ramener à l'école, à l'exception d'un simple fauteuil, qu'il comptait occuper jusqu'à l'arrivée de son… Connaissant Dumbledore, et vu le peu qu'il savait du vrai Maugrey, probablement son escorte…

Il demanda ensuite à Dobby de bien penser à lever tous les sortilèges de la cabane et à ranger les outils une fois qu'il serait parti, et lui sortit la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour lui : dans ses heures de loisir, il avait sélectionné quelques vêtements qui, réflexion faite, ne lui plaisaient pas trop ou qui le seyaient mal, malgré tout le talent de Mrs Guipure, et les avait rétrécis à la taille d'un elfe avant de les teinter de tout un tas de couleur différentes et bariolées grâce à un sort appris dans un livre de "Magie Amusante" qu'il avait demandé à Dobby de lui acheter pour quand ses neurones étaient vraiment trop surchauffés, et ce fut un Dobby en larmes qui le remercia en s'inclinant jusqu'à terre. Il disparu ensuite avec sa nouvelle garde-robe et laissa Harry rédiger une brève lettre pour les Dursley pour expliquer son départ. Il savait cependant qu'ils étaient partis pour l'instant, il avait vu la voiture passer devant sa fenêtre plus tôt dans l'après midi. Finalement, il se plongea dans un livre de Magie Noire et attendit que le temps passe, les ombres s'allongeant doucement au dehors. Puis il referma silencieusement son livre et sortit sa baguette en entendant un grattement à l'extérieur…

Laissant tomber son livre dans sa malle ouverte, il se plaça face à la porte en position de combat. La lettre avait été écrite par Dumbledore, il n'avait aucun doute là dessus, il connaissait son écriture, mais rien ne prouvait que c'était bien des alliés qui venaient le chercher…

D'un geste, il éteignit toutes les lumières et plongea la cabane dans la pénombre. D'un mouvement de sa baguette, il ouvrit brutalement la porte…

Les personnes sur le pas de la porte semblèrent se figer, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, et puis…

-Harry ?

Harry soupira et laissa le professeur Lupin rallumer les lumières, mais il ne baissa pas sa baguette pour autant. Lupin entra dans la cabane entouré de Maugrey, d'une femme aux cheveux roses et de plusieurs autres personnes que Harry ne reconnaissait pas.

-Comment pouvons-nous être sur que c'est bien lui ? Demanda Maugrey d'une voix bourrue, baguette brandie lui aussi.

-Quelle est la forme de ton Patronus, Harry ? Demanda Lupin.

-Un cerf, répondit Harry.

-C'est bien lui, Fol-oeil, conclut Lupin.

-Tu peux baisser ta baguette, tu sais ? Dit la femme aux cheveux roses, qui semblait mâchouiller un chewing-gum.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Vous savez peut être que je suis bien Harry Potter, mais moi je ne vous connais pas, et rien ne me dit qui j'ai en face de moi…

Maugrey éclata d'un rire rauque et un peu effrayant.

-Effectivement mon garçon, nous pouvons te faire confiance, mais ce n'est pas ton cas ! Tu vas devoir t'en contenter, j'en ai peur, car tu ne sais rien de nous… Enfin, tu peux toujours interroger Lupin…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Comment est ce que les Maraudeurs désignaient ton… Indisposition, une fois par mois ? Demanda Harry, ne sachant pas si tout le monde ici était au courant de sa condition de Loup-garou.

Lupin sourit brièvement.

-Ils appelaient ça « mon petit problème de fourrure ».

Harry baissa sa baguette et serra Lupin dans ses bras, content de le revoir. Ils firent ensuite les présentations et Harry rencontra Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, que Harry se souvint avoir rencontré en faisant ses courses de première année avec Hagrid, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore et Hestia Jones.

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, grogna Maugrey, coupant court aux salutations. Potter, il paraît que tu vole bien. Tu es trop jeune pour savoir transplaner, le réseau de cheminées est surveillé et ce serait complètement idiot de prendre le risque d'utiliser un Portoloin non-autorisé, alors on va partir en volant…

Harry haussa les épaules et sortit de sa malle son Éclair-de-Feu et, puisqu'il ne pouvait se lancer de sort de réchauffage en présence d'autant de monde, sa cape la plus chaude en soie d'acromentula. Tonks siffla d'admiration en voyant son balai.

-Cadeau de mon parrain, expliqua Harry en souriant.

-Tes affaires sont déjà prêtes, c'est bien, viens ici mon garçon, que je te désillusionne… Appela Maugrey.

Harry, ayant appris dans un livre conseillé par Hermione (« De l'Art de Passer Inaperçu ») et qui lui avait semblé à la limite de la légalité (il semblait s'adresser principalement à des personnes souhaitant commettre de petits -voir gros- méfaits), ce qu'était le désillusionnage, ne fit pas de difficulté, et frissonna en sentant comme de l'eau froide qui lui coulait dans le dos. Il demanda à Lupin d'aller mettre sa lettre dans la boite aux lettres des Dursley et, ayant vu Tonks s'occuper de sa malle, il sortit et enfourcha son balai.

Il se contenta de décoller et de suivre le mouvement, laissant les adultes s'engueuler sur le trajet à suivre, et remercia Tonks d'un regard lorsqu'elle lui lança le fameux sort de réchauffage…

Pour tout le monde ici, sauf peut être Maugrey, -encore que, ils ne s'étaient jamais vu au final…- il était censé être le petit Harry, le gentil Harry, quinze ans et quelques heures, un trop petit garçon pour cette guerre d'adultes, et qui n'avait certainement pas le droit d'utiliser la Magie en dehors de l'école…

C'était vrai, il en avait parfaitement conscience, il était encore un enfant. Les adultes ne devaient pas savoir qu'il avait pris les armes, et tout cela mis à part, le fait était que, de toute façon, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils pouvaient bien aller…

Lorsqu'il descendit de son balai, Harry ne vit rien. Rien d'autre que la banlieue miteuse de Londres, -des jardins mal entretenus, des maisons aux vitres brisées, des odeurs d'urines et d'ordures...- et puis Maugrey lui tendit un bout de papier en lui disant de « lire vite et mémoriser ».

_« Le Quartier-Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouve au douze Square Grimmaul__d__, Londres »_

Harry retint un sourire et ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il rendit le papier à Maugrey qui y mit le feu, et regarda autour de lui, se demandant vaguement de quelle maison crasseuse il pouvait bien s'agir, lorsque subitement, les maisons des numéros onze et treize semblèrent s'écarter pour laisser la place à une maison qui semblait encore plus petite et miteuse. Maugrey poussa Harry en avant et Lupin déverrouilla la porte au heurtoir en forme de serpent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Maugrey leva le sort de désillusion et lui dit de « rester calme en attendant tout le monde ». Les autres s'entassèrent dans l'étroite entrée et Harry récupéra sa malle avant que des pas étouffés ne se fassent entendre et il se retrouva face à Mrs Weasley qui le serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer.

-Ça alors, Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Tu me semble bien moins maigrichon que d'habitude, tes moldus t'ont donc bien nourri cette année ? Enfin, avec le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est la moindre des choses ! Tu dois avoir faim, mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne doive attendre encore un peu pour le dîner…

Harry nota avec un petit pincement au cœur que elle, en revanche, semblait avoir maigri et être plus pâle que d'habitude. L'inquiétude, sans doute. Puis Molly se tourna vers le reste du groupe, et toujours à voix basse…

-Il vient d'arriver, la réunion vient juste de commencer…

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut l'assemblée dans le dos de Harry et un à un, Lupin, Maugrey et les autres disparurent dans une pièce voisine. Harry haussa les épaules. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que « il » voulait dire Dumbledore et que « la réunion » allait porter sur les activités de Voldemort. Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il lui en parlerait si il était concerné, et pour l'instant, il voulait encore essayer de lui faire confiance…

-Ou sont Ron et Hermione ? Demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il fallait être si silencieux dans l'entrée, mais vu les bizarreries du Monde Sorcier, il n'allait pas demander. Mrs Weasley le mena à sa chambre, au deuxième étage…

-La porte sur la droite. Maintenant, je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment y retourner…

Harry haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte, se retrouvant tout de suite assourdi par des pépiements incessants et aveuglé par une tornade de cheveux bruns…

-HARRY ! S'exclama Hermione, ravie.

-Salut, 'Mione, répondit Harry, priant pour qu'elle ne le serre pas plus fort…

Hermione le lâcha et s'éloigna, rayonnante, mais dans son regard, Harry pouvait lire « je veux tout savoir ! »

Derrière elle, Ron le fixait d'un air renfrogné. Harry le regarda un moment, avant de lancer un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Elle le fixa d'un air penaud.

-Je… Je ne lui ai rien dit, balbutia-t-elle. Je me suis dis que ça ne te plairait pas, je…

Ron se leva brusquement et sortit en les bousculant, entraînant à sa suite son hibou survolté. Harry poussa un soupir, sachant qu'il allait passer le reste des vacances à partager sa chambre avec lui.

-Je suis désolée, commença Hermione d'un ton larmoyant, je…

Harry tira sa malle dans la chambre et la détrompa.

-Stop Hermione, c'est très bien ! Tu as eu raison, moins il y à de personnes au courant et mieux c'est ! Avec toi, et sans me compter, cela fait en tout et pour tout six personnes, dont Dumbledore et le Ministre ! Si Ron apprends que je n'ai plus la Trace pour me battre, il va exiger qu'on la lui retire à lui aussi, ce qui n'arrivera jamais, et de toute façon, je ne veux pas le mettre en danger !

-Il le prend très mal… Combien de fois cet été je l'ai entendu s'excuser de « ne pas être aussi intelligent que moi », à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose en fait…

-Pourquoi tu reste avec lui alors ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas trop le choix… Il vient tout seul, et quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est Ginny qui essaye de savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Et même quand il est évident qu'on se dispute, Molly nous demande de travailler ensemble pour nous réconcilier…

-Travailler ? A quoi ?

-Cette maison est la maison d'enfance de Sirius, elle n'a pas été habitée depuis des années, toutes les pièces sont bourrées d'objets de Magie Noire et de parasites en tout genre, ça fait déjà un mois qu'on passe notre temps à tout jeter et désinfecter…

-Tiens, c'est vrai, ça, Sirius ! S'exclama Harry. Où est-il en ce moment ?

-Sans doute en bas, en réunion…

-Pour l'Ordre du Phoenix ?

-On t'en à déjà parlé ?

-Vaguement. Dumbledore l'a évoqué la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Je suppose qu'ils vous interdisent d'écouter ?

-Oui, même les farces et attrapes de Fred et Georges ne peuvent pas passer sous leurs barrières…

Harry se permit un sourire. Il se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient pu inventer cette fois-ci. Il devrait aller les voir, peut être que l'une ou l'autre de leurs inventions pourraient lui être utiles…

Il tira sa malle jusqu'au pied de son lit et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, et d'un bref mouvement de sa baguette, Harry verrouilla la porte et lui lança un sort de silence…

-Alors ? Lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Rapidement, Harry entreprit de lui raconter ses vacances. Elle se montra enchantée par ses progrès scolaires et promit de l'aider à réviser autant qu'elle le pourrait, tandis que Harry, de son côté, promettait de lui enseigner les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait pu apprendre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son amie avait déjà lu tous les livres qu'elle avait pu lui conseiller. Il demanda des nouvelles du monde sorcier, et Hermione grimaça.

-Rita Skeeter traîne Dumbledore dans la boue, et toi aussi. Dumbledore n'est plus en odeur de sainteté au Ministère et d'ailleurs, ne parle surtout pas de Percy, car il s'est disputé d'une façon épouvantable avec Monsieur Weasley et à quitté la maison. Il à été promu assistant du Ministre et tout le monde ici pense que c'est pour espionner Dumbledore…

-C'est probablement l'effet recherché. Sans doute que Fudge à embauché Percy sur les conseils de Dumbledore. Ça brouille les pistes, même au sein de l'Ordre. Au final, personne n'a toutes les informations, sauf Dumbledore lui-même. Comme ça, si certaines personnes sont capturées, Voldemort n'aura que des avis contradictoires…

-Tu veux dire que Fudge croit vraiment au retour de… De Voldemort ?

-Bien sûr. Skeeter aussi est dans le coup. C'est l'arrangement que Dumbledore à trouvé, rapport à sa condition d'Animagus Non Déclaré… Au fait, pourquoi faut-il être aussi silencieux dans l'entrée ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Le portrait sous un voile. C'est celui de la mère de Sirius, il est indécollable et se met à hurler sur les Traîtres-à-Leur-Sang et les Sang-de-Bourbe dès qu'il y à du bruit.

-Charmant…

Hermione se mit à réfléchir, impressionnée. Les pions de Dumbledore se mettaient en place. Mais elle avait la vague impression que ceux de Harry aussi…

Dès qu'ils eurent terminé cette conversation, Harry leva les sortilèges, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils trouvèrent devant la porte Ron, rouge de colère, ainsi que les jumeaux, qui les regardèrent d'un air soupçonneux, avec à la main de longs tubes de couleur chair…

-Le dîner est servi, grogna Ron avant de s'en aller d'un pas rageur.

Hermione grimaça.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à contourner les oreilles à rallonge ? Demanda Fred.

Harry fronça brièvement les sourcils. Les oreilles à rallonge ? C'était quoi ça ? Sans doute un truc pour écouter aux portes…

-J'ai appelé Dobby, répondit-t-il sans réfléchir.

-Dobby ? Demanda Georges.

-C'est l'ancien Elfe de Maison des Malefoy, répondit Harry. Depuis que je l'ai libéré en deuxième année, il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi…

-Mais… Pourquoi insonoriser la porte ?

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et, pris au dépourvu, ils rougirent. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire !

-Petits cachottiers ! Ça dure depuis quand !?

D'un coup, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent de nouveau et pâlirent. Ils rejoignirent la cuisine sous les quolibets des deux jumeaux…

-Désolé, marmonna Harry.

-Pas grave, répondit Hermione. Mieux vaut ça qu'autre chose. Mais vraiment, au cas où tu te poserais la question, tu n'es qu'un très bon ami…

-Même chose pour moi. Mais enfin, on va devoir jouer le jeu pour avoir la paix…

-Je sais…

Ils n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la salle à manger que tout la maisonnée savait déjà que « Harry sortait avec Hermione ». Tout le monde les regarda d'un air surpris. Lupin avait l'air amusé, Sirius le fixa avec des yeux ronds, et à la stupéfaction de Harry, Ginny lança à Hermione un regard haineux. Harry et Hermione, rouge de honte, furent taquinés pendant tout le repas et à la fin, Harry eût même droit au discours vieux jeu de Mrs Weasley sur le fait qu'il ne fallait jamais forcer les femmes et qu'il était peut être un peu tôt pour s'enfermer dans une chambre. Atterré, et mortifié par la honte, Harry comprit qu'elle allait les surveiller !

Mais heureusement, une phrase de Sirius au cours du dîner détourna l'attention.

-Harry ? Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de questions ?

-Sur ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

-Et bien…

D'un geste du bras, Sirius désigna l'ensemble hétéroclite de personnes assemblées autour de la table. Harry haussa les épaules.

-Bien sûr. Toujours. Mais…

-Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Claqua la voix de Mrs Weasley.

-C'est vrai, répondit Sirius. Mieux vaut attendre après le repas.

Et ce fut tout, jusqu'à la fin du repas, où Sirius recommença.

-Bon, alors Harry, tes questions…

-Sirius ! Interrompit de nouveau Mrs Weasley. N'oublie pas ce que Dumbledore à dit !

-Dumbledore parle beaucoup, Molly, répondit Sirius d'un ton las. Alors rappelez-moi, à propos de quoi ?

-A propos de Harry ne devant pas savoir_ plus que ce qu'il doit savoir_…

Harry haussa un sourcil. C'était nouveau ça. Ou peut être pas…

-Dumbledore et moi avons un arrangement à ce sujet, Mrs Weasley, répondit Harry d'une voix calme. Par ailleurs, je ne suis pas non plus complètement idiot, et j'en sais probablement plus que vous ne le pensez, mais effectivement, j'apprécierais de savoir où vous en êtes car je suis, il me semble, le principal concerné…

-Tu es…

-Ne me sortez pas que je ne suis qu'un enfant, ou je ne sais quelle bêtise du genre, Mrs Weasley, s'il vous plaît. Voldemort n'a cessé d'essayer de me tuer depuis que je suis né, je l'ai probablement plus croisé que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, -sans prétention aucune-, et jusqu'ici je m'en suis toujours tiré par une pirouette, mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas et il est évident que je vais devoir me battre à nouveau, et très bientôt ! Comment voulez-vous que je le fasse sans informations sur mon ennemi ?

Molly resta muette.

-Les enfants, dehors, ordonna Arthur Weasley d'une voix plate.

Aussitôt, ce fut un concert de cris et de protestations. Les jumeaux furent autorisés à rester parce qu'ils étaient majeurs, Ron et Hermione purent rester en arguant que Harry allait de toute façon leur en parler -Harry en doutait pour Ron, mais pourquoi pas-, mais Ginny fut forcée d'aller se coucher, et ne le fit pas en silence…

Une fois que la tornade fut passée et que le calme fut revenu, tout le monde se retourna vers Harry.

-Alors, Harry ? Interrogea Sirius. Je reconnais que je pensais que tu serais plus curieux que ça.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est que je ne sais pas trop quoi vous demander. En tout cas, avec Mrs Weasley dans les parages, vous ne risquez pas de pouvoir me répondre, expliqua Harry d'un air un qui oscillait entre l'amertume et l'amusement. Malgré ça, certaines choses sont relativement évidentes… J'ai essayé de trouver des journaux moldus cet été en fouillant dans les poubelles ou en les ramassant dans la rue, et je n'ai pas repéré d'événements qui sortaient de l'ordinaire. Je suppose que c'est parce que Voldemort n'a encore rien fait. Pour l'instant, et arrêtez-moi tout de suite si je me trompe, je suppose qu'il cherche à rassembler ses anciens fidèles et à en recruter de nouveaux. Il veut reconstituer son armée, et il ne va certainement pas le faire au grand jour. Il sait évidemment que l'Ordre du Phoenix à été reformé, puisque j'ai réussi à m'échapper et, cela va de soi, ma première action en sortant du cimetière à été de prévenir Dumbledore… Je suppose que vous essayez vous-aussi de recruter quelques membres, mais que cette tâche est compliquée par les journaux de Skeeter. Encore que, si les… Disons, les personnes les plus haut placées… Qui sont acquises à notre cause jouent également leur rôle, c'est peut être moins compliqué qu'on pourrait le penser…

Sirius le regarda d'un air d'abord abasourdi, qui devint ensuite fier, mais aussi un peu curieux. Molly semblait interloquée.

-J'ai presque l'impression que tu en sais plus que nous, Harry, répondit Sirius. Il est vrai que Arthur, Kingsley ou Tonks, à cause des journaux de Skeeter, risquent de perdre leur travail au Ministère si ils en font trop, mais d'un autre côté, tu as raison, Kingsley et Tonks sont tous les deux Aurors et ont reçu pour ordre de « traquer et rechercher toute activité de Magie Noire inhabituelle », et une équipe entière à été montée pour rechercher les résidus magiques provenant de tous les rituels de Magie Noire possibles et imaginables. Des patrouilles sont régulièrement envoyées à Azkaban sous de faux prétextes avec pourtant pour ordre de vérifier que tout va bien et qu'il n'y à pas de faille de sécurité. Les Détraqueurs se concentrent sur les émotions et ont une intelligence limitée, donc ce n'est heureusement pas compliqué, et ils ne posent pas de questions. Fudge semble m'utiliser comme prétexte pour tenter de prévenir une évasion de masse, ce qui nous arrange, et les Aurors qui partent en patrouille là-bas ont reçu l'ordre étrange de « faire attention aux rats », ce que personne ne comprend… Au final, il est vrai qu'une personne étrangement haut placée semble protéger les employés du ministère qui sont également membres de l'Ordre, y comprit dans leurs tentatives de recrutement. Il n'empêche qu'ils doivent tout de même faire preuve d'une extrême prudence et que cela les ralentit. Cependant, tu as déjà fait du bon travail toi-même en nous ramenant Viktor Krum et sa famille, qui est affiliée à quelques uns des plus puissants clans de sorciers en Bulgarie, et Arthur nous à ramené Mafalda Hopkirk, je suis sûr que tu vois de qui je veux parler, après ta deuxième année…

Harry sourit. Les choses avançaient. Fudge faisait ce qu'il fallait, même si c'était sans doute sur les conseils de Dumbledore… Rapidement, pour ne pas paraître trop absorbé dans ses plans, il répondit à Sirius.

-Elle travaille au Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie, je m'en souviens… Et Dumbledore ?

-Skeeter le discrédite tellement qu'il perd son prestige et ses titres les uns après les autres, Fudge et le Ministère semblent se détourner complètement de lui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment clair. En fait, nous ne sommes pas vraiment au courant, mais c'est comme si ça faisait partie d'un plan. Dumbledore ne dit jamais vraiment tout de toute façon…

-C'est normal. Comme ça, Voldemort, si il capture certains d'entre vous, ne saura jamais tout non plus. Et donc ? A part son armée, qu'est ce qu'il prépare ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-On ne sait pas vraiment, mais on pense qu'il cherche une arme, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois… Mais il est discret, et…

-Ça suffit ! Les interrompit Mrs Weasley. Harry en à assez entendu !

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui, et il haussa tranquillement les épaules. Il attraperait Dumbledore à la rentrée de toute façon, et il prit le parti de ne pas se braquer, rapport à ce que Dumbledore avait dit sur lui. Sa façon de brouiller les pistes pouvait très bien s'appliquer à lui aussi…

En montant se coucher, il croisa Sirius et son regard rieur.

-Alors, tu vas dire bonne nuit à ta copine ?

-Sirius ! S'exclama Harry. On est pas…

-Je sais, l'interrompit Sirius en ricanant. Hermione est assez intelligente pour avoir compris que tu n'avais plus la Trace. Comment se sont passées tes révisions de cet été ?

Harry soupira de soulagement.

-Bien je crois. Je n'ai pas pu tout réviser, il n'y avait pas moyen que je me trouve un corbeau pour le métamorphoser, -enfin, j'avais Hedwige, mais elle n'a pas apprécié- mais sinon, ça allait…

-Faut croire… Même Snivellus à sous entendu que tu t'étais amélioré…

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, même si c'était subtil, venant de lui. Je suis un peu triste que tu doive passer les vacances à travailler, on ne pourra pas se voir beaucoup…

Harry sourit.

-Fudge sait que tu es innocent. Survis jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et on pourra passer tout notre temps ensemble…

Le sourire rayonnant que Sirius lui renvoya lui fit chaud au cœur. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et Harry se réveilla le lendemain de bonne heure. Il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller vers sept heures et demi, pour pouvoir commencer à travailler vers huit heures…


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsqu'il descendit à la cuisine, seuls quelques adultes étaient réveillés, essentiellement des gens comme Arthur et Molly Weasley, ou bien Kingsley et Tonks.

-Harry ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley en le voyant entrer. Tu es levé bien tôt, tu as mal dormi ?

-Non, tout vas bien, merci, Mrs Weasley, j'ai juste pris l'habitude de me lever tôt.

-En vacances ? Demanda Molly, surprise. Ron ne sera pas levé avant dix heures. Hermione descend habituellement vers neuf heures… Je ne vais pas te faire commencer le nettoyage tout seul…

-Effectivement, gronda une voix bourrue, alors que Maugrey entrait dans la cuisine. Potter ne nettoiera rien du tout…

Molly étrécit les yeux.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'il ait un traitement de faveur !

-Et ce ne sera pas le cas, croyez-moi ! Potter va passer les vacances avec moi, Dumbledore veut que je lui donne des cours particuliers…

-Des cours particuliers ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda Molly, interloquée.

-De tout ce qui pourrait lui servir contre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ! Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'il pourra éternellement s'en tirer avec un Expelliarmus et un Accio, comme la dernière fois ?

-Mais enfin ! Il est trop jeune pour apprendre à se battre !

-Sûr ! C'est pour ça que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres se retiendra de le pourchasser comme il le fait depuis sa naissance, et ce jusqu'à sa majorité ! Ricana Maugrey.

-Mais… Mais… Balbutia Molly, comme perdue qu'on lui retire un de ses bébés.

-Mais rien, Molly, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore, souligna Arthur Weasley.

-Arthur ! Parce que tu approuve ce genre de choses ? Et de toutes façons, Harry n'a pas le droit de pratiquer la Magie en dehors de l'école !

Arthur Weasley détourna le regard d'un air gêné. Maugrey ricana de nouveau.

-Et alors ? Il n'est jamais trop tôt pour commencer la théorie. Plaignez-vous à Dumbledore, et pas à moi, Molly.

-Voyons, Alastor ! Harry à certainement envie de voir un peu ses amis ! S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Harry se frottait les yeux d'un air fatigué. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait finir par retourner se coucher…

-En fait, c'est moi qui ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore de recevoir des cours, précisa-t-il. Maugrey à raison, Voldemort n'attendra certainement pas que je sois un sorcier accompli pour m'attaquer, et comment voulez-vous que je puisse me défendre contre lui si j'ai à peine le niveau moyen d'un sorcier tout juste sorti de Poudlard ?

-Bien dit, Potter, grommela Maugrey. Maintenant, le troisième étage à été désinfecté en priorité pour que nous puissions l'utiliser, je t'y attends d'ici vingt minutes, dit-il en se servant une portion d'œufs au bacon, avant de la porter à son nez et de commencer à l'engloutir.

Molly poussa un couinement outré, mais Harry acquiesça. Mrs Weasley n'eût alors plus d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur la dernière possibilité d'expression de son amour maternel et le gava d'œufs au bacon et de tartines de chocolat. Harry s'autorisa cet écart pour le premier jour, mais en sortant de table, il se sentait si lourd qu'il se promit de ne plus recommencer. Ça avait été pareil avec Dobby. Les premiers jours, il avait mangé tout ce qu'il adorait à Poudlard, mais s'était rapidement aperçu par la suite qu'il somnolait sur ses livres en digérant. Il avait alors demandé à Dobby de lui préparer des repas plus légers, et avait fini par se contenter de yaourt au miel et fruits secs avec un peu de muesli, ainsi qu'un jus d'orange ou un thé pour le petit déjeuner. Et pour les autres repas, il avait laissé tomber la charcuterie, les aliments lourds et gras comme les saucisses, les frites ou la purée au fromage au profit de viandes plus maigres et de légumes verts. Il s'était également mis à la musculation, dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de muscles, et aussi parce que cela le fatiguait lors de ses insomnies. Il avait gagné quelques formes. Mais connaissant Mrs Weasley, il n'allait certainement pas réussir à respecter son régime, alors il se promit de travailler deux fois plus…

A huit heures tapantes, il était au troisième étage avec Maugrey. Étage qui comportait une bibliothèque, un laboratoire de potions et une salle d'entraînement au duel.

-Personne d'autre que Snape, toi et moi ne pouvons accéder à cet étage. Snape viendra deux fois par semaine pour te donner un cours de potions qui durera toute la journée le mercredi, et une demi-journée le samedi…

Harry grimaça discrètement. Il espérait juste que la méditation l'aiderait à se concentrer…

Maugrey commença brièvement la théorie, puis passa rapidement à la pratique. A la fin de la matinée, Harry était exténué et affamé. Maugrey l'avait aussi fait travailler physiquement, arguant que plus il serait agile et rapide, plus il serait à même de prendre ses ennemis par surprise. Harry était entièrement d'accord, et travailler ainsi l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il n'avait plus à s'embêter à tenir sa promesse…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger pour le déjeuner, le silence se fit parmi les plus jeunes. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et Georges étaient couverts de crasse et de poussière, tandis que lui était couvert de sueur et arborait une ecchymose violacée sur la pommette ainsi qu'une lèvre fendue. Non, il ne s'était pas battu avec Maugrey, mais ses mannequins de combat étaient sacrément vicieux ! Surtout que l'ancien Auror semblait déterminé à lui enseigner l'art du combat sous toutes ses formes, y compris moldu ! Ce qui, pour le coup, arrangeait bien ses affaires.

A peine eût-il terminé de manger que Maugrey monta de nouveau à l'étage et qu'il le suivit sans rechigner. Le soir, alors qu'il avait réussi à obtenir un peu de temps libre seul avec Hermione, il apprit qu'au matin, lorsque les jumeaux avaient demandé où il était et que leur mère leur avait répondu qu'il travaillait avec Fol-oeil, l'annonce avait jeté un froid. Lorsqu'ils avaient compris qu'il recevait des cours particuliers de DCFM, les jumeaux, et surtout Ron, avaient exigé d'en prendre aussi, le dernier arguant qu'ils étaient amis et faisaient tout ensemble, mais Molly avait été intraitable : si les jumeaux n'étaient plus mineurs, ils ne faisaient pas partie de l'Ordre, et ne parlons pas de Ron, qui n'avait que quinze ans, et qui ne paraissait plus si proche de Harry ces derniers temps. Certes, concrètement, Harry ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre non plus, mais lui, il avait un Mage Noir collé au derche…

Lorsque Ron avait débarqué le soir même en gueulant « qu'il avait intérêt à lui dire ce qu'il apprenait », Harry avait ricané d'un air moqueur. Il n'avait aucune illusion sur le fait que Ron, si il voyait en quoi consistaient ses cours, n'aurait plus aucune envie de les suivre. Il s'était contenté de sortir un livre et avait ignoré soigneusement le rouquin en prenant des notes sur les sorts et contre-sorts équivalents ou voisins du Doloris… Ron s'était alors mis à brailler jusqu'à ce que sa mère débarque et le fasse taire d'une calotte sur le crâne en hurlant qu'il devrait avoir honte d'avoir de telles exigences alors que son dernier bulletin scolaire était loin d'être brillant ! Elle lui ordonna de suffisamment travailler en cours pour avoir ses BUSEs avant de demander plus !

Hermione et Harry s'étaient promis d'essayer de trouver un peu de temps pour discuter chaque jour et Harry lui transmettait ses cours pendant cet interlude, même si cela devait alimenter les rumeurs. Le temps passa et petit à petit, et une sorte de routine s'établit entre Maugrey et lui : le matin, ils étudiaient la théorie en Défense Avancée, Magie Noire, Blanche, etc. et l'après midi, ils passaient à la pratique, ce qui valait souvent à Harry de descendre pour le dîner couvert de bleus et de sang, et à Maugrey, imperturbable, de se faire houspiller par Mrs Weasley. Invariablement, à toutes ces agressions, il répondait :

-Au moins, la prochaine fois qu'il se retrouvera face au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, il saura quoi faire !

Mrs Weasley se mettait alors à hurler qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, jusqu'à ce que Maugrey ne la mette sous sort de silence, ce qui la rendait plus furieuse encore, mais Maugrey en profitait.

-Plaignez-vous à Dumbledore, pas à moi !

Harry n'osait imaginer ce que devait subir le vieux directeur en ayant la matriarche Weasley sur le dos. De fait, un jour, en le voyant redescendre, Molly ne dit rien, et Harry eût la vague impression qu'elle s'était fait engueuler à la réunion du jour…

Enfin, le soir, pendant que les autres prenaient un chocolat, qu'il esquivait souvent, pour être sur de bien dormir, et jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley ne le force à se coucher, il étudiait les livres de potions avancées que Snape lui avait conseillé, et qu'il avait acheté par Dobby interposé, ce qui interrogeait les membres de l'Ordre, sans compter Ron, qui était persuadé qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de sortir de cette maison sombre et glauque sans lui en parler.

La première fois que Snape était arrivé pour lui donner cours pour la journée, Ron avait subitement cessé d'emmerder Harry. A la grande surprise de tous, et au grand désespoir de Sirius, Snape et lui avaient plus ou moins signé un pacte de non-agression tacite, qui leur permettait une certaine entente. Si leurs relations étaient loin d'être cordiales, Harry avait pour l'instant décidé de faire confiance au professeur, et Snape semblait se limiter à un total de trois remarques sarcastiques par demie-journée, ce qui leur assurait de pouvoir s'ignorer dans de bonnes conditions lorsqu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils se reconnaissent. La théorie étant assurée par Harry seul lorsqu'il travaillait le soir, une heure y était consacrée chaque jour que Snape passait à lui enseigner pour répondre à ses questions, puis ils enchaînaient sur la confection de diverses potions de combat, de défense, de soins, poisons et antidotes. Dix à douze chaudrons mijotaient en permanence dans le laboratoire de potions et Harry devait parfois se relever la nuit pour les brasser ou en surveiller la cuisson, mais ses techniques de méditations marchaient bien, et à chaque fois qu'il commençait à paniquer, il réussissait à se calmer suffisamment pour rattraper ses erreurs, ce dont Snape, une fois la surprise passée, parut presque impressionné. Le changement qui s'était effectué en lui en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines depuis la quatrième année devait être assez radical…

La seule chose qui désespérait véritablement Harry était Hermione et Ron. Ou plutôt le comportement de Ron envers Hermione. La brunette ne pouvait que rarement travailler avec Harry le soir, car le rouquin était monstrueusement jaloux de sa complicité avec lui, complicité qu'elle ne devait qu'à sa discrétion et à son intelligence, ce que Ron savait et, se sentant inférieur, lui faisait payer. Il était imbuvable avec elle chaque jour, au point que Hermione, Harry avait fini par l'apprendre, finissait régulièrement en larmes, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Weasley ne finisse par intervenir et ne fasse comprendre à son fils lors d'un dîner où Hermione refusait de descendre que si il ne se comportait pas mieux, il risquait fort d'avoir les fesses qui chauffent, et depuis, Ron passait sur Hermione sa frustration en plus de l'humiliation publique par de petites piques, beaucoup plus discrètes, mais beaucoup plus méchantes. Et Hermione, qui avait espéré trouvé un quelconque soutien moral en la personne de Ginny, se le voyait refuser par la rouquine qui se rangeait du côté de son frère avec toute son énergie depuis que Harry faisait semblant de sortir avec elle pour avoir la paix…

Harry aurait aimé démentir cette rumeur, mais il aurait fallu expliquer pourquoi ils insonorisaient régulièrement la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas parler de la levée de la Trace alors tout ce que Harry pouvait faire était prier pour que les choses s'arrangent avec leur prochain retour à Poudlard, et lorsque même la méditation ne réussissait pas à le faire dormir, il se levait et allait s'enfermer au troisième étage pour rédiger pour Hermione un résumé de tout ce qu'il apprenait…

Il savait que Dumbledore venait régulièrement au QG, presque à chaque réunion, mais il ne l'avait jamais croisé. Un soir, cependant, alors qu'il était en plein cours de potions, le vieux directeur était monté jusqu'à lui.

-Bonsoir Harry, comment vas-tu ? Comme cela fait un moment que tu as commencé ton entraînement et que Molly ne cesse de s'inquiéter de tes blessures, je me suis dis que j'allais passer te voir…

-Bonsoir Monsieur, je vais bien, mais…

Harry, qui brassait une potion contre les brûlures sur laquelle il travaillait depuis une semaine, s'efforça de ne pas se laisser distraire, tourna la potion le nombre adéquat de fois dans le bon sens, puis dans le sens inverse, éteignit le feu sous le chaudron et surveilla la température d'un sort. La potion était presque terminée mais pour qu'elle soit vraiment efficace, elle devait reposer à une température quasi-constante pendant deux heures…

Une fois cela fait, Harry se retourna vers le directeur, enfin prêt à lui accorder toute son attention. Dumbledore le regardait d'un air amusé par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Je vois que tu as fini par trouver un certain intérêt aux potions…

Harry grimaça.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que cette matière était sans intérêt. J'avais juste du mal avec la méthode pédagogique…

Dans son dos, il entendit Snape claquer de la langue d'un air agacé.

-Et ça va mieux ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Et bien, oui, je crois… J'espère juste que je réussirai à rester aussi calme à Poudlard…

-D'après ce que me disent Alastor et Severus, tu vas finir par être en avance dans un certain nombre de matières…

Harry rougit.

-Pas forcément. Pour certaines matières, comme la métamorphose et les sortilèges, je ne peux étudier que dans les livres…

-Mais l'aisance en Magie, en théorie comme en pratique, vient par l'apprentissage et j'ai cru comprendre que Alastor te soumettait à rude épreuve…

Harry grimaça de nouveau. Il était couvert de bleus, de blessures, de coupures, de brûlures, ça lui faisait un mal de chien ! Heureusement, l'une des première potions que Snape lui avait fait brasser en voyant ça, ainsi que la douleur qu'il avait à effectuer les mouvements les plus simples, ce qui l'empêchait de travailler correctement, avait été un onguent contre les coups et les brûlures…

Le silence se fit quelques instants, Harry se retournant brièvement vers sa potion pour en ajuster la température, lorsque Dumbledore reprit.

-Dis-moi Harry, je me demandais si… Si il y avait quelque chose que tu voulais me dire.. ?

Harry releva les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant cette question que Dumbledore lui avait déjà posé en deuxième année, cette question qu'il avait posé à Voldemort autrefois, et à laquelle il avait fourni, sans le savoir, la même réponse… Mais cette fois-ci, c'était différent…

-En fait, oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est important, mais dans tous les cas, c'est bizarre…

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? Demanda Dumbledore, semblant presque surpris qu'il accepte de lui parler.

-Et bien, ces derniers temps, je fais un rêve assez récurrent… Encore une fois, je ne sais pas si c'est important…

-Quel genre de rêve ? Demanda Dumbledore.

-Quelque part, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Je marche dans un long corridor de pierres, en sous sol, éclairé par des torches. Je me dirige vers une grande porte noire, et j'ai terriblement envie de savoir ce qui se trouve derrière, mais je ne le peux pas, je me réveille…

Le regard de Dumbledore s'illumina d'une lueur d'intérêt, et Harry le vit distinctement échanger un regard par dessus son épaule avec Snape… Puis il soupira, semblant d'un seul coup accuser le poids de son âge…

-Harry, te souviens-tu de la Prophétie ?

-Celle de Trelawney ? Oui.

-Le professeur Trelawney, Harry. Tu te souviens que Voldemort ne la connais que partiellement ?

Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Tu parle d'un professeur…

-Oui, répondit-il.

-Et bien il est probable qu'il pense que la raison de son échec à te tuer se trouve dans la partie qu'il ne connaît pas…

-Vous voulez dire qu'il cherche à récupérer la Prophétie ?

-C'est exactement ce que je veux dire, Harry. Si tu te souviens de toute notre conversation, tu te souviens peut être également que j'ai dit que les Prophéties étaient gardées au Ministère ?

-Il ne peut pas vraiment débarquer là-bas pour demander à la consulter, je suppose… Mais quel rapport avec moi ?

Dumbledore poussa un soupir.

-Tu me vois dans l'obligation d'honorer ma part de notre contrat, Harry. Je pense que, le soir ou il à essayé de te tuer, une sorte de connexion mentale s'est formée entre Voldemort et toi. Cela fait un moment que j'y pense, depuis ta première année en fait, mais je n'en étais pas sur…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Si vous y pensez depuis tout ce temps, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé avant ?

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, Harry, je n'étais sur de rien. J'ai commencé à y penser en constatant, lors de ta première année, que ta cicatrice te faisait mal lorsque Voldemort se faisait plus actif, mais à cette époque là, ça n'aurait pu être qu'un banal contrecoup du sortilège, un effet secondaire que personne n'aurait pu prévoir, puisque ce n'est guère courant de rencontrer des personnes qui y survivent… C'est ce que tu me dis maintenant qui confirme ma théorie…

Harry se détendit.

-Et donc ? Qu'est ce que tout cela veut dire au final ?

-Je pense que Voldemort pense au Département des Mystère, l'endroit ou sont entreposées les Prophéties. Je pense même que cette Prophétie l'obsède. Et je pense que cette idée se retrouve dans tes pensées, ou plutôt dans tes rêves, parce que lorsque l'on dort, notre esprit est relâché, en pause, si tu préfère…

-Donc je rêve du Département des Mystères parce que quand je dors, l'esprit de Voldemort est plus actif que le mien ?

-C'est exactement ça, Harry…

-Et donc ? Quelles peuvent être les conséquences de tout cela ?

Dumbledore soupira encore.

-Voldemort est un Legilimens accompli, Harry, c'est un Maître en Magie de l'Esprit… Si jamais il venait à s'apercevoir de cette connexion mentale entre vous -j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas déjà le cas-, il pourrait l'utiliser pour t'attirer au Département des Mystères, car seules les personnes concernées par les Prophéties peuvent s'en saisir et les entendre… Pire, il pourrait aller chercher la Prophétie dans ton propre esprit si un jour il s'aperçoit que tu la connais entièrement ! C'était la principale raison de mes réticences à t'en parler, mais tu ne m'as guère laissé le choix…

Harry laissa passer la dernière partie de ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. Il ne regrettait rien et ne se sentait pas coupable.

-Donc il pourrait me manipuler pour me faire récupérer la Prophétie pour lui et en profiter pour me tuer, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Harry d'un air songeur.

N'entendant pas Dumbledore répondre, il s'accorda le luxe de réfléchir un moment.

-Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, on m'a dit qu'il recherchait une arme… Ce serait ça ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-C'est effectivement à ça que je pense, mais je ne peux en dire trop à tout le monde. Pardonne à Mrs Weasley pour son zèle. Quelque part, c'est elle que je cherche à protéger, pas toi…

-Et vous même, ricana Harry. Si quelque chose m'arrivait, elle vous tuerait encore plus sûrement que Voldemort…

Dumbledore sourit faiblement. Harry redressa la tête.

-Et donc ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour empêcher Voldemort de m'attirer au Département des Mystères ? Ou de récupérer la Prophétie dans mon esprit ?

Dumbledore releva les yeux vers lui et dans son dos, Snape soupira.

-Je crains de devoir vous supporter encore plus, Potter.

Harry lança à Dumbledore un regard interrogateur. Le vieux directeur se retourna vers son Maître des Potions.

-Vous seriez d'accord, Severus ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Demanda le potioniste d'un air las.

-Je ne suis pas sur… Je pourrais le faire moi-même, mais justement, j'ai peur que Voldemort ne s'en aperçoive si c'est moi, et qu'il utilise Harry pour m'atteindre…

Dumbledore sembla réfléchir un moment et puis claqua dans ses mains d'un air joyeux.

-Dans ce cas, tout est arrangé ! Sourit-il. Effectivement Harry, il serait préférable que tu prenne encore des cours supplémentaires avec le professeur Snape. Il est lui aussi un Maître en Magie de l'Esprit, il t'apprendra à fermer le tien pour que Voldemort ne réussisse plus à y entrer…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-J'ai déjà un livre de méditation moldu que Hermione m'a envoyé. Les rêves se sont espacés lorsque j'ai commencé à utiliser une certaine technique de respiration avant de dormir…

Dumbledore le regarda, visiblement surpris.

-Mais c'est formidable ! S'exclama-t-il. Ainsi vous ne partirez pas de rien ! Tes cours de Potions et de Défense Avancée cesseront avec ton retour à Poudlard. Nous les remplaceront donc par des cours d'Occlumencie !

Harry hocha la tête. Il n'était pas fâché d'avoir encore un peu de répit, l'année scolaire allait bientôt recommencer, et il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il avait l'impression de ne pas s'être reposé du tout pendant ces vacances, ce qui était totalement le cas !

-D'accord. Nous verrons cela à la rentrée, alors…

-Et bien, c'est entendu, conclut Dumbledore. Je vais te laisser, Harry, tu as une potion à terminer et je crois que Mrs Weasley t'appelle pour le dîner.

Le troisième étage entier était muni d'un sort de silence pour qu'ils puissent avoir la paix, et comme personne de non autorisé ne pouvait y entrer, Mrs Weasley était obligée de frapper contre les sortilèges jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un l'entende…

Harry contrôla une dernière fois sa potion et la mit en stase. Ce soir, il travaillerait au laboratoire le temps qu'elle soit terminée. Il remercia le professeur Snape et le salua avant de partir se doucher en quatrième vitesse pour enlever les vapeurs de potions qui ne manquaient jamais de l'imprégner, et lui valaient moult commentaires désobligeants de la part de Ron, avant de descendre pour le dîner.


	9. Chapter 9

L'histoire avance et les choses se précisent! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** Tant mieux si ça t'as plu alors^^ Merci à toi d'avoir lu et commenté, à bientôt!

* * *

Environ deux semaines avant la rentrée, ils reçurent enfin leurs listes scolaires. Il n'y avait que deux nouveaux livres à acheter, le livre des « Sorts et Enchantements niveau V », par Miranda Fauconnette, et « Défense Avancée Contre les Forces Obscures » par Herbert Buffalo. Ce dernier titre, surtout, occasionna quantité de commentaires autour de la table, car il signifiait que Dumbledore avait trouvé un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal !

Harry allait s'éclipser, comme à son habitude, pour suivre Maugrey, lorsque Hermione poussa un hurlement qui le retint en arrière. Elle retourna sa lettre et laissa tomber sur la table un petit badge écarlate gravé d'un « P » doré superposé au Lion de Gryffondor…

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle releva sur Harry un regard aussi abasourdi que perplexe, et tout le monde se tourna aussitôt vers Ron, lettre en main, qui rougissait graduellement, furieux de ne rien avoir de plus…

Aussitôt, les jumeaux entourèrent Hermione pour la féliciter.

-Hey ! C'est génial Hermione ! Tu es Préfète !

-Génial, mais pas pour nous mon cher frère, nous allons devoir nous tenir à carreaux !

-C'est malheureusement vrai, mais enfin ! Comme si ça avait pu être quelqu'un d'autre !

-Moi, j'aurais pensé que Harry…

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça ! Harry !

Tout le monde se retourna vers Harry qui gloussa.

-Euh, non, vraiment, et ça me va bien, j'ai déjà plein de choses à gérer en ce moment, bravo Hermione…

Il la serra dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle était rouge de gêne.

-Bah, euh… Merci, bafouilla-t-elle, sous les regards meurtriers de Ron et Ginny.

-C'est merveilleux, il faut fêter ça ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley, malgré tout un peu déçue que Ron ne soit pas nommé. Alastor ! Fichez donc la paix à Harry pour aujourd'hui, nous allons aller faire les courses et il à bien droit à une journée de répit !

Maugrey se tourna vers lui et Harry haussa les épaules, priant intérieurement pour qu'il dise oui. Merlin savait à quel point il avait besoin de repos !

-D'accord, grogna Maugrey, mais jusqu'à votre départ, au boulot ! Dit-il en pointant les escaliers du doigt.

Harry en grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Le temps que toute la tribu Weasley au complet soit prête à partir, ils avaient bien une heure ou deux devant eux…

Lorsque Mrs Weasley l'appela pour partir et qu'il redescendit, il se figea en voyant Sirius, le regard dans le vide, dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Il n'avait pratiquement pas vu son parrain depuis son arrivée au Square Grimmauld et Merlin savait à quel point il lui manquait ! Il toqua à la porte.

-Sirius ? Appela-t-il.

Sirius sursauta. Harry vit qu'il ne fixait pas le vide, mais une gigantesque tapisserie représentant un arbre généalogique. Le parcourant brièvement, Harry vit qu'il remontait au moins jusqu'au Moyen Age. En haut, en grandes lettres dorées s'étalait le slogan « La Noble et Ancienne Maison des Black, TOUJOURS PUR ».

-Harry ! S'exclama Sirius. On ne te voit pas beaucoup ces derniers temps.

Harry rougit. Il ne voyait les autres pratiquement qu'au repas. Il avait conscience de s'éloigner de certains, comme de Ginny ou de Mrs Weasley. Ron, n'en parlons pas…

-Je sais, je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il.

Sirius chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Honnêtement, je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te prépare à te battre. Je veux dire, c'est censé être à moi de te protéger, n'est ce pas ? Mais je ne peux rien faire, et de toute façon, Voldemort n'attendra pas que je sois là…

Harry soupira. Sirius lui fendait le cœur, mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire pour alléger sa peine.

-Est ce que Sniffle vient avec nous faire les courses ?

Il éclata de son fameux rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

-Il adorerait, mais il n'a pas envie de se faire arracher les yeux par Molly Weasley !

Ils laissèrent le silence retomber. A l'extérieur de la pièce s'entendait encore l'effervescence de la maison. Il savait que Mrs Weasley l'avait appelé en avance…

-J'étais là, autrefois, finit par dire Sirius en désignant un trou noir dans la tapisserie, comme une brûlure de cigarette. Ma douce mère m'a effacé de l'histoire familiale quand je me suis enfui de la maison, Kreattur adore raconter cette histoire…

-Kreattur ?

-L'Elfe de Maison de la famille Black. Une vieille charogne restée beaucoup trop longtemps tout seul, si tu veux mon avis. J'adorerais m'en débarrasser, mais il connaît beaucoup trop de choses sur l'Ordre. Ça pourrait être étonnant que tu ne l'ai toujours pas croisé si tu ne t'enfermais pas tous les jours au troisième étage où je lui ai interdit d'aller. Il ne cesse de fureter partout dans les pièces sous prétexte de faire le ménage, pour sauver tout ce qu'il peut de la destruction et l'emmener dans son antre, dans la cuisine. Je n'ose même pas imaginer la quantité de foutoir qu'il à pu y accumuler, et je n'y mettrais les pieds pour rien au monde ! Je n'ai pas envie de mourir subitement parce qu'il à récupéré les objets de Magie Noire les plus chers à ma mère… Il adorait mon frère Regulus, il le vénérait presque…

Du bout du doigt, il désigna un autre nom, cette fois-ci bien visible, Regulus Arcturus Black…

-Un Mangemort, commenta Sirius. Comme tous les membres de ma famille, d'ailleurs… Il semblerait qu'il ait trahi, cela dit, ce qui lui aurait coûté la vie…

-Harry ! Enfin, tu es là ! On t'attends, tu sais ? Les interrompit Mrs Weasley.

Harry et Sirius sursautèrent. Sirius attira Harry dans une étreinte à étouffer un ours, sous le regard attendri de Molly qui n'osa pas faire de commentaire…

-Je vous le rends, Molly, je vais voir Buck !

Il sortit de la pièce et Harry suivit Mrs Weasley jusqu'à retrouver tous les autres. Ses cheveux rabattus sur sa cicatrice et une casquette vissée sur la tête, c'est à Harry et Hermione que revint la tâche de guider les autres dans le Londres Moldu jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Enfin, à Hermione surtout. Harry n'était guère allé plus loin que Privet Drive. Les Weasley auraient préféré prendre la Cheminette mais le réseau était beaucoup trop surveillé, pas assez sécurisé. Ils durent prendre les transports en commun, et les moldus se demandèrent probablement d'où venait cette tribu de rouquins qui n'avait jamais vu le métro ou un autobus…

Une fois dans le Londres sorcier, et après être passés à Gringotts, les courses se firent vite. Après les livres, ils refirent les stocks d'ingrédients pour potions, de plumes, d'encres et de parchemins, et s'accordèrent le luxe de prendre une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, le meilleur glacier du coin. Harry et Hermione rentrèrent tous les deux avec beaucoup plus de livres que nécessaire. En en voyant les titres, Mrs Weasley leur avait dit que ce genre de lecture n'était sans doute pas pour eux, et avait essayé de reposer les bouquins, mais ils l'en avait empêchée. Si ils voulaient lire des livres de Magie Noire, ou d'un niveau bien supérieur à celui de l'école, elle n'avait aucun droit de le leur interdire. Harry avait d'ailleurs vu Hermione acheter plusieurs livres qui pourraient lui être utiles. En fait, il était même sûr qu'elle avait pensé à lui en les achetant. Mais même ainsi, au soir, lorsqu'ils furent tous rentrés et attablés devant un bon repas, Harry eût l'impression d'avoir vécu sa première journée normale depuis longtemps. Ça lui manquait de ne plus pouvoir être un enfant. Jusqu'ici, malgré tout ce qu'il avait affronté, son peu d'innocence avait été relativement préservé. Maintenant, tout était différent. Il tuerait Voldemort ou bien il mourrait. Il avait l'impression que Hermione avait compris parfois. Compris qu'il voulait vivre. Et à quoi il se préparait…

Lorsque vint le moment de retourner à Poudlard, il se sentit étrangement décalé avec les autres, Weasley ou non. Il se demanda si il allait avoir l'impression de perdre son temps, là-bas. Si les cours allaient lui sembler futiles à côté de tout ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre. Tout ce qu'il allait continuer à apprendre. Tout ce qui était tellement plus important que les cours en eux-même. Il se demanda aussi si le Quidditch allait l'agacer, maintenant qu'il avait tant à penser, ou au contraire, si le sport lui permettrait de se vider la tête, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Se connaissant, il penchait pour le seconde solution, mais redoutait la première…

Il se demandait aussi ce qu'était ce petit paquet que Sirius avait glissé dans sa main juste avant qu'il ne quitte la maison. Il était grossièrement emballé dans un morceau de parchemin, et il lui avait dit de « l'utiliser si il avait besoin de lui ». Harry s'était juré de ne pas l'ouvrir avant d'être tranquille à Poudlard. Sirius avait voulu les accompagner à la gare sous sa forme de chien, et Harry aurait adoré, mais il avait de toutes ses forces essayé de l'en dissuader : il aimait son parrain, et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire arrêter. Au final, Sniffle passa la porte à la dernière seconde, exaspérant Mrs Weasley car ils étaient déjà en retard et ne pouvaient prendre le temps de le convaincre de rester. Harry était cependant heureux d'avoir encore un peu son parrain avec lui. Il le fut beaucoup moins lorsqu'il intercepta le regard des Malefoy sur le quai !

Dans le train, Hermione dut voyager dans le compartiment des Préfets, même si elle repassa de temps en temps pour lui dire bonjour. Ron décida de partir avec les jumeaux, et les agaça tellement par son amertume et sa mauvaise humeur que Fred et Georges finirent par le planter dans leur compartiment et venir le rejoindre. Il voyagea avec Neville, qui avait amené avec lui un genre de cactus apparemment extrêmement rare, et le soignait amoureusement. Il fit la connaissance de Luna Lovegood, jeune fille éthérée et qui semblait planer, et pour son plus grand malheur, Ginny le colla pendant tout le voyage !

Avec sa fausse relation avec Hermione, il avait pris conscience de l'intérêt que la rouquine lui portait. Le manquer aurait été compliqué. Elle était aussi infecte avec Hermione que Ron l'était avec lui. Et plus cela durait, plus Harry se disait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Non seulement il n'avait toujours vu en elle qu'une petite sœur, mais en plus, même ce lien tendait à s'étioler depuis la détérioration de son amitié avec Ron. Elle avait été sa sœur parce que Ron avait été son frère. Maintenant, ils n'étaient tous les deux plus que des connaissances. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, et saisissait chaque occasion d'éloigner Hermione de lui, ou profitait de chaque instant où la brunette était absente pour tenter d'attirer son attention…

Ne savait-elle pas qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Cho Chang, la jolie attrapeuse des Serdaigle ?

Conneries, se dit Harry. Déjà, personne à part Ron ne savait ça. D'autre part, lorsque Cho était venu lui dire bonjour, même si son cœur avait tressauté dans sa poitrine, la conversation était vite retombée, et elle s'était éclipsée, gênée. Cela pouvait bien sûr tenir au fait que tout le monde dans le compartiment, -sauf Luna, qui se cachait derrière un magazine qu'elle tenait à l'envers-, était couvert du jus du cactus de Neville, ce qui était apparemment un genre de système de défense de la part de la plante. Mais même ainsi, Harry s'était dit qu'il ne s'occuperait pas de Cho cette année. Encore une fois, il avait beaucoup trop de choses à penser, trop de choses tellement plus importantes qu'un amour d'écolier. Sans compter qu'il ne désirait pas la mettre en danger, ni elle, ni Hermione, ni qui que ce soit !

Ginny, de son côté, ne réussit guère à détourner son attention de son dernier livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La rouquine finit d'ailleurs par s'offusquer de son manque d'intérêt jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne le ferait sans doute jamais, et que même si il avait été amoureux d'elle, il aurait refusé de sortir avec quelqu'un d'aussi jaloux, méchant, mesquin et immature, et il ajouta tant qu'il y était qu'il ne sortait pas non plus avec Hermione et qu'ils avaient juste voulu s'isoler de temps en temps pour avoir la paix, ce qui n'était possible ni avec elle, ni avec Ron…

Il ne sortirait avec personne tant que Voldemort ne serait pas mort.

C'était aussi simple que ça.

Ginny en resta bouche bée, avant de s'enfuir dans le couloir, les yeux pleins de larmes. Luna avait vaguement levé la tête de son magazine, Fred et Georges avaient soupiré d'un air théâtral et Neville avait détourné le regard, gêné. Harry savait que les jumeaux avaient remarqué le petit jeu de Ginny depuis bien longtemps et ne l'approuvaient pas. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs excusés tous les deux auprès de Hermione et lui pour avoir lancé la rumeur, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle prendrait une telle ampleur. Lorsque Harry leur eût glissé qu'il avait passé tout le premier mois de vacances à étudier et qu'il avait voulu en discuter avec Hermione, ils avaient compris et acquiescé.

Au final, le seul moment véritablement intéressant du voyage fut la visite de Malefoy, qui vint, comme chaque année, pour les importuner. Lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, il était comme à son accoutumée flanqué de Crabbe et de Goyle, qui le suivaient comme si ils étaient ses gardes du corps, ce qui était totalement le cas puisque Malefoy était lâche et ne se lançait dans un combat que si il le savait gagné d'avance. Un badge vert brillant avec un « P » superposé à un serpent d'argent était épinglé sur sa poitrine…

-On vient de croiser Weaslette, ricana-t-il. Est ce qu'on à raté quelque chose ?

-Bonjour Malefoy, répondit innocemment Harry, sans lever les yeux de son livre. Comment vas-tu ?

Il entendit distinctement les jumeaux s'étrangler dans leur coin. Cela faisait un moment qu'il réfléchissait au cas Malefoy. C'était un crétin arrogant et insupportable, qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis la première année. Les premières paroles qui étaient sorties de sa bouche lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés chez Mrs Guipure avaient été pour prôner la pureté du sang et insulter Hagrid. Mais ce n'était qu'un enfant, il n'avait que quinze ans. Et à cet âge là, les enfants font encore tout pour plaire à leurs parents…

-Qu'est ce qui te prend, Potter ? Demanda Malefoy d'un air qui aurait sans doute été abasourdi si il n'avait pas eu autant de self-contrôle.

-Rien Malefoy. C'est juste que j'en ai assez de cette petite guerre entre nous, c'est ridicule, et j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser cette année, je suis sur que tu vois de quoi je veux parler… Répondit-Harry en haussant un sourcil sarcastique.

Les yeux de Malefoy se rétrécirent.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter…

-Et toi, fais attention à toi Malefoy. J'espère que tu feras le bon choix.

-De quel choix tu parles, Potter ?

-Le bon. Tu sais lequel. Tu sauras.

-…Tu as vraiment une case en moins pour parler comme Trelawney, Potter…

-Tu ne connais pas Trelawney, tu ne suis pas les cours de Divination. Si j'étais Trelawney, je te dirais que tu vas sans doute mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et couvert de jus verdâtre parce que le prochain treize du mois tu vas te casser la gueule dans les escaliers et tomber sur un dard du cactus de Neville… Qu'est ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu manque de répartie…

Les jumeaux pouffèrent dans leur coin mais Harry ne sut pas si c'était parce qu'il se moquait de Trelawney ou de Malefoy.

Il eût la petite satisfaction de voir Draco rougir, furieux.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Potter, je suis…

-Préfet ? Je sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, Malefoy. Je ne doute pas de toi, je sais que tu te feras un plaisir de m'enlever des points pour rien, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir attendre encore un peu car l'année n'a toujours pas commencé…

De plus en plus rouge, Malefoy fit mine de sortir sa baguette, mais Harry se leva, sortit la sienne et la pointa entre ses deux yeux d'un mouvement si rapide que le blond n'avait même pas encore eût le temps de porter la main à sa poche. Finalement, il battit en retraite, prudent et perplexe.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter !

-J'me doute ! Répondit Harry, mesquin.

Bon, ok, il était prêt à accorder une chance à Malefoy. Mais si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait qu'il avait très envie de tester ses nouvelles compétences en duel…


	10. Chapter 10

J'ai capté que je faisais passer la cinquième année en un seul chapitre…

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous à Poudlard et que la Répartition des Première Année fut terminée, Dumbledore leur présenta leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un vieil homme d'environ soixante ans, rougeaud et court sur pattes avec une moustache de morse et aux cheveux grisonnant, qui répondait au nom de Philioxus Raileys, et qui était en fait un ancien Auror, apparemment extrêmement compétent, de la génération avant celle de Maugrey. Il avait été conseillé à Dumbledore par Fudge lui-même, apparemment « soucieux que la nouvelle génération de sorciers reçoive le meilleur enseignement possible », et en disant cela, Dumbledore regarda Harry intensément.

Harry sourit. Fudge était ce qu'il était, mais au moins, il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, ce qui, pour l'instant, n'était pas grand-chose. Harry se dit qu'il avait dut utiliser Rita Skeeter pour faire passer la nouvelle dans la presse et gonfler sa popularité. Ce n'était pas grave. Si cet homme était véritablement compétent, alors c'était mérité, et il attendait ses cours avec une certaine impatience…

Lorsqu'il fut enfin seul derrière le baldaquin de son lit qu'il avait additionné de plusieurs sorts et contre-sorts de son cru, notamment des sorts de défense, de silence et de contre-espionnage, Harry sortit de sa poche le petit paquet que Sirius lui avait glissé dans la main avant de partir. C'était un petit miroir carré d'aspect plutôt usé. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, jusqu'à ce que Harry le retourne et ne tombe sur une note manuscrite de Sirius.

_« C'est un miroir à double sens, c'est moi qui ait le second. Si tu as besoin de me parler, prononce mon nom en te regardant dedans, tu apparaîtra dans le mien et je pourrais te parler dans le tien. James et moi avions l'habitude de les utiliser lorsque nous étions en retenues dans des salles séparées. »_

Harry éclata de rire. C'était tout à fait le genre de son parrain d'utiliser un truc pareil. Et comme ça, ils pourraient se parler de temps en temps, même à distance. Harry avait conscience d'avoir été aux abonnés absents pendant ces vacances…

Le lendemain, Harry reçut une note manuscrite signée « S.S », lui indiquant que ses cours supplémentaires débuteraient dès le mercredi suivant, et qu'il était prié de dire qu'il allait étudier à la bibliothèque, « ses récent talents en potion ne permettant plus d'utiliser l'excuse de cours de soutien ». Harry, qui avait de toute façon réellement l'intention d'étudier à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, n'y vit aucun inconvénient. Il lui avait parlé de la potentielle connexion mentale entre Voldemort et lui et elle avait été horrifiée, puis soulagée, et un peu fière d'apprendre que les techniques de méditation qu'elle avait conseillé à Harry avait un peu fonctionné. Un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Voldemort semblait de plus en plus obsédé par la Prophétie et Harry rêvait du couloir de plus en plus souvent, il était heureux de commencer les cours avec Snape bientôt, et Merlin savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé être heureux d'un truc pareil !

Il rendit visite à Dobby aussi, accompagné de Hermione, et lui demanda si par le plus grand des hasards, il connaîtrait un endroit où ils pourraient tous les deux s'entraîner aux sortilèges en sécurité. Il avait besoin de réviser, et Hermione voulait se mettre à son niveau, alors il avait décidé de tout lui enseigner. Ils auraient sans doute pu utiliser sa malle achetée par Dobby fin Juillet si ça n'avait pas signifié que Hermione et lui devraient régulièrement s'enfermer dans son dortoir…

A sa grande surprise, le petit Elfe lui répondit qu'il connaissait un endroit appelé la « Salle-sur-Demande » ou bien la « Pièce-Va-et-Vient » car elle n'apparaissait qu'à ceux qui en avaient réellement besoin : il fallait passer trois fois devant un pan de mur au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, en pensant à ce que l'on souhaitait. Harry et Hermione l'essayèrent le jour même, Harry cherchant « un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher pour étudier et s'entraîner au duel », et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une montagne de bric-à-brac poussiéreux et qui semblait là depuis des décennies…

-Harry ? Demanda Hermione d'un air songeur en évoluant entre des piles de livres, de vêtements et d'objets poussiéreux. Tu as cherché un endroit ou tu pourrais cacher quelque chose ?

-Je reconnais avoir eu cette idée à l'esprit, répondit-il. Je voudrais un endroit sur pour cacher certains livres ou bien mes cours avec Maugrey. J'ai l'impression qu'on à essayé de forcer ma malle… Mais normalement, j'ai aussi demandé un endroit pour nous entraîner…

-Tu as placé des sorts de défense sur ta malle ? Demanda Hermione.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Répondit Harry.

-Parce que Ron passe un nombre anormal de jours à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps, répondit Hermione d'un ton léger.

-Je sais, ricana Harry. Tu pense qu'il va réussir à rattraper ses cours tout seul ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

-Il va sûrement copier ses cours sur Dean Thomas…

-Il n'est pas près de passer ses BUSEs dans ce cas…

Hermione gloussa, avant de s'exclamer :

-là-bas, regarde !

En se dirigeant vers un endroit qui leur sembla un peu plus éclairé, ils entrèrent dans un vaste espace dédié à la pratique des sortilèges, avec toutes sortes d'objets à utiliser et des tatamis sur le sol. Sur les murs se trouvaient des étagères regorgeant de livres de DCFM, Potions, Sortilèges, Magie Noire ou Blanche. Il y avait même, au fond de la pièce, un laboratoire de potions avec toutes sortes d'ingrédients…

-Waow, c'est parfait ! S'exclama Harry.

-Mais il faudrait qu'on évite de se perdre dans ce foutoir à chaque fois, souligna Hermione.

-Euh… Attends.

Harry s'efforça de dégager un passage jusqu'à la porte, mais certains objets semblaient comme fixés au sol, tandis que d'autres revenaient automatiquement à la place d'où ils avaient été déplacés. Finalement, il finit par constituer une pile de livres et posa une vieille perruque rousse avec un genre de diadème poussiéreux par dessus. Le frottant un peu, il s'aperçut qu'il portait une drôle d'inscription sur l'esprit… Il y à encore quelques mois, il vaguement haussé les épaules et n'aurait sans doute rien compris, mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

-Comme ça, ça ira ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Ça fera l'affaire, conclut-elle. Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir retrouver cette salle d'une manière plus directe, de toute façon. Et maintenant, j'ai très envie de jeter un œil à ces livres…

Ils se perdirent une partie de la nuit bien trop grande pour leur bien dans la montagne de livres qui s'était offerte à eux et sortirent de la salle couverts de sueurs et de blessures diverses. Ils avaient voulu essayer certains sorts qu'ils avaient trouvés. Hermione était douée, et elle allait vite rattraper son retard ! Ils se jurèrent pour la prochaine fois de se tenir à un emploi du temps structuré, et commencèrent à le mettre au point sur le chemin de la Tour.

Chaque jour, Hermione devait régulièrement s'éclipser pour remplir ses devoirs de Préfète, et Harry avait un peu peur qu'elle ne se fatigue en prenant ses différents devoirs -envers lui, elle-même et l'école- trop à cœur, mais elle était toujours au rendez-vous, le soir, devant la Salle-sur-Demande. Alors lorsqu'elle lui semblait trop fatiguée, il l'orientait vers des révisions générales de leurs cours du jour, que Hermione aurait fait sans lui de toutes façons. Ainsi, leurs devoirs étaient toujours faits et ils pouvaient ensuite prendre de l'avance.

Les professeurs avaient d'ailleurs été impressionnés par ses progrès. Dumbledore avait raison, l'aisance en Magie venait avec la pratique et ces derniers temps, il avait tant pratiqué que les sorts semblaient couler de sa baguette avec naturel. Maugrey lui avait tant fait réviser la précision de ses mouvements de baguette que maintenant, il saisissait instantanément ce qu'on lui demandait et effectuait le sortilège avec une voix affirmée et un geste sûr. Même en potion, il réussissait, car Snape et Malefoy ne le perturbaient plus. Le Serpentard essayait toujours de jeter des ingrédients dans sa potion mais Harry, ses réflexes développés par le combat au corps à corps avec les mannequins de Maugrey, les rattrapait. Snape ne faisait plus exprès de laisser tomber ses flacons de potion et notait correctement ses préparations et ses devoirs, ce dont Harry lui était extrêmement reconnaissant. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM était définitivement un ancien Auror et le montrait bien, ce qui rendait ses cours pertinents et au final, assez proches de ceux de Barty Croupton Junior. Les cours théoriques étaient captivants et un peu effrayants, tandis que les cours pratiques étaient physiques et épuisants. Fudge avait bien conseillé Dumbledore. Sous couvert de cours pour enfants, ils apprenaient moins à se défendre contre des Créatures Magiques bizarres que contre des gens mal-intentionnés. Les sortilèges et contre-sorts que Raileys leurs enseignaient étaient parfois d'une simplicité enfantine, mais Harry savait que certains d'entre eux pourraient perturber assez un sorcier pour permettre à leur lanceur de s'enfuir, et c'était le plus important…

Le plus éprouvant pour lui fut les cours d'Occlumencie. En effet, si il en comprenait le principe, comment réussir à bloquer entièrement ses pensées en sachant qu'il était connecté directement au Mage Noir ? Surtout que Snape se montra au début bien peu coopératif, se contentant de l'attaquer sans relâche et surtout, sans prévenir !

Oh, Harry n'était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que Voldemort n'allait pas lui fournir un compte à rebours avant de l'attaquer, mais Snape n'était pas Voldemort, et ils étaient censés être en cours. Heureusement, ce qui sauva Harry, c'est que lorsque Snape commença à accéder à des pensées qu'il souhaitait protéger, il eût le réflexe de penser à autre chose, à savoir, le cours le plus ennuyeux qu'il avait eu le jour même. Bientôt, invariablement, Snape se retrouva en cours avec Binns, et même si il faisait à chaque fois remarquer à Harry d'une voix glaciale qu'il entrait dans ses pensées comme dans du beurre, Harry eût la satisfaction de le rendre muet au moins pour quelques secondes lorsqu'il lui répondit qu'il entrait peut être dans ses pensées, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu accès à quoi que ce soit d'important…

De toutes façons, il avait tant de choses à penser ces derniers temps, comment Snape pouvait-il exiger de lui qu'il vide son esprit ? C'était ridicule, d'autant que penser à rien, c'est penser à quelque chose ! Oui vraiment, Harry trouvait cette méthode complètement stupide ! Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il appréciait que l'on se balade dans ses pensées, alors dès que Snape s'y retrouvait, il l'envoyait en Histoire de la Magie, et une fois qu'il se retrouvait dans cet environnement particulièrement ennuyeux, Harry se concentrait pour pouvoir l'éjecter de ses pensées. En fait, il préférait agir en deux étapes : d'abord isoler l'intrus et protéger ses pensées, ensuite le renvoyer…

Mais malgré ça, Snape n'était pas content, il souhaitait que Harry le renvoie dès qu'il accédait à ses pensées, mais à quoi cela servait-il ? Il ne pouvait faire cela que lorsqu'il était conscient, pas lorsqu'il dormait ! Malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à grand-chose, ce qui valu à Snape d'utiliser tous ses qualificatifs habituels. Harry, lui, trouvait que c'était déjà bien : il rêvait de moins en moins, même si toujours de temps en temps. Le point culminant de ses problèmes fut lorsqu'à Noël, il rêva de Monsieur Weasley dans le fameux couloir du Département des Mystères en train de se faire mordre par un gigantesque serpent ! Arthur ne dut sa survie qu'à McGonagall, que les autres membres du dortoir avaient réveillée, et qui leur permit de prévenir Dumbledore à temps. Ron le remercia d'avoir sauvé son père et sa rancœur s'atténua un peu mais malgré ça, leur relation ne redevint pas comme avant. Cela faisait de toute façon un moment qu'il lui en voulait de plus en plus pour sa relation avec Hermione…

Snape devint encore plus exigeant après ça, et il sembla prendre un malin plaisir à pourrir la vie de Harry comme il ne pouvait plus le faire en potions. Dumbledore avait peur que après sa petite incursion dans l'esprit du serpent -le sien du coup-, Voldemort ne s'aperçoive de sa connexion mentale avec sa Némésis et ne l'utilise.

Hermione et Harry s'entraînèrent de plus belle en apprenant l'évasion des pires Mangemorts que Voldemort pouvait avoir et c'est un Harry exténué qui se présenta pour ses examens de fin d'année. Dumbledore avait raison, encore ! Peut être aurait-il dû s'en douter !

Alors que Harry passait son dernier examen des BUSEs, en Histoire de la Magie, il s'endormit sur sa feuille et se réveilla en hurlant, sa cicatrice brûlante, après avoir rêvé de Voldemort torturant Sirius. Lorsque l'examinateur le secoua, il rendit sa feuille, qui était presque complète de toute façon -Hermione l'avait forcé à réviser, ce qui n'avait pas été chose facile en sachant qu'il ne s'était jamais attardé sur cette matière, mais heureusement, il avait été aidé par ses nouveaux réflexes d'apprentissage- et se précipita dans les premières toilettes qu'il trouva pour sortir son miroir à double sens.

-Sirius Black, prononça-t-il à l'adresse de son reflet.

Il attendit quelques instant, et bientôt, le visage rayonnant de son parrain apparut dans le miroir.

-Hey, Harry ! C'est à cette heure-ci que tu m'appelle ?

Sa tension nerveuse chutant brusquement, Harry tomba assit sur la cuvette des toilettes en soupirant bruyamment. Sirius s'inquiéta.

-Il y à un problème, Harry ?

-Oui. Je viens de m'endormir pendant mon examen d'Histoire de la Magie et de rêver de toi en train de te faire torturer par Voldemort, je suis content que tu n'ai rien !

Sirius poussa un effroyable juron !

-Merlin, Harry ! Snape n'était-il pas censé t'apprendre l'Occlumencie ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Si, mais je n'y peux rien, je n'y arrive pas ! Et ne fait pas comme si tu ne le savais pas, je suis sur que Snape se plaint tout le temps ! Et puis là, j'avais la tête pleine de dates et de noms de Gobelins qui ne servent à rien, je n'ai pas spécialement eut le temps d'essayer de dresser des barrières…

Sirius soupira.

-Bon, dans tous les cas, tu dois en parler à Dumbledore…

-Je sais, mais je voulais d'abord savoir si tu allais bien…

-Je vais bien Harry, je ne sortirais pas d'ici et cette maison est introuvable pour ceux qui ne sont pas des membres de l'Ordre, rassure-toi, il ne se passera rien…

-J'espère bien…

-Et sinon, tes BUSEs ?

-Bah à part l'Histoire de la Magie que je n'ai du coup pas terminé, ça devrait aller.

-Super ! Vu comme tu passe ton temps à étudier, tu vas avoir plus de BUSEs que Remus… Maintenant, vas voir Dumbledore, Harry.

-Oui, j'y vais. A bientôt.

-A bientôt. Et rappelle moi, par Merlin ! J'ai attendu ton appel toute l'année !

Harry rougit.

-Désolé, j'étais…

-Occupé à réviser, je sais ! Maintenant, file !

-Au revoir.

Il sortit des toilettes et se précipita dans le bureau de Dumbledore, priant pour tomber sur un professeur qui pourrait lui ouvrir la porte. Par chance, ce fut McGonagall. Harry raconta tout à Dumbledore, qui lui assura que le Square Grimmauld serait surveillé. C'était inutile, Harry le savait. Mais Dumbledore souhaitait lui parler d'autre chose de toute façon, Fudge commençait à s'inquiéter pour son mandat dans cette histoire, et même si il avait bien conscience que son emploi n'était pas la chose la plus importante du monde ces derniers temps, il voulait malgré tout essayer de le préserver, et Harry et Dumbledore s'entendirent sur le fait qu'il était temps de prévenir la population…

Harry discuta longuement avec Sirius avant de se coucher. S'étant arrangé avec Dumbledore, il passa la nuit à l'infirmerie pour « vérifier que tout allait bien après sa crise de l'après midi » et s'endormit lourdement avec une potion de Sommeil-Sans-Rêve…

Le lendemain, le brouhaha de la Grande Salle s'entendait jusqu'au premier étage, mais le silence se fit brutal lorsque Harry entra pour le petit déjeuner. Il s'assit nonchalamment à sa table et Hermione lui tendit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui titrait :

_« VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI EST DE RETOUR ! _»

Harry, se demandant ce qu'avait bien pu écrire Rita Skeeter, se mit à lire.

_« Mes chers concitoyens, commençait la journaliste, Notre bien-aimé Ministre, Cornélius Fudge à décidé de vous mettre au courant de cette importante nouvelle ! Oui ! Vous avez bien lu, Vous-Savez-Qui est de retour ! _

_Notre Ministre ayant acquis cette certitude, il à jugé bon de faire de moi son humble messagère pour vous en informer, et surtout, pour vous instruire des mesures prises, afin que vous puissiez tous vous sentir en sécurité ! Bien évidemment, il faut relier ce retour tant redouté à l'évasion massive d'Azkaban qui à eu lieu au cours de l'année ! Sachez cependant, mes si fidèles lecteurs, que tout un contingent d'Aurors à été dépêché à la poursuite des Mangemorts évadés, et que le reste d'entre eux à pour mission de percer à jour la retraite du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres ! _

_Sachez également que l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'organisation de lutte contre le Seigneur Noir formée par le professeur Dumbledore lors de la première guerre s'est reformé sous l'impulsion du Ministre et du Directeur de Poudlard, ses membres en sont plus actifs que jamais et ne cessent de ramener toutes sortes d'informations à leur leader, nous pouvons également souligner le fait que, cette année, les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard ont été donnés par un ancien Auror, et enfin, Harry Potter, le Garçon-qui-à-Survécu, première cible du Lord Noir à l'heure actuelle, est extrêmement bien protégé ! En effet, il est de notoriété publique que Vous-Savez-Qui ne pardonne pas son échec d'il y à quatorze ans au pauvre Harry Potter, et considérerait sa vengeance comme sa plus grande victoire, la suite de tout cela, mes chers lecteurs, en page 2, 4 et 6… »_

Harry parcourut rapidement la suite du journal. Skeeter savait décidément se servir de sa plume à papote, même si elle avait définitivement changé de style. Tout le reste du journal était remplis de blablatage sans intérêt qui reprenait les titres de la première page sans rien ajouter de nouveau, et Harry fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée : elle renforçait l'autorité du Ministre avec l'accord de Dumbledore, qui avait besoin d'un allié à la tête du pays. Elle rassurait également la population en annonçant le retour de l'Ordre, un enseignement structuré pour les enfants et sa prétendue protection, à lui, symbole de la Lumière…

Non pas qu'il ai besoin d'une quelconque protection ces derniers temps, il était persuadé de pouvoir au moins rendre les choses difficiles à n'importe quel Mangemort. Skeeter glissait également dans son journal que des mesures étaient prises dont elle ne pouvait pas parler, ce qui était totalement vrai, et elle grandissait l'importance des actions de l'Ordre du Phoenix…

Harry reposa le journal et termina son petit-déjeuner. Après avoir échangé un regard lourd de sens avec Hermione, ils échappèrent à Ron, Ginny et aux jumeaux Weasley et partirent s'entraîner dans la Salle-sur-Demande. L'année scolaire touchant presque à sa fin après les examens, Harry passa les derniers jours à travailler avec Hermione. Gryffondor, qui avait déjà gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, gagna aussi la Coupe des Quatre Maison et dans le train, Harry s'enterra dans un bouquin.


	11. Chapter 11

Un nouveau personnage important apparaît! Est ce que vous l'aviez vu venir? J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponses à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** C'est à dire que vu l'orientation qu'à pris l'histoire, je ne pouvais rien tirer du livre, pas de Ombrage ni rien, donc c'est passé vite! Aussi vite que JKR aurait pu nous faire passer la cinquième année... Et non, ne t'en fais pas, il reste une dizaine de chapitres encore x) Bises!

**Mamy 83:** Pas de souci, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est quoi le nom de cette fic?^^' (j'en ai commencé une que j'adorais, il n'y à pas longtemps, avant de me rendre compte qu'elle faisait 144 chapitres environs et n'était pas terminée, alors bon...-' C'est pour ça que je poste mes fics uniquement quand elles sont finies!) J'espère que cette fic va continuer à te plaire en tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, voilà la suite :)

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, Georges et Ginny étaient rentrés depuis seulement trois jours lorsqu'il y eut une formidable commotion ! Le portrait de la mère de Sirius se mit à hurler mais le raffut dans la maison était si grand qu'il couvrait ses cris ! Maugrey jeta un œil au rez-de-chaussée avec son œil magique et s'étrangla en buvant à sa flasque…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Maugréa-t-il en descendant les escaliers en claudiquant.

Harry, curieux, le suivit. Prudent, la baguette au poing, le vacarme se calma brusquement lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et on n'entendit plus que le portrait de Walburga Black. Là, au milieu de la cuisine, se tenait Dumbledore, accompagné de Snape, et surtout, de Draco Malefoy…

-Malefoy !? S'exclama Harry. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Malefoy sembla hésiter un peu avant de répondre.

-Le bon choix, je crois. J'espère…

Harry sentit ses sourcils qui se perdaient dans ses cheveux de stupéfaction, et retint un sourire.

-Je vois. Dans ce cas, bienvenue parmi nous, je suppose…

Il y eût aussitôt un tollé de réactions contradictoires et le portrait de Mrs Black se retrouva à nouveau noyé dans la masse.

-Mais enfin, Harry ! Comment peux-tu dire ça à la fouine !? Éructa Ron.

-Comment pouvez-vous être sur qu'il n'est pas comme son père ? S'exclama Georges.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux !? Renchérit Fred.

-De la graine de Mangemort ! Beugla Maugrey !

-Êtes-vous bien sûr que c'est prudent, Albus ? Demanda Mrs Weasley…

-Je refuse d'avoir ce sale petit serpent DANS MA MAISON ! Hurla Sirius.

Harry avait déjà mal au crâne.

-SILENCE ! Hurla-t-il. TAISEZ-VOUS, TOUS !

Le silence retomba subitement dans la pièce.

-Merci, Merlin, soupira Harry en s'affalant sur une chaise.

Il se retourna vers le blond, qui le regardait d'un air qui semblait à la fois dépité et sans espoir. Comme si il se demandait ce qu'il foutait là, mais que d'un autre côté, il n'avait nulle part où aller, ce qui était probablement vrai se dit Harry…

-Malefoy, commença Harry. Comme tu peux le voir, tu n'est pas le bienvenu pour tout le monde ce qui, étant donné les… Antécédents… Que ta famille ou toi pouvez avoir avec chacun d'entre nous, est tout de même relativement compréhensible… Commença Harry.

A sa grande surprise, Malefoy hocha sèchement la tête.

-Je pense, cependant, que celui qui à le plus à te reprocher parmi nous est moi-même. Si moi, je suis capable de mettre mon animosité à ton égard de côté, ils pourront en faire de même… Cependant, et pour être sûr que tout se passe bien, j'aimerais que le professeur Snape nous fournisse du Veritaserum…

Malefoy se recula d'un air choqué et venimeux.

-Si vous ne nous faites pas confiance… Commença Snape d'un ton glacial.

Harry se dépêcha de lever les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Par Merlin, laissez-moi terminer ! Je ne demande pas à Malefoy de prendre du Veritaserum pour prouver sa bonne foi ! Nous en prendrions tous les deux car il me semble que si nous devons habiter sous le même toit lui et moi, alors il y à un certain nombre de choses dont il faut que nous discutions, et je pense que nous serions plus à même de le faire de façon adulte, c'est à dire sans sortir nos baguettes, si nous étions sous l'emprise d'une potion ! Si Malefoy est d'accord, bien sûr…

-Mais ça me semble être une excellente idée ! S'exclama Dumbledore, ravi.

Snape baissa le regard vers Malefoy, qui hocha de nouveau brièvement la tête.

-A la condition que notre conversation sera privée…

-Cela va de soi, répondit Harry. Penses-tu que nous ayons besoin d'un arbitre ?

-Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne peux pas accepter de te retrouver seul dans une pièce avec la fouine ! S'exclama Ron.

-Weasley ! Aboya Snape, et Ron se recroquevilla derrière sa mère…

Malefoy leva un bref regard vers l'homme en noir.

-Non. Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais éviter.

-Dans ce cas, mieux vaut demander à un adulte de protéger la pièce contre… Tout type d'intrusion, et laisser nos baguettes à l'extérieur, d'accord ?

De nouveau, Malefoy hocha la tête.

-Tu es sur de ce que tu fais, Potter ? Demanda Maugrey d'un air sombre.

Harry y réfléchit un instant et se retourna vers lui.

-Si je suis sûr de vouloir passer le reste de mes vacances avec mon pire ennemi d'école ? Non, absolument pas. Si je suis sûr que l'on peut lui faire confiance ici ? Évidemment que non, vous vous doutez bien que ce sera l'une de mes questions ! Si je suis sûr de vouloir éviter à Voldemort de récupérer un Mangemort, et à un enfant de devenir un meurtrier ? Ça j'en suis sur… Répondit Harry d'un ton tranquille. Tonks, y-a-t-il une pièce vide et propre que tu pourrais protéger contre les sorts d'écoute et les Oreilles à Rallonge ?

-Bien sûr, Harry ! Je vais en trouver une, répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

-Dans ce cas, je rentre à Poudlard pour chercher du Veritaserum, prévint Snape. Le temps de faire l'aller-retour, j'en ai pour dix minutes.

-Sirius, est ce que tu pourrais garder ma baguette, s'il te plaît ?

-Harry, enfin, tu ne peux pas accepter ça ! Répondit Sirius.

-Tu ne veux pas avoir ce « sale petit serpent » dans ta maison mais tu as déjà le serpent en chef alors reprends-toi, Sirius !

-Mais lui ce n'est pas pareil, il ne reste pas !

-Si Draco est dans la même situation que toi autrefois, cela signifie que ses parents ont brûlé son nom sur l'arbre généalogique familial, Sirius. La différence avec toi, c'est que lui, il n'a nulle part où aller pour être en sécurité, même pas ici, mais pourtant il est là, alors s'il te plaît, fait un effort !

Sirius en resta bouche bée. Il se retourna vers Malefoy et renifla d'un air dédaigneux totalement sang-pur.

-Je veux bien lui donner UNE chance. Une seule.

-C'est mieux que rien, répondit Harry. Malefoy, des questions ?

-Oui, c'est quoi cette maison et qu'est ce que des Oreilles à Rallonge ?

-Mon cher petit cousin ! Répondit Sirius avec emphase, tu te trouve actuellement dans la demeure familiale des Black, là ou ta mère à grandit ! Elle n'a pas été habitée depuis des années, ce qui explique son état de décrépitude avancée et pourquoi tu vas, comme les autres, passer le reste de tes vacances à nettoyer. Si ta mère à une idée pour décrocher le portrait de la mienne du mur de l'entrée, je suis preneur ! Quant à cette maison, je suis sur que Dumbledore t'as déjà expliqué la fonction que je lui ai permis de lui donner. Interdiction de parler de quoi que ce soit qui se passe ici à l'extérieur, interdiction de t'approcher de Buck, un Hippogryphe dont tu te souviens bien, j'en suis sûr, et interdiction de parler avec Kreattur, l'Elfe de la famille Black !

-Vous gardez cette saloperie d'Hippogryphe ici !? Merlin, je savais que Potter l'avait aidé à s'échapper ! Je ne dirai rien, je ne tiens pas à me faire tuer ! Et que voulez-vous que je fasse avec un Elfe ? Et il hors de question que je nettoie quoi que ce soit !

-C'est la même chose pour tout le monde ici, sale gosse ! Si tu veux rester là, tu devras apprendre à utiliser tes dix doigts ! Seul Harry est dispensé de nettoyage, et c'est uniquement parce qu'il passe tout son temps à travailler, et vu la tête qu'il à quand il descend, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit utile de l'envier ! Gronda Sirius.

-Cette saloperie d'Hippogryphe, comme tu dis, se serais tout à fait bien comporté si tu ne l'avais pas insulté, Malefoy ! Alors ne commence pas avec ça, s'il te plaît, renchérit Harry.

-Et Kreattur est une saleté d'Elfe qui vénérait ma chère mère, celle là même qui hurlait des insanité contre les Traîtres-à-Leur-Sang tout à l'heure, -tiens, qui c'est qui l'à faite taire ?- dans ces conditions, tu comprendra, j'en suis sûr, à quel point il adorera avoir un Malefoy dans la maison, et c'est pour ça que je t'interdis de l'approcher… Continua l'Animagus.

-Les Oreilles à Rallonge sont une invention de ces cornichons de Weasley pour écouter aux portes, répondit la voix froide de Snape.

La plupart des personnes présentes sursautèrent. Il était revenu sans un bruit.

-Par les couilles de Merlin, Snape, ne fait pas ça !

-Sirius ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

-Je pensais qu'avec tes oreilles de cabot, tu m'aurais entendu, Black…

-Ok, on va s'arrêter là ! Arbitra Harry. Malefoy, es-tu prêt ?

Encore une fois, le petit blond hocha la tête. Harry confia sa baguette à Sirius et Malefoy à Snape. Tous les quatre, ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce que leur indiqua Tonks.

-Merci de ne pas lever les sortilèges, précisa Harry.

-Je surveillerai, Potter, précisa Snape.

-Merci, répondit Harry, surpris.

-Ne prenez pas cet air ahuri ! Draco est mon filleul, et même si ça ne me plaît pas qu'il soit ici, je ne peux l'héberger chez moi et il est dans son intérêt que son séjour ici se passe bien.

Harry haussa les épaules et ne s'interrogea plus. Il entra dans la pièce, suivi de Draco et de Snape. C'était un petit salon, vide à l'exception de quelques étagères et bibliothèques qui ne portaient que de menus objets, et de deux fauteuils devant une cheminée éteinte. Les deux garçons y prirent place.

-La seul limite que j'impose, commença Harry, est bien évidemment aucune question sur l'Ordre, nos actions contre Voldemort, -que je ne connais pas de toute façon- ou bien pourquoi je suis dispensé de ménage. Est ce que ça te va ?

Malefoy réfléchit un instant, mais hocha encore la tête.

-Dans ce cas, aucune question sur mes parents, maugréa-t-il.

-Entendu, répondit Harry. Je propose que l'on réponde aux questions chacun à son tour…

-Ouvrez la bouche, Potter.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et Snape y versa trois gouttes de potion. Il se retourna et fit de même avec Draco.

-Question test, Potter, comment vous appelez vous ?

-Harry James Potter, répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.

-Et toi, Draco, comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, répondit le blond sur le même ton.

-Bien, la potion semble faire effet, vous avez une heure !

Et il sortit en verrouillant la porte. Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un moment jusqu'à ce que Harry ne pousse un soupir et commence.

-Bon, allons-y alors. Pourquoi as-tu quitté ta famille ?

-Ce n'est pas évident ? Mon père voulait que je prenne la marque et devienne un Mangemort. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas chez tes moldus ?

-Parce que la protection spéciale que je ne pouvais trouver que chez eux est tombée à la fin de la quatrième année et que je n'étais pas assez bien chez eux pour y rester. J'ai exigé de partir et envisage de les attaquer un jour pour maltraitance… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas devenir un Mangemort ?

-Parce que je ne partage pas les idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je n'ai pas envie de ramper à ses pieds comme le fait mon père, et je n'ai pas envie de devenir un meurtrier non plus. Je n'apprécie pas les Moldus ou les Nés-de-Moldus mais je ne désire pas les tuer. Et quand on voit le niveau de certains Sang-Purs… Quelle était la protection spéciale qui te liait à tes moldus ?

-Une protection du Sang. Ma mère s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver, elle m'a doté d'une protection issue d'une ancienne Magie du Sang. C'est cette protection qui à fait que le sort de mort n'a pas marché quand j'étais bébé, cette protection coulait dans mon sang, et donc dans celui de ma tante, mais comme Voldemort à utilisé mon sang pour revenir, la protection est tombée. Pourquoi déteste-tu les Moldus et Nés-de-Moldus ?

-Ils affaiblissent la Magie. Mais d'un autre côté, et ça se voit avec Crabbe et Goyle, se marier uniquement entre Sang-Purs ouvre la porte à la consanguinité. Pourquoi attaquer tes moldus pour maltraitance ?

-Parce qu'ils haïssent la Magie. J'ai passé les onze premières années de ma vie dans un placard sous l'escalier. Ils me battaient et me faisaient faire toutes leurs corvées pour « détruire ma Magie ». Ce n'est que après avoir reçu ma première lettre que j'ai eu droit à la plus petite chambre de la maison, mais comme ils refusaient que je la lise, Hagrid à du venir me chercher lui-même pour m'emmener faire les courses. Et ça ne les a pas empêcher de continuer à me traiter comme un Elfe de Maison et de mettre des barreaux à ma fenêtre et une chatière à la porte pour pouvoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me passer ma nourriture… Comment tes parents ont-ils prit ta défection ?

Draco sembla scandalisé, mais ne fit pas de remarque.

-Je n'en sais rien, je me suis enfui dès que j'ai entendu mon père parler avec ma mère de me faire prendre la marque. Je suis allé voir Severus et il m'a amené ici. Mais sans doute que j'ai été renié et déshérité, et mes parents, sauvagement punis. Comment as-tu fais pour autant progresser en cours cette année ?

Petit à petit, ils en arrivaient à des questions de plus en plus personnelles...

-J'ai travaillé. Beaucoup. Sans relâche. Je ne pourrais jamais vaincre Voldemort avec le niveau d'un élève de Poudlard. Tu ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir fait punir tes parents ?

-Seulement pour ma mère. Mon père est un cinglé qui n'a de fierté que lorsqu'il n'est pas devant le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres. Je n'éprouve aucune affection pour lui. Pourquoi… Pourquoi as-tu refusé mon amitié en première année ?

-Parce que lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés sur le Chemin de Traverse, c'était la première fois que je sortais dans le monde Sorcier. Je venais juste d'apprendre que j'en étais un, mes Moldus refusaient que j'aille à Poudlard et ont détruit les centaines de lettres que Dumbledore à pu envoyer. C'est pour ça que Hagrid à du venir me chercher. Il était la première personne à être gentille avec moi, la première personne à m'acheter une glace et à m'offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire. Et toi, tu l'as insulté. Et tu as parlé de plein de choses que je ne connaissais pas et je me suis senti idiot. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais aller à Serpentard et Hagrid m'a dit ensuite que de cette maison sortaient beaucoup de Mages Noirs. Que c'était de là qu'était sortit celui qui avait tué mes parents. Ensuite, quand on s'est reparlés dans le train et que je venais tout juste de me faire un ami, tu as insulté Ron, et tu t'es comporté comme mon cousin Dudley, comme un sale gosse pourri-gâté qui n'a pas pris assez de baffes dans sa vie. J'ai pensé que je ne voulais pas être ami avec quelqu'un comme toi et que je ne voulais pas aller à Serpentard. C'est tout… Et toi, comment vas-tu faire en retournant à Poudlard ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Ça va être la décision de Dumbledore… Des baffes, j'en ai prises, Potter, et des Doloris aussi. C'était l'idée que se faisait mon père de l'éducation d'un enfant. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne t'entends plus avec Weasley et Weaslette ?

-Parce que Ron est stupide et que Ginny est jalouse. Ron voudrait savoir comment je fais pour travailler autant. Il ne comprends pas que la réponse peut attirer des ennuis à des gens, y compris à lui. Hermione à comprit toute seule, mais il pense que je ne veux pas lui parler parce que j'ai peur qu'il aille tout répéter à Skeeter. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici vers le milieu de l'été dernier, Hermione m'a demandé des nouvelles de mes révisions et on s'est isolés pour discuter. Les jumeaux ont lancé une rumeur selon laquelle on sortait ensemble et Ginny ne l'a pas supporté. Elle est devenue horrible avec Hermione, autant que Ron l'était déjà, et je ne peux pas la protéger parce que pendant la journée, je ne suis pas avec elle. Je n'aimerai jamais Ginny. Elle à été ma sœur tant que Ron à été mon frère. Maintenant, c'est juste une garce, et Ron un abruti. Il est aussi jaloux de ma relation avec Hermione. Et toi ? Tes amis ? Tu n'as pas peur de retourner à Poudlard ?

-Évidemment que si, Potter, je crève de trouille ! Et je n'ai pas d'amis, je n'en ai jamais eu, ils se sont rassemblés autour de moi comme leurs parents se sont rassemblés autour de mon père, c'est tout. Tous les enfants de Mangemorts de seize ans ont pris la marque, c'est à dire tout mon dortoir, sauf Blaise, dont la famille à toujours été neutre. L'un de leurs premiers ordres sera soit de me recruter contre mon gré, soit de me tuer, soit de me ramener au Lord pour qu'il me tue. Plus probablement ça, d'ailleurs… Je crois avoir fait le tour des questions que je voulais te poser. Et toi ?

-Moi aussi. Il nous reste une quinzaine de minutes…

-Je ne sortirai pas de cette pièce tant que l'effet de la potion ne sera pas estompé. Potter ?

-Oui ?

-Tu apprends à Granger ce que tu apprends, n'est ce pas ?

-Évidemment.

-...Tu crois que tu pourrais me l'apprendre aussi ?

-Pourquoi le voudrais-tu ?

-Potter, je dois être dans le top 10 de la liste des personnes à abattre pour le Lord Noir. Il n'en à rien à foutre de moi, je ne suis qu'un gosse, mais il déteste qu'on lui désobéisse et trouverait sans doute particulièrement satisfaisant de me torturer à mort… Ce ne serait pas pour utiliser mes sorts contre l'Ordre ou toi, si c'est la question. Je tente de lui échapper, ce n'est pas pour vous trahir. Ça ne me plaît pas, mais vous êtes sérieusement mon seul espoir de survie, et je ne suis ni masochiste, ni suicidaire…

-…Je suppose que tu pourrais effectivement réviser avec nous, mais pour ça, tu vas devoir apprendre à te comporter de façon respectueuse avec Hermione…

-Tant que je peux continuer à emmerder Weasley…

Ils passèrent leur dernier quart d'heure à discuter de tout et de rien. A la fin de l'heure, Snape retrouva Draco en train d'expliquer à Harry les règles des échecs d'une façon bien plus claire et fluide que Ron ne l'avait jamais fait. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la cuisine, le silence se fit de nouveau. Jusqu'à…

-Je refuse de partager ma chambre avec la fouine ! S'exclama Ron.

-Weasley ! S'exclama Snape.

-Ron ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je change de chambre et il sera avec moi ! Comme ça, je pourrais même le surveiller si vous voulez…

-Pense-tu vraiment que ça soit prudent, Potter ? Demanda Maugrey.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Me croyez-vous vraiment incapable de me défendre ? Répondit Harry.

-On ne sait pas ce que son dégénéré de père à pu lui enseigner… Grommela-t-il.

-Insinuez-vous que Malefoy Senior pourrait en savoir plus que vous sur la Magie Noire ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

-Ça… J'ai beau en avoir vu de belles, je n'ai certainement pas la prétention d'avoir l'esprit aussi tordu qu'un Mangemort…

-Ma gamme de sortilèges va du Jambencoton au Doloris, mais quel intérêt aurais-je à l'utiliser sur l'un d'entre vous ou sur Potter alors que vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir me sauver la vie ? Pas que ça me plaise d'être ici, mais déjà qu'à Poudlard, je vais me faire massacrer par les Serpentard…

-Une question que nous étudions actuellement, monsieur Malefoy, répondit Dumbledore. Sachez cependant que je suis ravi que votre séjour ici commence aussi bien…

Malefoy haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Avec tout le monde qui me hurle dessus, vous appelez ça bien ?

-Ah… Je voulais dire avec Harry… Mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que vous saurez bien vous intégrer ici…

-Je suis prête à faire un effort avec toi parce que nous sommes cousins, mais il est hors de question pour que je sois la seule à en faire ! Renchérit Tonks.

Malefoy releva le regard vers elle, cette fameuse cousine qu'il n'avait jamais vue parce qu'elle était la fille d'un Né-de-Moldu et inclina la tête pour marquer son consentement. Cela marqua le début de la cohabitation. Harry quitta à son grand soulagement la chambre de Ron et partit s'installer avec le blond dans une autre. Sirius était loin d'en être ravi, et Harry n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Ron allait saisir cette occasion de le haïr un peu plus. Hermione fut dubitative au début quant à accueillir Malefoy pendant leurs séances de révisions du soir, que Ron ne cessait de troubler, par jalousie, mais Malefoy gagna ses lettres de noblesses auprès d'elle lorsqu'il cassa le nez de Ron. Lorsque Mrs Weasley débarqua baguette au poing, il répondit que c'était tout ce que Ron avait mérité pour « passer son temps à harceler Granger et l'avoir traité de Mangemort ». Hermione, qui était en larmes et n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Ron l'insulter à longueur de journée, rentra dans une crise de colère mémorable et renvoya à Ron toutes les insultes qu'il lui jetait à la figure depuis deux ans, défendit Malefoy, et ajouta que si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle aurait quitté cette maison où elle détestait être puisqu'il y était, lui, le sale gosse immature et jaloux. La voix perçante de la jeune fille retentit dans toute la maison et les jumeaux, Sirius ou Tonks, qui n'approuvaient guère l'attitude du rouquin, en profitèrent pour en rajouter une couche, forçant Mrs Weasley à admettre la vérité et Ron, à s'excuser, écarlate.

A partir de cet instant, Malefoy et Hermione travaillèrent seuls dans une pièce et Ron dans une autre et ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole. Malefoy s'excusa d'avoir traité Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe en deuxième année et elle de l'avoir frappé en troisième année, « même si il l'avait mérité », et à partir de ce moment là, ils furent bons amis. Malefoy demanda à Snape si il pouvait suivre les cours de potion avec Potter et fut stupéfait de s'entendre répondre oui, mais qu'il ne pourrait étudier les mêmes potions car il n'était pas au niveau. Mais Hermione ne put participer, Snape arguant que malgré tous ses efforts de ces dernières années pour se faire tuer avec Harry, elle n'était pas directement en danger. Alors Draco et Harry lui promirent de l'aider à rattraper son retard lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Poudlard. Harry n'était pas inquiet, elle avait assimilé l'ensemble de tout ce qu'il avait pu réviser pendant les dernières vacances au cours de cette année. Il fut d'ailleurs content que Hermione et Draco s'entendent. Draco et lui avaient d'ailleurs signé un pacte de non agression tacite lorsqu'ils avaient emménagé dans le même chambre, Draco comprenant aisément qu'on ne lui fasse pas encore confiance. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était encombrant pour l'autre, ils avaient souvent révisé ensemble et avaient fini par devenir amis…

Les jumeaux n'eurent pas autant d'ASPIC que l'avait espéré leur mère, mais cela faisait un moment qu'ils avaient quitté le Square Grimmauld pour aller Merlin seul savait où, à la grande inquiétude de Molly ! Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils reçurent par un splendide hibou une brochure colorée pour un magasin appelé « Weasley, Farces Pour Sorciers Facétieux » qu'elle fut rassurée, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de copieusement les enguirlander. Elle qui rêvait toujours de les voir au Ministère !

Harry n'accordait pour sa part pas une grande attention à ses résultats. Une fois encore, ses problèmes vinrent de Dumbledore. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer de respecter sa part du contrat, ça non ! Il lui était même reconnaissant de ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs !

Mais alors ça ! Il ne s'y attendait pas…


	12. Chapter 12

Les vacances avaient commencé depuis environ un mois lorsque Dumbledore débarqua sans prévenir en plein milieu du repas de midi, les traits tirés, le visage fermé, l'air épuisé, et très agité…

-Harry ? Est ce que je peux te parler, s'il te plaît ? Seul, c'est important…

Interloqué, Harry se leva et suivit le vieux directeur. Dumbledore le mena dans une pièce vide et verrouilla la porte avec toute une batterie de sortilèges, que Harry reconnu comme étant des sorts de silence et d'anti-espionnage. Aussitôt qu'il eût fini, Dumbledore se précipita vers Harry et le saisit par les épaules.

-Tu m'avais demandé de te tenir au courant des plans de Voldemort et de tout ce qui pouvait te concerner Harry, alors voilà, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne tiens pas ma part du contrat ! Mais tiens-toi prêt, parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de t'éviter cette douleur ! Harry, s'il te plaît, crois-moi lorsque je te dis qu'à partir de maintenant, toute mon énergie sera employée à trouver une solution, mais tu dois savoir, Harry, que je crois avoir trouvé la nature du lien qui t'unit à Voldemort…

Inquiet, Harry frissonna. Il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore dans un tel état d'agitation, et le vieux directeur semblait inquiet au-delà du possible…

-Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore le regarda d'un air grave. Puis il sembla prendre une grande inspiration.

-Il existe une chose que l'on appelle Horcruxe, Harry. Avec tout ce que tu étudie sur la Magie Noire ces derniers temps, en as-tu entendu parler ?

Harry réfléchit un instant, et puis secoua légèrement la tête en signe de dénégation.

-Harry, ce sont des morceaux d'âme… Je pense que Voldemort à morcelé son âme, et que c'est ce qui lui à permit de survivre jusqu'à maintenant… Je pense que le journal que tu as détruit en deuxième année contenait l'un de ces morceaux d'âme…

Harry, alors qu'il écoutait Dumbledore, ouvrit petit à petit des yeux horrifiés.

-Vous voulez dire… Que j'ai un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort à l'intérieur de moi ?

Tristement, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Je pense que c'est une conséquence imprévue de la protection du Sang. Tuer est un acte horrible qui divise l'âme, Harry. Lorsque le sortilège à ricoché sur toi et s'est retourné contre Voldemort, il lui à arraché un morceau de son âme, qui s'est alors incarné dans la seule enveloppe disponible…

Harry réfléchit un moment. Mais son esprit refusait de l'admettre…

-Mais alors… Je vais devoir mourir… Énonça-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il fixa le visage de Dumbledore, guettant le moindre signe de négation, mais rien ne vint. Abattu, Harry tomba assis dans le fauteuil derrière lui. C'était fini. Il n'avait plus aucune chance de survie. La Prophétie mentait, il ne pourrait survivre à Voldemort. Parce qu'il devrait mourir pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse le tuer…

Brusquement, il releva la tête.

-On dit que vous êtes la seule personne dont il ait peur ! Vous allez devoir le tuer pour moi…

-Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore, perplexe.

-Je ne pourrais pas le tuer, puisque sa mort implique la mienne. Vous devrez terminer le travail !

Dumbledore hocha la tête, abasourdi de le voir se reprendre si vite.

-Bien sûr, Harry, je ferai de mon mieux…

-Vous ne devrez pas faire de votre mieux, vous devrez réussir. La survie du Monde Magique libre en dépend ! Maintenant, est ce qu'on à une idée de combien Voldemort à fait de Horcruxes ?

-Rien de véritablement confirmé… Cependant, j'ai, au cours des dernières années, récolté un certain nombre d'informations concernant le jeune Tom Riddle, celui qui à créé les Horcruxes et qui n'était, à cette époque là, pas encore Voldemort… Je pense que Tom à créé sept Horcruxes, car sept est le nombre magique par excellence, cependant, il est possible qu'il n'ait pas prévu le retour de sortilège…

-Donc, je serai le huitième Horcruxe ? Celui que son âme devenue trop morcelée n'aurait pas supporté ? C'est ce qui aurait créé sa disparition ? Et c'est donc un Horcruxe que Queudver à utilisé pour le ressusciter en quatrième année ?

Lentement, Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-Donc cela nous fait le journal, Voldemort et moi ! Il en reste donc cinq !

Harry se leva et, anxieux, il se mit à faire les cent pas. Il se sentait fiévreux. Il venait d'apprendre que tout ce qu'il faisait jusqu'ici pour survivre ne servait à rien, mais qu'à cela ne tienne, puisque le monde sorcier voulait voir en lui un héros, voire même, un martyr, et qu'il était apparemment son destin d'en être un, il en serait un ! Il mourrait pour permettre de vivre à des gens comme Sirius, Hermione, Draco, et même ce crétin de Ron ! Lorsque Dumbledore se remit à parler, il sursauta. Il l'avait presque oublié.

-En fait, Harry, je pense en avoir trouvé un… Je pensais partir le détruire juste après t'avoir parlé…

Brusquement, Harry se retourna vers lui.

-Parfait ! Je veux venir.

-Harry ? Interrogea Dumbledore. Je ne suis pas sur que…

-C'était dans notre arrangement, non ? Tout ce qui me concerne de près ou de loin, je veux en être informé, et participer ! Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, professeur, mais après tout, mieux vaut que vous soyez accompagné, et je suis le seul au courant, n'est ce pas ? Vous ne pouvez pas en parler aux autres, surtout pas à Sirius, il vous lyncherait sur le champ, il ne _doit pas_ être au courant… Mais Voldemort accorde sans doute une très grande importance à ses morceaux d'âme, il les à probablement dotés de protections très puissantes et je ne pense vraiment pas que ça soit une bonne idée que vous y alliez seul…

-…Tu as sans doute raison, Harry, mais je ne peux t'emmener…

-Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est dangereux ? Mais moi, je ne peux vous laisser y aller seul, et cela pour les mêmes raisons ! Si vous mourrez, la lumière perd son leader, et si vous échouez à détruire le Horcruxe, comment pourrais-je le retrouver ?

-...C'est vrai Harry, tu as raison, concéda Dumbledore.

-Est ce qu'on sait autre chose sur ces Horcruxes ? Demanda Harry.

Dumbledore soupira.

-Encore une fois, rien de confirmé. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que le Tom Riddle que je connais est sentimental. Comme toi, il était un enfant sorcier perdu parmi les moldus, et il à longtemps considéré Poudlard comme sa maison. Il y était très attaché…

-Donc ? Demanda Harry. Après son journal intime d'étudiant, que pensez-vous qu'il ai utilisé ?

-...Je pense que nous devrions chercher des objets ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs…

Harry se retourna vers lui, surpris.

-Il en existe encore ? Ils ont vécu il y à plus de mille ans…

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

-Quelques uns. Cependant, le seul objet ayant appartenu à Gryffondor à ma connaissance se trouve dans mon bureau…

Harry se permit un sourire. L'épée qu'il avait sortie du Choixpeau en deuxième année…

-Et bien ? Ce Horcruxe, y allons-nous ?

-C'est que je prévoyais de repasser à Poudlard avant… J'aimerais, par sécurité, récupérer quelques potions…

Harry hocha la tête.

-Dans ce cas, c'est parfait, emmenez-moi avec vous ! On sait que les Horcruxes peuvent être détruits par le venin du Basilic, j'irai dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer un de ses crochets…

-Je pense aussi que les Horcruxes peuvent êtres détruits par des objets de Magie pure…

-C'est à dire ?

-Comme l'épée de Gryffondor, qui est de confection gobeline…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Et bien ? Qu'attendons-nous ? Allons récupérer tout ça !

Dumbledore fixa Harry un instant. Le pauvre jeune garçon avait le visage fermé et le regard déterminé. Pauvre, pauvre enfant qu'il était contraint d'envoyer à la mort !

Il aurait pensé qu'il resterait amorphe, abattu par la nouvelle de sa mort prochaine et que, vaincu par la vacuité de son entraînement, il cesserait de travailler et ne ferait plus qu'attendre… Mais le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui était un soldat, si ce n'était un chef de guerre ! Un de ces chefs sans armée, mais malgré tout prêt à mourir pour des personnes qui n'ont même pas conscience d'être en danger…

-Très bien, Harry. Allons-y…

-Je vais aller chercher ma cape d'invisibilité…

-Ne souhaite-tu pas terminer de manger ?

-Ça ira, répondit Harry. Je vais prendre une pomme, pour le voyage…

Et il ouvrit la porte, pour tomber sur Sirius, Hermione, Draco, Mrs Weasley et tous les membres de l'Ordre…

-Désolé, leur dit Harry, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je peux parler…

Il esquiva tout le monde et fila dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa cape d'invisibilité.

Il se changea rapidement et revêtit une tenue noire dans laquelle il pouvait bouger aisément. Il cacha sa baguette dans sa manche, mis quelques potions de soin dans ses poches et fourra sa cape d'invisibilité dans un sac à dos. En redescendant, il attrapa une pomme et retrouva Dumbledore au rez-de-chaussée, visiblement en train de débattre avec les adultes de l'Ordre.

-Je regrette, mais si Harry à décidé de garder cela secret, je ne peux rien dire, semblait-il opposer invariablement aux inquiétudes de Sirius et de Mrs Weasley.

-Harry ! S'exclama Sirius en se jetant sur lui. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? Dis-moi ! Ça me tue d'être dans l'ignorance.. !

Harry le regarda un moment, aussi désolé que mal à l'aise.

-Je suis désolé Sirius, mais cela te ferait encore plus de mal, répondit-il, et il sortit en coup de vent en compagnie de Dumbledore, qui le saisit par le bras.

-Je crois savoir que tu as déjà transplané ?

Harry grimaça.

-Oui, avec Mr Weasley. Je déteste ça !

-Et bien Harry, je suis désolé mais je crains que tu ne doive t'y faire…

Sur ce, ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent juste devant les portes de Poudlard…

-Ta cape d'invisibilité, Harry. Mieux vaut que personne ne te voit…

Sans répondre, Harry se recouvrit de sa cape et se mit aussitôt à courir vers Dumbledore, qui progressait à grandes enjambées. Il le suivit jusqu'à la gargouille de pierre qui masquait l'entrée à son bureau.

-Rendez-vous ici dans quinze minutes, Harry, d'accord ?

Harry frappa contre le mur pour marquer son accord et partit aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il le put. C'était la première fois qu'il ne se sentait pas en sécurité à Poudlard. Les choses étaient différentes, maintenant. Qu'importait que Poudlard soit sa maison, quand il ne vivrait peut être même pas jusqu'à son diplôme…

Il se rendit dans les toilettes des filles et ouvrit la chambre des secrets avant de se laisser glisser à l'intérieur, puis, une fois en bas, il se mit à courir jusqu'au squelette du Basilic. Sans réfléchir, il lui arracha un croc, l'enroula dans sa robe de sorcier et courut jusqu'à la sortie. Là, il s'interrogea : comment faire pour remonter ?* Finalement, il lança un sort de glu sur ses chaussures, et remonta comme il le put la conduite principale avant de retrouver Dumbledore.

-Tu es en retard, Harry, murmura le vieil homme.

-Navré, chuchota Harry. C'est plus difficile de remonter sans Fumseck.

Dumbledore gloussa et finalement, s'en alla. Silencieux comme une ombre, Harry le suivit et lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau hors de l'enceinte de l'école, il retira sa cape. Dumbledore les fit transplaner de nouveau, et à la grande surprise de Harry, ils se retrouvèrent dans un genre de forêt…

-Monsieur ? Pensez-vous vraiment que Voldemort ait pu cacher un Horcruxe à cet endroit ? Demanda Harry.

-Je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit Dumbledore. Ce que je sais, c'est que nous sommes proches de la maison natale de sa mère…

-Sa mère ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

C'était complètement idiot, mais il avait énormément de mal à imaginer les parents de Voldemort. Pourtant, il n'était pas sorti de nulle part…

-Merope Gaunt était la fille de Marvolo Gaunt et la sœur de Morfin. Sang-Purs et derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard, les Gaunt avaient une certaine propension à la folie et à la violence, sans doute aggravée par leur tendance à se marier entre cousins. Leur inclinaison pour le luxe et la grandeur à rapidement ruiné leur lignée, et à poussé leurs derniers descendants à vivre dans la pauvreté… Persécutée et terrorisée par son père et son frère, Merope était une piètre sorcière, mais le jour ou ils ont tous les deux été condamnés à Azkaban, Morfin pour avoir persécuté un certain moldu, et Marvolo pour avoir maudit plusieurs sorciers du Ministère lorsqu'ils sont venus chercher son fils, elle se retrouva libérée de leur emprise et s'empressa de les abandonner. A l'aide d'un sortilège, ou plus probablement d'un philtre d'amour, elle s'est enfuie avec Tom Riddle, le moldu que Morfin agressait souvent, le père du Tom que nous connaissons. Mais plusieurs mois plus tard, enceinte et profondément amoureuse de son nouveau mari, elle à probablement voulu croire qu'il avait fini par l'aimer aussi, et à cessé l'usage de son philtre. Tom Riddle Senior l'a aussitôt abandonnée et est revenu à son village, clamant qu'il avait été « aveuglé » et « ensorcelé ». La pauvre Merope, épuisée, en fut réduite à vendre pour quelques pièces d'or sa dernière possession, un pendentif ayant appartenu à Serpentard lui-même, pour survivre. Elle accoucha dans un orphelinat, et eut tout juste le temps de nommer son enfant avant de mourir dans l'heure… Cette maison est celle ou Merope à grandit. Et Tom, pour sa part, n'a guère été plus aimé qu'elle dans son orphelinat. C'est moi qui lui ai appris qu'il était un sorcier. Il était déjà très dominateur, très sûr de lui, il persécutait ses camarades et les gens avaient peur de lui…

Harry ne dit plus rien et suivit Dumbledore qui s'enfonçait à travers les arbres. Il y avait sans doute eu un chemin ici autrefois, mais il était maintenant entièrement recouvert de végétation, et Dumbledore et lui durent se frayer un passage à travers les arbres à coups de sortilèges. A la grande surprise de Harry, ils finirent par apercevoir une petite maison, presque une cabane. Dumbledore, après avoir lancé toute une batterie de sortilèges sur la porte, y entra, et Harry le suivit. Ils explorèrent les pièces vides et crasseuses. Cette maison était minuscule et devait être inhabitée depuis encore plus longtemps que la maison de Sirius ! Même si on réussissait à trouver une pièce à vivre qui faisait aussi cuisine, trois petites chambres et une petite pièce de travail, tout l'intérieur était envahi par la végétation et couvert de crottes d'animaux divers, qui semblaient utiliser la maison comme refuge…

Finalement, Dumbledore marqua un temps d'arrêt devant un ancien bureau en bois, étrangement encore debout, au milieux des livres déchirés et des étagères effondrées et perforées par les racines des arbres. D'un air dubitatif, il ouvrit le premier tiroir et poussa une exclamation de surprise. Lentement, il étendit une main tremblante, pour saisir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur…

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Jamais, au grand jamais Dumbledore n'aurait touché quelque chose à mains nues, sans le soumettre à une batterie de sortilèges ! Ou en tout cas, pas dans ces circonstances ! Pas alors qu'ils cherchaient un morceau d'âme du plus célèbre Mage Noir de ce siècle, qui avait probablement protégé ledit morceau d'âme avec tout un tas de sorts plus noirs les uns que les autres ! Le regard de Dumbledore était étrangement vitreux, et Harry ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps…

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Dumbledore lui vola dans la main.

-Harry ? Demanda Dumbledore, surpris.

-Stupéfix !

Dumbledore s'effondra sur le sol. Harry eût tout juste le temps de se jeter en avant pour amortir sa chute, et heureusement, car le vieux directeur était grand ! Qui sait à quel point il aurait pu se blesser si il était tombé de toute sa hauteur !

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur…

Il sortit le crochet de Basilic de sa poche. Après un bref regard dans le tiroir pour s'assurer de sa cible, il frappa !

Le crochet percuta une bague, un peu comme une chevalière, avec une drôle de pierre. C'était la seule chose présente dans le tiroir. Harry entendit un étrange hurlement et une fumée noire jaillit de la bague en même temps qu'un éclair de lumière que Harry évita de justesse en se reculant. Heureusement, car le sortilège brûla le sol comme de l'acide. C'est ce que cru Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive que la tache noire s'étendait et que les plantes qu'elle croisait se desséchaient et tombaient en poussière. Ni une, ni deux, il attrapa Dumbledore par le col de sa robe et le tira dehors. A peine avait-il réussi à les protéger sous le couvert des arbres que la maison tomba littéralement en poussière. Était-ce le sortilège qui avait tenu la maison debout ou bien le sortilège qui l'avait détruite, Harry n'en savait rien et s'en fichait. Baguette au poing, anxieux, il s'approcha. Par terre, il ne retrouva qu'un étrange petit bout de métal racorni, et la pierre de la bague, intacte, brillante, noirâtre…

Dépité, il crut avoir échoué à détruire le Horcruxe, mais comment expliquer dans ce cas la destruction de la maison ? Il lança à la bague tous les sorts de détection de Magie Noire qu'il connaissait. Aucun ne réagit. Alors, prudemment, il étendit la main et toucha la bague. Il la retira aussitôt, s'attendant à moitié à voir sa main noircir et se dessécher comme la maison, mais rien ne se produisit. Alors il prit la bague. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Rien non plus. La pierre et le morceau d'or restaient inertes dans sa main comme un vulgaire caillou et morceau de métal. Gardant le tout au creux de sa main, il retourna voir Dumbledore.

-Enervatum, prononça-t-il.

Dumbledore se releva aussitôt, regardant autour de lui, sur le qui-vive.

-Harry, enfin ! Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Harry baissa le regard, s'attendant à moitié à se faire gronder.

-Monsieur, je suis désolé… Vous auriez du voir la convoitise dans vos yeux, ce n'était pas normal… J'ai pensé que vous étiez sous l'emprise d'un sortilège… Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de risque…

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui, son regard se fixant sur la maison disparue, dont le vent de la forêt commençait à disperser les cendres…

-Que s'est-il passé, Harry ?

Harry releva la tête, surpris de ne pas se faire réprimander.

-Vous… Vous aviez eût l'air de tomber sous l'emprise du sortilège en regardant ce qui se trouvait dans ce tiroir, alors je n'ai pas vraiment regardé… J'y ai juste jeté un coup d'œil, pour savoir ou viser, et j'ai utilisé le crochet du Basilic… Il y à eût un hurlement, une fumée noire est sortie de la bague, et puis un sort… Je me suis reculé juste à temps, le sortilège à frappé le sol à mes pieds et à commencé à s'étendre à la maison. J'ai juste eût le temps de vous attraper et d'en sortir avant que la maison ne tombe en poussières… Je n'ai retrouvé que ça… Expliqua-t-il en montrant la bague. C'était ce qu'il y avait dans le tiroir…

Bouche bée, Dumbledore fixa la pierre et le petit bout de métal racorni, que Harry semblait toucher sans ressentir aucune douleur…

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Harry… Merci !

Harry, inexplicablement, rougi, et baissa les yeux vers le sol, penaud.

-Ne me remerciez pas, Monsieur, je n'ai pas réussi à détruire le Horcruxe…

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Harry ?

-Et bien, la pierre est intacte… Je n'ai pas détecté de sort de Magie Noire, mais, je ne sais pas, n'aurait-elle pas du être détruite par le venin du Basilic ?

Dumbledore tendit la main et, après avoir bien regardé le vieux directeur, Harry y laissa tomber la pierre. Tout allait bien, c'était bien Dumbledore qu'il avait devant lui, le sort semblait rompu. Dumbledore leva la pierre et le morceau d'or devant ses yeux. D'un geste vif, il détacha l'or et le jeta par terre…

-Tu m'as bien dit Harry, que tu avais entendu un cri et qu'une fumée noire était sortie de l'objet ?

-Oui.

-Comment était ce cri ?

Harry réfléchit un moment.

-Froid… A glacer le sang… Je n'y ai pas fait attention sur le moment car il y avait plus urgent, mais… On aurait dit quelqu'un qui souffre…

-C'était sans doute le morceau d'âme, Harry. Surtout si les sortilèges de défense de l'objet se sont déclenchés ! Il nous faudra faire attention, sans doute que tous les Horcruxes sont protégés d'une manière extrêmement dangereuse…

-Mais la pierre est intacte…

-La pierre pourrait tout simplement être d'une Magie plus puissante que le Horcruxe en lui même ou le venin du Basilic, Harry… Même si elle me semble relativement inoffensive maintenant, si tu me le permets, j'aimerais la garder pour l'étudier…

-Euh… Bien sûr… Répondit Harry. Je ne saurais pas quoi en faire… Vous avez dis que nous étions dans la maison de la mère de Voldemort ?

-Oui, Harry. Cette bague le rattachait à sa famille…

-Donc cela nous fait quatre Horcruxes avec le journal, lui et moi… Il nous reste un objet ayant appartenu à Serpentard, un à Pouffsouffle, un à Serdaigle… Et vous avez dit que vous ne connaissiez aucun objet appartenant à Gryffondor ?

-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai beaucoup enquêté avant de te faire part de mes conclusions, Harry. J'ai interrogé beaucoup de gens, y compris Morfin Gaunt, et même un elfe de maison, et j'ai recueilli leurs souvenirs… Je sais de source sûr qu'il existait au moins deux objets ayant appartenu à Serpentard : une bague, et un médaillon. La bague, c'était celle-ci. De Poufsouffle, il nous reste une coupe, et on attribue à Rowena Serdaigle le Diadème de Sagesse, aujourd'hui disparu. Tom aurait tout à fait été capable de le chercher et de le trouver. concernant le dernier Horcruxe, je penche pour son familier. Probablement le seul être qui lui soit resté fidèle pendant toutes ces années…

Harry frissonna, alors que l'image vague d'un diadème poussiéreux dansait dans son esprit.

-un serpent, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet. Il souligne la connexion de Voldemort avec Serpentard. Tom était probablement dans son esprit lorsqu'il à essayé de tuer Mr Weasley. C'est sans doute à cette occasion qu'il s'est aperçu de votre connexion mentale. Heureusement que Sirius t'avais fourni un moyen de le contacter en toute sécurité…

Harry sursauta.

-Monsieur ? Est ce que ça veut dire que je peux laisser tomber l'Occlumencie ?

Dumbledore lui sourit d'un air un peu triste.

-En effet, Harry. Comment peux-tu fermer ton esprit en étant parasité par un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort ? Néanmoins je te conseille de toujours appliquer les méthodes de méditation de Mademoiselle Granger, je pense vraiment que c'est le minimum.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Merlin, il n'aurait pas à supporter Snape cette année…

-Monsieur ? Interrogea Harry. En admettant que le Diadème de Sagesse existe, pensez-vous que Voldemort, si il l'avait trouvé, aurait pu être assez prétentieux pour revenir le cacher à Poudlard ?

Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et bien, l'humilité n'est certainement pas la première de ses qualités… Pourquoi cette question, Harry ?

-Euh… Comme ça… Une hypothèse à vérifier, c'est tout…

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux.

-Sais-tu quelque chose ? J'ose espérer que notre promesse marche dans les deux sens, Harry…

-C'est le cas, mais c'est juste que ça me semble tellement invraisemblable… Je suis tombé sur un vieux diadème poussiéreux une fois, alors que je cherchais une salle pour m'entraîner aux sortilèges avec Hermione… Ça ne peut quand même pas être aussi facile, si ?

Dumbledore sembla considérer la question un moment.

-Cette salle présentait-elle une particularité ?

-Euh… Dobby l'a appelée la « Salle-sur-Demande », elle se trouve au septième étage, devant la statue de Barnabas-le-Follet, il faut passer trois fois devant le pan de mur en pensant fortement à ce que l'on cherche…

Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir tout haut en souriant.

-Oui, je crois être déjà tombé sur cette salle une fois : je cherchais les toilettes et elle était remplie de pots de chambre ! Mais si elle fonctionne bien comme ça, à moins de chercher précisément la même salle que toi, je ne le trouverai pas. Dans tous les cas, ne prend aucun risque, Harry…

-C'est promis.

Dumbledore lui tendit le bras et il le saisit. Aussitôt, ils transplanèrent et alors que Dumbledore le saluait, prêt à lâchement laisser Harry affronter Mrs Weasley et Sirius seul, Harry le rappela.

-Monsieur ? Appela Harry.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Et bien… Comment dire ça… On à déjà quatre Horcruxes sur les huit, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, Harry.

-Et à partir de maintenant, les choses pourraient aller très vite, comme très lentement…

-Tout à fait. Où veux-tu en venir exactement ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Harry se mordiller la lèvre, nerveux.

-Et bien… Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est temps de commencer à lui tendre un piège ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Malefoy aurait du prendre la marque cet été, et il à dit que tous les autres enfants de Mangemorts allaient le faire…

-C'est exact, oui…

-Et tout le monde sait que vous êtes la seule personne dont Voldemort ait peur, sous entendu qu'il n'attaquera pas tant que vous serez en vie… Peut être même qu'il demandera aux Serpentard d'essayer de vous tuer…

Dumbledore sourit et ses yeux bleu perçants se mirent à pétiller derrière ses lunettes en demie-lunes.

-Mais il ne me sera pas difficile d'éviter des pièges tendus par des enfants. Tu voudrais que je me fasse passer pour affaibli pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes et que je meure -figurativement parlant, bien sûr- subitement lorsque nous aurions terminé, où presque, afin de pousser Voldemort à attaquer…

-C'est plus ou moins ça, monsieur, même si vous allez plus loin que ce que j'avais imaginé…

-Mon cher Harry, tu as décidément de bonnes idées ! Nous pourrions également tenter de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille pour le provoquer et le pousser à faire des erreurs ! Étant donné ce qu'à causé le sort de protection sur la bague, que dirais-tu de me voir apparaître à la rentrée avec une main abîmée ?

Dumbledore prit un air songeur.

-Nous adapterions ma mort aux ordres des enfants de Mangemorts, car même si ils prennent la marque, ils restent des enfants, et surtout, mes élèves, et je me dois de les protéger…

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

-Cependant, si nous agissons ainsi, tu risque de te retrouver en première ligne, et seul pour la recherche des Horcruxes éventuels…

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Harry qui fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que je ne suis pas déjà en première ligne ? Concernant les Horcruxes, nous verront bien, mais je compte tout de même sur votre aide le cas échéant…

-Bien évidemment, Harry, cela va de soi ! Je pourrais peut être m'absenter régulièrement aussi, pour faire croire que je suis malade… Alors que pendant ce temps, je chercherai les Horcruxes restants ! Qu'en dis-tu Harry ?

Harry se permit un sourire penaud.

-J'en dis que ce plan me paraît très bien, mais que là, maintenant, tout de suite, je crains plus Mrs Weasley que les Horcruxes, Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts réunis, alors je vous interdis de me laisser tout seul…

Dumbledore adressa à Harry un petit sourire d'excuse. Oui, il y avait pensé…

-Quant à moi, je vais probablement revenir te demander ton aide au cours du mois, non pas pour un Horcruxe, mais pour le nouveau professeur de potions que je compte recruter. Pardonne-moi de t'utiliser ainsi, Harry, mais il à malheureusement un faible pour les célébrités, et ne pourras sans doute pas résister à l'envie de t'enseigner…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Un nouveau professeur de potions ? Mais qui aura le poste en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

-Et bien je pensais cette année accéder à la demande chaque fois renouvelée de Severus…

Harry considéra la question un moment.

-C'est un bon choix, je crois. Si il est vraiment de notre côté, ce dont je ne peux m'empêcher de douter parfois, alors il pourrait outrepasser les programmes officiels pour nous enseigner des choses utiles en temps de guerre…

-N'est ce pas ?

-J'attends de voir quels livres il nous demandera.

-Mon cher Harry, je crois que tu les as déjà… Répondit Dumbledore, amusé.

Harry soupira. Dans ce cas, il lui en demanderait d'autres, plus avancés. Il était hors de question qu'il n'apprenne rien de nouveau cette année ! D'un commun accord, Dumbledore et lui entrèrent au Square Grimmauld pour informer l'Ordre de leur nouvelle stratégie. Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, Sirius et Mrs Weasley leur sautèrent dessus. Il leur fallut une bonne heure pour les tranquilliser tous les deux, mais Mrs Weasley couva à partir de cet instant Harry d'un air encore plus inquiet que d'habitude et Sirius resta boudeur et grognon, car Harry ne voulait rien lui dire…

*Il n'y à que moi qui bugue la dessus ? La première fois, ils avaient Fumseck, mais comment font Ron et Hermione pour remonter après avoir détruit la coupe de Pouffsouffle ?


	13. Chapter 13

On avance, on avance! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** Non, il me semble qu'ils remontent en balai. Oui, oui, en balai. Dans des tuyaux. Mais bien sûr! Et oui, je connaissais le coup de l'escalier, ça me semblait trop facile... Tant mieux, à bientôt :)

**Mamy 83:** Comme d'hab'! Oui, je me suis un peu éloignée du livre pour les chapitres d'avant, mais on y reviens dans celui ci. Merci, j'espère que la suite de la chasse aux horcruxes te plaira aussi! :) Je déteste les fics inachevées! C'est frustrant au possible!

* * *

Malheureusement, tout le soutien de Dumbledore et de Harry ne fut pas assez pour que Fudge puisse conserver son poste ! La désertion d'Azkaban par les Détraqueurs n'eût que peu d'incidence sur le monde sorcier, hormis la terreur, car Fudge avait depuis longtemps doublé les effectifs des Aurors et put donc y dépêcher tout un contingent dans l'heure. Cette action lui permit de rester au pouvoir quelques jours de plus. Mais la brume constante et le temps glacial dus à la reproduction des Détraqueurs, les diverses attaques dans le monde moldu, dont certaines impliquaient probablement des géants, ainsi que les assassinats de Amélia Bones et de Emmeline Vance, eurent raison des dernières miettes de sa popularité. La population, auparavant dubitative, considérait maintenant le retour de Voldemort comme établi, et demandait un leader plus rassurant. Fudge dut passer le relais à Rufus Scrimgeour…

Ancien chef des Aurors au Département de la Justice Magique, l'homme à la crinière de lion arborait sur sa photo dans la Gazette du Sorcier un regard fixe et déterminé. Harry comprenait que la population ait ressenti le besoin de se tourner vers lui en ces temps troublés, mais il devinait aussi que l'homme serait moins coopératif et malléable que Fudge. Il allait sans aucun doute contacter Dumbledore, mais pour essayer de le mettre à sa botte et fourrer son nez dans les affaires de l'Ordre, pas l'inverse, et il allait probablement se retrouver en aussi mauvais termes avec Dumbledore que lui avec Ron…

Harry savait déjà que Dumbledore avait demandé à Fudge de ne pas lui parler de son retrait de la Trace, ni de son entraînement, et ça lui allait très bien car il ne voulait pas d'ennuis : il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'être réprimandé, et encore moins d'être réquisitionné par Scrimgeour pour quelque chose comme « recevoir un entraînement adapté par des Aurors », où quelque chose du style. Vu l'utilité des Aurors ces derniers temps, ce serait vraiment se ficher du monde, les meilleurs professeurs, il les avait déjà, et au final, Scrimgeour l'utiliserait pour se faire mousser, rien de plus… Sa première action en temps que Ministre avait été de diffuser une circulaire de consignes censées aider la population sorcière à rester en sécurité. Les mesures conseillées étaient si ridicules que Harry pouvait soulever au moins une objection à chacune d'elle, et la seule chose qu'il avait apprise en lisant cet horrible papier violet était que son ennemi faisait une fois de plus preuve d'énormément de goût en utilisant parfois des Inferi, des cadavres… M'enfin, ça ne l'étonnait pas de la part d'un homme à peu près aussi décharné et aussi pâle qu'eux, et qui semblait avoir à peu près autant de problèmes de peau…

C'est quelques jours plus tard que Dumbledore revint pour l'emmener à la recherche du nouveau professeur de potions, Horace Slughorn. Après un transplanage fort désagréable, Dumbledore et lui arrivèrent dans ce qui aurait sans doute pu ressembler à une maison cossue si elle n'avait pas été dévastée. Un coup de baguette magique dans le coussin du seul fauteuil encore intact plus tard et ils se retrouvaient tous les deux face à un homme court sur pattes, visiblement victime d'obésité morbide, bien que moins que Dudley ou l'oncle Vernon, avec une moustache de morse qui aurait sans doute rendu jaloux ce dernier !

Harry, sur qui Maugrey et Snape finissaient par déteindre, identifia immédiatement l'homme comme un opportuniste de première classe et comprit pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait fait venir. Il était là pour servir de décoration autant que de motivation, et Slughorn ne résista pas longtemps à l'idée d'avoir le « Garçon-qui-à-Survécu » dans ses relations…

Harry retourna au Square Grimmauld avec une impression de dégoût. Cet homme ne s'entourait que des personnes qu'il jugeait utile et s'arrangeait pour leur rendre service afin que ces personnes se sentent redevables et lui manifestent ensuite leur gratitude de façons diverses, mais toujours avantageuses pour lui. Harry se jura d'éviter cet homme autant qu'il le pouvait. Ses manières huileuses le répugnaient…

Pourtant, Dumbledore semblait lui vouer une certaine affection. Il n'était peut être pas un si mauvais professeur non plus. Il verrait bien à la rentrée.

Le jour même, ils reçurent leurs BUSEs. Harry n'en avait manqué aucune à part la Divination. Même si ses résultats oscillaient entre « Effort Exceptionnel » et « Optimal », il fut tout de même déçu de n'avoir reçu qu'un « Effort Exceptionnel » en Potions. Il avait travaillé si dur ! Mais il avait perdu du temps en faisant une erreur bête… Sirius sembla hésiter entre le féliciter et lever les bras au ciel d'un air dépité.

Un autre point, très positif celui là, de ce début de vacances, était qu'il s'était aperçu que sa cicatrice ne le brûlait plus. Lorsqu'il s'en était ouvert à Dumbledore, le vieil homme lui avait répondu que Voldemort avait sans doute pris conscience du danger que représentait leur lien, et que ayant perdu son seul appât en essayant vainement de le faire partir au secours de Sirius, il avait probablement décidé de fermer le lien, au grand soulagement de Harry, qui était maintenant sûr de ne plus cauchemarder. Dumbledore lui demanda malgré tout de rester sur ses gardes, car si l'Occlumencie était inutile avec un morceau de l'âme de son ennemi à l'intérieur de sa tête, Voldemort pouvait toujours tenter de l'espionner. Harry promit de l'avertir si par malheur il ressentait quelque chose d'anormal…

Dumbledore l'autorisa également à parler de la Prophétie, mais uniquement à des personnes _de confiance_. Il semblait estimer que Harry allait avoir besoin de soutien dans sa lourde quête et Harry ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec lui. Néanmoins, son choix de confidents était limité : d'un côté, il ne se sentait pas du tout assez proche de plus des trois quarts des membres de l'Ordre, et de l'autre, il y avait tous ceux à qui il ne pouvait pas parler pour ses raisons évidentes. Sirius était totalement exclu, tout comme Mrs Weasley. Les deux allaient faire de véritables scandales et ne cesseraient de le freiner dans sa quête. Monsieur Weasley était hors-course lui aussi. Non pas que Harry ne veuille pas lui parler, mais il était déjà au courant de plus de choses que les autres et cela semblait déjà lui peser. Sans compter qu'il venait d'être promu à la tête d'un tout nouveau service : le Bureau de Détection et de Confiscation des Faux Sortilèges de Défense et Objets de Protection, un service créé en catastrophe par Scrimgeour pour limiter le nombre exponentiel de grigris et de charlatans qui profitaient de la panique du monde sorcier pour s'enrichir sur le dos des sorciers terrorisés, en leur vendant une quantité de camelotes et de sortilèges souvent dangereux…

Ron, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, il avait perdu sa confiance depuis bien longtemps. Snape connaissait déjà la Prophétie, et pour l'instant, il semblait la garder pour lui. Maugrey, il ne le cernait pas bien. Harry avait la certitude que si il lui révélait un si grand secret, il se ferait enguirlander pour en parler à n'importe qui, et de toute façon, il ne lui faisait pas spécialement confiance, pas alors qu'il le savait si vivace et retors, parfois traître, dans ses sortilèges…

Harry estimait qu'il pouvait en parler à Hermione. Mais il n'était vraiment pas encore sûr pour Draco. Ils étaient cependant devenus bizarrement proches ces derniers temps. Beaucoup trop au goût de Ron, Molly ou Sirius, mais leur petite conversation sous Veritaserum avait mis les choses au clair, et à force de travailler ensemble, ils s'étaient rapidement rapprochés. Mais même si Snape et Dumbledore lui faisaient confiance, il restait un fils de Mangemort…

Mais Hermione n'allait pas pouvoir garder ce secret pour elle toute seule. Il l'adorait, et il la savait forte, assez pour l'avoir soutenu jusqu'ici, mais parler de la Prophétie sans parler des Horcruxes lui était difficilement possible, et il ne voulait pas lui infliger cette douleur… Il se résolut à garder ce secret pour lui pour le moment…

Les seize ans de Harry furent fêtés dans une ambiance tendue et ponctuée par les mauvaises nouvelles apportées par les convives, à la grande frustration de Mrs Weasley, qui souhaitait que ce jour soit joyeux pour lui. Mais Harry, au contraire, demandait des précisions, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait dans le monde magique pendant que lui restait ici, douillettement protégé dans l'attente du champ de bataille… Ainsi, il y avait eu de nouvelles attaques de Détraqueurs, et régulièrement, des gens disparaissaient sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les derniers à s'être mystérieusement volatilisés étaient Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, et Ollivander, le fabricant de baguettes. Pourquoi ? La question restait sans réponse…

Draco s'étonna que Harry n'ait pas été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch maintenant que Olivier Dubois était parti, mais Harry n'en avait cure. Le poste était probablement revenu à Katie Bell, ce qui lui convenait très bien. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant…

Ils firent leurs courses de rentrée plutôt tard cette année, car Mrs Weasley tenait à ce que Arthur soit présent, pour avoir une protection supplémentaire, et il était très pris par son nouveau travail ! Il fut décidé que Draco ne viendrait pas, que cela serait trop dangereux pour lui et qu'il pouvait risquer d'être attaqué en se promenant sur le Chemin de Traverse maintenant relativement désert. Il confia sa liste de fournitures scolaires à Harry, mortifié d'avoir du prendre de l'argent dans le coffre des Black, car son père lui avait fermé l'accès aux voûtes Malefoy. C'est Bill qui était allé récupéré son argent et celui de Harry, car les Gobelins avaient tellement renforcé la sécurité que accéder à son coffre prenait des heures…

Ils furent rejoints par Hagrid à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse et se divisèrent pour aller plus vite : Hermione, Harry, Ron et Hagrid partirent chez Mme Guipure pour se faire faire de nouvelles robes, tandis que Arthur et Molly allaient chez Fleury et Bott pour acheter leurs livres. Harry glissa dans la main de Monsieur Weasley la liste de livres moins conventionnels que ses professeurs particuliers lui avaient conseillés pour cette année, et Mrs Weasley avait pris les mesures de Draco pour que Mme Guipure puisse lui faire ses robes, et tous se retrouvèrent pour aller ensemble chez l'apothicaire avant de passer chez Fred et Georges, qui semblaient tenir le commerce le plus florissant de toute l'allée ! De fait, les gens devaient désespérément avoir besoin de rire ces derniers temps, mais Harry fut scandalisé qu'ils aient du développer toute une ligne de vêtements portants des sortilèges de protection mineurs pour les membres du Ministère ! La plupart d'entre eux étant, apparemment, incapables d'effectuer un bête sort de bouclier correctement !

Fred et Georges permirent à Harry de prendre ce qu'il voulait gratuitement, puisqu'il était celui qui les avait financés à la base, et si Harry en fut un peu gêné, il accepta tout de même tout ce qui lui parut utile, notamment la Poudre d'Obscurité du Pérou, qui lui sembla être une sacré trouvaille…

Lorsqu'ils repartirent à Poudlard, l'ambiance était lourde. Ils avaient évité le rush habituel de départ en bouclant toutes leurs affaires la veille, et Dumbledore était passé pour dire à Draco qu'il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre solution que de le retirer de la maison Serpentard, maintenant trop dangereuse pour lui. Ron avait failli faire une crise d'apoplexie en comprenant qu'il serait placé avec eux, à Gryffondor, et Harry regrettait presque que cela ne se soit pas produit. Lorsque dans le train il clama haut et fort qu'il refusait de s'asseoir aux côtés d'un Serpentard, Harry, Hermione et Draco lui désignèrent la porte, et alors que Ron se retournait vers sa sœur pour obtenir un peu de soutien, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait déjà déserté le couloir pour aller retrouver Dean Thomas, son petit ami, qui devait probablement faire bouche-trou à la place de Harry. Ron sembla alors se croire sauvé en apercevant Neville, mais il eût le malheur d'appeler Luna « Loufoca », ce qui lui valu un sortilège qui lui fit remonter tout le couloir jusqu'aux toilettes de la part de Harry.

Luna le remercia d'un regard doux et Neville et elle s'assirent dans leur compartiment, Neville étant aussi intrigué par la présence de Draco que Draco par les étranges lunettes de Luna… Mais Draco avait comprit que si il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser tomber son masque de Sang-Pur, il pouvait au moins se permettre d'être un peu plus accessible, et une fois que Neville eût compris qu'il était devenu ami avec Harry au cours de l'été parce qu'il avait refusé de prendre la marque des ténèbres, Neville se montra beaucoup plus chaleureux avec lui. Harry fut persuadé que Draco en était surpris. Il n'adressait cependant pas la parole à Luna, envers qui il ne semblait masquer son dédain que parce Harry et elles semblaient amis. Harry, quant à lui, lisait son nouveau livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Celui que Snape lui avait conseillé, pas celui qui était au programme…

Alors qu'il était assis face à Luna, sa conversation avec Dumbledore lui revint en mémoire. Voldemort avait-il pu être aussi idiot ? Avait-il pu trouver le diadème et le cacher à Poudlard ? Idiot, il ne l'était pas, mais orgueilleux, oui, terriblement ! Il aurait tout à fait pu décider de ramener ce Horcruxe à Poudlard au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, juste pour le narguer ! Quelle était l'inscription que portait ce diadème qu'il avait trouvé, déjà.. ? C'était quelque chose comme _« tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit. » _Si ça ne ressemblait pas à un truc que pourrait dire Rowena Serdaigle… Il pouvait toujours essayer de détruire ce diadème, et si il se mettait à hurler, il saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Autrement, il aurait peut être détruit un objet historique et de grande valeur, mais personne ne serait au courant… A la guerre comme à la guerre !

En espérant qu'aucun autre Mage Noir n'ai créé de Horcruxe…

Là ou les ennuis de Harry commencèrent, ce fut lorsque Slughorn l'invita à déjeuner dans son compartiment. A sa grande surprise, Neville reçut lui aussi une invitation. Harry décida de ne pas y aller, et lorsqu'il eût dit à Neville que Slughorn souhaitait sans doute le rencontrer simplement parce qu'il était l'enfant de ses parents et un futur Lord, il décida de rester également. Si Slughorn leur demandait pourquoi, ils répondraient qu'ils avaient préféré réviser pour leur début d'année, ce qui était vrai, Neville ayant décidé d'imiter Harry, prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir son diplôme…

La chanson du Choixpeau ne fut guère différente cette année de la précédente. Une fois de plus, il les incita à rester unis. Dumbledore, par contre, suscita des murmures inquiets : sa main droite semblait brûlée, racornie, presque morte, et il arborait un air affaibli. Harry entendit plusieurs élèves de Gryffondor dire qu'il avait l'air malade, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Harry, il pétilla une fraction de seconde derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes…

Draco, en s'asseyant à la table des Gryffondor, provoqua la stupéfaction générale, et l'année n'était pas encore officiellement commencée que Ron, qui s'était mis à beugler qu'il « n'avait rien à faire ici et devrait retourner avec ses petits copains Mangemorts » leur avait déjà fait perdre des points, car McGonagall lui en avait enlevé pour ne pas savoir se tenir. Mais lorsque Malefoy suivit Harry et les Gryffondor jusqu'à leur tour, McGonagall dut intervenir, et après son petit discours habituel aux premières années, elle s'adressa à l'ensemble de la salle commune, qui était étrangement bondée…

-Le jeune Malefoy ici présent passera l'année à vos côtés. S'étant ouvertement engagé contre le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, le directeur pense qu'à Serpentard, sa sécurité n'est plus assurée.

-Et pourquoi est ce qu'il doit se retrouver chez nous !? Éructa Ron.

McGonagall baissa vers lui son regard strict.

-Mais parce que le directeur en à décidé ainsi, Monsieur Weasley. J'ose espérer que vos camarades et vous vous conduirez de manière digne et accueillerez Monsieur Malefoy en votre maison comme ce qu'il est : un allié en recherche d'asile…

-Hors de question que je dorme dans le même dortoir que lui !

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, Monsieur Weasley.

-Professeur McGonagall, si vous me le permettez, je suis d'accord avec Ron : Draco ne doit pas dormir au même endroit que lui, renchérit Harry.

McGonagall haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Et pourquoi cela, Monsieur Potter ?

-Pour la propre sécurité de Draco, professeur. Vous avez peut être remarqué que depuis un an, Hermione et moi-même sommes en froid avec Ron ? Nous avons passé les vacances ensembles, et avec Draco aussi. Si Hermione et moi avons réussi à mettre nos différents de côté, ce n'est pas le cas de Ron, qui n'as cessé de harceler et d'agresser Draco tout au long de ces deux derniers mois…

-Avoir une chambre privée est contraire aux usages, Monsieur Potter, souligna McGonagall.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je demande, professeur, mais peut être pourrions-nous avoir deux dortoirs ? Après tout, en sixième année, nous ne sommes que six… Très honnêtement, j'apprécierais moi aussi d'être débarrassé de Ron : il n'a cessé d'essayer de forcer ma malle pendant toute l'année dernière, à la recherche de Merlin sait quoi…

-Monsieur Weasley ? Interrogea McGonagall, choquée.

Ron était écarlate de colère.

-Comment ose-tu dire que c'est moi !?

Harry haussa un sourcil très malfoyen.

-Ta trace magique, abruti ! Tu n'écoute-donc rien en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Chaque sorcier et sorcière possède une Magie qui lui est propre, remonter jusqu'au lanceur d'un sort, pour ceux qui savent le faire, est franchement facile !

-Ce sont des sorts de Magie Noire ! Beugla Ron.

-Seulement parce que peu de gens ont la puissance nécessaire pour les lancer ! Et franchement, même sans ça, est ce que ce n'est pas évident, vu le nombre de passages que tu as pu faire à l'infirmerie l'année dernière ? Tu crois quoi ? Que ma malle ne porte aucun sort de protection ? Que je vais laisser n'importe qui fouiller mes affaires !?

Ron rougit un peu plus et commençait à prendre une teinte violacée qui jurait encore plus avec ses cheveux et rappela à Harry l'oncle Vernon dans ses moments de colère…

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis censé être ton ami ! Je n'aurais pas fait ça si tu me disait comment tu fais pour t'entraîner à battre Tu-Sais-Qui !

-MONSIEUR WEASLEY ! S'exclama McGonagall, la colère étincelant dans son regard glacial. Je suis outrée par votre comportement ! Fouiller dans les affaires de vos camarades ! Et cela simplement parce que vous êtes jaloux des connaissances et des progrès de Monsieur Potter !? Parce que vous voudriez être un _héros de guerre_ !? Mais encore faut-il y survivre à la guerre ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes jaloux de la triste destinée de Monsieur Potter !? Vous voudriez être orphelin, avoir un Mage Noir qui vous poursuit et porter tout l'espoir du Monde Sorcier sur vos épaules, parce que les _grands sorciers_ qui nous dirigent sont incapables de faire leur travail !?

Ron eût le bon goût de reprendre une carnation carmin, mais de honte, cette fois.

-Mais… Balbutia-t-il.

-Mais rien, monsieur Weasley ! Je pensais être débarrassé des éléments les plus perturbateurs de votre famille avec le départ de vos deux frères -Merlin bénisse leur réussite, nous avons tant besoin de rire en ce moment ! Ce qui n'empêche pas leurs produits d'être interdits ici, je le rappelle!- mais vous me décevez énormément ! Fouiller dans les affaires d'un camarade de classe ! Votre meilleur ami ! Et pour une raison aussi puérile ! Je suis dans l'obligation d'en informer vos parents, et vous serez en retenue avec moi tous les samedi jusqu'à la fin du trimestre, afin de vous apprendre le respect, et je contacterai également le professeur Snape, qui veillera à ce que vous refassiez les stocks de potions de l'infirmerie que vous avez indûment consommés l'année dernière !

A l'entente de sa sentence, Ron pâlit aussi vite et drastiquement qu'il avait rougit. Il était sur de recevoir une beuglante dès le lendemain, et ce ne serait que le premier jour de classe. Il venait de se faire une réputation jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et même plus, si tant était qu'il en ait déjà eu une, de réputation…

McGonagall se prépara à sortir d'un pas furieux lorsqu'elle se retourna en coup de vent.

-Potter ! Malefoy ! Je vais demander au directeur de créer deux dortoirs pour les sixième années ! Vous êtes six, trouvez-vous un autre camarade !

-Entendu, professeur, répondit Harry.

-Merci beaucoup, renchérit Draco, en inclinant la tête d'un air respectueux.

McGonagall les salua et sortit. Draco et Harry se retournèrent spontanément vers Neville, qui rougit, surpris, avant de hocher la tête d'un air gêné. Harry était prêt à parier que Dean et Seamus auraient accepté aussi. Contrairement à Ron, ils ne s'étaient jamais montrés jaloux ou insultants envers lui, et toisaient le rouquin d'un air passablement dégoûté…

Le lendemain, la distribution des emplois du temps fut plus compliquée que les années précédentes, car McGonagall devait vérifier que chacun avait bien les bonnes BUSEs pour continuer dans les bonnes matières. Harry avait avec beaucoup de soulagement manqué la Divination en obtenant son seul « Piètre », et abandonnait la matière avec plaisir ! Il avait également choisi d'abandonner l'Histoire de la Magie, le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, -il se promit d'aller s'excuser auprès de Hagrid-, l'Astronomie et la Botanique. Même si il aurait aimé continuer parfois, les cours de Hagrid étaient vraiment dangereux, et la Botanique, pas très utile dans sa situation. Il en avait parlé avec Maugrey et avait préféré se concentrer sur les matières les plus importantes : Sortilèges, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Potions et Métamorphose. La vérité, même si personne ne semblait l'avoir compris, c'est qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de « l'après ». Il allait mourir. Il n'avait donc besoin que des compétences pouvant l'amener jusque là !

Snape ne l'aurait pas accepté en potions sans un « Optimal », mais il se trouvait que, par un hasard hasardeux, il avait été remplacé par un professeur qui se trouvait ravi avec un simple « Effort Exceptionnel ». Dumbledore avait vraiment tout prévu !

Ron reçut une effroyable beuglante qui le poussa à s'enfuir de la salle, tandis que Mrs Weasley envoya une lettre, fort heureusement normale, à Harry, accompagnée d'une boite de chocolats maison pour s'excuser du comportement de son dernier fils. Les divers incidents ayant eût lieu avec Hermione et Malefoy au cours de l'été l'avaient forcée à ouvrir les yeux sur le comportement ignoble de son cadet, et elle promit à Harry de faire en sorte que Ron se tienne à carreaux !

Le premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avec Snape fut excellent. Du moins, de son point de vue. Snape n'était, certes, guère plus pédagogue qu'en potions, mais il était évident qu'il aimait son sujet, et cela faisait plus d'un mois que Harry travaillait sur les sorts informulés avec Maugrey. Il eût donc beaucoup plus de facilités que la moyenne des élèves, même si Snape ne lui accorda aucun point pour cela, ni à lui, ni à Hermione, qui fut la seule à arriver à quelque chose à part lui. Vers la fin de la séance, ils improvisèrent tous les deux un petit duel, qu'il perdit, surpris par un sort de Jambencoton… Snape lui lança un regard dédaigneux, semblant dire qu'il était loin d'être prêt pour un duel avec Voldemort, mais Hermione rayonnait, et pour Harry, ça valait tout l'or du monde !

Le cours de potions fut relativement intéressant, même si Slughorn lui reprocha de ne pas l'avoir rejoint dans le train. Harry répondit qu'il avait été occupé, et se promit mentalement de l'être à chaque fois. Un petit flacon de potion de chance était en jeu dans ce cours, et il le remporta haut la main. Non pas parce qu'il avait triché, mais parce que Snape était un bien meilleur professeur que Slughorn, et que cela faisait maintenant un certain temps qu'il lui enseignait d'une façon correcte. Aussi, il ne fut pas difficile pour Harry de s'éloigner des instructions du livre pour se rappeler des conseils de son ancien professeur de potions. Les autres élèves n'en furent pas surpris : son niveau général avait fait un véritable bond l'année dernière, et il talonnait Hermione depuis, la dépassant même dans plus d'une matière !

Bien vite, son amie voulut reprendre les cours particuliers avec lui, mais elle avait prit tant d'options que souvent, elle n'était pas disponible. Draco l'était un peu plus qu'elle, mais il restait souvent occupé. Leur cohabitation à trois avec Neville se passait bien : Harry avait verrouillé leur dortoir pour que seul ses deux camarades, Hermione, et lui, puissent y entrer, ce qui leur assurait de pouvoir étudier dans une relative tranquillité, même si le fait que Hermione s'enferme avec trois garçons la rendait source de moqueries et de ragots de la part des filles. L'effet secondaire de cette cohabitation fut l'augmentation des notes de Neville. McGonagall l'avait encouragé à suivre son inclination pour les Sortilèges plutôt que l'avis de sa grand-mère, et il massacrait tout le monde en botanique ! Petit à petit, il gagnait en confiance en lui, et ses résultats s'amélioraient…

Harry n'en voulait certainement pas à Hermione et Draco pour être aussi occupés, au contraire, il l'était tout autant, si ce n'était plus, avec toutes les révisions qu'il s'imposait ! Les sortilèges informulés, qu'il réussissait maintenant parfaitement, étaient demandés dans la plupart des matières, ce qui lui assurait de ne pas avoir à trop travailler en cours. En revanche, il était comme eux couverts de devoirs et de rédactions, et surtout, il continuait à étudier ses matières extra-scolaires…

Dès qu'il eût une soirée de libre, il se rendit à la Salle-sur-Demande et retrouva le diadème. Munit d'un crochet de Basilic fraîchement récupéré sur le cadavre du Serpent -il n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de réutiliser celui de la bague. Il n'avait aucune idée de si le Horcruxe avait pu neutraliser le venin ou pas-, il transperça le diadème d'un féroce coup de croc ! Il s'éloigna brusquement en entendant le cri effroyable accompagné de son panache de fumée noire ! Mais rien de plus ne se produisit. Harry en fut étonné. Il saisit le diadème maintenant troué, noirci et racorni, avec un pan de sa robe et y posa prudemment le doigt. Rien ne se passa. Le diadème n'était donc muni d'aucune protection particulière ? Après tout, le journal non plus…

Harry emballa le diadème dans un morceau de parchemin et se rendit à la volière. Il l'envoya à Dumbledore avec un hibou de l'école. Serdaigle, check ! Il ne restait plus que Pouffsouffle, Serpentard, le serpent et lui…

Le lendemain, il reçut le plus gros assortiment de bonbons de chez Honeydukes qu'il avait jamais vu ! Il constata avec amusement qu'un grand nombre étaient au citron, et il se dit qu'il était sans doute paré pour l'année, même si Hermione, Neville et Draco piochaient dans ses stocks allègrement…

Dumbledore était effectivement là aujourd'hui, et lui envoya un regard pétillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Ce n'était pas si anodin, il était souvent absent ces derniers temps, et si cela contribuait à répandre la rumeur sur sa prétendue maladie, Harry savait qu'il recherchait les Horcruxes…

Il dut ensuite assister au recrutement de l'équipe de Quidditch. Même si Katie tint à lui faire passer un test, personne ne pouvait l'égaler comme Attrapeur. Il en était plutôt content, d'ailleurs. Le Quidditch était sa seule bouffée d'oxygène, il n'aurait pas supporté de s'en passer. Les nouveaux joueurs n'étaient clairement pas au niveau des anciens, mais ils devraient faire l'affaire. Le seul point noir résidait dans le nouveau gardien, Cormac McLaggen, qui était clairement un abruti…

Harry fut ravi de voir que les week-end à Pré-au-Lard étaient maintenus, malgré la peur ambiante et le fait de devoir passer devant Rusard et son détecteur de Magie Noire. Cependant, lorsque Draco, Hermione et lui virent le véritable blizzard qui soufflait à l'extérieur, ils furent tentés de retourner au chaud dans leur salle commune ! Décidant malgré tout de ne pas manquer l'une de leurs seules occasions de sortir du château, ils allèrent jusqu'à Honeyduckes, bien que aucun d'entre eux n'ai besoin de sucreries, Harry les fournissant généreusement. Ils sortirent rapidement, à peine quelques bonbons en poche, et allèrent boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Malheureusement pour Harry, ils y croisèrent Slughorn. Après le premier cours de potions, où Hermione avait correctement répondu à de nombreuses questions, il l'avait invitée à ses dîners, et les informations que la jeune fille lui en avait rapporté avait convaincu Harry de ne pas y aller, mais comme le professeur de Potions insistait, Harry répondit qu'il avait été trop pris par ses révisions et n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Slughorn lui fit promettre d'essayer de se libérer, mais cette promesse n'avait rien d'un Serment Inviolable…

Ce fut sur le chemin du retour que cela arriva.

Devant eux se trouvaient Katie Bell et une de ses amies nommée Léanne, et elles semblaient se disputer : Katie portait un étrange paquet que Léanne voulait observer. Elle tenta d'arracher le paquet des mains de Katie et elle, de le retenir : le paquet se déchira et Katie s'éleva dans les airs en se mettant à hurler !

Ni une, ni deux, Harry se précipita vers elle et la força à atterrir d'un sort. Katie s'effondra au sol et se mit à convulser, alors il la ligota d'un _Petrificus Totalus_ et fit léviter son corps devant lui, ramassant le collier dans son écharpe et courant à toute vitesse vers Poudlard, Draco, Hermione et Léanne sur ses talons. Il ne l'emmena pas à Pomfresh mais demanda à Draco où se trouvait le bureau de Snape, et Draco, après lui avoir indiqué le chemin à suivre, partit en courant chercher son professeur. Snape arriva dans une envolée de robes, et leva le sort de Pétrification de Harry. La jeune fille s'était arrêtée de convulser et de crier, mais elle était inconsciente. Snape l'envoya immédiatement à l'infirmerie et avisa le collier que tenait toujours Harry.

-Une chance que vous ayez eût la présence d'esprit de ne pas saisir ce collier à mains nues, Potter…

Harry haussa un sourcil sarcastique. Sérieusement ? Même lui, il n'était pas si bête…

McGonagall arriva en courant, échevelée, demandant à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Léanne lui expliqua en balbutiant ce qu'elle savait et Harry, Hermione et Draco complétèrent son récit. Elle envoya Léanne à l'infirmerie car elle était sous le choc, mais en rentrant à leur salle commune, le serpent et les deux lions étaient songeurs. Rapidement, Harry et Draco s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir et Hermione, machinalement, les suivit. Piochant dans les friandises dont le blond et la jeune fille avaient fini par deviner l'expéditeur -il y avait vraiment trop de citron!-, ils s'interrogèrent…

-Mais que faisait-elle avec ce collier ? Demanda Hermione.

-C'est un collier ensorcelé qui vient de chez Barjow et Beurk, répondit Draco. Il est connu pour avoir tué toutes ses propriétaires...

-Elle n'aurait pas pu le ramener à Poudlard, Il n'aurait pas passé le détecteur de Rusard…

-On l'a probablement mise sous Imperium, renchérit Harry. Elle devait sans doute donner le collier à quelqu'un, reste à savoir à qui…

Hermione et Draco se retournèrent vers lui. Il haussa les épaules.

-J'étais juste derrière elle. Elle aurait pu me le donner si elle l'avait voulu. Non, je pense que la cible était Dumbledore…

-Moi aussi, renchérit Malefoy. Ce n'était pas pour rien que mon père voulait que je prenne la marque, le Lord voulait me confier une mission. Bien évidemment, je ne sais pas laquelle, mais qui cela aurait-il pu être à part Dumbledore ? Le Lord est sans doute encore furieux de ma défection et il à dû mettre plusieurs personnes sur le coup. Théo, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle au moins…

-Merlin ! Mais il faut le dire à Dumbledore ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Il le sait, répondit platement Harry.

Ils le regardèrent tous les deux comme si il était un extraterrestre, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

-Euh… Mais ne m'en demandez pas plus, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en parler…

Draco haussa un sourcil inquisiteur et Hermione avait les yeux étincelants de fureur.

-Harry James Potter ! Cela fait un moment que j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout…

-Euh… Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est évident, non ? Dumbledore est la seule personne dont Voldemort ait peur, donc il n'attaquera pas tant qu'il sera là, n'est ce pas ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-Mouais… Concéda-t-elle, guère convaincue. Et sinon, tu nous dis ce que tu nous cache depuis le début ?

Harry soupira et jeta un bref regard à Draco. Après tout, il ne lui avait fourni aucune raison de douter de lui jusqu'ici. Il était d'une compagnie agréable et l'avait plus d'une fois défendu lorsque Ron tentait de l'attaquer dans le dos. D'ailleurs, si il était honnête avec lui même, il reconnaissait qu'il se sentait plus proche de Draco qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de Ron. Le rouquin et lui avaient vécu des aventures aussi dangereuses que fascinantes, et il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec Draco la même proximité qu'avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient quand même eu de grands moments de rigolade. Draco était d'une intelligence vive. Il avait franchement de meilleures manières. Et surtout, il n'était pas jaloux. Il se savait brisé, abîmé à l'intérieur, ce qui le rendait parfois un peu sombre. Il reconnaissait que Harry avait ses propres traumas et ne demandait pas à en savoir plus. D'une certaine façon, ils se comprenaient, et Draco, après en avoir appris un peu plus sur lui, n'était certainement pas devenu envieux de sa condition de Survivant, ni de son argent, car il avait reçu un message de sa mère -non signé, mais il en avait reconnu l'écriture- l'avertissant qu'une voûte, somme toute généreusement fournie, avait été ouverte à son nom. Apparemment un genre de voûte de secours, remplie d'or Black, que sa mère avait secrètement prévue pour le cas où il se retrouverait dans cette situation…

Et puis au final, Harry se sentait seul. Il s'en voulait déjà de devoir imposer ça à ses deux meilleurs amis, -car oui, Draco était devenu son meilleur ami-, mais son cœur était lourd. Ne pouvait-il pas recevoir un peu de soutien dans sa quête ? Malgré Dumbledore, malgré Snape, malgré Maugrey, il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas y arriver tout seul…

Alors, d'une petite voix, il leur parla des Horcruxes et de la Prophétie…

Hermione fondit en larmes, alors que le regard de Draco se teintait d'une lueur de respect.

-Tu as plus de courage que je ne le pensais, Potter, commenta-t-il simplement.

Harry haussa les épaules. Il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui, voilà tout. Il ne pouvait pas, était trop impliqué pour laisser Voldemort gagner…

-J'ignore complètement si cela peut t'aider, mais tu te souviens de l'histoire du journal, en deuxième année ? J'ai un jour surpris mon père en train de l'observer avec attention et lui ai demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Il m'a répondu que c'était « la preuve de la confiance que le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres avait autrefois placée en lui, » et que « à sa connaissance, seuls ma tante et lui avaient eût ce privilège... »

-Ta tante… Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Draco hocha la tête.

-Mais elle à été à Azkaban pendant des lustres, et même si elle est sortie maintenant, c'est quelque chose qu'il faut protéger, pas utiliser… Elle à du le mettre dans son coffre… Par les couilles de Merlin, je vais devoir cambrioler Gringotts… Murmura Harry, abasourdi…

-Probablement, oui, ricana Draco. Mais heureusement, tu n'as pas besoin d'y aller tant que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit… Et même si je suis un fils de Mangemort, tu pourras compter sur moi pour t'aider, Potter. Le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres est vraiment cinglé, et je ne serai pas en sécurité tant qu'il ne sera pas mort…

-Tu pourras compter sur moi aussi, sanglota Hermione, et Draco la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter…


	14. Chapter 14

Le temps s'écoula lentement à Poudlard. Harry continuait à esquiver les dîners de Slughorn, mais Hermione l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pourrait éviter celui de Noël, car Slughorn l'avait mandatée pour qu'elle lui fasse part de ses disponibilités : ainsi, il serait sûr d'organiser le prochain dîner un jour où Harry pourrait être présent…

En apprenant ça, Harry avait poussé un soupir. Il irait pour cette fois, ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix ! Ils avaient la possibilité de venir accompagnés, et Harry s'empressa d'inviter la seule personne qui lui parut à peu près saine d'esprit : Luna !

Certes, la jeune fille pouvait paraître un peu -complètement- folle pour certains, -voir même pour lui-, mais au moins, Hermione ne l'avait pas croisée dans les toilettes en train de débattre sur la meilleure façon de lui faire prendre un philtre d'amour, comme cette trolle -physiquement- Romilda Vane et plusieurs de ses amies…

Draco, avec son père toujours en poste au Ministère, était comme un poisson dans l'eau aux petites réunions de Slughorn, et il se moquait souvent de Harry pour faire « un si mauvais usage de sa célébrité », mais c'était selon lui « tout un art que seuls les plus grands pouvaient maîtriser. » Harry en était amusé. Si faire partie des « plus grands » signifiait être aussi prétentieux et avoir aussi mauvais caractère que Draco, il n'était pas gêné de ne pas en être, mais il se retenait d'exprimer son opinion pour ne pas vexer le blond…

Côté Quidditch, par contre, Harry, même si il adorait ce sport, était au bord de la crise de nerfs !

Leur capitaine était hors course ! Katie avait été transférée à Ste Mangouste le lendemain de son accident et ne semblait pas prête de sortir du coma magique dans lequel le collier l'avait plongée. Et lui, étant maintenant le joueur le plus ancien de l'équipe, se retrouva catapulté capitaine suppléant. N'ayant pas le courage d'organiser de nouveaux essais, il se contenta de recruter le meilleur des recalés comme troisième Poursuiveur, Seamus Finnigan. Le point positif de cette année était que Serpentard n'avait plus d'Attrapeur, puisque Draco avait, à son grand regret, quitté l'équipe, toujours pour des raisons de sécurité.

Harry dût plus d'une fois recadrer McLaggen pendant les entraînements, et aussi pendant les matchs, car ce crétin encore plus prétentieux que Draco était persuadé de savoir mieux jouer que tout le monde réuni. Au dernier entraînement, il ne se calma que lorsque Harry lui lança un sort de Mutisme et le colla sur son banc comme un enfant. Devant son capitaine brûlant de rage, qui lui crachait toute son insupportabilité au visage il ne put que rougir de honte et de colère. Leur premier match fut un désastre : McLaggen s'en prenait aux Batteurs et aux Poursuiveurs, soit disant qu'ils faisaient mal leur travail, et s'écartait de ses buts pour leur montrer comment faire, laissant passer bien plus de Souaffles qu'il n'aurait du. A la fin du match, Harry le renvoya de l'équipe sous le prétexte qu'il « n'était qu'un crétin fini que personne ne pouvait supporter, et qui n'arrêtait les Souaffles que lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé à des postes qui n'étaient pas les siens ». Lorsque McLaggen menaça de sortir sa baguette, Harry réagit si vite qu'il ne put pas réagir, et l'envoya voler d'un sort à l'autre bout du vestiaire jusque dans le stade, où il atterrit, nu, dans la boue. Il n'eut pas le temps de retourner dans les vestiaires que le reste de l'équipe lui tomba dessus, tout le monde n'attendant que cette occasion pour lui faire payer cette défaite dont il était entièrement responsable. Un première année de Poufsouffle le retrouva à poil au milieu d'un couloir, couvert de terre et de sortilèges divers aux effets parfois très créatifs. Il passa plus d'une semaine à l'infirmerie et, d'une façon fort à propos, se retrouva incapable de parler de ses agresseurs. Il se souvenait très bien d'eux et de tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais Harry avait préféré couvrir son équipe en scellant ses paroles et ses pensées. Le Gardien étant trop important, il organisa un nouveau recrutement et choisit le moins pire…

Il devint vite évident pour Harry que Hermione et Draco n'allaient inviter personne à la fête de Slughorn pour y aller ensemble. De fait, ce fut une Hermione splendide dans la robe que Draco lui avait achetée par correspondance qui se présenta au bras du Gryffondor d'adoption, royal dans l'une de ses nombreuses robes de sorcier haute couture. Harry avait laissé Draco choisir sa robe pour lui dans les vêtements sorciers qu'il s'était acheté, et il fut obligé de reconnaître que le blond avait du goût : il se retrouva vêtu d'une robe d'un vert profond aux reflets irisés, et parcourue de broderies argentées. « Serpentard », avait râlé Harry, mais il n'avait rien d'autre de présentable à porter, et la robe le seyait parfaitement en mettant ses yeux en valeur…

Durant toute la soirée, Harry slaloma entre les célébrités, allant des membres des Bizarr' Sisters aux joueurs de Quidditch, en passant par des membres influents du Ministère -heureusement, aucun Mangemort-, ou bien un écrivain qui voulait absolument écrire sa biographie, et un vampire, Sanguini, dont personne ne s'approchait.

Draco et Hermione se débrouillèrent pour rester à l'écart des Serpentard, et Harry, de McLaggen, et après l'avoir vu lui lancer un regard de pure haine et crisper sa main sur sa baguette, il lança un sort de Détection informulé à tout ce que Hermione, Draco et lui pouvaient potentiellement porter à leur bouche. Il résista à l'envie de le maudire encore une fois…

Il y eût une commotion lorsque Rusard amena à Slughorn Théodore Nott, qu'il tenait par l'oreille, et qu'il avait attrapé dans les couloirs en dehors du couvre-feu : le Serpentard clama qu'il avait voulu s'incruster à la fête, mais Malefoy s'étrangla sur sa biéraubeurre. Harry, Hermione et lui échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient tous qu'il était celui qui avait remplacé Draco à la tête des Serpentard. Était-ce également lui que Voldemort avait choisi pour le suppléer ?

Pour Noël, Hermione, Draco et Harry choisirent de rester à Poudlard. Molly Weasley les avait bien invités à le passer au Terrier, mais se retrouver dans la même pièce que Ron allait vite devenir un Enfer ! Ils déclinèrent poliment et décidèrent de passer de bonnes vacances à Poudlard. Hermione et Draco se mirent à sortir ensemble, bien que de façon extrêmement discrète en public, mais dans l'intimité de leur dortoir, ils rayonnaient. Au yeux de Harry, Draco achevait de se rebeller contre son père et Voldemort en tombant amoureux d'une Née-de-Moldue. Draco avait apprit à aimer l'intelligence et la vivacité d'esprit de Hermione qui, quant à elle, était depuis longtemps tombée sous le charme du côté gentleman de Draco sans qu'il ne la considère, comme Ron l'avait fait parfois, comme une fragile demoiselle en détresse, et ses remarques parfois caustiques, mais toujours justes, ne lui déplaisaient pas…

Harry s'aperçut qu'il était soulagé pour eux. Il aurait pu en être jaloux, ou bien s'inquiéter pour leur amitié à tous les trois, mais il était maintenant sûr qu'ils sauraient se passer de lui, qu'ils surmonteraient ensemble l'épreuve qu'allait être sa mort… Sans compter que, -et là, Harry s'aperçut avec horreur que c'était le Chef de Guerre qui parlait-, il était visible que Draco était prêt à suivre Hermione au bout du monde, mais que Hermione, du fin fond de son amitié, allait tout faire pour l'aider, lui, Harry, à vaincre Voldemort. Il avait gagné en Draco un allié précieux, doué, intelligent et vif d'esprit, qui savait se battre et qui était prêt à le faire pour protéger ceux à qui il tenait…

Un soutient. Un soldat de plus dans la guerre. Il avait une tâche à mener, Hermione l'aiderait, et pour Hermione autant que pour ses opinions, Draco le soutiendrait…

Au matin de Noël, Harry et Draco attendirent que Hermione les rejoigne dans leur dortoir pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, et d'ailleurs, elle les rejoignit avec ses propres paquets dans les bras. Avec les mesures de sécurité actuelles, tous avaient du acheter leurs cadeaux par correspondance. Hermione offrit à Harry un livre de Magie Blanche appliquée au combat, et de Draco, il reçut une paire de dagues empoisonnées. Harry offrit à Draco une cape bardée de sortilèges de protections, au cas où il croiserait son père ou sa tante, et Hermione lui tendit un petit coffret à bijou dans lequel se trouvait un petit bracelet en argent, en forme de dragon chinois, aux yeux de pierre verte et qui portait apparemment un sort de bouclier. En retour, Draco demanda à Hermione de s'approcher et lui attacha autour du cou un joli collier en or, en forme d'ange, qui était lui aussi un bouclier. Harry, pour sa part, lui offrit un livre de sorts de soins.

Il avait aussi reçu de la part de Sirius une boussole magique qui ne perdait jamais le nord à accrocher sur son balai, et de Molly, un pull Weasley rouge vif avec un gros Vif d'Or. Il en fut touché. Depuis qu'il ne parlait plus à Ron, il s'était drastiquement éloigné des Weasley, à son grand regret. Ils étaient, mis à part Sirius, ce qui était le plus proche pour lui d'une famille…

En ouvrant son avant dernier paquet, simplement enveloppé dans du papier kraft, Harry resta songeur. Il s'agissait d'un livre de contes pour enfants…

-Les contes de Beedle le Barde ? Demanda Draco. Qui t'as offert ça ?

Harry ne répondit rien. La dernière fois qu'il avait reçu un cadeau anonyme, il était venu de Sirius, mais Sirius lui avait déjà offert quelque chose, alors il ne restait plus que Dumbledore…

-C'est un ouvrage connu ? Demanda-t-il.

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

-Merlin, Harry ! J'oublie parfois que tu as grandi dans le monde moldu ! Tous les enfants sorciers ou demi-sang s'endorment probablement en écoutant ces histoires !

Harry haussa les épaules. Il était évident que sa connaissance du monde sorcier était encore à parfaire. Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était surtout la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore, car il ne doutait pas que c'était lui, avait souhaité lui offrir ce livre. Car Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien au hasard…

-Je le lirai plus tard. On va manger ? Je ne veux pas rater le pudding…

-Il te reste un cadeau, Harry, répondit Hermione en pointant du doigt un tout petit paquet plat, tellement petit que Harry l'avait manqué, et qui semblait emballé dans le même papier que le livre.

En l'ouvrant, Harry hoqueta. C'était la pierre de la bague des Gaunt, montée sur une nouvelle monture en or…

Abasourdi, fébrile, il retourna le papier cadeau qui était en fait un morceau de parchemin. Il y avait un mot écrit au dos, et il reconnut bien l'écriture de Dumbledore.

_« Tu vivras. La Magie et le hasard semblent avoir scellé ton destin d'une façon inattendue. Tu mourras. Mais tu vivras. »_

Avec difficulté, Harry déglutit. Il tendit le mot à Draco, qui le tendit à Hermione en fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, Harry ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression que je passe à côté de quelque chose…

-De qui viennent ce livre et cette bague, Harry ? Demanda Hermione.

-De Dumbledore. C'est la pierre de la bague des Gaunt…

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent légèrement et Hermione poussa un petit cri.

-Il doit y avoir un message derrière tout ça, observa Draco. Quelque chose qu'on ne comprends pas…

Harry hocha la tête. Non, il ne comprenait rien. Rien du tout. Et Draco et Hermione non plus. Et pour l'instant, ils étaient trop choqués pour réfléchir et ils avaient faim…

Harry remercia Dumbledore du regard en s'asseyant devant lui à l'unique table à laquelle s'asseyaient professeurs et élèves à Noël. Il portait la bague à son annulaire droit, et bien que la main du vieux directeur soit toujours noircie et racornie, bien qu'il ait l'air plus fatigué que jamais, ses beaux yeux bleus pétillaient de joie derrière ses lunettes en demie-lunes…


	15. Chapter 15

Bon, pour celles et ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, voilà pourquoi la dernière chasse au Horcruxe s'est passée juste comme il le fallait... J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Neville est malheureusement trop effacé dans l'histoire originelle pour avoir un rôle ici, tant pis. Ce n'est que l'une des nombreuses fois où JKR aurait pu mieux faire, mais on ne peut pas changer l'histoire n'est ce pas? Sauf ici! J'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt!

**tim:** Merci, c'est gentil, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! :)

**marion:** Tant mieux! Bon courage à toi aussi, j'espère que la suite te plaira, à bientôt!

* * *

Le nouveau semestre débuta avec l'annonce pour tous les élèves majeurs ou presque majeurs de leçons de transplanage. Draco, Hermione et Harry s'inscrivirent. Ils avaient lu en long, en large et en travers le livre de contes de Beedle le Barde sans y trouver quoi que ce soit d'anormal ou d'intrigant. Ce n'était que des contes pour enfants. Harry s'était bien amusé en découvrant les contes et légendes des sorciers, mais il doutait que Dumbledore lui ai offert ce livre uniquement pour l'agrément.

Le professeur de transplanage mandaté par le Ministère s'avéra être un homme fin et à l'apparence si éthérée qu'il semblait prêt à s'envoler au premier coup de vent. Harry se demanda en frissonnant si un abus de transplanage pouvait causer une telle perte de substance. Dans tous les cas, Hermione, Draco et lui furent les seuls à obtenir un résultat lors de cette première séance : ils se désartibulèrent tous les trois, certes, mais au moins, ils avaient bougé ! Sans doute parce que, d'une manière générale, ils avaient une idée très précise de leur Destination, étaient plus Déterminés, et agissaient d'une façon plus Délibérée que les autres ! Leur Destination était un monde sans Voldemort, ils étaient Déterminés à remplir leur mission et agissaient Délibérément de toute la force de leur volonté…

Ce n'est pas avant le milieu du semestre que Harry remarqua un étrange signe sur la première page de son livre de contes. Il le relisait presque tous les soirs, et Hermione, presque tous les jours, sans rien trouver. Mais pourtant, il venait tout juste d'apercevoir ce petit symbole, qui ne s'accordait pas avec le reste des dessins et des enluminures de la première page, mais comme il était encré en noir, comme le reste du livre, il ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. En y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que ce petit signe avait définitivement été tracé à la plume : un petit triangle, dans lequel on avait tracé un cercle, l'ensemble étant lui même coupé en deux par une barre verticale…

Perplexe, Harry parcourut une nouvelle fois tout le livre, au cas où il aurait manqué d'autres signes, mais ne trouva rien. Le lendemain, dès que Neville fut parti déjeuner, il s'empressa de montrer sa découverte à Draco, qui le regarda d'un air surpris.

-C'est le signe des Reliques de la Mort, Harry. Tu sais, l'histoire des frères Peverell ? Le triangle pour la Cape d'Invisibilité, le rond pour la Pierre de Résurrection et le trait pour la Baguette de Sureau. Certains sorciers croient que les Reliques existent, mais ce ne ne sont que des histoires ! Le Mage Noir Grindelwald en avait aussi fait son symbole…

Draco se détourna pour terminer de s'habiller, mais Harry avait pâli. Machinalement, il porta la main à sa bague…

Serait-ce possible ?

-Grindelwald, ce n'est pas le Mage Noir qui à été vaincu par Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Si, répondit Draco. C'est ce qui l'a rendu célèbre et lui à donné tant de crédit dans le monde Sorcier. Enfin, il en avait déjà énormément avant ça, il est tellement puissant… Bon, tu viens manger ?

-J'arrive, répondit Harry, toujours un peu pâle.

Il se souvenait très bien de l'histoire des frères Peverell, l'histoire des Reliques de la Mort ! Il l'avait tant lu qu'il avait fini par la connaître par cœur, comme le reste : trois frères, Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus Peverell voyageaient sans connaître leur destination. Arrivés devant une rivière trop profonde pour être traversée, ils firent apparaître un pont par Magie, au milieu duquel ils croisèrent la Mort. Furieuse d'avoir été privée de trois âmes, elle tenta de les duper en leur offrant un cadeau à chacun : l'aîné, Antioche Peverell, demanda la baguette la plus puissante, celle qui ne perdrait jamais à aucun duel, que la Mort lui fabriqua avec une branche de sureau. Dans les jours qui suivirent, alors qu'il était ivre, Antioche se vanta de sa baguette dans une auberge et fut égorgé dans son sommeil par un voleur ! Le cadet, Cadmus, ayant perdu la femme de sa vie et voulant humilier la mort, lui demanda un moyen de faire revivre les défunts. La mort ramassa une pierre et la lui tendit, disant que cette pierre aurait le pouvoir demandé. Cadmus retrouva son amour perdu, mais elle était froide, distante, évanescente, n'appartenant pas vraiment au monde des Morts, mais pas non plus à celui des vivants, car la mort ne rend jamais ceux qu'elle à pris ! Cadmus, désespéré, mit fin à ses jours pour rejoindre son aimée. Enfin, le benjamin, Ignotus, demanda humblement à la mort un moyen de lui échapper. Se reconnaissant vaincue pour cette fois, la mort lui tendit sa propre cape d'invisibilité.* Ignotus Peverell vécut une longue vie heureuse en se cachant de la mort, avant de transmettre la cape à son fils aîné, et lorsque la mort vint le chercher, il l'accueillit comme une vieille amie…

Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à la grande salle comme un automate. Il parla peu, mangea à peine, sans même savoir ce qu'il portait à sa bouche. Plus d'une fois, Draco le secoua. Hermione s'inquiéta, mais il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une sorte de brouillard opaque qui l'empêchait de voir plus loin que ses pensées. La matinée s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, et il n'avait rien écouté. Il ne savait même pas si il avait pris des notes, si les professeurs s'étaient adressés à lui ou bien si il avait fait perdre des points à Gryffondor par son « absence ». Ses pensées tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et il avait mit la matinée entière à mettre des mots sur ce que son esprit refusait d'accepter, et pendant tout le repas de midi, il ne pensa qu'à une chose. Une seule chose. Il voulait être seul. Mais Draco et Hermione, inquiets de son comportement, ne le lâchaient pas, et après l'avoir harcelé toute la demie-journée de questions qui étaient restées sans réponse, il passaient maintenant leur temps à lui jeter des regards inquiets. Il voulait tellement être seul. A bout de force, il ne put attendre que le repas soit fini et quitta la salle le plus rapidement possible, surprenant ses deux amis. Inquiets, ils le laissèrent pourtant partir, finissant par comprendre que, pour une raison ou une autre, il avait besoin d'être seul.

Harry se précipita à la Salle-sur-Demande. Il voulait juste être un peu seul…

Dans la salle qui lui apparut comme une simple salle de classe vide, il retourna encore et encore ses conclusions dans sa tête, cherchant une faille, quelque chose qui pourrait lui prouver qu'il se trompait. Il souhaitait tellement se tromper. C'était trop, bien trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas…

Une cape d'invisibilité. Objet si rare qu'il était le plus généralement contrefait avec des capes de voyage soumises à des sortilèges de désillusion ou des maléfices d'aveuglement, ou bien tissées en poils de Demiguise. Mais toutes ces capes finissaient par devenir opaque lorsque les sortilèges s'estompaient et que les poils s'abîmaient. Mais sa cape à lui, sa cape que son père avait utilisée bien avant lui, quel âge avait-elle ?

Et il y avait cette bague aussi. Cette bague dont Voldemort avait fait l'un de ses Horcruxes. Cette bague qui lui venait directement de Salazar Serpentard, qui avait vécu au Moyen-Âge, il y a près d'un millénaire. Dumbledore la lui avait-il offerte seulement pour le souvenir de leur aventure ? Ou bien y avait-il quelque chose d'autre ?

Et Grindelwald, alors ? Ce Mage Noir que Dumbledore avait vaincu. Ce Mage Noir qui avait pour emblème le symbole des Reliques de la Mort. Les avait-il cherchées ? Les avait-il trouvées ? Au moins celle qui manquait ! Si il l'avait trouvée, alors la personne qui l'avait aujourd'hui, c'était…

Il l'avait désarmé !

Il avait désarmé et stupéfixié Dumbledore ! Il l'avait vaincu ! Était-ce possible ? Si les Reliques de la Mort existaient bel et bien, alors…

il porta la main à sa bague en tremblant.

-Maman… Murmura-t-il.

Les larmes aux yeux, il observa la jolie femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts qui apparut devant lui. La gorge nouée, il appela de nouveau.

-Papa, chuchota-t-il.

Il retint un sanglot devant l'homme aux petites lunettes rondes et aux cheveux noirs en bataille qui le regardait en souriant.

-Bonjour, Harry, commença sa mère.

Elle avait une voix douce. Ses yeux, comme ceux de son mari, étaient mouillés de larmes…

-Nous sommes très fiers de toi, tu sais ? Continua James.

-Tu es tellement fort… Reprit Lily.

-Tellement plus que nous, renchérit James.

-Ne dites pas ça… Vous m'avez sauvé… Balbutia Harry.

-Mais ce que tu es en train de faire, nous n'y serions jamais arrivé, répondit son père.

-Tu vivras, Harry. La Mort ne peut te faucher. Pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas aussi simple…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry, surpris.

-Parce que tu es son Maître, répondit Lily. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on possède les trois Reliques de la Mort de manière simultanée, même pour un court instant…

Il avait vaincu Dumbledore et prit sa baguette. Il avait ramassé la bague. Et il avait eût la cape d'invisibilité dans son sac, elle lui appartenait de toute façon depuis un moment…

-Tu ne peux mourir comme ça, reprit James. Tôt ou tard, cela arrivera, mais la Mort te dois obéissance, Harry. Elle te laissera le choix…

-Mais… Mais je dois mourir ! Il y à une partie de l'âme de Voldemort en moi !

-Elle tuera cette partie là si c'est ce que tu souhaite, Harry, répondit Lily avec douceur. Si c'est ton souhait, ton désir, elle t'emmènera avec elle, et par conséquent, le Horcruxe aussi, mais si ça ne l'est pas, tu vivras. Elle te laissera le choix…

-Je veux être avec vous… Répliqua Harry, alors que sa voix se brisait.

Lily et James sourirent d'un air triste.

-Nous t'aimons beaucoup Harry, dit James. Et c'est parce que nous t'aimons que nous ne souhaitons pas t'avoir auprès de nous. Si tu viens nous rejoindre, nous en serons très heureux, mais nous le serions tout autant, si ce n'est plus, si tu ne venait pas avant un très long moment…

-Tu as le choix, Harry. Libre à toi de te battre ou bien d'abandonner. Nous ne t'en voudrons pas. Personne ne t'en voudra. Le Monde Sorcier se mordra les doigts d'avoir mis tous ses espoirs dans un enfant, voilà tout. Mais dis-toi bien que toutes les personnes qui ont péri, qui périssent et qui périront sous la baguette de Voldemort, toutes ces personnes auraient fini par mourir un jour, Harry. Les vivants ont souvent l'impression que c'est injuste, que Dieu et la Magie leur en veulent, mais tôt ou tard, ils finissent par mourir eux aussi, et comprennent que la Mort fait également partie de la Vie et de la Magie. Personne ne lui échappe, ni les riches, ni les pauvres, ni les puissants, ni les faibles, ni les sorciers, ni les moldus… Expliqua Lily.

-Bon, tu peux parfois tenir plus longtemps que d'autres… Surtout lorsque tu possède une certaine cape d'invisibilité… Répliqua James avec un clin d'œil…

-Mais tu as le droit de cesser de te battre, Harry, vraiment. Tu as le droit de vouloir nous rejoindre, reprit Lily.

-Mais tu as aussi le droit de vouloir remplir ton devoir, celui que la Magie t'a donné avec cette Prophétie, pour pouvoir vivre comme tu l'entends par la suite… Continua James.

-Tu as le droit d'être heureux, Harry. C'est même un droit fondamental ! S'exclama Lily.

-Je ne sais pas, bafouilla Harry. Je suis perdu, je…

Lentement, il tendit la main vers sa mère. Sa main la traversa. Elle n'était pas vraiment réelle. Elle n'appartenait ni au monde des Vivants, ni à celui des Morts…

James et Lily regardèrent leur fils d'un air profondément triste. Harry ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux. Il prit une grande inspiration et les rouvrit. Son regard était un rien plus fixe…

-Je… Ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire… Je crois, commença-t-il.

Il soupira.

-Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner… Je l'ai juré… Je vais faire tout mon possible pour vaincre Voldemort… Vraiment ! Cet homme doit disparaître ! Il est trop dangereux, il cause trop de souffrances et de morts… Si la Magie m'a choisi, alors qu'il en soit ainsi… Mais pour le reste… Je ne sais pas encore… J'ai perdu Ron. J'ai gagné Draco, mais il à Hermione… Qui à Draco… Moi, je n'ai personne… Je ne veux personne… Après tout, je vais peut être mourir… Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais décider… Je crois que je ne saurais pas avant… Avant d'être mort…

Les yeux de James se mirent à briller de fierté. Lily voulut caresser la joue de son fils, mais Harry ne sentit rien, pas même un courant d'air…

-Nous sommes tellement, tellement fiers de toi, Harry… Redit-elle.

-Tu t'es trouvé de grands alliés, Harry. Tu as tout d'un soldat. Nous avons tant souhaité une autre vie pour toi. Mais tu t'acquitte pour l'instant de ta Tâche d'une façon remarquable ! S'exclama James. Rejoins-nous le plus tard possible, mais quoi que tu fasse, sache que nous t'aimons !

-De tout notre cœur, Harry. Et de là haut, nous te soutenons ! Tout comme Mimi Geignarde, Bertha Jorkins, ce vieux moldu qui s'appelle Frank, Amélia Bones, Emmeline Vance, ou bien ton ami Cédric ! Tous ceux qui ont un jour souffert ou ont été tués par la main de Lord Voldemort ou de l'un de ses suivants sont derrière toi !

Harry prit une grande inspiration, la gorge nouée…

-Je sais… Je vous aime aussi…

Le silence entre eux s'éternisa. Harry prit conscience qu'il aurait pu rester des heures ici, des jours, simplement à regarder ses parents. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit que les cours de l'après-midi avaient déjà commencé. Hermione allait être intenable. Il espéra que Draco saurait la tempérer… Il avait déjà vécu ça, il avait déjà laissé passer le temps sans s'en apercevoir… Il connaissait les risques… Mais il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'il ne recommencerait pas…

-Je… Dois y aller… Murmura-t-il. Je n'en ai pas spécialement envie, mais…

Ses parents lui sourirent encore une fois.

-Nous le savons, Harry. Ne nous rappelle pas trop souvent… Répondit Lily.

-Je… Vais essayer… Mais je ne peux rien promettre…

-A bientôt, Harry, conclut James.

Et Harry les laissa partir…

*Oui, TOUTE sa cape d'invisibilité, contrairement au film où on voit la mort en découper un morceau. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de buguer sur cette phrase : du coup, est ce que la mort à plusieurs capes ? Ou est ce qu'elle à du chômer en attendant de la retrouver ? Non parce que autrement, c'est quand même grillé de se balader en squelette avec une faux à la main… Parce que si la Mort à une cape, alors elle à aussi une forme ! M'enfin, ce n'est peut être pas celle là ? Oui, je sais, je me pose des questions bizarres^^' Au fait, vous saviez qu'en anglais, la mort est un mot masculin ? :)


	16. Chapter 16

Il resta dans la Salle-sur-Demande à ressasser ses pensées jusqu'au dîner. Lorsqu'il retrouva Draco et Hermione à la table des Gryffondor, étonnamment, ils ne lui posèrent aucune question, se contentant de le regarder d'un air soucieux. Harry se força à manger pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais il savait son visage pâle et marqué par les larmes. Il tourna son regard vers la table des professeurs et croisa celui de Dumbledore, qui lui sembla compréhensif.

Draco, Hermione et Harry remontèrent à la salle commune en silence et, sachant qu'il ne couperait pas à l'interrogatoire, Harry s'enferma avec eux dans son dortoir. Il leur raconta tout sur les Reliques de la Mort. Il avait désespérément besoin de soutien en cet instant…

-Oh, Harry ! Dumbledore est si irresponsable ! S'exclama Hermione. Il n'aurait pas du te donner la pierre…

-Mais elle appartient à Harry, quelque part… Grommela Draco.

-Non, répondit Harry.

Ça, il l'avait intégré seulement pendant le repas du soir…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Draco.

-Elle appartient à Voldemort. Il la tient de Cadmus Peverell, son ancêtre. Et moi, je tiens la cape de mon père, et elle nous vient sans doute de Ignotus. Voldemort et moi sommes cousins…1

-Merlin, Harry, ne dis pas des trucs pareils ! Grommela Draco.

-Il n'y a absolument rien de commun entre Voldemort et toi, Harry, renchérit Hermione d'une voix douce.

-Rien à part un double lien de sang, si on compte celui qu'il m'a prit pour renaître… Merlin, quelle misère ! Je n'ai aucune famille à part Sirius et ce type, et il faut qu'on s'entre-tue ! Répondit Harry d'un air sombre.

-Parce que tu voudrais connaître le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres !? S'exclama Draco, effaré.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Il n'y à pas vraiment de différence entre nous, Draco. Nous sommes tous les deux orphelins, et nous avons grandi persécutés par des gens qui nous détestent. Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il venait d'un orphelinat moldu, et que les gens avaient peur de lui. Il à été réparti à Serpentard, la maison de la Pureté du Sang, alors qu'il était Sang-Mêlé. Peut être a-t-il carrément été considéré comme un Né-de-Moldus pendant un temps ! Et le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard, c'est moi qui ne l'ai pas voulu. Au final, la seule chose qui nous distingue lui et moi, c'est que je suis allé à Gryffondor… J'ai reçu un peu d'affection. Pas lui. J'aurais pu devenir comme lui, Draco. Et il aurait pu devenir comme moi…

-Merlin, Potter…

Lorsque Draco l'appelait par son nom, c'est qu'il le considérait comme un cas désespéré.

-Tu veux vraiment voir le bien partout, pas vrai ?

Harry soupira. Dumbledore avait aussi dit qu'il persécutait ses camarades, c'est vrai. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se dire que Tom Riddle avait toujours été mauvais. Les choses n'auraient-elles pas pu être différentes si il avait grandi dans une famille aimante ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de répondre à Draco. Neville entra dans le dortoir et tendit à Harry un rouleau de parchemin, qu'un hibou de l'école venait de déposer.

_« Harry,_

_Si tu n'es pas trop fatigué, voudrais-tu bien venir me voir dans mon bureau ? J'aimerais te parler. N'oublie pas ta cape, le couvre-feu est bientôt passé !_

_P.S : J'adore les Plumes en Sucre. »_

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais encore une fois, il reconnaissait l'écriture de Dumbledore…

-Je dois aller voir Dumbledore…

-Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? Demanda Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée. Je verrai bien.

Vêtu de sa cape, il sortit de la tour.

-Plume en sucre, dit-il à la gargouille, qui pivota pour révéler son éternel escalier de pierre.

Une fois dans l'escalier en colimaçon, il retira sa cape, et grimpa les marches pour toquer à la porte de Dumbledore. Il entra après y avoir été invité.

-Harry, l'accueillit Dumbledore, pardonne-moi de t'avoir dérangé si tard ! Un thé ? Un chocolat ?

Harry sourit.

-Je veux bien un chocolat, s'il vous plaît.

Dumbledore fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir et agita sa baguette. Deux tasses de chocolat fumantes apparurent sur le bureau.

-Un peu de sucre fait toujours du bien lorsque l'on mange peu, remarqua le vieil homme, et encore plus lorsque l'on est soucieux…

Harry sourit de nouveau.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir, Monsieur ?

-Mon cher Harry, je crois que tu le sais déjà… Ton air perdu ce midi et ton absence à tes cours de cet après-midi m'ont fait penser que tu avais enfin compris comment tu allais survivre…

-Alors les Reliques de la Mort existent vraiment ?

Dumbledore baissa la tête, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes.

-Ne l'as-tu pas déjà demandé à tes parents ?

Harry soupira.

-Votre baguette…

-Répond bien moins bien à mes sorts depuis que tu me l'as prise…

Harry se passa une main sur le visage. Complètement perdu, il but une gorgée de son chocolat pour essayer de se ressaisir…

-Je n'ai jamais demandé une telle puissance…

-Et c'est tout ce qui te différencie de Voldemort, Harry, ou même, et j'ai bien honte de le dire, de moi-même… Tu as peut être entendu parler du Mage Noir Grindelwald ?

-Oui, répondit Harry, dès ma première carte de Chocogrenouille, en première année !

-Aaaaah, les Chocogrenouilles ! S'exclama Dumbledore. Source de savoir insoupçonnée ! Mais ce que les Chocogrenouilles ne disent pas, Harry, c'est que Grindelwald souhaitait lui aussi instaurer la suprématie des Sorciers sur les Moldus, et que ses idées ont, à une époque, été les miennes…

-Vous, Monsieur !? S'exclama Harry, abasourdi.

-Moi, Harry. C'est également moi qui ai été persuadé le premier que les Reliques de la Mort étaient réelles. C'est moi qui ai convaincu Gellert de les chercher. Et là, Harry, pardonne à un vieil homme d'être tombé amoureux : aveuglé par Grindelwald, j'ai refusé de voir la noirceur qui s'étendait dans son cœur. Je n'en ai réellement pris conscience que lorsqu'un horrible duel à éclaté entre mon frère, Grindelwald, et moi-même. Ma sœur en à malheureusement été un dommage collatéral. Gellert s'est enfui, et pour certaines raisons, je n'ai pu l'arrêter tout de suite. Pas avant d'avoir brisé le Pacte de Sang qui nous interdisait de nous élever l'un contre l'autre.2 Si nous nous étions entre-tués ce jour la, ou si l'un d'entre nous avait survécu à l'autre, les conséquences pour notre Magie auraient été terribles ! Je te dis cela Harry pour que tu prenne bien conscience de ta plus grande force : tu ne recherche pas la puissance ! Tu ne recherche pas le Pouvoir ! C'est pour cela que la Magie te l'accorde, Harry, car elle sait que tu restera toujours toi-même. Regarde où en sont ceux qui ont un jour recherché le Pouvoir, Harry : Gellert Grindelwald ? Emprisonné à vie dans la prison de Nurmengard qu'il à lui même construite ! Voldemort ? Oh, le Pouvoir, il l'a, mais il s'est souillé, à perdu toute son humanité pour l'obtenir et le garder ! Moi-même ? Je suis obligé de me reposer sur toi, un pauvre enfant qui n'a rien demandé, tant je suis impuissant…

-Ne dites pas ça, Monsieur! Je ne serais jamais arrivé à quoi que ce soit sans vous ! S'écria Harry.

Dumbledore sourit.

-Merci, Harry…

Le silence retomba alors que Dumbledore et lui buvaient tous deux leurs chocolats. Harry fronçait les sourcils par intermittence. Ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore le tracassait…

-Monsieur ? Finit-il par demander.

-Oui, Harry ?

-Pensez-vous que Voldemort puisse rechercher les Reliques de la Mort, lui aussi ?

Dumbledore rayonna.

-Mon cher Harry, tu es clairvoyant, comme toujours ! Je suppose que tu te souviens du phénomène _Priori Incantatum_ ?

Harry grimaça et hocha la tête. Oh oui, il se souvenait. Beaucoup trop bien !

-Tu comprends donc que Voldemort ne pourra se battre contre toi tant qu'il utilisera sa baguette…

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Vous pensez qu'il veut récupérer la vôtre ?

-En fait, j'en suis persuadé ! C'est pourquoi je pense qu'il est nécessaire pour moi de mourir d'ici la fin de l'année…

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne l'as peut être pas remarqué, mais les notes du jeune Théodore Nott ont énormément baissées depuis le début de l'année. De plus, il à le teint pâle, s'est amaigri, semble soucieux et préoccupé, et surtout, cela fait plus d'une fois que Severus l'attrape dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, tout comme l'a fait une fois Monsieur Rusard, si tu t'en souviens…

-Oui, le soir de la fête de Noël du professeur Slughorn…

-Je pense que Théodore Nott est celui que Voldemort à choisi pour remplacer ton ami Draco Malefoy. Nous savons également que la quasi-totalité des Serpentard de son année sont devenus des Mangemorts et nous pouvons légitimement penser qu'ils ont pour mission de l'aider dans sa Tâche, même si ils ne savent pas forcément de quoi il s'agit…

-Vous pensez qu'il essaie de vous tuer ? Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

-En effet, je pense que le collier qui à ensorcelé Miss Bell m'était destiné. Un plan grossier qui aurait échoué dès la rencontre avec Rusard, le plan d'un enfant terrorisé…

-Mais quel est le rapport avec votre baguette, Monsieur ?

-Ne pense-tu pas, Harry, qu'il serait bien irresponsable de la part de Voldemort de se reposer uniquement sur quelques Mangemorts débutants pour une mission aussi importante que celle de me tuer ? C'est pourquoi je pense que me tuer n'est qu'un objectif secondaire, une façon de faire véritablement ses preuves, mais au cas où il n'y parviendrait pas, je pense que Monsieur Nott à surtout pour but de faire entrer de véritables Mangemorts dans l'école. Des Mangemorts qui, eux, pourraient arriver à me tuer, et bien sûr, à récupérer ma baguette…

Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée de chocolat, songeur.

-Je ne comprends pas, que voudriez-vous qu'il se passe ?

-Je voudrais que Théodore Nott se retrouve face à moi en compagnie de tous ces Mangemorts, et c'est pour cela que je vais le laisser remplir sa mission : Nott ne sera pas capable de me tuer, il est bien trop jeune ! Il est imprégné des idéaux de son père, mais il n'a pas vécu la première guerre, il n'y à pas en lui cette haine farouche qu'ont à mon égard tous les Mangemorts de la première heure ! Avec un peu de chance, sa main tremblera suffisamment pour qu'un vrai Mangemort doive prendre le relais…

-Mais, Monsieur, vous risquez de mourir pour de vrai ! S'exclama Harry.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

-Ah, Harry ! J'ai cent-seize ans !3 Je devrais bien mourir un jour ! Selon les circonstances, j'aviserai !

-Mais, votre baguette…

-Ne pourra pas fonctionner contre toi, Harry. Peut être que Voldemort finira par tuer le Mangemort qu'il croira responsable de ma mort pour devenir le véritable maître de la baguette, mais il n'arrivera pas à la dominer, car son véritable maître, c'est toi ! Je pense que tu devras t'attendre à un nouveau _Priori Incantatum_…

Harry posa sa tasse de chocolat et se mit à réfléchir. Se mordant la lèvre, il finit par exprimer sa pensée.

-Mais si vous mourrez, réellement ou figurativement, alors Voldemort sera libre de prendre le contrôle de Poudlard, voir même, du Monde Magique ! Draco, Hermione et moi, nous devrons donc disparaître ! Mais ce sera impossible si nous rentrons au Square Grimmauld, nous allons devoir nous débrouiller pour nous éclipser avant même d'arriver à la gare…

-Je crois savoir que vos leçons de transplanage à tous les trois se passent bien… Je dois dire que je suis surpris de te voir intégrer le jeune Malefoy à ta quête…

Harry soupira.

-Draco est quelqu'un de bien. Il est fort, et je peux lui faire confiance. Il… Il sort avec Hermione, qui ne me laissera jamais tomber, il la suivra au bout du monde… Je les ai mis au courant pour les Reliques de la Mort…

Dumbledore le regarda un instant, souriant.

-L'Amour, Harry. Toujours ce fameux Amour, que Voldemort ne comprend pas…

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est triste, quelque part. Avec cette histoire de Reliques de la Mort, j'ai compris que nous étions cousins…

Dumbledore soupira.

-En effet. C'est à lui que reviennent la bague et sa Pierre en théorie. Pour les gens comme toi ou moi, qui avons perdu des êtres chers, elle est encore plus dangereuse que le Miroir du Risèd… Dis-moi, Harry, vas-tu bien ?

Harry soupira à son tour.

-Disons que je vais devoir sérieusement travailler sur ma volonté pour ne pas l'utiliser…

-Je comprends. Soit prudent, Harry… Et vient me voir si tu as besoin d'aide… Peut-être devrais-tu aller te coucher, maintenant. Il est tard…

Harry hocha la tête et termina son chocolat. Son regard tomba sur la main brûlée et abîmée du vieux directeur…

-Au fait, Monsieur, votre main…

-Oui ?

Harry grimaça.

-C'est bien un sortilège, n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore sourit une nouvelle fois.

-Bien sûr ! Un sort de Vieillesse accéléré assorti d'un sort de Racornissement. Comment trouve-tu le résultat ?

-Euh… Très réussi…

-Je suis malheureusement obligé de me faire passer pour malade auprès du corps professoral pour pouvoir m'absenter. Cela ajoute aux rumeurs des élèves sur ma mauvaise santé, mais je te préviens dès que j'aurais trouvé un Horcruxe, Harry ! Je pense être sur une bonne piste, j'ai l'impression de m'approcher, je pense même que j'y suis presque, mais Voldemort les a bien cachés ! Il sera sans doute mieux protégé que le Diadème de Serdaigle… D'ailleurs, félicitations, Harry ! Le Diadème ne portait donc aucune protection ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Non, aucune. Mais après tout, le journal non plus. Voldemort l'avait caché dans la Salle-sur-Demande, qui change selon ce que l'on désire y voir. Il à peut être pensé que cela rendait le Diadème suffisamment difficile à trouver… Et il cachait ainsi son Horcruxe à votre nez et à votre barbe…

-L'orgueil de Tom est assez légendaire, en effet… Mais fait attention à toi, Harry, les Horcruxes sont effroyablement dangereux…

-Je sais. Il y à d'ailleurs une chose dont je dois vous parler. Ce n'est qu'une supposition, mais je pourrais savoir où trouver un autre Horcruxe…

Dumbledore sembla un instant stupéfait, avant de se mettre à sourire.

-Vraiment Harry ?

Harry soupira.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que Draco à apparemment surpris son père avec le journal de Voldemort à la main, un jour. Il lui aurait demandé de quoi il s'agissait, et Lucius Malefoy aurait répondu que le journal était « la preuve de la confiance du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres » et que « seul lui et sa tante avaient eu ce privilège ». Étant donné les circonstances, on en à déduit qu'un Horcruxe devait se trouver dans le coffre Lestrange…

Les sourcils de Dumbledore se haussèrent et se perdirent dans ses cheveux.

-Prodigieux ! Décidément, le jeune Malefoy est un élément prometteur !

Il plaça ses mains en accent circonflexe et sembla réfléchir…

-J'ai de plutôt bonnes relations avec les Gobelins… Je pourrais peut être essayer… Après tout, la guerre n'est pas spécialement à leur avantage… Mais il me faudrait une monnaie d'échange… Tout dépend de si je survis ou non…

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Vous voulez essayer de négocier avec les Gobelins après vous être fait passer pour mort ? En admettant que vous ne mourriez pas vraiment, bien sûr…

Dumbledore chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Le problème réside surtout dans le fait que les Gobelins sont extrêmement durs en affaires ! Non seulement il va falloir les convaincre de m'ouvrir un coffre qui ne sera pas le mien, mais il va aussi falloir qu'ils me laissent y entrer, y fouiller, et en sortir…

-Je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver une solution, monsieur. Mais dans l'éventualité où vous auriez réellement besoin d'une monnaie d'échange, que diriez-vous d'un trésor de leur peuple ?

-Harry ? Interrogea Dumbledore, surpris.

-Vous avez bien fait votre scolarité à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? Dans quelle maison étiez-vous, monsieur ?

-En effet. J'étais à Gryffondor, pourquoi ?

D'un mouvement de la tête, Harry désigna l'épée du Fondateur…

-Elle est de conception Gobeline il me semble. Moi, j'ai les crocs du Basilic. Je peux vous en donner un au cas où. Mais en tant que Gryffondor, Hermione et moi nous pourrons récupérer l'épée si nous en avons vraiment besoin…

Dumbledore en resta bouche bée.

-Brillant ! Tout simplement brillant ! Harry, bien que mon propre intellect ne soit, et pardonne moi de le dire, que rarement pris en défaut, je me dois de te dire que tu es un génie !

Harry rougit.

-C'est la guerre… Et j'ai un bon exemple…

Dumbledore sourit d'un air un peu triste.

-Prend soin de toi, Harry. Si je meurs réellement, c'est toi qui devra cambrioler ce coffre…

-Je vais faire de mon mieux. Merci de votre inquiétude. Bonne nuit, Monsieur.

-Je ne cesse jamais de m'inquiéter pour toi, Harry. Bonne nuit.

Harry quitta le bureau et remonta à la tour sous sa cape. Comme il l'avait pensé, Draco et Hermione l'avaient attendu. Il leur raconta ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, mais passa sous silence son histoire avec Grindelwald. Ça, c'était entre Grindelwald et lui…

(1)Vous aviez déjà capté ça ?

(2)Est ce que je suis la seule à buguer la dessus ? Le Pacte de Sang n'a pas pu être fait après la mort de Ariana, donc comment ont-ils pu se battre l'un contre l'autre ce jour là ?

(3)C'est bien l'âge qu'avait Dumbledore lorsqu'il est mort !


	17. Chapter 17

La chasse aux horcruxes continue! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** Comment ça le fourchelangue? Je ne me souviens plus de quoi on parlait. Toujours est-il que dans harry potter 8 (et l'Enfant Maudit), il est clairement dit que Harry ne parle plus fourchelangue depuis la défaite de Voldemort, et que du coup, avec les manigances de l'Enfant, il recommence, car Voldemort revient (ce qui reste débile car le fourchelangue vient du horcruxe! -" Même si Voldemort revient, le horcruxe reste détruit dans la ligne temporelle de Harry normalement...) Mais justement, concernant le pacte dumby-grindy, ils n'auraient même pas du être capables de se battre en fait...-" Tant mieux, merci, à bientôt! :)

**Mamy 83:** Bah quoi, c'est une question légitime! xD Moi j'ai mis longtemps à capter le coup des cousins quand même! Ils sont tellement éloignés l'un de l'autre, en caractère et en lignée... Tant mieux, à bientôt alors! Euh, merci? ^^'

* * *

Hermione passa avec brio son examen de transplanage. Draco et Harry étaient trop jeunes, mais ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient besoin de travailler plus.

Leur semestre fut principalement marqué par le retour de Katie, à qui Harry rendit avec grand plaisir sa place de capitaine ! Seamus, en revanche, fut moins ravi de perdre sa place de Poursuiveur, mais Katie n'avait pas son pareil pour former le nouveau gardien. Harry espéra que le prochain match se passerai bien. De fait, ils le gagnèrent avec une cinquantaine de points d'avance. Le nouveau gardien n'était pas excellent, mais il faisait son job…

Harry était en train de faire ses devoirs de potions avec Draco et Hermione lorsque Jimmy Peakes, l'un des deux nouveaux batteurs de l'équipe, lui apporta un mot de Dumbledore lui demandant de venir le voir dans son bureau le plus vite possible. Il rangea aussitôt ses affaires et sortit. Dumbledore l'accueillit avec un faible sourire.

-Bonsoir Harry, commença Dumbledore en lui désignant un siège. Je suppose que tu te doute de pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ce soir ?

Harry s'assit.

-Est ce que vous avez trouvé un nouveau Horcruxe, Monsieur ? Demanda Harry.

-En effet, je pense en avoir localisé un dans une grotte ou le jeune Tom Riddle à autrefois terrorisé deux de ses petits camarades de l'orphelinat. Comme tu le vois, Tom reste sentimental…

-Mais ce Horcruxe là sera sans doute protégé, non ? Surtout si il est laissé dans un lieu ouvert aux quatre vents…

-Mon cher Harry, tu m'ôte les mots de la bouche ! C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu me retrouve dans le hall d'entrée d'ici une vingtaine de minutes avec ta Cape d'Invisibilité et toutes les aides et protections que tu jugera nécessaires…

Harry se releva, prêt à partir, mais Dumbledore le rappela.

-Harry, je sais que tu es un sorcier extraordinaire et je connais ta valeur, mais je t'avoue que je n'ai réellement aucune idée des sortilèges que Tom à pu utiliser pour protéger son Horcruxe. C'est pour ça que je vais te demander de m'obéir en toutes circonstances et le plus rapidement possible, est ce bien clair ?

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Que voulez-vous dire, Monsieur ?

-Je veux dire que si je te demande de te cacher, tu te cache, que si je te demande de courir, tu coure, et que si je te demande de fuir et de me laisser sur place, tu fuie et tu me laisse sur place, vraiment ! Je veux que tu obéisse au moindre de mes ordres, c'est compris ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche, prêt à protester, mais ne trouva rien à dire. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait dit.

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Bien. Alors à tout à l'heure…

Harry se détourna d'un air préoccupé. Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau, il se retourna une dernière fois…

-Monsieur ? Ne pensez-vous pas que… Qu'il est risqué de quitter l'école maintenant ?

-Je ne laisse jamais l'école sans protection, Harry. Quelle que soit la durée et l'objectif de mon voyage…

Harry secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année. En admettant que Théodore Nott ait réussi à… A trouver un moyen de remplir sa mission, combien y a-t-il de chances pour que vous vous absentiez à nouveau d'ici la fin du trimestre ?

Dumbledore eût un léger sourire.

-Il y en à peu, en effet. C'est pourquoi un certain nombre de membres de l'Ordre se trouvent à Poudlard. Par ailleurs, Severus est sur ses gardes, mais tous ont pour ordre de ne pas intervenir, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence…

Harry hocha la tête. Draco et Hermione n'allaient jamais rester tranquilles en entendant ça ! Il avait peut être bien trouvé une utilité à la potion Felix Felicis qu'il avait gagné chez Slughorn en début d'année…

-D'accord. A tout de suite, Monsieur.

-Je t'attends en bas, Harry.

Harry quitta le bureau directorial et remonta dans son dortoir à toute vitesse. En le voyant si agité, Draco et Hermione le suivirent. Il fourra la Carte du Maraudeur dans les mains d'Hermione et le flacon de potion dans celles de Draco. Hermione poussa un cri en reconnaissant la couleur dorée de Felix Felicis.

-Dumbledore pense avoir trouvé un Horcruxe et il m'emmène avec lui. Si Nott à réussi à trouver un moyen de faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, il agira ce soir ! Ne vous sentez surtout pas obligés d'intervenir, mais si vous le faites, buvez une gorgée de potion avant !

-Harry, tu es sûr de ne pas en avoir plus besoin que nous ? Demanda Draco d'un air inquiet.

-Oui. Je serai plus en sécurité que vous, puisque je serai avec Dumbledore. Mais vous, vous devrez peut être faire face à des Mangemorts !

Il ouvrit sa malle et farfouilla à l'intérieur. Il sélectionna rapidement un assortiment de potions diverses, allant des potions explosives à des potions de soin et des antidotes contre des poisons variés. Qui pouvait leur dire ce qu'ils allaient trouver là bas ? A part une chose sortie de l'esprit pervers et retors de Voldemort ? Cependant, il prit finalement peu de potions offensives. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Dumbledore avait prévu de se placer en première ligne, ce dont il ne pouvait que le remercier. Même si l'idée ne lui plaisait pas, Voldemort et sa foutue Prophétie avaient décidé que sa vie à lui valait plus que celle du Directeur ! Alors il se concentra sur les choses qui pourraient l'aider à survivre en cas de besoin…

Alors qu'il pensait avoir tout le nécessaire, il se figea.

-Dobby ! Appela-t-il.

L'Elfe poppa devant lui. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler.

-J'aurais besoin d'une bouteille d'eau et de nourriture non périssable pour tenir quelques jours… Des biscuits, des choses comme ça, vite, s'il te plaît, je suis pressé !

Qui pouvait dire combien de temps cela allait leur prendre ? Il y aurait peut être des pièges, des choses comme ça…

En voyant son air fermé, Dobby ne discuta pas : il disparut, puis réapparut avec une bouteille d'eau fraîche, des fruits et des gâteaux secs.

-La carafe est ensorcelée pour être incassable et que l'eau reste fraîche et ne pas se vider, monsieur, les fruits, pour ne pas pourrir, et les gâteaux, pour réapparaître dès que vous en prendrez…

Harry lui caressa doucement la tête.

-Merci Dobby. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir rester et te parler, mais Dumbledore m'attend…

-Bon voyage, Harry Potter, Monsieur.

Harry fourra nourriture et potions dans son sac à dos que Hermione -bénie soit-elle !- ensorcela pour qu'il soit léger et sans fond, sur le même modèle que son sac de cours toujours rempli de livres ! Puis Harry empoigna sa Cape d'Invisibilité et courut rejoindre Dumbledore. Sur sa demande, il revêtit sa cape et le suivit jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, où le vieux directeur fit semblant d'être venu boire un verre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le bar de la Tête-de-Sanglier, qui était un bar plutôt réputé comme étant crasseux et mal famé…

-C'est mon petit frère, Abelforth, qui tient ce bar, Harry. Juste au cas où, c'est un membre de l'Ordre, mais si tu te souviens bien de l'histoire que je t'ai racontée sur Gellert et moi, alors tu sais que Abelfort ne me porte pas dans son cœur, car il me tient pour responsable de la mort de notre sœur… Et je crains qu'il n'ai raison…

Harry, perplexe, ne dit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Il n'avait pas été là, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont les choses s'étaient passées, alors il se contenta de saisir le bras que Dumbledore lui tendait pour un transplanage d'escorte…

-Tu sais transplaner maintenant, il me semble ? Demanda le vieil homme.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais je suis encore trop jeune pour avoir le permis…

Dumbledore chassa la question d'un geste de la main.

-Peu importe, je peux encore t'aider pour cette fois-ci.

Et ils transplanèrent.


	18. Chapter 18

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ils se trouvaient sur une sorte de petit promontoire rocheux qui faisait face à une falaise, et un goût de sel leur venait sur la langue. L'endroit était battu par les flots ! Dumbledore illumina sa baguette et montra à Harry la petite fissure dans la roche qui devait sans doute être engloutie par la mer à marée haute. Comment diable le jeune Tom Riddle avait-il pu parvenir jusqu'ici avec ses deux camarades ? La Magie, sans doute… Dumbledore plongea et se mit à nager, et Harry le suivit…

Ils nagèrent jusqu'à parvenir à la grotte, qui s'élargit bientôt en un tunnel aux parois suintantes et couvertes d'algues. Aussitôt qu'il pu mettre un pied à terre, Harry sécha ses vêtements d'un sort et une douce chaleur le réchauffa alors que la vapeur s'échappait de ses vêtements. Il illumina sa baguette d'un Lumos. Il avait chaud et pourtant, il frissonna. Cet endroit était bourré de Magie. De la Magie Noire ! Machinalement, il posa sa main sur la paroi pour se guider, et soudain, sa main se mit à vibrer !

-Mon cher Harry, je crois que tu as trouvé l'entrée ! Constata Dumbledore.

Harry se recula pendant que Dumbledore essayait sort sur sort. Une gigantesque arche de pierre apparut un instant, clignota, et puis se referma. Dumbledore soupira.

-Tom, Tom, Tom ! S'exclama-t-il d'un air déçu, en secouant la tête. Décidément, tu n'apprendras jamais…

-Monsieur ? Interrogea Harry.

-Je pense que pour ouvrir la porte, il faut lui offrir un tribut de sang, Harry. Tom espère sans doute affaiblir son adversaire ainsi. Quand va-t-il comprendre que la plus grande faiblesse qui soit n'est pas celle qu'il croit ?

Harry observa Dumbledore sortir un petit couteau comme celui qu'il utilisait en potions de la poche de sa robe et s'entailler la main. Il appliqua sa paume contre la paroi et le passage s'ouvrit. Dumbledore fit cicatriser sa blessure d'un coup de baguette et s'avança.

-Reste bien derrière moi, Harry.

Harry ne répondit rien et le suivit. La vue qui s'offrit à eux était presque féerique : ils se trouvaient dans une gigantesque caverne semi-immergée dont le plafond était si haut qu'ils ne pouvaient le voir. La grotte toute entière était plongée dans le noir, si ce n'était une tâche de lumière verdâtre, à un emplacement qui semblait être le centre du lac. Les ténèbres étaient bien trop profondes pour être ordinaires, et Harry eût un haut-le-cœur. Il se courba en deux, les mains sur les genoux, et expira lentement…

-Merlin ! Bien sûr qu'il à caché un Horcruxe ici ! Marmonna-t-il. La Magie Noire semble suinter des murs…

-Pas que des murs, si tu veux mon avis, Harry. Surtout, ne t'approche pas de l'eau ! Je ne me sens pas très bien non plus, si tu veux tout savoir… Suis-moi, mais reste derrière moi.

Harry acquiesça et progressa prudemment derrière Dumbledore le long de la berge, faisant bien attention à mettre ses pas dans ceux du vieux directeur. Effectivement, le lac ne lui disait rien qui vaille…

Il ne s'embêta même pas à essayer d'obtenir le Horcruxe par un sortilège. Il y avait bien trop de Magie à l'œuvre ici pour que les choses soient aussi simples ! Aussi se contenta-t-il de rester derrière Dumbledore, l'utilisant, à sa grande honte, comme un genre de bouclier contre tout ce qui pouvait attaquer, mais il savait que Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas laissé le dépasser. Harry ignorait ce qu'il cherchait, cependant, si ce n'était un moyen de parvenir au centre du lac, jusqu'à cette étrange lumière verte, qui était plus ou moins la seule chose de visible avec certitude dans cet endroit où même les sorts de Lumos peinaient à percer l'obscurité ! Mais à mesure qu'il s'avançaient, Harry sentait la Magie lui chatouiller la peau. Cela le surpris, d'ailleurs : l'endroit tout entier était imprégné de Magie. Qu'il en sente une charge supplémentaire signifiait qu'un sort particulier était à l'œuvre, et d'ailleurs, Dumbledore s'arrêta net. Harry évita de lui rentrer dedans de justesse et observa le vieux directeur qui semblait tâter le vide, et soudain, alors que Dumbledore poussait une exclamation de victoire, sa main sembla se refermer sur quelque chose ! Il marmonna un sort et une énorme chaîne de cuivre rongée de vert-de-gris apparut. Un autre sort et la chaîne s'enroula sur la berge, amenant lentement un petit bateau à peine assez grand pour une personne…

-Nous n'allons pas rentrer tous les deux, énonça Harry.

-Nous allons devoir nous serrer un peu, en effet, répondit Dumbledore, mais Voldemort a sans doute moins fait attention au poids qu'à la puissance magique : après tout, seul un très grand sorcier aurait pu parvenir jusqu'ici. Mais dans l'éventualité où une personne de moindre qualité aurait réussi, le Horcruxe doit rester protégé…

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je sais bien que je suis moins puissant que vous, mais tout de même…

-Mon cher Harry, tu es sans doute bien plus puissant que moi ! Répondit Dumbledore. Mais tu es encore en formation, et pas encore majeur. Nous allons pouvoir prendre ce bateau tous les deux, rassure toi… Vas-y, après toi…

Harry considéra la frêle embarcation un moment. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix…

Il entra tant bien que mal dans la petite barque et s'y recroquevilla, s'efforçant de laisser un maximum de place à Dumbledore, qui était très grand, et bientôt, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'un quelconque sortilège, ils glissèrent sur l'eau silencieusement, le bateau semblant agir de sa propre volonté. Il ne faisait pratiquement aucune vague sur l'eau, et le peu qu'il y avait disparaissait bien trop vite pour que cela soit naturel. Dumbledore avait vu juste, il y avait quelque chose avec ce lac. Et Harry faillit vomir par dessus bord lorsqu'il comprit quoi…

-Mais ce lac est rempli d'Inferi ! S'exclama-t-il.

-En effet, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton plat.

-Et comment on s'en débarrasse ? Siffla Harry.

-Pour l'instant, ils ne sont pas agressifs. Cependant, comme toutes les choses qui vivent dans le froid et l'obscurité, ils ont peur de la chaleur et de la lumière.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Du feu ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'on puisse se débarrasser de créatures aussi noires avec un vulgaire Incendio…

-Et pourtant, Harry, tu serais surpris du nombre de choses que nous pouvons repousser avec un simple sort de première année, répondit Dumbledore alors que le bateau heurtait doucement la berge…

Ils se trouvaient bien à l'endroit de la lumière verte, sur un genre d'îlot de pierre étrangement lisse. La luminosité si étrange de l'endroit semblait venir d'une vasque de pierre sur un piédestal, comme une pensine. L'objet était rempli d'un liquide vert et brillant qui éclairait la grotte et la lueur agressait les yeux lorsqu'elle était regardée d'aussi près…

-Fais bien attention à ne pas toucher l'eau, Harry.

-Ça, grommela Harry, pas besoin de me le dire…

Il descendirent du bateau. Dumbledore gloussa et Harry le laissa s'approcher de la vasque. Il approcha sa main du liquide, puis la retira, sa main semblant repoussée par une force invisible. Il se mit à lancer sortilèges sur sortilèges, avant de finalement se reculer avec un soupir.

-Comme je le pensais, cette potion ne peut être touchée à mains nues, elle ne peut disparaître, être séparée, écopée, vidée, siphonnée, métamorphosée, ensorcelée, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre visant à changer sa nature…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Non ! Il ne fallait pas…

-J'en arrive à la conclusion qu'il faut la boire… Termina Dumbledore en faisant apparaître un gobelet de cristal…

-Monsieur ? L'interrompit Harry, effaré. Pardonnez-moi, mais je doute que cette potion soit un tonique pour une meilleure santé !

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui avec un piètre sourire.

-C'est évident, Harry. Mais elle ne me tuera pas tout de suite non plus : si Voldemort était là, il souhaiterait m'interroger pour savoir comment j'ai percé ses défenses… Et maintenant, Harry, je vais te demander de te remémorer ta promesse de tout à l'heure… Tu as promis d'obéir à chacun de mes ordres, alors en voici un : je veux que tu me fasse boire cette potion même si tu dois la forcer à l'intérieur de ma gorge…

Harry déglutit, incertain. Merlin ! Mais cette potion allait probablement le faire horriblement souffrir !

-Harry ? Interrogea Dumbledore.

Il poussa un soupir. Foutu Voldemort ! C'était la guerre…

-…J'ai une bonne demie-douzaine de Bézoards dans ma poche… Répondit-il.

-A la bonne heure ! S'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton presque joyeux.

Et il plongea le gobelet dans la potion.

-A ta santé, Harry, dit-il avant de boire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, répondit Harry d'un air sombre, en observant Dumbledore se figer et secouer la tête, les yeux clos.

Harry se demanda si il commençait déjà à souffrir. Dumbledore but deux gobelets de plus, mais alors qu'il avait à moitié vidé le quatrième, il vacilla et tomba à genoux devant la vasque. Harry se précipita vers lui et stabilisa sa main qui menaçait de lâcher le gobelet.

-Je ne veux plus… Ne me force pas… Gémit-il.

Harry sentit la bile qui lui remontait dans la gorge.

-Je suis désolé, professeur, mais vous devez boire, l'encouragea-t-il d'une voix douce.

Révulsé par ses actes, Harry appuya le bord du gobelet contre ses lèvres. Dumbledore ouvrit juste assez la bouche pour que Harry puisse le forcer à avaler la potion. Il remplit un cinquième gobelet et le présenta au vieil homme.

-Non… Je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas…

Harry soupira.

-Ça va aller, Monsieur, je vous le promet…

-Arrête ! Fais que ça s'arrête !

-Je ne peux pas, Monsieur, je suis désolé ! C'est vous qui me l'avez demandé…

Alors que Dumbledore gémissait de nouveau, il força le gobelet contre ses lèvres et lui fit avaler la potion. Il remplit un sixième gobelet.

-Non, non, non… Je ne peux pas… Ne me force pas… Arrête ça…

-Ça va aller, professeur, j'ai un bézoard dans ma poche, ça va aller…

Et Dumbledore but docilement la potion. Septième gobelet.

-C'est de ma faute, de ma faute… Se mit-il à sangloter. S'il te plaît, arrête, je sais que j'ai mal fait, je ne le ferais plus…

-Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, Monsieur, mais je suis vos ordres, vous vous souvenez ?

Et il força Dumbledore à boire la potion. Le vieil homme se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme torturé par des hommes invisibles. Harry remplit un huitième verre de potion…

-Ne leur faites pas de mal, ne leur faites pas de mal ! C'est de ma faute, punissez-moi à leur place…

-Si vous voulez souffrir, cette potion devrait aider…

Dumbledore avala la potion. Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds et se mit à crier, en tapant de ses poings contre le sol.

-S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, non ! Pas ça ! Je ferai n'importe quoi…

-Même boire ça ? Demanda Harry en lui présentant un neuvième verre de potion.

Dumbledore but comme un enfant assoiffé.

-Pas plus, s'il vous plaît, pas plus…

Harry remplit un dixième gobelet de potion, sentant avec soulagement le verre qui éraflait le fond de la vasque. Merlin, qu'il se haïssait pour ce qu'il était en train de faire…

-On y est presque, Monsieur, buvez ça encore…

Dumbledore avala la potion avant de se mettre à pleurer.

-Je veux mourir ! Je veux mourir ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Je veux mourir !

-Encore un peu, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur… Encore un peu…

Dumbledore ingurgita difficilement le onzième verre de potion. Harry n'eût même pas le temps de remplir le verre à nouveau qu'il se mit à hurler.

-TUEZ-MOI ! TUEZ-MOI ! S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !

-Mais vous êtes déjà mourant, professeur ! Cette potion vous empoisonne ! Là, encore un dernier verre et vous allez mourir…

Sans vraiment regarder, Harry empoigna l'objet qui se trouvait au fond de la vasque et le fourra dans sa poche. Un médaillon. Dumbledore but avidement le dernier gobelet et, avec un souffle rauque, s'effondra face contre terre…

-Non ! S'exclama Harry. Vous aviez dit que cette potion ne vous tuerait pas tout de suite ! S'écria-t-il en redressant le vieil homme et en l'appuyant contre le pied de la vasque.

Vivement, il le ranima d'un sort. Les yeux du professeur papillonnèrent…

-Monsieur ? Appela Harry.

-De l'eau… Demanda Dumbledore.

-De.. ? Bien sûr !

Par réflexe, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le gobelet et s'exclama :

-_Aguamenti _!

Le verre se remplit d'eau, mais elle disparut aussitôt. Harry recommença et le même phénomène se reproduisit. Il se gifla mentalement. Évidemment ! Voldemort avait prévu le coup ! La personne, déjà bien mal en point par l'ingestion de la potion, crève de soif et demande à boire, mais un sortilège empêche toute eau d'atteindre ses lèvres, donc il ne lui reste plus qu'à boire l'eau du lac et à se faire attraper par les Inferis !

Priant pour que la bouteille d'eau de Dobby soit encore pleine, Harry farfouilla dans son sac. Le flacon était rempli à ras bord d'une eau fraîche à souhait. La Magie des Elfes ! Il farfouilla encore un peu dans son sac et en sortit une petite pierre, qui ressemblait plus à un organe tout desséché et racorni.

-Voilà de l'eau, Monsieur. Vous voulez bien avaler ça avant ? Pour moi… Dit-il en lui tendant le bézoard.

Dumbledore goba la pierre sans poser de questions ! N'importe quoi pour que Harry applique la bouteille contre ses lèvres et lui donne un peu d'eau ! Harry s'exécuta et Dumbledore avala ce qui lui sembla des litres ! Lorsqu'il repoussa finalement la carafe de Dobby, Harry lui tendit deux petits flacons.

-Voici un antidote aux poisons rares et une potion d'énergie. Les deux potions n'ont pas de risque d'interactions entre elles ou avec le bézoard. J'espère juste que le poison ne posera pas de problèmes…

Dumbledore lui adressa un faible sourire et avala les deux flacons comme il avait bu la potion de Voldemort.

-Merci, Harry.

Et Harry fut rassuré d'entendre une voix bien plus ferme que ce qu'il avait espéré.

-Est ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il le faudra bien. Nous devons sortir d'ici…

Harry l'aida à se relever.

-Appuyez-vous sur moi. Doucement, nous ne sommes pas pressés…

Mais bien sûr ! Il espérait juste que les potions feraient leur job, ou autrement, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son directeur préféré ! Bon, il était un peu manipulateur sur les bords, mais il l'aimait bien quand même… Et puis il venait de s'empoisonner pour la cause, merde !

Il aida Dumbledore à remonter dans le bateau et, comme la première fois, ils furent comme tirés jusqu'à la berge par une corde invisible, puis Harry guida Dumbledore jusqu'à la sortie de la caverne, et ce fut lui qui ouvrit l'arche avec quelques gouttes de son sang, même si Dumbledore râla un peu pour la forme. Finalement, Harry les fit transplaner juste devant les portes de Poudlard. Les Inferis ne s'étaient même pas réveillés…


	19. Chapter 19

L'histoire avance encore et toujours! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** Merci :D Voilà la suite ;)

**marion:** Euh, je ne sais pas. Pour moi ça à toujours été assez clair dans le livre que c'était à cause du Horcruxe, il me semble qu'il est précisément dit que c'est à cause de ça qu'il parle fourchelangue. Je crois que c'est justement Dumbledore qui le lui dit en lui apprenant pour le morceau d'âme... Mais enfin bref, chacun son truc! Bah non justement! Le pacte ne peut pas avoir été fait après la mort d'ariana vu que Dumby à ouvert les yeux et que Grindy s'est tiré. Et il ne peut pas avoir été fait avant, car ils n'auraient pas pu se battre au point de tuer la frangine! Donc oui, il faut que tu te refasse la série xD

**Mamy 83:** Si Harry avait pensé à quoi? Je ne te suis pas là... Mais tu as raison, j'ai prévu la suite, la voilà! x)

* * *

A peine leurs pieds eurent-ils touché le sol que Harry envoya un Patronus à la recherche de Snape. Si une personne pouvait aider Dumbledore, c'était bien lui ! Mais à peine Harry eut-il lancé son sortilège que Dumbledore et lui se figèrent. La Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus de la Tour d'Astronomie. Nott avait réussi.

Malgré tout son épuisement, Dumbledore se mit à trottiner, Harry le suivant de près au cas où il tomberait. Snape les rejoignit en courant vers le milieu du parc, essoufflé d'avoir sprinté depuis le château.

-Albus ! Potter ! Nott à réussi, des Mangemorts sont entrés via une vieille armoire à disparaître qui se trouvait dans la Salle-sur-Demande… Il y à des combats dans tous les couloirs, mais personne n'est mort encore, la Marque à été conjurée pour vous attirer…

-Professeur, intervint Harry, le Professeur Dumbledore à bu une grande quantité d'une potion d'un vert brillant qui l'a assoiffé, à semblé lui faire vivre des choses horribles et lui infliger d'horribles souffrances ! Je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre que lui administrer un bézoard et un antidote au poisons rares, assorti d'une potion d'énergie.

Même dans l'obscurité de la nuit, Harry vit Snape pâlir.

-Une potion avec au début un agréable goût de pomme verte, et ensuite un horrible arrière goût de cendres et d'os ?

Dumbledore hocha la tête.

-C'était une potion de Mort Lente. Vous avez bien agi, Potter, et moi-même, je n'aurais pu faire mieux, mais il vous faut du repos, Albus…

Dumbledore se redressa et s'écarta de Harry, s'efforçant de tenir debout tout seul.

-Non. Je crois, au contraire, que le temps est venu de mourir, n'est ce pas, Harry ?

-Vous voulez jouer le jeu des Mangemorts ?

-Si je sors vivant du château ce soir, je me cacherai et je continuerai à t'aider. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu seras seul…

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Débrouillez-vous pour survivre, d'accord ? Vous me manquerez si vous mourrez. Maintenant, si vous pouviez lever temporairement les barrières du château, je pourrais nous faire transplaner en haut de la tour…

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup aussi, Harry. Severus, continuez à jouer votre rôle. Je vous fais confiance pour savoir quand l'abandonner, retournez au château…

Harry en resta abasourdi et pâlit. Est ce qu'il venait de bien comprendre ? Snape était un Mangemort, qui travaillait pour Dumbledore ? Merlin, mais les risques étaient énormes ! Bien sûr, il pouvait aussi être un agent triple, mais enfin, dans l'éventualité ou ce ne serait pas le cas…

Snape lança à Harry un regard impénétrable et il sut qu'il avait pensé trop fort. Mais Merlin, si Snape était vraiment au service de l'Ordre depuis le début…

Snape leur jeta un bref regard à tous deux avant d'acquiescer, et de retourner à Poudlard au pas de course. Dumbledore marmonna une incantation et saisit le bras de Harry, qui les fit transplaner en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ils y furent seuls une fraction de seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour que Dumbledore relève les barrières, ordonne à Harry de revêtir sa cape et, d'un geste de sa main qui tenait sa baguette, lui demande de ne pas bouger, ni intervenir. Puis la porte de la tour se fracassa contre le mur !

-_Expelliarmus _!

La baguette de Dumbledore lui échappa des mains et fut récupérée par Théodore Nott, qui s'empressa de le menacer à nouveau de sa baguette.

-Bonsoir, Théodore, le salua Dumbledore d'un ton courtois.

Les potions et le bézoard semblaient avoir fait leur effet, et même si Dumbledore ne semblait pas fringuant, Harry s'inquiéta moins…

-Qui d'autre est ici ? Demanda le Serpentard en réponse.

-Mais personne, il n'y à que moi… Par ailleurs, je te retourne la question, car je ne crois pas que tu soit ici tout seul.. ?

Nott ricana.

-Évidemment que non ! Il y à des Mangemorts plein l'école ! Ils sont un peu retardés par votre garde, c'est tout ! Je suis parti devant, j'ai… Une chose à faire…

La voix de Nott semblait un peu incertaine.

-Alors tu dois faire cette chose, mon jeune ami, qu'attends-tu ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel il n'entendirent rien d'autre que le bruit lointain des combats. Et inexplicablement, Dumbledore sourit.

-Voyons, Théodore, tu n'es pas un meurtrier.

-Qu… Qu'est ce que vous en savez !? Demanda Nott, comme si il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même. Vous ne savez rien ! Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable !

-Je te sais capable de beaucoup de choses, Théodore, comme d'ensorceler Miss Katie Bell pour qu'elle me donne un collier réputé mortel… Comment Miss Bell s'est-elle trouvée en possession de ce collier, d'ailleurs ?

Puis Dumbledore se figea, comme si il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

-Aaaah, c'est Madame Rosmerta, c'est ça ? Ensorcelée elle aussi pour donner ce collier à la première élève qui rentrerait seule dans ses toilettes… C'était bien trouvé, je le reconnais… Enfantin, mais bien trouvé ! Mais ce n'était pas ta véritable mission, n'est ce pas ? Voldemort ne confierait pas à un jeune Mangemort débutant une mission aussi importante que celle de me tuer sans avoir un plan de secours au cas où il échouerait…

La main de Nott semblait trembler. Il eût un genre de reniflement dédaigneux.

-C'est exact, malheureusement ! Toute l'année, j'ai cherché un moyen de faire rentrer mes… Collègues… Dans l'école, et finalement, j'ai trouvé ! Je suis tombé sur la Salle-sur-Demande par hasard, mais j'y ai trouvé une armoire à disparaître qui communique avec celle que se trouve chez Barjow et Beurk, dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

-Ingénieux… Très ingénieux… Commenta Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille.

La baguette de Nott tremblait de plus en plus.

-Pourquoi restez-vous si calme !? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il essayait de maîtriser. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas peur !? Je vais vous tuer, vous savez !?

Dumbledore sourit.

-Non, je ne pense pas, Théodore… Regarde comme ta main tremble : tu as peur d'agir tant que tes amis Mangemorts ne sont pas là… Et quand bien même tu me tuerais, j'ai déjà une longue vie derrière moi…

-Je n'ai pas peur ! S'exclama Nott.

-Tuer n'est pas aussi facile que les innocents semblent le croire, Théodore. Maintenant, dis-moi, comment as-tu réussi à communiquer avec tes complices ? Comment savais-tu que je quitterais l'école ce soir ?

Nott ricana.

-Un sort Protéiforme sur de faux Gallions…

-Un sort de septième année, si je ne m'abuse. Très astucieux…

Il y eut un bruit d'explosion et les combats semblèrent se rapprocher.

-Mon garçon, je crains qu'il ne te reste guère de temps ! Si tu voulais me tuer, je pense que tu l'aurais fait après m'avoir désarmé, mais tu ne le fera pas, et il est encore temps pour toi de passer du bon côté…

-Comme si je le pouvais ! Si j'échoue, le Maître me tuera ! Et il tuera mon père ! Mon père est tout ce que j'ai !

-Je comprends tout à fait ta position, acquiesça Dumbledore, mais sache que j'ai les moyens de vous protéger, ton père et toi…

-Comme si mon père allait accepter quoi que ce soit de votre part ! Laissez tomber, Dumbledore, vous avez perdu ! Ils pensaient tous que je mourrais au court de cette mission, mais regardez où j'en suis ! Je vous tiens au bout de ma baguette !

-Mais tu ne m'as pas encore tué, constata simplement Dumbledore, et Harry vit la baguette de Nott s'affaisser de quelques millimètres…

Mais soudainement, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et Nott fut écarté du passage par quatre Mangemorts. Harry, toujours caché et silencieux sous sa cape, se figea en comprenant qu'ils avaient gagné le combat qui s'était déroulé en dessous d'eux. Un homme à l'air gauche avec un sourire de biais couina d'une voix aiguë.

-Dumbledore acculé ! Dumbledore sans baguette ! Dumbledore seul ! Bravo, Théo, bravo…

-Bonsoir, Amycus. A toi aussi, Alecto, répondit Dumbledore en saluant l'homme, ainsi qu'une femme avec qui l'homme partageait un évident lien de parenté.

-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour boire le thé ! Cracha-t-elle, furieuse de voir que Dumbledore ne les prenait pas au sérieux.

-Fais-le, Théo ! Gronda un homme gigantesque, au torse si massif qu'il semblait à l'étroit dans sa robe de Mangemort.

En le regardant mieux, Harry s'aperçut qu'il avait des ongles pointus comme des rasoirs et des dents effilées comme des couteaux. Il avait un air carnassier sur le visage et du sang autour de la bouche…

-Bonsoir, Fenrir, salua Dumbledore. Alors comme ça, tu attaque même en dehors des pleines lunes, maintenant ?

-Salut, vieil homme ! Bien sûr, que crois-tu ? Tu sais à quel point j'aime les petits enfants, et je n'aurais raté cette visite à Poudlard pour rien au monde !

Dumbledore allait répondre lorsque le dernier Mangemort, un homme à l'air âgé, les interrompit.

-Suffit ! Théodore, remplit ta mission, je te prie.

-Oui, père.

Et sa prise sur sa baguette se raffermit. Mais il ne prononça pas le sort fatal, au contraire ! Il semblait plus terrifié que jamais, et sursauta lorsque des cris commencèrent à s'entendre dans les escaliers qui semblaient bloqués : des membres de l'Ordre essayaient de passer, et le cœur de Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit qu'il restait des survivants…

Nott Senior grogna de dépit.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps, Théodore ! Le pressa-t-il. Fais-le ou bien l'un d'entre nous le fera !

A cet instant, Snape fit irruption en haut de la tour et les Mangemorts en furent distrait quelques secondes. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Harry pour agir. Toujours caché sous sa cape, il bougea vivement et lança informulé sur informulé. Théodore Nott, son père et les trois autres Mangemorts s'écroulèrent au sol, stupéfixiés…

-Mon cher Harry, tes entraînements avec Maugrey ont grandement amélioré tes réflexes… Sourit Dumbledore.

Harry retira sa cape et s'avança. Snape lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-Le Horcruxe, Harry, tu l'as bien pris ?

Harry plongea dans sa poche et en sortit un médaillon, tout simple, banal. Dumbledore le lui pris des mains en fronçant les sourcils. Il l'examina à peine une fraction de seconde et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un papier, soupira, et le tendit à Harry.

« _Au Seigneur-des-Ténèbres,_

_Je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous ne lisiez ceci, mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le Horcruxe et ait l'intention de le détruire dès que je le pourrais. Je fais face à la mort en espérant que, lorsque vous vous trouverez face à la votre, vous serez mortel à nouveau._

_R.A.B_ »

Harry fronça les sourcils. R.A.B. R.A.B, R.A.B, ou avait-il déjà vu ces initiales ?

-C'est un faux, énonça Dumbledore d'un ton déçu. Nous avons fait tout cela pour rien…

Soudain, Harry pâlit. R.A.B. Il se souvenait !

-Non Monsieur ! C'est un faux, mais je sais où est le vrai ! Il me faut votre cheminée ! Elle n'est pas surveillée, n'est ce pas ?

-Non, mais où…

-Chez Sirius ! R.A.B pour Regulus Arcturus Black ! Il était le maître préféré de Kreattur !

-Regulus l'aura emmené et Kreattur aura gardé le collier ! Harry, tu es un génie ! Allons-y !

Dumbledore, exalté, se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

-Severus, il faut que vous m'aidiez à modifier la mémoire de ces Mangemorts : nous allons faire en sorte qu'ils se souviennent d'avoir vu, euh…

Il lança un bref regard aux cinq personnes à terre, semblant jauger leurs crimes.

-Greyback m'aura lancé un sort de mort et il m'auront vu tomber du haut de la tour, mais des membres de l'Ordre auront réussi à passer vos barrières et il y aura eu un combat, ce qui expliquera qu'ils se réveillent à terre ! Harry, je vais devoir t'emprunter ta Cape d'Invisibilité et nous allons aller à mon bureau, nous allons nous occuper du Horcruxe et ensuite, je me rendrai à l'infirmerie pour demander de l'aide à Poppy : tu auras trouvé mon corps et tu le lui aura amené. Elle prétendra cependant qu'il est trop abîmé pour être visible. C'est ma baguette que Voldemort veut et je devrai la laisser. Minerva pourra nous aider. Ensuite, je quitterai le château sans être vu et je m'occuperai de la Coupe… Severus…

Dumbledore se retourna vers l'homme en noir, dont le regard passait du Directeur à Harry sans trahir la moindre émotion.

-Je vais partir avec eux, répondit-il.

-Naturellement. Je vous fais confiance pour savoir réagir au bon moment.

Brusquement, Harry sursauta. Il venait de comprendre quelque chose…

-Attendez un peu, professeur Dumbledore ! Si nous récupérons bien le médaillon et que vous vous occupez de la Coupe…

-Oui, Harry ?

-Alors il ne restera plus que Voldemort, Nagini et moi-même…

Dumbledore se figea un instant, bouche bée.

-Mais, Harry, tu as raison ! S'exclama-t-il, abasourdi. Nous serons prêts pour la bataille finale…

Les yeux de Snape s'agrandirent légèrement de stupeur. Harry aurait sans doute pu en rire si une explosion plus forte que les autres ne les avaient pas tous ramenés à l'instant présent. Dumbledore prit un visage grave.

-Nous parlerons de ça plus tard. Nous avons d'autres choses à traiter pour l'instant. Severus…

Harry resta en retrait pendant que Snape et Dumbledore travaillaient sur les mémoires des Mangemorts. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Snape se tourna vers eux.

-Cachez-vous tous les deux sous la cape pour l'instant, seuls ceux qui portent la Marque des Ténèbres peuvent passer la porte de la Tour ! J'invoquerai une faiblesse dans le dévouement d'Amycus, qui à lancé le sortilège, pour expliquer que des membres de l'Ordre aient pu réussir à le briser. Je lèverai le sort en passant…

Vif comme l'éclair, Dumbledore acquiesça et Harry lui ouvrit sa cape. Ils se recroquevillèrent dessous et observèrent Snape, qui réveillait ses « camarades ». Les Mangemorts grognèrent, grommelèrent, s'étirèrent, et s'en allèrent. Aussitôt qu'ils eurent passé la porte de la tour, Harry sortit de sous sa cape et la laissa à Dumbledore. Ils entendirent vaguement Snape crier quelque chose comme « c'est terminé » -un message sans doute autant à leur intention qu'à celle de ses « camarades »- et ils se précipitèrent dans l'escalier. Harry lança sort sur sort à tous les Mangemorts qu'il pouvait croiser, et stupéfixia d'une main heureuse un énorme Mangemort blond qui lançait des sorts dans tous les sens et qui causait beaucoup de dégâts, y comprit dans ses propres rangs. Il lança d'un mouvement apparemment machinal une main derrière lui, soulagé de sentir quelque chose la serrer. Dumbledore n'avait pas été touché. Il aperçut la chevelure broussailleuse de Hermione et les cheveux blonds argentés de Draco. Tous deux semblaient sains et saufs, bien qu'un peu amochés, mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'arrêter. Il se précipitait vers son unique destination : le bureau de Dumbledore !

Arrivés devant la gargouille, le vieil homme donna le mot de passe et Harry et lui s'engouffrèrent dans le passage dès qu'il fut ouvert. Ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et Dumbledore retira la cape. Dès son entrée dans le bureau, il lança à Harry une petite bourse de velours pourpre, que le Gryffon s'empressa d'ouvrir. Il lança dans le feu une poignée de poussière argentée et hurla « Douze Square Grimmauld » avant de passer sa tête dans les flammes vert émeraude.

-Sirius ! Hurla-t-il. Kreattur ! Il y à quelqu'un ?

Harry entendit des pas précipités et Sirius apparu, accroupi devant l'âtre.

-Harry ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu vas bien ? Je sais qu'il y à une attaque à Poudlard…

-Je vais bien ! Pardon Sirius, mais on n'à pas le temps ! J'ai besoin que tu appelle Kreattur et que tu lui ordonne de me ramener le médaillon de Regulus !

-Le médaillon de… ?

-Le médaillon que Regulus et lui sont allé chercher dans une grotte ! Si il me le donne, je lui donne celui que Regulus à laissé à la place ! Sirius, s'il te plaît !

Sirius sembla renoncer à s'interroger plus, comprenant que Harry parlait d'une chose qui le dépassait, et son visage se durcit.

-Kreattur ! Appela-t-il.

L'Elfe apparut, crachant ses injures sur les traîtres à leur sang…

-Kreattur, écoute-moi bien car je vais te donner un ordre ! Je t'ordonne de me ramener le médaillon de Regulus ! Celui que Regulus et toi êtes allés chercher dans une grotte !

L'Elfe se figea, soudainement muet.

-Tu entends, Kreattur ? Va me chercher ce médaillon !

-J'ai trouvé le bijou qu'à laissé Regulus, intervint Harry. Si tu me donne celui que Regulus et toi avez ramené, je te donnerai celui que vous avez laissé. L'autre, je le détruirai comme Regulus le voulais !

L'Elfe se tourna vers lui, lui lançant un regard mauvais.

-Je t'ai donné un ordre, Kreattur ! Cesse de le repousser.

Grognant et grommelant, l'Elfe s'en alla dans sa tanière. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un lourd médaillon sertit de la lettre « S » en émeraudes. Il suintait la Magie Noire, le même genre de Magie qui imprégnait la caverne… Harry sortit le médaillon de sa poche et passa la main dans les flammes, le montrant à Kreattur.

-On fait l'échange, Kreattur, dit-il en tendant son autre main. Je le détruirai, je te le promet…

L'Elfe lui lança un regard soupçonneux en grommelant des injures. Sirius les observait, les sourcils froncés, tentant visiblement de comprendre. La main de Harry se referma sur le médaillon au moment exact ou celle de Kreattur se refermait sur le pendentif de Regulus. Il se retirèrent tous deux vivement, chacun tenant son précieux trésor…

-Harry…

-Tout va bien, Sirius, tout va bien. Je suis désolé, je dois y aller. A bientôt. Je détruis ce médaillon à l'instant, Kreattur, je te le jure…

-Harry, attend ! Entendit-il Sirius s'exclamer, mais il retira sa tête des flammes…

Il montra le médaillon à Dumbledore, victorieux. Le vieux directeur ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et pointa sa baguette sur la vitrine de l'épée de Gryffondor, qui s'ouvrit.

-A toi l'honneur, Harry.

Harry posa le médaillon sur le sol.

-Monsieur, c'est vous qui avez le plus souffert pour récupérer cet objet. Je pense que cet honneur vous revient…

Dumbledore lui lança un regard surpris.

-Comme tu voudras.

Il alla chercher l'épée et transperça le médaillon sans attendre. Aussitôt, une fumée noire se répandit dans la pièce accompagnée d'un hurlement suraigu. Ils furent tous deux projetés en arrière sous la violence de la Magie qui s'échappa de l'objet. Lorsque la fumée eut disparu, il ne resta qu'un pendentif racorni et brûlé. Harry et Dumbledore échangèrent un regard.

-L'infirmerie maintenant. Vite.

Dumbledore revêtit la cape à nouveau et ils ressortirent du bureau, se précipitant auprès de l'infirmière. Les Mangemorts avaient été retardés par les membres de l'Ordre, les combats commençaient tout juste à cesser, même si Harry entendit dire sur le chemin que Snape avait été vu en train de s'enfuir dans le parc. Ils surprirent l'infirmière qui s'occupait, et Harry reçu un coup au cœur, de Bill Weasley, le visage affreusement défiguré. Le cœur de Harry se fit aussi lourd qu'une pierre dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il comprit d'où était venu le sang qui coulait de la bouche de Greyback. Quelques autres lits étaient déjà occupés. Harry entraîna l'infirmière de force dans son bureau et le verrouilla avant de l'insonoriser. Poppy Pomfesh, furieuse d'avoir été prise à ses patients, se serait sans doute mise à hurler si Dumbledore n'avait pas retiré la cape. Rapidement, il lui expliqua la situation, que pour le bien de la cause, il devait se faire passer pour mort, et qu'il la priait de dire que son corps, que Harry avait trouvé, était trop abîmé par sa chute et les sortilèges qu'il avait pu prendre pour être visible. Il allait être « enterré » et partir remplir une Tâche importante. Il reviendrait pour la bataille finale, car la fin était proche…

Pomfresh l'écouta, abasourdie et bouche bée. Lentement, elle hocha la tête. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la guerre était si avancée. Et Dumbledore semblait si sûr de lui, si sûr de son plan, qu'elle n'osa pas le contrarier. Sur sa demande, elle envoya un Patronus à Minerva, qui apparut bientôt, échevelée, baguette au poing et le visage couvert d'égratignures et d'ecchymoses, les vêtements déchirés par endroits. Ils lui répétèrent leur plan. Elle aussi sembla surprise, mais elle ne posa pas de questions non plus.

-Un matelas de l'infirmerie fera l'affaire en terme de matière. Mais je vais avoir besoin de votre sang, pour qu'il y ait une trace de votre Magie…

-Naturellement, répondit Dumbledore. Écoutez-moi bien, Minerva, Poppy, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant que vous deux, Harry et moi. Severus le sait aussi, il est parti avec les Mangemorts…

-Est-il.. ?

-Il à toute ma confiance, Minerva, et je crois savoir qu'il à gagné celle de Harry…

McGonagall se retourna vers lui et il hocha la tête. Vraiment, si Snape était un espion, alors il était probablement celui qui donnait le plus de lui-même dans cette guerre !

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui.

-Harry, dès que cette métamorphose sera faite, je t'emprunterai la cape et partirai faire ce que tu sais. Minerva, je vais vous laisser ma baguette : veillez bien à ce que je sois enterré avec !

-Albus ? Interrogea la sous-directrice, perplexe.

-Ce n'est pas ma véritable baguette, Minerva, et je ne vous cache pas que je suis content de retrouver celle que j'avais lors de ma scolarité à Poudlard… Voldemort va venir pour récupérer cette baguette et elle est très importante pour la poursuite de notre plan, alors assurez-vous qu'elle soit avec moi dans mon cercueil, dit-il en tendant la baguette de sureau à McGonagall.

Il se retourna un bref instant vers Harry avec un sourire entendu.

-Harry, je te laisserai ta cape à l'entrée du Saule Cogneur…

Harry lui sourit.

-Bonne chance, Monsieur. Contactez-moi lorsque vous aurez terminé, que je puisse envoyer un petit mot à Voldemort pour le provoquer…

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil.

-Je te trouverais bien inconscient si il ne fallait pas le pousser à sortir de sa tanière… En guise de compromis, j'utiliserais je terme « Gryffondor »…

Harry sourit.

-Mais le même adjectif s'applique à vous, Monsieur…

Le visage de Harry se fit grave.

-Vous avez conscience que la bataille finale ne pourra se produire qu'à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ?

McGonagall et Pomfresh poussèrent un petit cri avant de plaquer une main sur leur bouche dans un mouvement commun, mais Dumbledore se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air sombre.

-Oui. Voldemort n'acceptera rien d'autre. Poudlard est là où tout à commencé et là où tout doit se terminer. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais régler cette question pendant les vacances d'été…

-Il n'a aucune idée d'à quel point nous sommes proches de notre but. Il répondra à la provocation par jeu, il sera là… Bonne chance, Monsieur…

-Bonne chance à toi, Harry. Maintenant, cette métamorphose ?

McGonagall sembla se reprendre et hocha la tête. Elle observa avec stupéfaction Dumbledore qui se recouvrait de la Cape d'Invisibilité et laissa Poppy ouvrir la porte. L'infirmière prit bien soin de choisir un lit éloigné de tout pensionnaire et en tira les rideaux. Harry sortit de la pièce et s'assit auprès de Bill. Il vit McGonagall passer les rideaux en les maintenant ouverts un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis il n'entendit plus rien et devina que Dumbledore devait avoir lancé un sort de silence. Quelques minutes après, les deux femmes ressortirent, et la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et se referma sans que personne n'entre ou ne sorte…

McGonagall se retourna vivement vers Harry, le regard un peu troublé.

-Vous ne voulez pas me dire ce qu'il se passe, n'est ce pas, Harry ?

Harry secoua la tête avec un sourire doux. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour McGonagall, mais il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer plus…

-Voldemort pense avancer ses pions sans imaginer une seule seconde que nous ayons les nôtres, et qu'il puisse être plus près de la défaite qu'il ne le pense… La bataille finale est pour bientôt…

-Alors nous nous tiendrons prêts, répondit-elle, et elle sortit pour répandre la rumeur de la mort de Dumbledore.

Rumeur qui se répandit comme une traînée de poudre, tout comme le fait que Harry y avait assisté. Il n'avait rien, Pomfresh était débordée et le calme commençait tout juste à retomber. Elle l'autorisa rapidement à retourner à son dortoir, où il retrouva Hermione et Draco, à qui il raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Après tout, même si le risque de capture existait toujours, ils lui avaient depuis longtemps donné la preuve qu'ils savaient garder ses secrets. La potion Felix Felicis leur avait épargné les pires sortilèges et même si ils semblaient épuisés, ils n'avaient que quelques égratignures…

D'un commun accord entre le corps professoral et le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, il fut décidé que l'école resterait ouverte : aussi longtemps que quelqu'un souhaiterait apprendre, Poudlard serait là pour l'accueillir. Cependant, les grandes vacances ne seraient pas de trop pour tout reconstruire !

L'enterrement fut organisé à cercueil fermé trois jours plus tard : une grande et magnifique tombe de marbre blanc, à côté du lac. Harry fut outré de voir Rita Skeeter, prête à couvrir l'événement de sa plume à papote, et il y avait également une femme au visage de crapaud, entièrement vêtue de rose, qui ne semblait que faussement chagrinée. Harry s'appliqua à éviter le regard du nouveau Ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour, et il allait se débrouiller pour l'éviter tout court !

Un monde fou était venu ! Madame Maxime arriva dans son carrosse bleu poudré tiré par des palominos ailés, et même Graup, le petit -géant- frère de Hagrid était présent, l'air presque normal dans son jean et son polo, tous deux de la taille de petits chapiteaux. Hagrid était effondré, comme la quasi-totalité du personnel ou des élèves de Poudlard. Seuls quelques personnes -McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, qui étrangement n'arrivait pas à accéder au bureau, ou bien madame Pomfresh, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron…- restèrent les yeux sec et le regard déterminé.

Les Centaures gratifièrent le directeur d'une volée de flèches, et les Êtres de l'eau, d'une chanson à la sonorité étrange et mélancolique. Harry aperçut dans l'assemblée un homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Dumbledore. Son regard croisa le sien, alors qu'un Phoenix au plumage flamboyant se posait sur son épaule. L'homme hocha sèchement la tête à son encontre et ne resta pas plus longtemps…

Abelforth Dumbledore n'était pas idiot. En venant à l'enterrement de son grand-frère -qui était le dernier des crétins, mais enfin, il ne pouvait pas lui enlever son implication dans la guerre…- il s'était attendu à entendre Fumseck se lamenter, car les Phoenix pleurent à la mort de leur Maître ! Ils pleurent pour exprimer leur peine et alléger celle de ceux qui l'ont aimé… Et en donnent à ceux qui ne sont pas sincères !

Au lieu de ça, c'était un oiseau en pleine forme et qui roucoulait d'un air joyeux qui venait le trouver. Pas besoin de savoir additionner deux et deux : Albus était encore en train de se foutre de la gueule du monde, et il n'avait même pas eu la délicatesse de le prévenir ! C'est qu'il avait même pleuré pour cet abruti -qui ne le méritait certainement pas- qui était le dernier membre de sa famille ! Maintenant, il restait à savoir où se planquait ce vieux schnock et ce qu'il pouvait bien faire ! Il veillerait sur Fumseck en attendant… Mais là, il n'avait pas que ça à faire et autant que la prétendue mort d'Albus lui soit utile : les gens allaient vite remplir le bar de Rosmerta après la cérémonie, et tous ceux qui ne voudraient pas se retrouver étouffés dans les coussins de Pieddodu allaient débarquer chez lui…


	20. Chapter 20

Au moment ou il était censé être en train de se faire enterrer, Albus Dumbledore se rapprochait silencieusement de Gringotts. Après avoir quitté l'infirmerie avec la Cape d'Invisibilité de Harry, il était retourné à son bureau pour préparer quelques affaires : il avait emporté quelques vêtements, des potions de soins diverses, sa véritable baguette, l'épée de Gryffondor, et était descendu aux cuisines pour obtenir des provisions, en prenant bien soin de faire jurer aux Elfes de ne pas répéter qu'ils l'avaient vu ! Il avait tout enfoui dans les poches de ses robes qui portaient le même genre de sorts que le sac de Miss Granger ou que celui que Harry avait emmené dans la caverne, et était ensuite sorti dans le parc avant de, comme promis, laisser la cape de Harry à l'entrée du passage du Saule Cogneur. Le jeune homme devait déjà l'avoir récupérée depuis. Lui, il s'était rendu à Pré-au-Lard par le passage et s'était accordé une nuit de repos sommaire sur le sol de bois de la cabane : après avoir métamorphosé un morceau de chaise en matelas et un vieux bout de tissu en oreiller, il s'était emmitouflé dans sa cape et s'était endormi comme une souche, encore bien affaibli par la potion de Voldemort ! Mais Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, encore !

Il avait dormi avec sa vieille baguette à la main. Elle lui avait manqué…

Le lendemain, il avait été cloué au lit par une forte fièvre, contrecoup probable des derniers événements et de son empoisonnement. Il avait pris ses potions, mangé quelques fruits, mais il n'était pas en état de se lever et de transplaner où que ce soit, alors détruire un Horcruxe, certainement pas ! La fièvre le cloua au lit pendant deux jours…

Le troisième jour, il se sentit assez bien pour se lever et manger des choses plus consistantes. Il revêtit une longue cape grise à capuche -ce n'était pas le moment d'être pris pour un Mangemort en s'habillant en noir-, métamorphosa sa barbe en un petit bouc, -pas moyen qu'il la coupe- et s'empressa de quitter sa cachette. Il transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse et entra dans Gringotts…

En ce temps de guerre, les Gobelins et les quelques clients qui n'étaient pas à son enterrement -il gloussa à cette pensée- le regardèrent passer d'un air soupçonneux, mais il parvint sans encombre à un guichet.

-Je souhaiterais parler au directeur de la banque, demanda-t-il.

-Et quel est votre nom ? Demanda en retour un Gobelin à l'air revêche.

-Mon identité ne vous regarde pas pour l'instant, et j'aimerais d'ailleurs qu'elle reste secrète, répondit-il.

Le Gobelin lui lança un regard scrutateur, mais la capuche de Dumbledore lui couvrait tout le haut du visage et le bas ne se reconnaissait pas. La petite Créature sembla agacée, mais bien que le secret sur l'identité ne soit pas inhabituel, la requête l'était. Peu de gens désiraient se retrouver face au directeur de la banque, et la plupart du temps, c'était pour tenter -ou du moins, essayer- de prendre leur travail en défaut ! Les gens y arrivaient pourtant rarement, car le travail des Gobelins est toujours irréprochable ! Et pour cause : dans l'éventualité -peu probable- où les clients auraient raison, cela signifiait que le Gobelin ayant fauté allait terminer sa vie dans les mines d'or, d'argent ou de pierres précieuses de son peuple, lui, son épouse, ses enfants et tous ses descendants… En plus de devoir rembourser le client lésé, bien évidemment…

-Suivez-moi, dit le Gobelin en descendant de son tabouret.

Il mena Dumbledore à un grand bureau où un Gobelin à l'air important siégeait.

-Seigneur Karok, salua très bas le guide, cet homme désire vous parler mais à refusé de nous révéler son identité…

Le directeur de la banque haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter de recevoir un inconnu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grinçant.

Dumbledore le salua courtoisement.

-Seigneur Karok, puissent vos affaires être toujours florissantes, répondit-il en inclinant la tête. Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à vous révéler mon identité, puisque je sais que vous la garderez secrète, mais je ne désirais pas le faire en public… Rassurez-vous : je ne mets aucunement en cause votre travail, ni celui de votre peuple ou de vos employés. J'ai sollicité cette entrevue car vous seul pouvez m'accorder ce que je souhaite…

Le Seigneur-Gobelin haussa un nouveau sourcil devant cette requête plus que polie et congédia son collègue. Le petit Gobelin referma la porte, que Dumbledore se permit de verrouiller et d'insonoriser, sachant très bien cependant que si un Gobelin désirait vraiment l'écouter, il n'aurait guère de peine à se débarrasser de sorts sorciers. Le Seigneur Karok le regarda d'un air dubitatif et l'invita d'un geste à s'approcher. Dumbledore se planta devant son bureau, retira sa capuche et reprit sa véritable apparence. Le Gobelin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Le monde Sorcier tout entier vous crois mort, Monsieur Dumbledore…

-Et pour la bonne continuité de la guerre, j'entends qu'il en reste ainsi ! Commença Albus. La guerre, c'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'amène ici…

Le Seigneur Gobelin poussa un soupir, visiblement déjà prêt à entendre tout un discours sur le gouffre financier sans fond que pouvait être un conflit, et la demande de prêt qui allait suivre. Dumbledore aurait pu en sourire si il n'avait pas une chose encore plus impossible à demander. A la place, il soupira lui aussi.

-Seigneur Karok, je connais la politique des Gobelins sur l'inviolabilité de leurs coffres, et vous me connaissez assez pour savoir que je profite moi-même largement de cet état de fait, mais je vais aller droit au but : j'ai des raisons de penser que dans l'un de vos coffres -qui n'est bien évidemment pas à moi- se trouve un objet essentiel à la défaite de Lord Voldemort…

Le Gobelin se renfonça dans son siège, nullement impressionné.

-Vous voudriez que nous vous laissions récupérer cet objet. Pourquoi le ferions-nous ? Les guerres des sorciers ne nous concernent pas…

-Vous trouvez ? Demanda Dumbledore, d'un ton qu'il ne put empêcher d'être légèrement sarcastique.

Karok fronça les sourcils.

-Loin de moi l'idée de vous offenser, Seigneur Karok, mais pensez-vous réellement que vos affaires vont rester au beau fixe, si Voldemort triomphe ? Oh ! Je ne doute pas que certains vont s'enrichir ! Ni que ses Mangemorts et lui-même font partie de vos clients les plus prestigieux, surtout lui, qui dispose du coffre de Serpentard ! Mais comment croyez-vous que les choses vont évoluer si Voldemort parvient aux plus hautes sphères du Pouvoir ? Si la haine et la terreur règnent ? Si il extermine tous ceux qui osent s'élever contre ses idées ? Si, après l'Angleterre, il décide de se tourner vers le Royaume-Uni, puis l'Europe, peut être l'Asie ? La Confédération Internationale des Mages et Sorciers ne le laissera pas faire, elle tentera de l'arrêter, évidemment sans y arriver, et dès que la situation deviendra trop critique, ce sera l'embargo sur le Royaume-Uni, les frontières seront fermées, et l'économie britannique s'effondrera…

Le Seigneur Karok cilla.

-Vous tiendrez peut être un temps, mais Gringotts, au moins dans sa branche britannique, finira ruinée, comme tout le monde ! Voldemort aime le dramatique, il exterminera des familles entières dès lors qu'un seul membre s'opposera à lui : des montagnes d'or vous resteront sur les bras, et je suis sur que vous en serez ravi, mais bientôt, vos seuls clients seront les Mangemorts, et même les plus puissantes familles de Sang-Purs ne vous permettront pas de dégager de véritables bénéfices au Royaume Uni, et d'ici à ce que Voldemort trouve quelqu'un pour freiner son expansion… Car naturellement, si il gagne la guerre, cela signifiera que Harry Potter est mort !

-Et en quoi cet objet que vous cherchez pourrait-il vous permettre de gagner la guerre, Dumbledore ? Demanda Karok d'un ton grinçant.

-Il est essentiel ! S'exclama Dumbledore, véhément. Il s'agit d'un objet que Voldemort à malheureusement changé en puissant artefact de Magie Noire ! Tant que cet objet existera, Voldemort vivra !

Le Gobelin ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

-Vous ne voulez donc pas cet objet pour l'utiliser, mais pour le détruire ?

-C'est exact, répondit Dumbledore. Je ne vous demande même pas de me laisser le prendre, mais simplement de me laisser l'approcher…

-Et dans quel coffre pensez-vous que cet objet se trouve-t-il ? Demanda Karok.

-Le coffre Lestrange, répondit Dumbledore d'un air grave. Voldemort n'a fait l'honneur de ne confier ce genre d'objet qu'à deux de ses fidèles, les meilleurs à l'époque, c'est à dire Lucius Malefoy et Bellatrix Lestrange. L'objet détenu par Lucius Malefoy était caché ailleurs et à d'ores et déjà disparu, mais étant donné que Voldemort à confié ces trésors à ses Mangemorts pendant la première guerre et que Bellatrix à pendant longtemps été à Azkaban, elle n'a pu mettre cet objet que dans son coffre…

-Et quel serait cet objet ?

-Ce qu'il est importe peu. Étant donné que je me suis déjà retrouvé face à des artefacts semblables, je pourrais le reconnaître à son aura noire…

Pas besoin que ce satané Gobelin sache qu'il s'agissait d'un trésor sorcier de grande valeur. Il serait foutu de vouloir le garder…

-Il y à beaucoup d'objets de Magie Noire dans le coffre Lestrange… Précisa le Gobelin d'un air ironique.

-Aucun comme celui-ci, je vous le garantis, répondit Dumbledore, catégorique.

Karok écarquilla les yeux de nouveau, puis les rétrécit, semblant considérer ses options.

-Je suis prêt à marchander, précisa Dumbledore.

Nouveau levé de sourcil sarcastique.

-Et qu'est ce qu'un sorcier peut bien avoir à offrir à un Gobelin, Monsieur Dumbledore ? Demanda Karok d'un ton doucereux.

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

-Je pensais vous restituer l'un des trésors de votre peuple… L'Épée de Godric Gryffondor… Répondit-il d'un ton léger.

-Cette épée à été perdue voilà des siècles, répondit le Seigneur Gobelin.

-Elle à été retrouvée il y à seulement quelques années, il est vrai…

Karok cilla de nouveau, avant d'observer Dumbledore d'un air soupçonneux.

-…L'avez-vous ? Demanda Karok, tentant de ne pas montrer son intérêt.

Pour toute réponse, Dumbledore sortit l'épée de la poche de sa robe. Karok hoqueta. Il ne pouvait manquer la Magie qui se dégageait de l'objet, marquant la lame comme étant l'originale. Le silence se fit.

-Donc… Reprit le Gobelin, après avoir fixé la lame un moment, vous seriez prêt à me céder cette épée contre le fait que je vous fasse entrer dans le coffre Lestrange…

-Et contre votre silence sur ma venue et la raison de ma venue, naturellement…

Lentement, Karok tendit la main vers l'épée. Dumbledore la recula.

-Vous engagez-vous à respecter les termes de notre contrat ? Me ferez-vous entrer dans le coffre Lestrange et garderez-vous le secret sur ma visite et sa raison ?

Karok lui lança un long regard hargneux avant de hocher la tête. Dumbledore déposa l'épée dans sa main tendue. Les Gobelins respectaient toujours leurs engagements, même lorsqu'ils étaient pris de façon orale…

Karok prit l'épée dans sa main et l'admira un instant, avant de lui lancer un regard mauvais. Dumbledore attendait patiemment, puis Karok fit disparaître l'épée avec un rictus…

-Suivez-moi, demanda-t-il.

Dumbledore le suivit d'un pas tranquille. Il savait que le Directeur de la banque et Seigneur des Gobelins n'allait pas manquer une chance de garder ce trésor pour lui, sans informer son peuple de sa réapparition. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait l'escorter jusqu'à la voûte Lestrange…

Ensemble, ils montèrent dans un wagonnet. La descente dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent devant un coffre. Le Gobelin appliqua sa main dessus et la porte s'ouvrit, puis il s'écarta, prouvant à Dumbledore qu'il lui laissait la voix libre…

Dumbledore s'avança prudemment, puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le coffre, il se retourna brusquement !

Le Stupefix frappa le Seigneur Gobelin qui s'effondra sur le sol. Toujours avoir sa baguette à portée de main. Dans sa manche, par exemple. Et surtout, surtout, ne jamais croire un Gobelin ! Ils jouent sur les mots en permanence, cherchant toujours à tirer le meilleur profit de la situation ! Dumbledore avait fait exprès de parler « d'entrer » dans le coffre, et comme il s'y attendait, le Gobelin avait mordu à l'hameçon : entrer, pas sortir. Si il s'était avancé plus, Karok aurait refermé la porte derrière lui, et dès lors que les Mangemorts auraient pu se déplacer librement sous la suprématie de leur Seigneur, Bellatrix, en ouvrant son coffre, aurait retrouvé son cadavre tout desséché… Et puis quoi encore !

Sans ressortir du coffre, Dumbledore attrapa un petit pied du Seigneur Gobelin et le traîna dans l'encadrement de la porte. Aucun coffre de cette banque n'allait se refermer sur son directeur, voyons !

Puis Dumbledore se retourna vers l'intérieur du coffre et fronça le nez. Tout son contenu, jusqu'à l'or, puait la Magie Noire ! Mieux valait ne rien toucher…

De toute façon, la Coupe ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Bellatrix l'avait déposée tout en haut d'un monticule d'or et de pierres précieuses, comme sur un piédestal ! Elle n'avait probablement aucune idée de l'importance de cet objet, mais elle avait décidé de faire honneur à cette coupe confiée par son Maître adoré…

Dumbledore s'approcha avec prudence. Il devait agir vite, mais il était hors de question qu'il touche à cette chose ! Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été ravi et honoré de tenir entre ses doigts la précieuse Coupe de Helga Pouffsouffle, mais là… Il avait l'impression qu'il allait pourrir sur pieds si ses doigts ne faisaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurer ce morceau de l'Âme la plus sombre que la Terre ai jamais portée !

Gellert n'avait pas été tendre, mais il avait eu ses faiblesses. Tom n'en était pas dénué, mais il était complètement cinglé ! Diviser son âme ! Morceler son essence ! Souiller tout son être ! Quelle folie !

Dumbledore frissonna de dégoût. Il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Tôt où tard, les Gobelins allaient s'apercevoir de la disparition de leur Seigneur, et la lumière prouvant que le coffre était ouvert se voyait depuis les rails, et le corps de Karok aussi ! Et de toute façon, Bellatrix devait avoir protégé le contenu de son coffre, et cette foutue Coupe encore plus ! Il se retourna vers la Coupe et pria de toute la force de sa Magie…

_J'ai besoin d'un objet de Magie Pure… J'ai besoin de pouvoir me défendre contre le Mal… J'ai besoin de pouvoir détruire mon Ennemi… J'ai besoin de pouvoir protéger les Innocents… Et surtout, là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai besoin de pouvoir aider Harry… _

Il hoqueta en sentant la Magie s'accumuler dans la pièce. La chaleur augmenta, bienvenue dans ce sous-sol sombre et humide, et l'épée de Gryffondor se matérialisa à ses côtés avant de tomber sur le sol dans un claquement métallique, qui résonna avec grand bruit dans le couloir au chemin de fer…

Mi-ébahi, mi-ravi, Dumbledore la saisit. Il se savait une soif de Pouvoir qui lui avait autrefois coûté cher, et qui lui donnait un fort côté Serpentard ! Sa soif de connaissances lui avait énormément coûté elle aussi et aurait pu faire de lui un Serdaigle. Son bon cœur, qu'il avait acquit bon gré, mal gré, sous la trahison, l'expérience et les erreurs lui donnait un côté Pouffsouffle. Au final, sans se l'être réellement avoué, il avait douté d'être assez Gryffondor pour pouvoir invoquer cette épée. Mais Harry…

Harry était tout ce qui lui importait en cet instant. Ce garçon, ce pauvre enfant, avait déjà tant souffert par sa faute ! Et il lui faisait la gentillesse de lui garder de l'affection, et de lui sauver la vie par deux fois ! Le moins qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui était de lui être aussi fidèle que le garçon l'était envers lui ! C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il avait réussi à obtenir l'épée : il était fidèle… Sauf que cette fois ci, il l'était à la bonne personne…

La garde de l'épée était chaude et pulsait de Magie sous ses doigts. Elle était lourde, sans être impossible à manier pour un vieillard, ou, dans le cas de Harry, d'un enfant. Son poids semblait s'adapter à la personne qui la maniait, et sa Magie courait dans le bras de son utilisateur, le galvanisant d'une énergie nouvelle…

Dumbledore se permit un sourire, légèrement enivré par cette puissance…

Sans attendre, il embrocha la Coupe et l'épingla contre le mur…

Un hurlement suraigu se fit entendre, et une fumée noire et viciée s'échappa de l'objet, prouvant la destruction du morceau d'âme. Lorsque Dumbledore retira l'épée, il ne resta plus qu'une vieille coupe fendue sur toute la longueur de son pied…

Il ne s'attarda pas et sortit du coffre, tirant le Seigneur-Gobelin pour laisser la porte se refermer, avant de ranimer son guide. Le vieux Gobelin le toisa d'un air revêche alors qu'il lui tendait l'épée, un sourire aux lèvres…

-Je vous remercie pour votre coopération, s'exclama Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux. L'objet à bien été détruit, et comme vous le voyez, je n'ai rien pris ! Nous pouvons remonter, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

Karok regarda Dumbledore, puis l'épée, d'un air ébahi.

-Mais, comment… Balbutia-t-il…

-Oh, l'épée ? Cela n'a pas d'importance, je vous la rend ! Remontons, voulez-vous ? Je m'excuse du fond du cœur de vous avoir stupéfixié, vous allez être étourdi encore quelques minutes, mais je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas vous laisser m'enfermer… Répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire…

Karok lui lança un regard mauvais. Il fit disparaître l'épée de nouveau et remonta dans le wagonnet. Le vieux fou ne dirait rien, il le connaissait assez pour ça, mais il trouverait… D'ici là, tout ce qu'il voulait était se débarrasser de lui !

Dumbledore ne laissa pas le temps au Gobelin de l'interroger : sitôt qu'ils furent sortis de la partie souterraine, il fit son chemin jusqu'à la partie publique…

-Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! S'exclama-t-il. J'ai retenu le chemin ! Ne vous en faites pas, je me retrouverai, et que vos affaires soient toujours florissantes, Maître Gobelin !

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Karok de le rattraper, remit sa capuche, re-métamorphosa sa barbe et s'empressa de sortir de la banque. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il se dirigea vers la poste. Ayant choisi un hibou particulièrement passe-partout, il sortit un parchemin et une plume de sa poche…

« _Harry, _

_L'Objet n'est plus. Les Gobelins ont l'arme, mais je n'ai nul doute sur ta capacité à la retrouver. Concernant la date, que penses-tu du 1__er__ Août ? Pour ma part, je vais disparaître sous nos bannières. Sois sans crainte. Je serai là. Bonne chance à toi._ »

Il ne signa pas. Harry comprendrait. Son message était déjà bien trop clair à son goût, mais il ne voyait pas comment changer ce fait sans le rendre trop cryptique. Il ensorcela le parchemin de toutes les façons possibles et laissa le hibou partir, puis il transplana.


	21. Chapter 21

Voilà enfin la fin de l'histoire! Très soudaine, beaucoup moins spectaculaire que dans le livre, c'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on est bien préparé, n'est ce pas? Car après tout, lorsque l'on s'entraîne, que l'on connait ses forces et ses faiblesses, ainsi que celles de son ennemi, la victoire se fait en douceur et n'a rien d'inattendu... J'espère que ça vous plaira! Et parce qu'il s'agit du dernier chapitre, vous pourrez dès aujourd'hui commencer ma nouvelle histoire, le **LVHP** arrivé en seconde position lors du sondage, j'ai nommé "**La Noirceur de son Âme**"!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** C'est pire que ça! Dans l'histoire originale, Harry ne se pose même pas la question d'où Dumbledore peut l'emmener! C'est juste une guerre dont il est la cible, Dumbledore essaye juste de lui faire comprendre les "faiblesses de son ennemi", genre, comme si ça allait être super important pour lui parce qu'il allait devoir se battre *wink wink* Donc oui, là, il s'entraîne, il est plus mature et moins naïf et du coup, il par équipé, oui... Pas comme dans le livre ou il oublier comment se débarrasser des inferis...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, jour du départ, Harry vit avec surprise un hibou se poser devant lui. Il n'attendait rien. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant les sortilèges de protection et s'empressa de libérer le hibou de sa charge. Il défit tous les sortilèges avec prudence et ouvrit sa lettre…

Il sourit. Dumbledore avait bien fait les choses. Le message était codé, mais pas trop : L'objet était la Coupe de Pouffsouffle, qu'il avait détruite. L'Arme était l'épée de Gryffondor, qu'il avait confiée aux Gobelins. La date était celle qu'il souhaitait pour la bataille finale. Elle convenait à Harry : il n'y aurait aucun élève à Poudlard, et il serait majeur et en pleine possession de sa puissance magique. « Je vais disparaître sous nos bannières » indiquait certainement que Dumbledore allait se cacher et rassembler leurs alliés… « Je serai là » signifiait, en revanche, qu'il tiendrait jusqu'au bout sa promesse et serait présent lors de la bataille finale, prêt à prendre la relève au cas où il tomberait…

Harry brûla la lettre et sortit un parchemin de son sac. « Le 1er Août », inscrivit-il dessus. Il réfléchit un instant et ajouta « minuit, Forêt Interdite », et d'un discret mouvement de sa baguette, le parchemin se transforma en un oiseau qui s'envola jusqu'à McGonagall, toujours assise, pour l'image, à la droite du trône directorial. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent par dessus les tables et McGonagall hocha la tête. Elle se tiendrait prête.

Harry, ayant terminé son petit déjeuner, s'empressa de sortir de table et se rendit à la volière. Draco et Hermione, ayant suivi l'échange, le suivirent. A son tour, il envoya une lettre :

« _Salut Voldy !_

_Comment ça va ? Pas trop décrépit j'espère ? Non parce que t'as quand même plus de soixante-dix piges… Écoute, toi, je ne sais pas, mais moi, perso, j'en ai marre de cette guerre à la con ! Terminons ça entre hommes, veux-tu ? Je t'attends le premier Août, dans la Forêt Interdite, aux alentours de minuit… _

_Attention, ne sois pas en retard ! Sinon, j'me casse ! _

_P.S : Gaffe aux acromentulas, hein ? Depuis que Aragog est mort, elles essaient de bouffer tout le monde ! Réflexion faite, fais-toi bouffer, ça m'arrange !_ »

Hagrid avait perdu son plus grand ami dans le courant de l'année, il avait été inconsolable pendant des jours ! Harry et Hermione étaient allés feindre le regret le plus sincère qui soit à l'enterrement de l'araignée géante, et Hagrid avait fondu en larmes…

Harry regarda le hibou partir avec un sourire amusé. Voldemort mordrait-il à l'hameçon ?

Malgré l'extraordinaire avancée de leur plan, leur projet immédiat n'avait pas changé : à bord du Poudlard Express, Hermione, Draco et lui disparaîtraient et transplaneraient dans le Londres moldu, puis plus loin encore, dans un endroit où ils se cacheraient et s'entraîneraient. Harry s'était déjà arrangé avec Dobby pour obtenir de la nourriture…

C'est ainsi que vers la fin du voyage, après que tout le monde les ai vus dans leur compartiment pendant presque tout le trajet, ils fermèrent les rideaux, revêtirent des vêtements passe-partout et rétrécirent leurs bagages avant de les mettre dans leurs poches. Ils demandèrent ensuite à Neville et Luna, qui voyageaient avec eux, de garder le secret sur ce qui allait se passer à partir de maintenant, et ils savaient que les deux jeunes gens le feraient. Puis Hermione prit les mains de Harry et Draco et ils se retrouvèrent à Londres. De là, ils firent diverses escales, dans des endroits connus de Hermione surtout, jusqu'à se retrouver en Irlande, dans une vaste pleine déserte et battue par les vents, où la jeune fille avait randonné une fois, pendant ses vacances…

Ils montèrent la tente et l'entourèrent de tous les sortilèges de défense, d'alarme, de camouflage et de Repousse-Moldus possibles et imaginables. A cette heure là, le train était déjà arrivé en gare. Hermione avait envoyé une lettre à ses parents pour les prévenir qu'elle passerait les vacances chez des amis, mais Sirius devait être mort d'inquiétude. Harry s'en voulait de lui infliger ça, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de fois qu'il sentait chauffer son miroir à double sens…

Ils passèrent tout le mois de Juillet à s'entraîner, à préparer des potions dans la malle de Harry, et à améliorer leurs performances en duel. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que trois jours avant la date fatidique, trois jours qu'il consacrèrent au repos, et au repos uniquement. Puis, le premier Août, ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et transplanèrent. Les poches pleines de potions d'attaque, de soin, de défense, la tête remplie de sortilèges divers et variés, blancs ou noirs, ils retrouvèrent Dumbledore devant sa tombe, dans le parc de Poudlard…

-Tu as beaucoup de courage, Harry, commença Dumbledore, en guise de salutation.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Ce que je sais avec certitude, c'est que seul, je ne suis rien…

Dumbledore releva vers lui un regard joyeux.

-Quelque chose que Voldemort n'a toujours pas comprit. Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Granger…

Hermione et Draco le saluèrent de la tête.

-Qui nous à rejoint ? Demanda Harry.

-Peu de monde au final, répondit Dumbledore, mais plus que ce que j'espérais. La quasi-totalité du clan Krum, moins les enfants et ceux qui les surveillent, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de sorciers Bulgares, quelques Delacour, les Weasley -du moins, les adultes-, Sirius, tous les membres de l'Ordre que tu connais, -Bien que Mondingus ait du être amené de force par Sirius-, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard… Mafalda Hopkirk aussi… Même Fudge !

Harry sourit en se remémorant la sorcière qui avait été l'une des premières à l'aider. Fudge essayait peut être de redorer son blason. Ou souhaitait simplement se battre pour une juste cause. Il n'était plus ministre, mais ses dernières actions en tant que tel lui avaient assuré de ne pas tomber en disgrâce non plus…

-Ce soir alors ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Minuit. Dans la Forêt Interdite.

-Nous nous posteront au milieu des arbres, mais nous te laisseront agir. Mieux vaux éviter d'endommager le château si cela nous est possible. Mais le cas échéant, j'aurais grand plaisir à réveiller les Gardiens de Poudlard…

Harry gloussa. Dumbledore ressemblait à un gosse à Noël. Nul doute qu'il avait envie d'essayer ça depuis longtemps… Puis, son visage s'assombrit.

-Évitez de placer les membres de l'Ordre les plus… Fragiles… En première ligne…

-Pense-tu à Tonks, qui vient tout juste d'accoucher, où bien à Mondingus, qui décampera à la première occasion ?

-Je pense à des gens comme Sirius, qui ne supportera pas de me voir encaisser un sortilège de mort…

Les yeux de Dumbledore s'agrandirent un instant, puis il hocha la tête.

-Ah ! Je vois ! Effectivement, tous ceux risquant d'attaquer à un moment inopportun, fous de douleur ou de vengeance, se verront confier un poste éloigné des abords du combat principal, cela vaut mieux…

-Ne laissez pas Sirius vous désobéir. Ils doivent déjà être tous bien surpris de vous voir vivant…

-Mais ils ont compris que cette mascarade avait été nécessaire, puisqu'ils sont là. Et Voldemort, lui, ne s'y attendra pas. Au fait, Minerva m'a averti que Tom avait profané ma tombe plus tôt dans le mois… Et j'ai également entendu dire que Fenrir Greyback avait connu une fin tragique il y à quelques jours, de la baguette même de Voldemort… Pourtant, ce bon vieux Tom n'a pas semblé satisfait ! Greyback étant l'Alpha de Grande-Bretagne, la meute s'est débandée, et le nouvel Alpha qui en à pris la tête s'est empressé d'emmener ses loups loin, bien loin de Voldemort…

Harry ricana. Cette partie du piège au moins avait fonctionné.

-Et il à bien été dupe de votre mannequin ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules.

-Ça ! Je n'en sais rien ! Dans tous les cas, mon « corps » est en bon état… J'ai vérifié !

Harry hésita entre rire de la situation ou bien être gêné de l'air joyeux et amusé du vieux directeur. Finalement, il soupira. De toute façon, Voldemort allait s'attendre à un piège. Il ne pouvait pas décemment et sans s'interroger prendre au sérieux la lettre ridicule que Harry lui avait envoyée avant de partir… Ils verraient bien ça ce soir ! D'ici là, Harry allait surtout tenter d'éviter Sirius. Il n'allait pas tenir si ils se voyaient avant la bataille…

Avec un soupir, il laissa Draco et Hermione avec Dumbledore et se dirigea vers le château. Il revêtit sa cape et pria pour ne pas croiser Remus ou un hybride allié avec un odorat trop développé. Il grimpa les escaliers et descendit dans la Chambre des Secrets pour récupérer un croc de Basilic, au cas où. Après tout, il restait Nagini, et il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient se passer. Il pouvait avoir besoin de ce croc comme de l'Épée de Gryffondor, mais il ne pourrait pas l'appeler à moins d'en avoir réellement besoin…

Il fourra le crochet dans sa poche et ressortit pour se rendre dans la forêt interdite. Plus de dix heures le séparaient de la bataille finale, et il avait besoin d'être un peu seul…

Il prit soin d'éviter le territoire des accromentulas et pria pour ne pas poser un pied dans celui des centaures. Il finit par se trouver une jolie clairière, essentiellement peuplée par des Sombrals. Il espéra qu'ils partiraient d'ici ce soir. Il venait de choisir son lieu…

Une clairière remplie de chevaux squelettiques, que seuls ceux qui ont vu la mort peuvent voir. N'était-ce pas un bon endroit pour mourir ? Il serra sa main sur sa chemise, là où il portait la bague des Gaunt passée dans un lien de cuir. Pas besoin de mettre la puce à l'oreille de Voldemort. Il avait réussi à résister à l'envie de rappeler ses parents seulement en s'enterrant chaque jour un peu plus dans le travail. Mais aujourd'hui était un bon jour pour parler aux morts…

Il appela son père et sa mère et resta avec eux tout le jour. Vers midi, puis vers dix-neuf heures, il grignota quelques fruits et biscuits qu'il avait dans ses poches. Il ne voulait pas être alourdi par un plantureux repas, mais il ne voulait pas tomber d'inanition pendant la bataille non plus. Il allait mourir. Et il n'avait toujours pas décidé…

Lord Voldemort flairait l'entourloupe à plein nez. D'abord, Potter lui envoyait une lettre complètement allumée dans laquelle il lui lançait un défi stupide. Ensuite, personne ne l'avait empêché, plus tôt dans le mois, de profaner la tombe du vieux fou en passant par le passage du Saule Cogneur indiqué par Queudver pour récupérer la Baguette de Sureau. Il avait il y à quelques jours été contraint de tuer l'un de ses plus grands alliés, et avait en conséquence perdu une grande partie de sa force de frappe, -sans compter que, d'un point de vue purement magique, ce sacrifice avait été inutile, et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi- et aujourd'hui, à l'heure dite, il débarquait à Poudlard pour trouver le château apparemment désert et toutes ses barrières abaissées ! Il se dirigeait ensuite vers la Forêt Interdite, comme convenu, et voilà qu'il y retrouvait Potter, seul et esseulé…

L'adolescent lui lança un regard de défi, mais Voldemort ricana. Le gamin ne savait pas, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Si il savait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour assurer ses arrières…

Piège ou pas, il allait gagner et Potter allait perdre ! Quelle que soit l'idée que Potter puisse avoir derrière la tête, elle ne pourrait pas lui faire le moindre mal, mais il n'allait certainement pas manquer une occasion de se débarrasser de ce mioche emmerdant maintenant !

-N'intervenez pas, ordonna-t-il à tous ses Mangemorts, qui s'étaient regroupés derrière lui.

Il avança de quelques pas, face à Harry qui ne recula pas. Il avait passé toute la journée à discuter avec ses parents, et il en était ressorti plus secoué qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Et il n'avait toujours pas choisi…

-Et bien, Potter ! Tu es donc si pressé de mourir ? Demanda Voldemort avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry se retint de ricaner. Ce crétin de Mage Noir était tellement content de le voir qu'il ne tentait même pas d'utiliser la Legilimencie. Il s'amusait, il voulait voir comment les choses allaient se passer… Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pressé, je ne sais pas, mais j'en ai marre de toujours devoir vivre dans la peur… Je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'en finir…

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! Tu me mets des bâtons dans les roues depuis trop longtemps ! Je vais te tuer et je pourrai enfin régner sur le Monde Sorcier !

Harry leva sa baguette.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Battez-vous, qu'on en finisse…

-Si pressé… Susurra Voldemort. J'aime ça…

Et il brandit sa baguette.

-_Avada Kedavra !_

Harry vit arriver vers lui un rayon vert. Avec un rictus, il ne se défendit pas et ouvrit les bras…

Le sort de mort le frappa de plein fouet et il fut projeté contre un arbre contre lequel il s'effondra.

Il se réveilla dans un étrange endroit blanc et vaporeux. Deux silhouettes indistinctes vinrent à sa rencontre et au fur et à mesure qu'elles s'approchaient, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de son père et de sa mère. Il courut dans leur direction et se jeta dans leurs bras…

-Harry ! Le réceptionna Lily.

-Harry, reprit James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux dans un geste affectueux.

La gorge nouée, Harry fut incapable de répondre…

-Tu es enfin là, murmura son père.

James regarda autour de lui, curieux.

-D'ailleurs, où est-on ? Demanda-t-il.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est King's Cross, James, répondit-elle d'un air moqueur.

-Tiens, oui, c'est King's Cross ! S'exclama James. En plus propre ! C'est donc ainsi que tu la vois, Harry…

Harry, perplexe, se dégagea doucement des bras de sa mère.

-Que je vois quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-La Croisée des Chemins, répondit son père.

-La quoi ?

-L'endroit ou tu peux faire ton choix, répondit sa mère.

-Mon choix ?

Il n'eût pas le temps de se demander de quel choix il s'agissait qu'un gigantesque train d'une blancheur immaculée entra dans la gare. Il ressemblait à s'y méprendre au Poudlard Express, mais blanc…

-Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, Harry, précisa Lily. Ton père et toi nous t'aimons de tout notre cœur et de toute notre âme, et nous sommes très fiers de toi et de tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici. Mais maintenant, tu dois choisir…

-Mais…

-Choisir entre monter dans le train, ou repartir, compléta James.

Alors Harry comprit. Il avait le choix entre monter dans le train et partir avec ses parents, ou bien rester sur le quai et retourner dans le monde des vivants. Et soudain, le choix fut fait. Ce n'était pas un choix. Voldemort était encore là, Nagini était encore vivante. Il n'avait pas terminé son travail. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était à lui de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort ! A lui et à lui seul. Et il allait le faire…

James et Lily semblèrent lire dans son regard sa décision, et le serrèrent dans leur bras à l'en étouffer. Il leur rendit leur étreinte aussi fort que possible. Les sanglots nouaient sa gorge…

-Nous t'aimons, répéta James, qui commençait à s'estomper dans la blancheur.

-De tout notre cœur, reprit Lily d'une voix évanescente.

-Moi aussi, souffla Harry, alors que ses parents disparaissaient tout à fait.

Il y eût un sifflement, puis le train s'ébranla et repartit sans lui. Il resta seul sur le quai et se retourna, seulement pour se retrouver englouti par une lumière d'une blancheur surnaturelle ! Aveuglé, il ferma les yeux, tentant désespérément de se protéger de la lumière qui s'infiltrait sous ses paupières…

Il sursauta en sentant son cœur se remettre à battre. Lentement, régulièrement, comme si il ne s'était jamais arrêté. Il entendit un sifflement…

-_Va à lui, dis-moi si il est bien mort… _

Il entendit un glissement sur le sol qui se rapprochait de lui. Nagini s'approchait. Harry raffermit prudemment sa poigne sur le crochet du Basilic et fit appel à toutes les techniques de méditation qu'il connaissait pour ralentir sa respiration et les battements de son coeur. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de jeter un sort au serpent, et celui-ci pouvait probablement sentir les vibrations dans le sol! En entendant Voldemort s'approcher, il avait sortit le croc de sa poche et l'avait gardé dans sa main, le dissimulant derrière sa baguette…

C'était particulièrement imprudent, mais il s'en félicita en entendant les sifflements du serpent qui semblaient venir à sa rencontre. Nagini était tout près, il sentait la langue du reptile qui dardait sur son visage…

Vif comme l'éclair, il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux du serpent à quelques centimètres de lui, et le poignarda du crochet de son Roi…

Nagini se tordit de douleur sur le sol, s'évaporant en une brume noirâtre. Voldemort poussa un hurlement de rage et les Mangemorts se mirent à l'attaquer. Harry ne dut qu'à ses réflexes de duel d'esquiver…

Il se releva et Voldemort et lui se firent face, le regard glacial. C'était un piège, et Voldemort était tombé dedans ! Combien de Horcruxes Harry avait-il déjà détruit maintenant ?

Ils se mirent à se tourner autour, s'observant, se jaugeant du regard, les Mangemorts encourageant leur Maître à grands cris. Au loin, un oiseau chanta.

Ce fut le signal du départ…

Voldemort lança un sort de mort au moment où Harry faisait de même. Leurs baguettes se lièrent et Voldemort lui lança un regard stupéfait. Harry ricana.

-C'est moi le véritable maître de la Baguette de Sureau, Tom, j'ai désarmé Dumbledore lorsqu'il est tombé sous le coup du sortilège de Compulsion que tu avais placé sur l'un de tes Horcruxes, la Baguette ne peut attaquer son véritable Maître…

Le Mage Noir hurla de rage à nouveau alors que se reproduisait le _Priori Incantatum. _A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, et puis il s'était renseigné : Ollivander lui avait expliqué qu'une baguette ne pouvait se battre contre sa sœur, et c'est pour ça qu'il avait voulu récupérer la Baguette de Sureau, mais l'enfant avait de toute évidence changé depuis sa quatrième année, il l'avait sous estimé…

Il s'était entraîné. Il n'était plus un enfant comme autrefois. Il était devenu fort. Il était un soldat. Et il brillait dans son regard une détermination qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il frissonna. Peur. Lui, Lord Voldemort, le plus grand sorcier de ce siècle, avait peur ! Peur de cet enfant qui n'en était plus un ! Peur de cet enfant qui semblait si sur de lui ! Peur de cet enfant qui était au courant de ses Horcruxes et qui venait de tuer son préféré, sa plus chère amie ! Peur de cet enfant qui semblait n'en éprouver aucune !

Il doutait. Allait-il réellement tuer cet enfant ? Où bien cet enfant était-il réellement l'Élu, la seule personne capable de le vaincre.. ?

Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'élever dans les airs, leurs baguettes vibrant et chauffant comme deux ans auparavant, Harry se permit un sourire. Voldemort avait perdu. Il possédait une force qu'il ne comprendrait jamais, qu'il n'avait jamais comprise ! Et c'était pour ça qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui…

Pour ses parents. Pour Cédric. Pour les parents de Neville. Pour Regulus Black. Pour Amélia Bones. Pour Emmeline Vance. Pour Bertha Jorkins. Pour ce vieux moldu qu'il avait tué l'année de son retour. Pour tous ceux qui étaient morts par sa main. Pour tous ceux qui avaient souffert par sa faute. Pour tous ceux qui voulaient vivre. Et pour lui, Harry. Pour lui qui ne pouvait que gagner. Pour lui qui ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Pour lui que Voldemort avait créé. Pour lui qui allait se retrouver seul. Pour lui qui le haïssait. Pour lui qui l'aimait. Car il n'était rien sans Voldemort. Rien d'autre que Harry. Pas le Sauveur, pas l'Élu, juste Harry. Pour lui qui n'aurait pas existé sans Tom Marvolo Riddle. Pour lui qui ressentait une immense pitié pour cet homme en face de lui. Pour cet homme qui n'avait jamais connu, jamais croisé l'Amour dans sa vie. Pour cet homme qui avait été incapable de le reconnaître et de s'en défendre. Pour cet homme qui ne pourrait jamais s'en défendre…

Pour toutes ces raisons, et pour tous ceux qui espéraient, se battaient à ses côtés, pour tous ceux qui l'aimaient, Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et libéra toute la force de sa Magie. Voldemort eût tout juste le temps de voir sa mort venir. Le rayon vert de leurs deux sortilèges combinés se dirigea brusquement vers lui et se refléta dans ses yeux incertains, plus humains que Harry ne les avait jamais vus. Voldemort se retrouva submergé. La Baguette de Sureau lui vola des mains. Son corps et son âme, déjà bien abîmés, ne purent supporter une blessure de plus. Ils s'évaporèrent dans l'air ambiant…

Dans la forêt, il y eût un blanc. Les Mangemorts, figés, n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Puis, l'un d'entre eux, terrifié, tenta de s'enfuir, mais Queudver, ce lâche, retomba durement sur le sol de la forêt. Les barrières anti-transplanage avaient été relevées. Ce fut le début de la débâcle. Semblant comprendre dans quel genre de piège les Mangemorts étaient tombés, certains se mirent à attaquer. D'autres tentèrent de s'enfuir en courant. C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore ordonna aux membres de l'Ordre de sortir des arbres, et la véritable bataille commença ! Elle dura à peine plus d'une heure…

Les combats furent rudes, mais les membres de l'Ordre furent à la hauteur. Les Mangemorts furent stupéfaits et désespérés de voir revenir Dumbledore d'entre les morts et le Directeur, Harry, Hermione et Draco aidèrent autant que possible. Ce fut d'ailleurs Draco qui stupéfixia son père. Quant à sa mère, l'ayant vu dès le début dans le camp ennemi, elle l'avait rejoint, refusant de se battre contre son fils et prête à tout pour le protéger. Elle sauva la vie de Fred Weasley en le débarrassant de Alecto Carrow. Snape montra également sa véritable allégeance à Amycus, déjà bien amoché par Lupin, d'un Sectumsempra bien placé. Sirius régla facilement ses comptes avec Queudver -cet abruti n'avait jamais été capable de lancer correctement un bête sort de bouclier!- en le stupéfixiant après lui avoir lancé un Crache-Limaces qui tiendrait bien quelque jours après qu'il soit revenu à lui. Fleur et ses cousines Vélanes charmèrent tant de Mangemorts qu'ils purent être cueillis par d'autres français et Mafalda Hopkirk avec ses Maléfices du Saucisson redoutables, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve face à son patron, Travers, et ne lui fasse payer ses années de harcèlement à la prendre pour une petite gourde stupide. Fudge se permit un petit plaisir en regardant MacNair se casser lamentablement la gueule sous son maléfice de Bloque-Jambe, qui fut suffisant pour permettre à Kingsley Shacklebot de le stupéfixier. Viktor Krum, son père et sa sœur évoluaient en une triade redoutable, lançant des sorts de découpe et de soins à tour de bras, se protégeant les uns-les autres. Molly Weasley poussa un hurlement en voyant Arthur être soumis au Doloris par Nott Senior, et lui lança un sort de Putréfaction si puissant que le Mangemort hurla de douleur. Elle faiblit devant Théodore, qui voulut protéger son père, mais les alliés bulgares furent sans pitié ! Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange firent du dégât jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à Harry, Draco et Hermione…

Après une petite heure, le résultat était là : tous les Mangemorts étaient capturés, morts ou gravement blessés, tandis que pas un membre de l'Ordre n'était tombé, mis à part Mondingus Fletcher, qui avait durement appris que tourner le dos au combat ne garantissait pas la sécurité…

L'infirmerie de Poudlard suffit à soigner la plupart des blessures. Seuls Fred Weasley, Mafalda Hopkirk et Remus Lupin durent passer à Ste Mangouste à cause de mauvais sortilèges. Fred sortit dans la nuit, Remus, le lendemain, et Mafalda, le jour d'après. Les captifs furent amenés au Ministère sous la bonne garde de tous les membres de l'Ordre encore valides, plus Harry, Draco, Hermione et Dumbledore. Le fait que le vieux directeur soit vivant provoqua une onde de choc qui éclipsa presque la fin de la guerre. Les Mangemorts, notamment Peter Pettigrew, furent jugés et condamnés pour la plupart au baiser du Détraqueur, que les Aurors, Harry et Dumbledore finirent par rattraper. Sirius fut innocenté avec les excuses du Ministères, qui prirent la forme d'une somme conséquente d'argent public, que Sirius refusa, les coffres Black étant bien assez pleins comme ça. Narcissa Malefoy, qui avait beaucoup aidé pendant la bataille et dont la participation aux actes de Mangemorie ne put être prouvée, car elle n'avait jamais porté la marque, écopa de trois ans d'assignation à résidence, avant de pouvoir sortir sous surveillance. Snape commença par être emprisonné, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore et Harry, furieux, ne débarquent au Ministère en exigeant sa libération et les remerciements de la nation pour ses actions ! La Magie des deux leaders combinée était si furieuse et brûlante que l'ancien Mangemort fut décoré, bien contre son gré, de l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, assorti d'une confortable prime en guise d'excuses pour cette méprise…

Scrimgeour, bien qu'il ait commencé par se féliciter de la victoire, fut destitué par une population mécontente, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil ce ministre imbu de sa personne, ancien Chef du Bureau des Aurors, certes, mais qui se congratulait d'une guerre à laquelle il n'avait pas participé, et qui avait été incapable de débusquer les Mangemorts qui avaient infiltré ses rangs, comme Travers !

A la stupéfaction générale, Fudge, de retour en grâce avec sa participation à la bataille, ne se présenta pas aux élections, mais appuya la candidature de Kingsley Schacklebot, qu'il considérait comme intègre et juste. Mafalda Hopkirk, forte de sa participation à la bataille, pris confiance en elle ainsi que la place de son chef à la tête du Service des Usages Abusifs de la Magie…

Harry avait maintenant un endroit où rentrer. Poudlard rouvrit ses portes pour la nouvelle année sans un seul jour de retard, puisque le château n'avait pas été touché. Les Sombrals retrouvèrent leur clairière, que Harry avait pris soin de remettre en état après la bataille qui l'avait ravagée. Les héros de guerre furent décorés. Harry, Draco et Hermione reçurent tous les trois l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe pour leurs actions pendant la guerre. Ils déclinèrent la récompense poliment, et Kingsley, qui ne s'était pas attendu à autre chose, s'était contenté d'un sourire.

Dumbledore retrouva sa place de Directeur, et Lupin, dont l'Ordre de Merlin, Seconde Classe, réussissait presque à occulter La condition de Loup-Garou, sa place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Son épouse, Nymphadora Tonks, quitta son dangereux métier d'Auror pour se consacrer à leur fils, Teddy Lupin, et à son nouveau métier de Professeur-Assistant en Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Hermione, Draco et Harry retrouvèrent les bancs de l'école pour leur septième année, durant laquelle Draco garda son lit au dortoir des Gryffondor, par sécurité autant que par affection. Les trois amis s'ennuyèrent prodigieusement ! Ils passèrent leurs ASPICs haut la main, et Draco reprit les affaires familiales en plus de se lancer dans des études de Médicomagie, tandis que Hermione préférait le Droit Sorcier, avec la grande ambition d'assouplir les diverses Lois envers les Créatures Magiques et les Nés-de-Moldus, afin que plus aucun Voldemort ne puisse utiliser cet argument pour rassembler des partisans. Leur couple était solide et Harry n'avait nul doute sur le fait qu'un mariage était à l'horizon…

Quant à lui, il aurait sans doute pu se sentir perdu, si il n'avait pas été rempli d'espoir pour l'avenir. Ginny lui avait bien fait des avances, mais il les avait poliment déclinées. Avec ses ASPICs quasi-parfaits en poche, un poste d'Auror ou d'employé haut placé au Ministère était tout indiqué, voir même, l'occupation du siège Potter au Magenmagot, mais il en avait assez de courir après les Mages Noirs, et il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Hermione n'avait pas besoin de lui pour faire passer les meilleures Lois ! Il avait passé dix-sept ans à attendre la mort, et maintenant, il avait envie de profiter de la vie ! Sirius, avec sa joie, sa bonne humeur et son grain de folie, l'y poussait joyeusement. Bien que Harry devait surveiller de près la Fondation Potter, une institution destinée aux Orphelins de Guerre, -issus de parents Mangemorts ou Moldus-, ainsi qu'aux enfants Nés-Moldus maltraités par leur famille, dont il avait confié la gestion à Narcissa Malefoy, ravie de pouvoir s'occuper pendant sa période d'assignation à résidence, Viktor Krum l'avait invité à venir passer les prochaines vacances en Bulgarie, et la carrière de joueur professionnel de Quidditch le tentait plutôt bien…


End file.
